


Irrevocably

by Kuronekochan



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Beardless Dumbledore, Bonding, Bottom Severus Snape, Boypussy, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Gender Roles, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muggle Prejudice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Severus Snape, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Severus Snape, The Deathly Hallows, Top James Potter, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: On that fateful day when Severus is nine, before going to the park and meeting Lily for the first time, Tobias Snape breaks his nose.  Severus Snape waits for his mother to come home to fix him up so that he can be on his way but when Eileen sees him, this is the final straw.  She packs up all their stuff and takes Severus and leaves.  But for a witch cast out of the wizarding world, there's not many places for her to go.  But Eileen still has one trick up her sleeve.  She winds up on the doorstep of Potter Cottage, and with one little conversation over tea, young Severus' life is changed irrevocably.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Black
Series: The Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633429
Comments: 1028
Kudos: 1950





	1. Chapter 1

When Severus Snape is nine years old his nose is broken for the first time by his father, Tobias Snape. He doesn’t cry. He just sits in a corner, huddled in on himself with dark listless eyes while he waits for his mother to get home from the diner she works at. Thus, this is how Eileen Snape née Prince finds her son. When Severus glances up at Eileen his eyes are so much like the black pools of Tobias’ that she’d been swept away by. But unlike her husband’s gaze, which was so often blazing in fury, Severus’ dark eyes are cool and detached, yet wary in the way of some caged animal that isn’t exactly sure if the hand reaching out would pet it or hurt it. It causes Eileen’s heart to clench in sorrow, although it’s the sight of his swollen nose—crooked now—with dried blood all over his face that has her heart feeling as though it’s being ripped right out of her chest.

“I want to go to the park,” says the nine-year-old Severus as he rises to his feet on shaky legs, his face upturned towards his mother so that she can wave her wand around to make him presentable. Severus absolutely hates the hours he has to spend at home, and thus usually is out until the first street lights turn on. Unfortunately, when he’d returned home from school to put his backpack away, he’d ran straight into the path of an infuriated Tobias Snape. That isn’t entirely uncommon, but instead of getting slapped around a bit which usually resulted in Severus being tossed into a wall or something, Tobias had actually swung a fist at his malnourished son and subsequently broke the poor boy’s nose.

Severus had learned from an early age how to hide his bumps and bruises but he knew that going outside with his face all bloody and swollen as it is would lead to nothing but another, much worse, beating. So he’d waited, and now that his mother is finally home he isn’t going to wait another second to be rid of the foul presence of this house. Which is why he’s confused by the fact that his mother hasn’t whipped out her wand yet. Severus stares up at her, his dark brows furrowing a bit in confusion, but it’s when he sees tears suddenly falling from his mother’s eyes that Severus takes a step back.

“What...what’s wrong?” he asks, voice tight with nervousness because this is new. This isn’t part of the routine. If Severus finds himself injured enough that he had to seek out his mother her usual response was tight-lipped fury while she saw to his bruises. Severus usually tried to avoid having the witch heal him because it undoubtedly always led to his mother finding herself in a much worse position as she’d angrily go and confront her husband. Sometimes the confrontations could last for hours, but no matter the length of time, it always ended with Eileen with a busted lip or a black eye, two injuries that are actually preferred over the other punishments up Tobias’ sleeve. 

Severus doesn’t see his mother use magic much as his father absolutely abhors it, but the spell she seems most adept with is glamours. Makeup costs money. So to cover up the damage that Tobias’ angry tirades cause his muggle father would allow that one spell. In some sort of sick way, Severus thinks his father actually likes seeing him and his mother all shiny and new courtesy of the glamour, while knowing that secreted away beneath the veil of magic the imprints of his touch were ever constant. Sometimes, Tobias would even like to see if he could add bruises on top of the glamour but, mercifully, he’d given up that interest when it became clear that anything he inflicted after the glamours were applied would be hidden as well. That is probably the only mercy Severus has ever gotten from his father.

“Did father snap your wand?” Severus finally asks, finding his mother’s tears disconcerting as she’s never cried in front of him before. She doesn’t even cry in front of his father and it angered Severus sometimes, as he is sure that if his mother actually did cry then Tobias would leave her alone faster; that he would stop at the tears and not at her huddled figure all black and blue from his fists. But other times, Severus feels a bit of pride at his mother for weathering the storm that was his father’s rage with such tenacity, and with so much strength that his father could do nothing but try to beat at it, to break it. But he never did. He never had, at least. Until now.

Eileen tears turn into heartwrenching sobs now as she takes Severus into her arms, the woman pressing her face into his silky hair while crying for all the years of pain and abuse that she’d not been able to shield her once bright and exuberant child from. She loves Severus, and she never blamed him for the abuse even though she knew he sometimes blames himself. Before Severus had started doing accidental magic their lives with Tobias, while not a fairytale, hadn’t been a nightmare either. But once Severus’ magic had manifested Eileen had been forced to spill the truth to her husband. The results had been catastrophic and had led up to this very moment now, of her sobbing for the last five years of horror they’d lived in with Eileen trying to protect her son in the only way she could.

Neither Severus nor Eileen are aware of how long the embrace lasts, but a wince from Severus finally has Eileen drawing back with a start, the woman remembering that the boy’s nose is still swollen, broken, and in pain. Eileen pulls out her wand, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the dried blood is gone. There’s nothing Eileen can do for the pain or the swelling, not with magic at least as she’s no medi-wizard. Instead, Eileen gets some Tylenol from the cabinet for Severus to take and a bag of frozen peas for him to hold to his face.

“Stay right here,” Eileen tells Severus, and the boy just gives his mother a nod as the witch heads upstairs to, unbeknownst to Severus, pack up all their belongings with a few more quick flicks of her wrist.

Yes, Severus Snape is just nine years old when his nose is broken for the first, and last, time. 

It is a day ripe with fate for the young boy, with Severus Snape’s destiny teetering on the edge. In the end, it’s the love of his mother that decides the future of the malnourished wizard. Because if Severus Snape had gone to the park that day as he’d planned, he would have met one Lily Evans, and we all know where that tale will lead him. But this isn’t that tale, not anymore. 

As Severus continues to press the frozen peas to his throbbing nose his mother returns downstairs with a small bag. “Come on,” says Eileen, reaching out a hand to take hold of one of Severus’ own while maintaining possession of the small bag that had their whole lives shrunken and packed into it. She can see Severus giving her a cautious and confused look out of the corner of his eyes and it causes Eileen to give her son a wan smile. “It’s ok. You’re ok. We’re going to be just fine,” she breathes in reassurance before she pauses her steps at the beat down curb of their house. Eileen’s hold tightens on Severus’ hand, the witch taking in a deep fortifying breath as she holds out her wand arm. In the blink of an eye, a triple-decker bus appears in front of the pair. Severus’ hand tightens on hers as the boy gasps in shock, his gaze wide as he turns to look at his mother before the sound of the doors opening on the purple bus has his dark-eyed gaze staring transfixed at the driver.

“All aboard the Knight Bus!” the driver calls out before leaning over in his seat a bit to get a closer look at the pair. “Just two?” he asks, giving the younger of the two a curious look due to the frozen peas the boy is holding against his face. “That’ll be twenty-two sickles.”

Eileen ushers her son onto the Knight Bus before paying the driver the appropriate amount. When she gives the address the driver turns his curious look to the woman now but he doesn’t comment. Instead, he closes the door behind the two before speeding off. Rides aboard the Knight Bus are always a bit bumpy but Eileen keeps an arm around Severus to make sure he doesn’t get jarred around too much, and before long, the bus comes to a stop in front of one of the homes of Godric’s Hollow.

Severus is still deeply confused by what exactly is going on but he’s learned from a young age not to ask questions as that usually results in a slap upside the head from an angry Tobias. So Severus keeps his mouth shut, his gaze roving around as he takes in the grounds of a home that is much nicer than where they live. The house, while quant looking from the outside, is two stories with many large windows taking in the sunlight. There’s a small wooden gate but the fence is an ancient one built of stone. When Eileen and Severus cross onto the property, even though just a small boy of nine, Severus can feel the shimmer of magic washing over him. The feeling is a startling one as Severus has never felt anything like it as their own home did not have any wards. It causes his feet to stumble but Eileen just strengthens her hold on him before she leads Severus up to the stoop.

Eileen doesn’t knock once they reach the front door—she knows the wards would have announced her arrival already—and indeed the Snapes only have to wait for about half a minute before the door is opened and she’s met with the surprised face of Euphemia Potter. “Eileen! Whatever are you doing here?” Euphemia’s hazel eyes dart from one dark head to the next before she hurriedly steps to the side. “Do come in,” she says.

“Thank you, Effie. This is my boy, Severus. Severus, say hello.”

“Hello,” Severus says politely, and as his mother leads him into the Potter home Severus’ dark eyes widen in shock. The cottage is homey, yes, but even to the untrained eye of one Severus Snape, the young wizard easily takes note of all the expensive paintings and china and heirlooms around the hall. When they’re led into the sitting room Euphemia offers them a seat before asking if Eileen would like a cuppa.

“That would be lovely, Effie. However,” at this point Eileen waves her wand towards Severus, undoing the glamour she’d cast earlier. It causes Euphemia to gasp in horror as she takes in Severus’ swollen face. Poor as the Snapes are Eileen had not had the proper poultices and such to treat the injury outside of the muggle medicine she’d already used. However, even if she’d had the coin, Eileen would have not brought the magical objects into their home due to Tobias’ explosive temper “If you can perhaps have one of the house-elves see to Severus’ injuries while we talk?”

“Yes, of course,” says Euphemia before calling for one of the house-elves to do just that. Severus gives his mother a wary look over his shoulder but despite all of the strangeness of the day Severus bites his tongue, stays quiet, and follows the odd-looking creature to another room. It’s when Severus is gone that Euphemia turns her gaze back to Eileen before asking in a hard voice, “Who broke his nose?”

“My husband, Tobias,” says Eileen, not bothering to make excuses as she sips at her tea. “Severus is a beautiful child and he...he doesn’t deserve that.”

“From the look of him, I wouldn’t guess tis the first time. Why now? Why here?”

Eileen just sighs heavily, her shoulders sagging as she stares into her cuppa before glancing back up at Euphemia. “You know why I left the wizarding world: I had no choice.”

Euphemia winces slightly because that choice was directly tied to her and Fleamont, or more specifically, to their son. “Had you but waited another decade or two then I would have been out of my childbearing years and you could have—”

Eileen just scoffs, the woman placing her tea down with enough force that the liquid nearly spills over. “If I had waited until deemed appropriate by Pureblood customs then I would have been nearly past my own childbearing years and at that point, the Prince line would have died out.”

“Eileen, but was that really worth condemning your son to practically being ostracized from wizarding society? Even if Severus’ home life was a happy one, the burden you’ve placed him under within the wizarding world is a heavy one and a weight that he’ll have to deal with for the rest of his life.”

“Look, Effie. I didn’t come here for you to judge me, or my son, for the decisions that I made—”

“You know that’s not what I’m doing—”

“—besides, you’ll be quite happy to know that all of those morbid predictions you have in mind for my son are nonexistent.” Euphemia just stares at Eileen blankly. “You are an honorable woman, yes?”

“Well, of course,” says Euphemia. “Tis why I’ve seen to the boy’s medical treatment despite your own transgressions.”

Eileen’s lips purse at that but she just continues. “Nothing is by chance. The tapestry of life is forever intertwined, and everything that we do is because that is precisely where we are meant to be.”

“I didn’t know you kept up with divination,” Euphemia says dryly. “But despite the arcane teachings you wish to quote, that certainly isn’t enough to alleviate Severus of the guilt that you’ve heaped upon him. I felt his magic, and for one so young, it’s strong. Yet, even so, I doubt that he’ll be receiving a Hogwarts letter in a few years or a letter from any magical school in Europe. Eileen, I have always seen you as family, you know this. But even if the contract was to the Potters there is nothing within our power to undo the deeds that you’ve done.”

“Severus will receive his Hogwarts letter.”

“You sound sure of this.”

“I am sure because I know there is something that you can do to give Severus the place in this world that he was born to take.” Euphemia just arches a brow. At the woman’s look, Eileen tells herself that this is why she’s here. That after everything that’d happened, it was time for her to finally do what she should have done years ago. She takes in a deep breath, and another, knowing that once she speaks there’ll be no way to undo this. “Severus is a male bearer.”

“Well,” says Euphemia, the older woman sounding both winded and excited at the same time. “Now that, that...changes everything.”

Eileen gives Euphemia a curt nod before taking up her cuppa again for a huge gulp because her throat suddenly felt as dry as sandpaper. When she finishes, Severus has returned with his nose once more at its aquiline glory. “Ah, perfect timing. Come here, Severus.” Severus glances from one woman to the next before walking across the room so that he can stand in front of his mother. Eileen lowers her cup of tea yet again so that she can take both of Severus’ hands with her own. “Severus, you want to go to Hogwarts, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” says the young boy, sounding truly excited for the first time in a long time. He’d heard so much about Hogwarts and magic and the wizarding world from his mother but after seeing and experiencing more magic than just a glamour charm, it’s the first time that Severus actually feels some of the wonder that magic brings to the world instead of the pain that it causes Tobias to give to him and his mother.

Eileen smiles at his words, her hands squeezing his in that way of reassurance before she asks her next question. “Do you want to see your father again?”

Severus tries to draw back, completely appalled by the question, but Eileen’s hold on his hands is firm and her soft brown eyes are imploring as she stares into Severus’ dark gaze. “I…”

“Shh, Severus, it’s ok. I know...I know I should have done a better job of protecting you long ago. I’m sorry, and I won’t let Tobias ever hurt you again but for me to protect you we can’t go back. Do you understand?” Severus just gives a nod. “No, baby. I need you to speak. Do you understand?”

“...yes. I understand.” Severus sucks in a deep breath, squaring his shoulders before speaking again. “I don’t want to see father again.”

“Good, good,” says Eileen, giving his hands one final squeeze before she drops them. Now, she raises her hands to Severus’ shoulders so that she can turn the boy to face Euphemia. “Do you see Effie here? She’s going to be your mother-in-law, and she’s going to help me protect you until her son takes up that duty.”

Severus’ brows furrow in confusion but out of everything that’s been said the thing most confusing is, “Her son?” he asks.

Eileen nods. “Yes, her son. When you two get married then he will look after you, and protect you, so that bad people like Tobias will never be able to hurt you.”

“Eileen,” Euphemia says sharply, but her words cause Severus to flinch at the tone. Quickly, Euphemia softens her gaze, the woman climbing from her seat so that she can kneel in front of Severus. When she speaks, her voice is soothing. “What Eileen said isn’t a lie.”

“But, but...I’m a boy. How can a boy marry another boy?”

Euphemia shoots Eileen a look before she returns her gaze back to Severus. “Severus, you’re a very special little boy, and in the wizarding world, when people like you are born then two boys can get married. But it’s your choice,” at this she shoots Eileen a hard look around Severus before softening her gaze on the boy again. “I don’t know what Eileen told you about why she left the wizarding world but for your mother, she didn’t have a choice of betrothal—that is decided by the parents—as is the case with you. But, despite being a male bearer, you are a boy and in this, unlike your mother, you do have a choice. You can marry a boy or a girl.”

Severus falls silent, the boy pondering the words the woman had spoken to him. The silence in the room is finally broken as he speaks. “But if I marry a girl, you won’t be my mother-in-law, will you.”

Euphemia gives him a sad little smile. “That’s right, Severus.” Euphemia sucks in a deep breath, that sad smile still upon her lips while the woman silently curses Eileen for putting her in this position but she knows what the Slytherin is doing. Knowing, however, isn’t enough to stop it. “If you decide to marry another that is not my son, James, then I’m afraid you won’t be able to go to Hogwarts and...other things.” Euphemia didn’t want to mention Severus’ father and the abuse that Severus’ suffered, but based on Eileen’s behavior earlier with the boy, it isn’t hard to imagine that the two would probably wind up in Tobias’ clutches again if for no other reason than financial. At that moment, Euphemia wants to cry for him in a way she’d never been able to cry for Eileen because, of everyone, Severus is the most innocent yet he is the one who’ll suffer the most. But...she could help him. She could help fix this. And just that fast, the quick well of anger she’d felt at Eileen’s earlier manipulation is gone. Euphemia is an honorable woman, yes, and this is the honorable thing to do. “Severus, I want to protect you as much as your mother does but, due to the rigid structures of the wizarding world I won’t be able to unless…”

“Yes,” says Severus. Euphemia blinks up at him and Severus repeats himself. “Yes. I’ll marry your son. I don’t...I don’t want to go back to that. I like it here.”

“...alright,” says Euphemia, the woman rising to her feet carefully as she’s getting up there in age. Euphemia feels a bit bad for falling into Eileen’s trap and manipulating the boy as she had but how could Euphemia send him back to that abusive environment with a good conscience? How could she, when she and Fleamont would finally be able to right a wrong that had sat in the back of her mind for the last decade? 

Eileen smiles at her in a way that’s almost reminiscent of a Cheshire smile, and in that moment Euphemia almost wants to slap the woman. Not for the manipulation because Euphemia would have given the offer anyway, but for Eileen having waited nine years before coming here. For poor Severus having to get his nose broken before his mother saw fit to put to rights everything that she’d wronged. Yet, who is Euphemia to judge? All she can do is help—now that she actually could—and honor her forefathers and the generations of Pureblood traditions before them as though the last thirty years had never happened.

It wouldn’t be easy but it’s doable, and Euphemia has exactly two years to do it so that little Severus can receive his Hogwarts letter with all the other eleven-year-old witches and wizards. But first, she needs to talk to Fleamont and James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response, everyone! It really inspired me to get this chapter out early :)

Euphemia sends Eileen and Severus off to a nearby bed and breakfast. Severus seems a bit reluctant to leave the house that’s so full of magic and love that he can practically feel it wrapping around him. In the end, he does so happily with a whispered promise from his mother that they’d be returning soon. Eileen speaks the words to her son but soft-spoken or not they’re loud and clear for the older woman to hear. It causes the hazel-eyed woman to let out a sigh as she closes the door after the two because she knows this is only the beginning of Eileen’s manipulations.

When Euphemia had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—so long ago that it’s almost but a distant memory—she’d been sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. Her house was one that could easily be overlooked due to the boisterous Gryffindors and the cunning Slytherins, but Ravenclaws are wise, intelligent, and quick of mind. Thus, Euphemia can easily discern the how and the why of Eileen’s manipulations. In fact, she’s quite sure that Eileen is aware of this fact but the Slytherin woman doesn’t care enough to hide the overhanded gestures as it wouldn’t change anything. Euphemia has a duty to fulfill and thus, she will do it. Even without the weight of Pureblood propriety on her head, Euphemia can’t help but feel a bit responsible for the unfortunate situation and she knows her husband is of like mind.

Euphemia just sighs and continues about her day as though it’s never been interrupted in the first place. Just thinking about the situation with Eileen leaves Euphemia with the image of the dauntless task of unweaving a spider’s web, but with a bit of finesse and with a bit of brute force, she’ll see the situation put to rights. However, she really needs to speak with Fleamont about it first, and then their son. Therefore, Euphemia forces her mind upon other tasks until, just after dusk, the wards inform Euphemia of her husband and her son’s impending arrival.

“Oi, Effie! You don’t usually catch me at the door,” says Fleamont with a boyish grin upon his face as he places his hat and coat upon the coat rack. Afterward, he wraps an arm around his wife to press a happy kiss upon her lips. James just makes a gagging noise before running around his parents towards his room so that he can play with his toys for a bit before changing for dinner. The two adults don’t mind him, although Fleamont draws back from the kiss quicker than usual to gaze down at his wife. “Effie, what’s wrong?” he asks, noting the difference in her mood as usually a kiss from him would have her mouth curving up in pleasure.

Instead, as he gazes down at her, the face of his wife is a serious one. “Eileen Prince stopped by earlier today. Let’s go and talk in the study.”

Fleamont’s own face now mirrors the seriousness in Euphemia’s as he lowers a hand to the small of his wife’s back as he leads her to the privacy of his study. The news is quite shocking and Fleamont isn’t quite sure what to make of Eileen showing up at their doorstep but he knows he won’t have to dwell on possibilities for long: Euphemia will tell him.

“What happened?” he asks as he closes the door behind them. He puts his griffin headed cane in the rack, his hands moving by rote as he removes his ivory gloves. Despite this, all of his attention is solely focused on Euphemia.

“She came by a few hours ago, with her son, Severus. The poor boy was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face and it wasn’t until Eileen removed the glamour charm that I discovered that his nose was broken. His father did it.” Fleamont’s mouth thins into a hard line at that news but he doesn’t interrupt Euphemia. “I had Twiggy see to his injury, of course, before I sent the two to that bed and breakfast about five kilometers from here, near the old city gate.”

“Effie, Godric’s Hollow may sport a sizable muggle population but it’s also a wizarding community. I know you’ve felt a measure of guilt over the situation for quite some time. We both have, but this isn’t a good idea.”

“I know that, Fleamont. But Eileen didn’t come here empty-handed.”

“You are not respon—”

“I do _not_ want to have this discussion again and that isn’t even what I’m talking about. Severus is a male bearer.”

“So, she’s come to have her son fulfill a contract that she herself ran out on?”

“Really, Fleamont! Perhaps she waited until the boy was of an age where he could make his own decision about it.”

“I am not so inclined to agree. You said his nose was broken, yes? We both know muggle medicine is crude at best. I’m sure she just wanted to get the boy—”

“Regardless,” Euphemia quickly says as she interrupts her husband before he can work himself up. “Severus has said he wants to fulfill the contract. He is young, just a boy, I know. But we cannot blame Eileen for this. If she had waited any longer, there's no telling what type of state Severus would be in. Too, there is his schooling we must concern ourselves with. Something that will already require a great deal of time, coin, tact, and sway which—even with two years—is barely enough time.”

“Alright, Effie. This is going to be a bloody tightrope walk.” Euphemia just gives him a half-smile and a shrug of her shoulders because there’s not much else she can say or do in the face of facts. From the moment Eileen had shared the news of Severus’ status Euphemia knew that their path would be a treacherous one; at least at first. “I need to talk to Charlus and Dorea. They frequent more Pureblood wizarding circles than we do and swaying public opinion on this matter will be highly important before I can even think to bring it up to the Wizengamont. Eileen is lucky her son was born with the gift. There hasn’t been a male bearer born in more than thirty years besides young Sirius, which most Purebloods attribute to his immaculate pedigree.”

“Good. Use that for Severus’ case.”

“Effie, you know it’s not the same. He’s a Half-blood.”

“True, but so was Tom Riddle. Besides, Albus Dumbledore is considered a Half-blood due to his mother’s Muggle-born status and no one can deny that Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. The gift has always been tied to one’s magical prowess and can be traced back to one powerful wizard or another, all the way to Merlin. The fact that young Severus has been bestowed such a thing that has nearly always been tied to ancient Pureblood lines speaks volumes of his magical potential and the power he will one day wield. Why, one could even say that the Prince line is such a prestigious one, that even when Eileen ran off to marry a muggle, that it had no effect on Severus’ ancient pedigree. It wouldn’t be the first time such claims were made, especially about the son of Merope Gaunt, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.”

Fleamont just chuckles wryly as he gives a shake of his head at his wife’s fast-talking. He was a Pureblood himself and was aware of the same things yet the decades since he’d learned these things were immense. It always amazed him how quickly his wife could discern a situation due to that Ravenclaw mind of hers. Fleamont’s mouth curves into an indulgent grin before the man pulls out a golden pocket watch to check the time. Supper would be soon and if they didn’t want James barging in on their conversation they’d need to wrap it up. “We’ll have to talk to James.”

“I know,” says Euphemia with a small sigh. 

After the whole betrothal fiasco with Eileen, she and Fleamont had decided against going the traditional route and instead had planned to let their son choose his own spouse when the time came. Although many Pureblood marriages are due to contracts signed by their parents, such a thing is usually typical only of the firstborn—the heir. Euphemia had been blessed to conceive James at such a time when she’d thought it was impossible after decades of trying. And as aged as she and her husband were getting, they both knew that there wouldn’t be any other children. Even for Pureblood families that conceived much younger, it was quite a feat to have more than one and near impossible to have more than two. But despite this James would still have had his pick, especially with the affluent position Fleamont held at the Wizengamont as well as the vast riches that he’d accumulated as an accomplished Potion’s Master.

Fleamont draws Eileen from her thoughts by wrapping a warm hand around her wrist. She offers him a sheepish smile before a sudden thought strikes her. “You need to go to the Wizengamot tonight.”

“I really don’t think—”

“No, it’s not about that,” Euphemia quickly says, knowing that her husband is referring to his earlier words about speaking with his younger cousin, Charlus. “Eileen packed up her things and took Severus and left. She’s a married woman, muggle or not, and the boy has a father. The Wizengamot will understand taking the necessary precautions to ensure that a male bearer is kept whole and hale within the wizarding world.”

“You know the Wizengamot hates dealing with muggle law enforcement and something like this—the revelation of a male bearer—will be nearly impossible to keep under wraps for long, despite the usual secrecy charms.”

“Fleamont, of course I know this, but we don’t have much of a choice. It’s better to deal with this now before this turns into an even bigger problem later. Perhaps we can release something in the _Daily Profit?_ No, no, that’ll look too sloppy,” murmurs Euphemia as she makes small humming noises, the woman briefly dwelling over the matter. “Fleamont, you go, now. I will...I will talk to Charlus and Dorea myself. Walburga still hasn’t decided on a contract for Sirius yet, has she?”

“What? No.” As Fleamont speaks he goes about putting his gloves back on before he wraps his silken hand around the golden head of the stylish cane he used.

“Well, I will speak with Dorea about some decoration advice for hosting a soiree for the engagement of our son, as she’s already done so for Ignotus. That woman loves to gossip and you know she’ll just have to go run and tell her niece about this male bearer business because, as everyone believes, Sirius is currently the youngest male bearer with the gift.”

“Walburga will blow a gasket if she hears about this; she’ll think the bearer we’re talking about is her son.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that,” says Euphemia with a pleased grin. “I will speak with Dorea first while you handle this Tobias business and then tomorrow, I’ll have the notice posted in the _Daily Profit_ before sending out invitations. We’ll definitely have a full house as those who actually wish to give their well-wishes will arrive as well as those itching for a good show because, as you said, Walburga definitely isn’t going to keep her mouth shut about this one.”

“What a cunning little wife I have, my dear Effie. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a Slytherin.”

Euphemia just lets out a small laugh as she playfully slaps at his shoulder. “Oh, hush. If I were half as sly as you thought you wouldn’t have been able to figure it out so quickly.”

“I suppose that’s true. Half the people who stop by will be here because they’ll think you’ve started scheming in your old age.”

“My old age!” exclaims Euphemia with mock indignation before she gives her husband’s shoulder a harder slap this time. The corner of Fleamont’s blue eyes wrinkles in mirth before the happily married couple are laughing together. It takes a few moments for the laughter to die away and for Euphemia to speak without chuckling. “Good, good,” she says with finality. “That’ll make the reveal of Severus’ status much sweeter and, hopefully, the contrast of their expectations versus the reality will be enough to present Severus to wizarding society in a more favorable light.”

“If nothing else the masses should be happy for the brouhaha.”

“Yes, there’s that too,” Euphemia says with a pleased smile before pressing a quick kiss to her husband’s lips. “Now go. I need to speak with Dorea before dinner before I speak with our son.”

At the mention of James, Fleamont’s look turns solemn, as James poor little world is about to be flipped upside down. But, as with Eileen, James doesn’t have a choice in this. Fleamont and his wife had signed the contract more than thirty years ago with Eileen’s parents, and it was just a sick misfortune of fate that he and Euphemia hadn’t been able to conceive until just a decade ago. Eileen had truly been left in a hard position as the possibility of him and Euphemia having a son, of having any child, continued to dwindle with each passing year. Probably the cruelest part of the whole thing was that three months after reading about the marriage announcement in the _Daily Profit_, which was right above the brief article of Eileen’s expulsion from wizarding society, Euphemia had discovered that she was pregnant.

If only Eileen had waited a bit longer then she would still have had her place in society as the last heir of Prince. But Eileen had made her decision, and despite how impossible such a decision had been, it was that same decision that has led them to this moment. As Fleamont nears the front door the coat rack holds out his hat and jacket for him, and the wizard dons himself thus before stepping out the front door as though he’s going away to war. It’s such an uncanny analogy because that’s almost precisely what Fleamont is about to do. However, unlike the time of his youth at Hogwarts when he was in duels left and right over the teasing due to his name, this war will be one he’d need to win by playing the intricate game of a few words here, a few coins there, and a few veiled suggestions elsewhere. 

Fleamont and Euphemia are no Slytherins. But they’re Purebloods. Society will expect them to do what is necessary and, in doing so, Fleamont hopes it’ll be enough to wipe the black smear off of the Prince’s name. There will always be talk surely, but once the Prince family can welcome Eileen back, Fleamont knows that most of it will die. What little talk does linger should remain focused on Eileen’s shadowed past, and not that of her son’s. Out of everything, it is the most important because it will be a tragedy if such talks are brought into the marriage of his son and Severus Snape. It will not happen though, Fleamont silently assures himself, because if such talks persist long enough for it to cast a shadow in their marriage then the misfortune would undoubtedly go on to taint the Potter line.

Fleamont and Euphemia aren’t Slytherins, no, but they’re Purebloods. The befouling of their line is something that neither of them will permit, so they’ll get through this. They’ll fix this—they have to—because the only other option is utterly unthinkable. And Fleamont will be damned if he’ll have everything he’s ever worked for and built crumble right up beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter like three times just tweaking stuff here and there and sometimes rewriting entire parts, etc. Not sure if I'm 100% happy with it but at this rate it'll never get published so...here it is lol. Hopefully you enjoy :)

“Severus,” says Eileen, drawing her son away from the homework he was finishing. The witch knows that her son’s life is about to change—has already changed—irrevocably. There’s no reason for him to even complete his homework as Eileen knows he won’t be returning to his muggle school, not after this. In fact, Severus is completing his homework for no other reason than the fact that it’s by rote and Eileen has been loath to turn the boy’s world further upside down. But she’s delayed long enough already, and the small comfort of routine is the last thing that she’ll need to take from her son.

Upon hearing his name, Severus had glanced up from his homework, the slight figure placing his pencil down as he pads over towards his mother. The room that Euphemia has arranged for them is homey in that way of most bed and breakfast inns but it’s clear to Eileen that the Ravenclaw has paid for the best room the place has to offer. It is clearly meant as a family suite as it has an area for Eileen—with its large bed and vintage cherry vanity—as well as an alcove for Severus which has a child’s sized bed with a canopy and a matching side table. Severus’ area is much more modest than the four-poster bed for Eileen that almost dominates the room but already Eileen can see that her son is more comfortable here than he’s been in years.

“Here, sit next to me,” says Eileen, reaching a hand forward to draw Severus down to her side. Between the two sleeping areas, there is a sitting area as well, along with a modest work desk. Although it’s nothing extravagant, it does offer both of them the chance to settle down comfortably without having to lie around in bed as well as a place for Severus to do his schoolwork.

“Are we going back home?” Severus whispers out, his dark eyes wide and his voice forlorn as he questions his mother.

Eileen has no idea her heart could break more than it already has but at Severus' sad and resigned tone it seems that last bit that had been holding together inside of her shatters. “No, baby, I promise. We’re never going back there, ok?” Severus just gives a nod, his mood barely lifted and with a small sigh Eileen knows that only time will be able to convince her boy that he’s safe so she doesn’t waste more words on it. Instead, she pulls him in for a hug before she presses a soft kiss to the top of his silken head. Severus remains silent and unsure although Eileen doesn’t hold the position for long. 

When Eileen draws back to meet his gaze, her voice is soft in the quiet of the room. “There’s a lot I wasn’t able to teach you with your father around and with me working odd hours as it was. But with your betrothal to James Potter, there are some things you need to be aware of because if I don’t tell you Merlin only knows who else will.”

Severus gives a small nod and Eileen takes in a breath of air before continuing. “A long time ago, when my mother attended Hogwarts, she and Effie became acquainted while taking divination together. Over the years, their friendship grew and the two, close as they were, wanted to one day join their two lines together. Once they reached maturity and finally married, they managed to convince their husbands of the wisdom of such a thing as both the Potter and Prince lines are old, wealthy ones and both women come from affluent wizarding stock. In the past, before your birth—when two families were very close—it was not uncommon to agree to a marriage contract even before a child was conceived. That was the case with my parents when they bound our lines together in impending matrimony.”

Severus' face scrunches up a bit in that way that happens to some children when they are processing information. “But...but father is a muggle.”

“Yes he is,” says Eileen resignedly, even if a part of her still believes that Tobias, while not a wizard, came from a line of something else. No human has eyes are dark and fathomless as Tobias’ are, no one except her son that is. They had drawn her in, like a fairy ring, and it was many a night that Eileen had woven fanciful tales about the volatility of the fae as a warning for her young son to avoid Tobias when he was in his moods. “It was a cruel twist of fate that had me born more than twenty years before the Potters finally produced their own child, and had I not run off to be with your father then in another ten years, I’d be the one marrying James Potter instead of you.”

Severus scrunches up his face again, this time in disgust, and Eileen just laughs. “Yes, I know. The wizarding world is indeed a world of wonder but there are many traditions that are a bit...outdated, so to speak. However, with all the uproar that my departure caused, I doubt that Purebloods still write up contracts before there’s even a child born. Indeed, it’s not the first time such a thing caused a small hiccup but usually, a younger sibling will just fill in the role if something happens to the elder. Unfortunately, that was not an option as the Potters had failed to conceive, and if I had chosen to remain in the wizarding world then my line would probably have died out and you, my little serpent, wouldn’t be here.”

“But why did you marry a muggle? Couldn’t you have just chosen a wizard?” Severus asks petulantly, because if his mother had chosen a wizard then perhaps Severus would have never had to live under the cruelty of his father’s explosive outrage. For the last five years, Severus’ world has been akin to walking on pins and needles, with his only defense a cloak of meekness and submission that usually helped in minimizing his father’s rage.

Eileen sighs. “Believe me, Severus, I would have if I could. The wizarding world is a society full of rituals and customs and it was one of these such customs that bound me to the unborn son of Fleamont and Effie Potter. No wizard would have me. Even if they wanted to it was impossible because, unlike the muggle custom, wizarding bonds are irrevocable; they cannot be undone. With my life bound as it was, my only option was to wait on the whim of fate, or do the only thing that could save one of the last few remaining Pureblood lines of Great Britain from dying out as so many others have before me. I did what I had to, and I’m not ashamed of it. And you never forget that, no matter what anyone may say about it. Without my choices you wouldn’t be here, and special as you are, there’s no denying that Lady Magic made sure to bring you into this world and I wouldn’t have been able to do that had I stayed.”

The room is silent for a few moments as Severus soaks in everything his mother has revealed to him. “You said I’m special.”

“Because you are,” says Eileen with a small smile on her lips.

Severus returns the gesture before continuing. “Yea, you always tell me that,” he says, almost shy now as he glances up at his mother. “But you never told me what my gift means except that it’s something only a handful of people have. But...but without it, I can’t marry a boy, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Severus’ face scrunches up again before he asks: “Am I a girl?”

“Of course not, Severus. You’re a boy, and you always will be, no matter what?”

“Really?” he asks, finding the notion of suddenly being a girl a bit jarring but how else could two boys get married if one of them weren’t actually a girl?

“Yes. Remember when I use to help you in the bath when you were little?” At Severus’ nod Eileen speaks again. “Well, one day that place that’s hidden behind your bollocks will start releasing eggs which is when your body will be ready to—”

“What?” Severus gasps out as he interrupts his mother. “I’m going to lay eggs? Like a chicken!?”

“Of course not,” says Eileen with a small laugh at the look of horror on her son’s face. “Nothing of the sort, we’re not birds. We don’t lay eggs.”

“But you said…”

“The eggs will be inside of you. They are now, actually. But when you’re mature that means they’ll be ready to grow into babies.”

Severus glances down at his crotch in horror at the thought, mouth hanging open in shock as though he were imagining hundreds of little eggs inside of him. He probably is, going by the look on his face. Eileen takes his hands in hers as a way of drawing his attention on her and away from his neither region. “Severus, you don’t have to worry about this for at least another five years. But now that you’re getting older, and that you’re betrothed to another boy, you need to be more aware of your body.”

“Am I a freak?”

“What? Of course not!” says Eileen vehemently. “Who called you a freak? Was it one of those little cretins at your school?”

Severus gives a shake of his head, and when Eileen’s eyes narrow her son quickly stutters out, “N-no. They only say I’m ugly and poor. It was father.” Severus lowers his head in shame which means he doesn’t see the mixture of sadness and outrage on Eileen’s face. Severus’ head shoots back up again as Eileen takes his hand, dragging her son off towards the attached bathroom before she stops in front of the mirror.

“Severus, look up.” When Severus does so, albeit a bit reluctantly, Eileen uses her pale fingers to draw the length of Severus’ hair back, holding the strands away so that he can clearly see his face. “You’re beautiful, Severus, and anyone who has ever said otherwise is a blind fool. And you’re not poor, far from it in fact.”

“What? What do you mean?” asks Severus in confusion as he meets his mother’s gaze in the bathroom mirror.

“Once you reach your maturity and marry James, you’ll be firmly in the line of succession to inherit the sizable Prince estate. Even without this, the Potters will make sure to set you and James up comfortably until the two of you have established your careers and such.” Severus gives a nod of understanding as Eileen gently releases Severus’ hair. “And you’re not a freak, dear one, you’re a wizard. And even among us wizarding folks you are quite special. And for special little boys there are special responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities?” Severus asks, not able to fathom what it could mean given his limited knowledge of the wizarding world.

Eileen inclines her head at the question before turning Severus around so that he can face her. “The wizarding world is a place steeped in tradition, and you will be expected to uphold them despite being a Half-blood. You’ve already helped me in the kitchen plenty of times as well as help mending a few things but as for the rest, you will learn these things when you start school.”

“At Hogwarts?”

“No, at _Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted_.”

“But I already go to primary school.”

“You won’t be going back to that school, Severus. I know it’s a lot of change, that it’s been a lot in these last few hours, but it’s all for the best, alright?”

“...okay.” Severus is sounding unsure again and Eileen knows it’s perfectly normal. Even for her, having to learn all of these things as a child had been a mixture of excitement and anxiety and she’d been well prepared. For Severus, she hadn’t really prepared him for anything except instilling within him enough resilience to get him through the inevitable drama and upheavals that are on the horizon. At least she hopes so.

Eileen takes Severus’ hand again as she leads him back to the seating area. “Here. Effie gave me the school pamphlet so that you can read the overview of the courses you’ll be taking.” The two had settled back on the settee before Eileen draws the pamphlet over with a flick of her wand so that she can look at it with Severus.

“The pictures are all moving,” he says in awe, because even if he’d been told that magical photographs are charmed to move it is the first time Severus has actually seen one. Eileen just offers him a smile as the two of them flip through the pamphlet and read over the details. They’re about halfway through before Severus speaks. “Why do all the pictures only have girls?”

“These are the classes you’ll be taking, Severus. You always wanted to learn an instrument, right? Look, there's the pianoforte and the harpsichord…”

“But why are they all girls?” Severus asks again, before the boy quickly flips the pamphlet over to the front. On the cover, there’s the name of the school _Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted_, and underneath there’s also the words _guide for the young witch_. “...this is the wrong one.”

Eileen lets out a soft sigh as she wraps her hands around Severus’ so that they can open the pamphlet up again. “There’s _Essential Potions for a Young Lady and Helpful Household Aids_, which is a bit like cooking and cleaning so I don’t think that’ll be a problem for you. And look, here, there’s _Methods of Embroidery_ which shouldn’t be too hard either.” Severus is silent as the two finish looking through the rest of the classes.

Eileen knows enough from her own primary school days to understand that the classes are taught on a rotating basis, and without private tutors, most children won’t make it past the basics. It’s not until Hogwarts that the extensive class list is narrowed down, which is good, considering that the school taught the girls music, painting, emroidery, potions, herbology, flower arranging, Pureblood customs, folklore, arithmetic, and calligraphy. The school is from 08:00-15:00 hours with a thirty-minute lunch and two fifteen-minute breaks. The ten classes are put into pairs of twos so that during the same time period each week one might take potions Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and then on Tuesday and Thursday take arithmetic instead.

All of this is familiar to Eileen as it’s how her primary school was structured so long ago and it’s really no surprise that the same school system would be in effect all these years later. In the past, the never-changing wizarding world had been a comfort to her, but after the last decade in the muggle world, Eileen can see that the wizarding world could due to benefit from a bit of change. It is nearly impossible though given how strict the structures are and how tightly Purebloods cling to them. She remembers reading about Tom Riddle making waves with his liberal talks about implementing what, at the time, had sounded like a radical change to the wizarding school system. From what she can see, however, not much of it, if anything, has actually changed.

“Is this a girls’ school?” Severus asks, drawing Eileen away from her thoughts.

“No, honey, it’s a mixed-sex school. However, the classes are divided between witches and wizards. You’re a wizard, of course, but it has always been the way for those with the gift to study the female arts as your duties, once married, will be those that are expected of any other lady of good breeding and standing.” Severus frowns a bit because he doesn’t want to take classes with a bunch of girls but at least he probably won’t have to worry too much about bullying. If it’s the same as his old school, most bullies are older boys bigger than he is. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about that in these girlie classes. “Once you go to Hogwarts, the classes are all mixed,” Eileen says hurriedly as she tries to reassure her son because the silence had stretched to the point of awkwardness. “It’s only for the next two years. Do you think you can manage?”

“...yes, I’ll be alright.”

“I know you will,” says Eileen with a smile as she leans over to hug her son. “You’ll be more than alright, but if anyone says anything or does anything that you don’t like, I want you to tell me right away, ok?”

Severus nods, although he’s not sure if he’ll actually do it. In the past, it always hurt more when someone who is supposed to help, like a teacher, would hear the teasing or see the bullying and just pretend like it never happened. And his mother...Severus knows that she’s protected him from much of his father’s abuse but she’d reacted the same way: pretending as though nothing had happened. It’s why Severus himself behaves in much the same manner because that’s how the adults in his life had taught him.

He doesn’t want to get bullied though, hopes that he won’t at this new school. But if he does, Severus will do the same thing he’s done with every other bully which is being meek and submissive. It doesn’t stop the bullying once it’s already started, of course, but most bullies grow bored of Severus pretty quickly. Therefore, being invisible is his best method when dealing with bullies and their undue cruelty. Severus just hopes it’ll work at this new school of his. Though, if life were fair he wouldn’t have to worry about this at all. But if Severus has learned anything in his nine years on Earth it’s that life is most definitely not fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait, I was away visiting family for the holiday. For those who celebrate American Thanksgiving, I hope you had a good time and ate lots of good food :D Anyway, enjoy!

“Your father had to return to the ministry,” Euphemia says before James can question her as she can already see his hazel eyes, a match to her own, glancing around the dinner table at the missing setting that indicated where his father usually sat. It isn’t the first time Fleamont has missed a meal due to his ministry work, but it’s quite unusual for him to come home and leave again, especially without saying goodbye to James first.

“Wha—”

“Supper,” says Euphemia succinctly, cutting off her son’s questions as she moves to take a seat at the dining table. James clamps his mouth shut but follows suit, knowing that his mother will answer his questions once the meal starts.

Mother and son are seated across from each other around the family dining table which is a round one. Typically, if there’s a dinner party happening then the house-elves would put out the long formal dining table. However, when it’s just the family eating alone dinner is a much more intimate, and less formal, affair. For one, the courses served are half of the opulent fourteen and much more family-friendly for the young picky eater that is her son.

Once the two are seated, they both reach forward for a cloth napkin to drape over their laps. Afterward, there’s always a few seconds were the house-elves presumably wait for everyone to properly settle before the food begins to appear. The first course is soup, of course, and tonight it’s mulligatawny soup which is one of James’ favorites due to the shredded chicken. Euphemia has the elves prepare it often when it is only their small family dining as she’s found it’s the easiest way to get her young son to eat his vegetables.

“How were your classes today?” asks Euphemia as they dine, not having seen her son after school as he’d gone on a playdate with his cousin Ignotus. James happily goes onto explain that Dorea had collected both Sirius and Regulus from their school as well, which doesn’t surprise Euphemia as it isn’t the first time, nor will it be the last, that the four end up on playdates together.

James excitedly chats away through the first course, and then through the second course of chicken fricassee. However, once the dishes are magically cleared and replaced by the third course—roasted brussel sprouts and steamed asparagus—James stops his excited chatter about the latest prank he and Sirius had played on Ignotus so that he can let out a groan of misery.

“I hate vegetables,” whines James as he pokes at his food with a fork.

“You know the house-elves won’t change the courses until your plate is clean.”

James pauses in thought because he’s forgone eating his vegetables before, and even though he still manages to get dessert it’s always something fruity, like citrus ice. Fruit is fine and dandy but what James really wants is the cake that he knows comes after the icky vegetables. Vegetables are so gross that it’s always a tough one but he’s nearly halfway there! As Euphemia watches James mull over his options the woman reaches forward to take a third of James vegetables off his plate which has her son beaming up at her in happiness.

“Thanks, Mum!” he says before diving into the rest with a vigor that has her chuckling. Like most children, her son certainly despises vegetables but even so, there’s almost no stopping him once he’s set his mind to something. 

_'He’s so like his father,'_ Euphemia fondly thinks, her gaze softening as she watches her son who is the spitting image of Fleamont minus the sparkling blues of her husband’s eyes. __

_ _Eventually, James seems to notice his mother’s look which he’s seen enough times to know that she must be thinking about his dad. “So, where’s Dad?” asks James around a mouthful of food._ _

_ _“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” says Euphemia with a small shake of her head. That fond look, however, never leaves her gaze as she watches James finish off his vegetables. Euphemia has already finished her own plate so once James is done chewing his food, their meals are promptly replaced by lemon sorbet. “Your father had to return to the Ministry about some news that...actually concerns you.”_ _

_ _“What? Really!?” James asks in excitement as he’s always enjoyed being the center of attention, and being an only child he’s used to being showered in it from his parents. James discovered at an early age that nearly anything his parents do for him almost always leads to pleasant results. Even when being chastised his parents usually softened it with gifts or sweets afterward._ _

_ _“Yes,” says Euphemia, not knowing how to explain to her young son that he’s betrothed. Euphemia and her husband have always told James such a decision would be his to make given his inquiries after having discovered the status of some of his classmates. “You know that your father and I were betrothed at a young age, yes?”_ _

_ _“Yea!” James chirrups, the nine-year-old happily gobbling up his sorbet._ _

_ _“Well...a long time ago, before you were born, your father and I did the same for you.”_ _

_ _“Hm?” asks James, only half paying attention now as most of his focus is on the dilemma of eating his sorbet quickly or taking smaller bites so that he can enjoy it for longer. The serving was just one tiny little scoop and James knows from personal experience that he can eat it in two bites. But if he does that James will regret it almost immediately and boy is this a hard decision._ _

_ _“James.” His mother’s hand on his own draws James from his tough decision. “Did you hear what I said?”_ _

_ _“Er, what?”_ _

_ _“You’re betrothed.”_ _

_ _James blinks up at his mother in confusion before jumping up from his seat with enough force to have his chair teetering. “Wh-what!? I don’t want to marry some icky girl, gross!”_ _

_ _“James!” exclaims Euphemia in alarm because she knows that her son is gearing up for a full-blown temper tantrum. “This is no way to behave at the dinner table,” she gently admonishes. James sticks out his bottom lip at her words before taking in a deep breath of air, probably gearing up for another explosive outburst. Euphemia hurridly cuts him off before he can get started. “You don’t have to worry about any icky girls, James. You’re betrothed is a boy.”_ _

_ _All of the wind seems to be knocked out of James as he stares at his mother, completely flabbergasted. “But, but…a _boy_.”_ _

_ _“Do sit down, dear. He has the gift so it’s perfectly acceptable.”_ _

_ _James settles back in his seat, seemingly in shock, before his hazel eyes suddenly grow bright with excitement. “Is it Sirius?”_ _

_ _“No, of course not. You know Dorea was a Black before she married Charlus. The Blacks have enough offspring to spread their influence through many Pureblood houses. They certainly wouldn’t marry another one to ours.”_ _

_ _“But Sirius said…”_ _

_ _“Sirius said what, dear?”_ _

_ _James’ mouth is clamped shut as he crosses his arms over his chest while his face grows increasingly red. “But I don’t want to marry an old man!” James suddenly bursts out, and at this point, Euphemia can see that his eyes are gleaming with unshed tears._ _

_ _Euphemia is more taken aback by his outburst than by the fact that he seems on the verge of tears. It only takes a handful of seconds for her to be out of her chair, her arms wrapped around her son as she stares down at him. “Shh, James, calm down. You’re not marrying some old man.”_ _

_ _“But Sirius said his cousin Bellatrix was marrying Mr. Riddle, and I don’t want to marry Mr. Dumbledore Mum!”_ _

_ _Despite how serious and distraught her son is Euphemia can’t help the small chuckle which has James gazing up at her in horror. “Son, you couldn’t marry Albus Dumbledore even if you wanted to. You’ve not been paying close enough attention in your classes, have you?” James just stares at his mother with a blank look before she smothers her next chuckle in his hair with a soft kiss to the dark, wild strands. “Albus Dumbledore is married to Gellert Grindelwald.”_ _

_ _“But Grindelwald is a criminal!”_ _

_ _“Yes he is, dear. That’s why Mr. Dumbledore decided to keep his maiden name. Although after dueling his own husband and landing the man in jail I don’t thin—”_ _

_ _“Mr. Dumbledore did all that!?”_ _

_ _“Really, James, you should pay attention to your lessons. But yes he did. Therefore, t’would be impossible for you to marry a married man, so you don’t have to worry about that. Your betrothed is a nine-year-old boy, just like you. His name is Severus Snape.”_ _

_ _“I’ve never heard of any Snapes.”_ _

_ _“That’s because it’s a muggle name.” James’ whole face scrunches up at that because even if the thought of marrying a girl is gross, and the thought of marrying an old man is definitely worse than that, the thought of marrying a muggle is just...completely abnormal. James can’t really comprehend the thought, his mind wrestling with the idea of it all and making quite a few strange faces as he does so. Eventually, his mother takes pity on him as she clarifies the situation. “He’s a Half-blood but his mother is from a very prominent Pureblood family.”_ _

_ _James seems to relax at that revelation before he gives his mother a shy, hopeful smile. “And he has the gift.”_ _

_ _Euphemia returns the look with one of her own as she ruffles her son’s hair before returning back to her seat. “Yes, that’s right. Some of his classmates might say cruel things to him because his father is a Muggle, so if you hear anything you’ll need to defend him, alright?”_ _

_ _“Of course!” James says, puffing his chest out even though he has no idea who this Severus Snape is. At nine, James doesn’t really have a concept of love and such but what he does know is that Sirius Black seems capable of getting away with nearly anything because he was born with the gift, just like this Severus Snape, and it’d be bloody epic to add another member to their band of mischief. James almost thinks his head is going to explode from all the pranks and such that they’ll be able to get away with once they rope this Severus Snape in. The thought has James grinning from ear to ear as he quickly gobbles up the last of his sorbet._ _

_ _The two get through the next course of dinner rolls with sweet cream butter and onto dessert which is a chocolate cake without any more outbursts from James. In fact, James is nearly bouncing out of his seat now as he hums and moans happily over the cake that Euphemia had specifically asked the house-elves to serve today once she knew she’d need to give James the news of his betrothal. It was the least she could do after dropping this bombshell on her son, and though he seems to be taking it rather well now, Euphemia knows that the real test is yet to come._ _

_ _Later that night, after Euphemia has tucked James into bed and retired to her own chambers, Fleamont returns. She has the house-elves send him up a tray of food to eat in the outer chamber of their room while she waits for Fleamont to get settled in. Once he’s seated on the divan Euphemia sits next to him, close enough that she can feel the heat of his thigh against her own through her nightdress. Fleamont reaches out a hand, placing it gently upon her knee before he presses a soft kiss to her temple._ _

_ _“How’d James take the news?” he asks, drawing back so that his blue eyes can meet her hazel ones._ _

_ _“Quite well, actually. Although he did have the notion that his betrothed was none other than Albus Dumbledore, and made it quite clear he did not wish to marry any old men.” _ _

_ _Fleamont chuckles at this as he gives a shake of his head. “Sometimes, I don’t even know where James comes up with these ideas.”_ _

_ _“Well, it wasn’t too far off the mark as I told him it wasn’t Sirius and he’s perfectly aware of Tom Riddle’s impending matrimony with Bellatrix Black. That doesn’t leave too many possibilities,” says Euphemia with a chuckle._ _

_ _“Once word gets out about Severus’ status I’m sure Tom Riddle’s sphere of influence will grow. Four male bearers alive during the same time is rare enough, but with three of them being Half-bloods, it’s enough to add legitimacy to many of his positions.”_ _

_ _“Fleamont, you know as well as I that change comes slowly to the wizarding world.”_ _

_ _“Naturally, but much of that change is pushed forward by bearers given the dual nature of their positions in society.”_ _

_ _“Yes, and certainly if Grindelwald had been smarter about it instead of resorting to criminal activities much of his political positions could have progressed with Dumbledore at his side. The man was impatient. Let’s hope Mr. Riddle isn’t the same.”_ _

_ _“You agree with his stances?” Fleamont asks curiously, pausing in his meal to give his wife his sole attention._ _

_ _“You know it was such a scandal Fleamont! Dumbledore managed to keep it out of the papers but at that point, it didn’t matter as the gossip was on every Pureblood’s tongue. And how simply such a thing could have been avoided if Muggleborns and Half-bloods are properly educated before their attendance at secondary schools. Why, the same thing could well happen to Severus if Eileen had managed to get him into Hogwarts without revealing his status.”_ _

_ _“He won’t be dorming with other boys; it’s improper.”_ _

_ _“That’s not what I mean Fleamont. However, given the lack of proper primary education before Riddle’s entrance at Hogwarts, the boy certainly couldn’t be blamed for the mishap, nor could the Hogwarts staff. Magic blossoms in a child well before their eleventh birthdays. It seems an oversight that certain measures have yet to be taken for children that are Half-bloods and Muggleborns, especially since their numbers continue to grow.”_ _

_ _“That is certainly one of his more reasonable ideals, but it will be difficult for him to get such things implemented with the scandal of Hogwarts still at his back.”_ _

_ _“That was ages ago, Fleamont.”_ _

_ _“Yes, but you know as well as I do that much of the men he’s managed to persuade is more due to what’s between his legs than that silver tongue of his.” Euphemia gasps in shock at the accusation and Fleamont just gives a shake of his head. “I’m not saying he’s a harlot, Effie. Merely that the men whose company he keeps are those seeking a marriage either for themselves or their sons.”_ _

_ _“But they know he’s engaged to Bellatrix,” says Euphemia, still a bit flustered by the news._ _

_ _“Of course they do. But many believe that he only agreed to the engagement because of the scandal.”_ _

_ _“Well, even if he did that doesn’t change his bonds and obligations. Not unless he runs off and marries a muggle as Eileen did.”_ _

_ _“That, or he could just run off and marry a _man_. The contract only prevents him from being bond to another witch.”_ _

_ _“What despicable men these are,” says Euphemia with a gasp as she finally understands what her husband is hinting at._ _

_ _“Yes, and yet it seems Riddle still cannot understand why the Wizengamot has no desire to let such a man teach our precious wizarding youth.”_ _

_ _“But you think that by revealing Severus to wizarding society that Riddle will actually make some progress with his ideologies?”_ _

_ _“Once he finally ties the knot with Bellatrix then it’ll wash that last bit of filth off of him.”_ _

_ _“Well, I’ve only met Riddle a few times but from what I’ve seen and heard he’s certainly not the type of man who wants another to rule over him. If these men that you spoke of earlier could look past their own desires and ambitions then t’would be easy to see that Tom Riddle won’t be wife to anyone.”_ _

_ _“Greedy, desperate men see what they want to and that’ll continue until the goals they strive for are entirely impossible. As tiny as the possibility, one of them could still wed Riddle if he wished it and being a Slytherin I doubt he’s turning them away from the idea.”_ _

_ _“Tom Riddle would be a fool to anger the Black family given the size of their influence. It’s been a long time since a family has been so fruitful, and the Blacks have living relatives in nearly every Pureblood line within wizarding Britain.”_ _

_ _Fleamont grunts in agreement as he works on finishing his meal. “Well, none of this is our concern at the moment, not until it winds up in the Wizengamot.”_ _

_ _Euphemia gives a nod before speaking. “And how did it go earlier, with the Wizengamot?”_ _

_ _“As well as can be expected when one finds out that a male bearer, Half-blood or not, was being abused by his own father who happens to be a muggle. People were quite outraged. It didn’t take long at all to have the Aurors sent out to deal with the muggle law enforcement. Mind you, there were quite a few that were scandalized that Eileen had left her husband. However, once I mentioned the broken nose they seemed to realize the grim reality of the situation and shut up right fast about it.”_ _

_ _“I’m relieved to hear that,” says Euphemia with a small sigh of relief. “I’ve already spoken with Madam Malkin about Severus’ attire and sent word to Eileen so that she can send Severus over tomorrow to be fitted. I think it would inspire too many questions if someone knew Madam Malkin was seeing a client at the bed and breakfast instead of at a wizarding residence.” Fleamont gives a nod, nearly finished with his supper now as he continues to listen to his wife. “I’ve also instructed Eileen to make sure Severus’ table manners and such are up to par for the upcoming dinner party.”_ _

_ _“And did you speak with Charlus and Dorea?”_ _

_ _“After dinner while James bathed. If Walburga hasn’t heard a word of it tonight than she’ll certainly hear about it in the morning, especially after the engagement party is announced in the _Daily Prophet._”_ _

_ _“And the invitations?”_ _

_ _“Already written up and ready for delivery first thing in the morning. Don’t be nervous, Fleamont. We’ll be alright,” says Euphemia as she reaches out a hand to pat at her husband’s knee. The two have been married for a long time. Fleamont trusts her and knows what she’s capable of so when he questioned her about tasks that should already be completed it’s usually a sign of some frazzled nerves. It’s been a long time since he’s done such a thing and it brings up feelings of nostalgia in Euphemia along with her own bought of nerves because even if there’s no going back now, tomorrow is definitely the start of more than a few rough and rocky days. It’ll be tough, she knows, but it’ll all be worth it in the end._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry for the super late update but for anyone in school you know what time of year it is lol. Anyway, James and Severus finally meet each other, yay! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to give you guys a little Christmas gift so I hope you all enjoy :) Happy holidays!

“Mum! You didn’t tell me that Mr. Dumbledore was _pregnant_ when he dueled Mr. Grindelwald!”

“James, do settle down. We have a guest. And if you had been paying attention to your studies you’d have already known this.”

“A guest?” queries James, not bothering to respond to the other bit his mother was hissing at him as she takes his shoulders in hand to turn him to face the aforementioned guest.

The guest is a boy. A really...strange looking boy. Even though he isn’t speaking James just gets this rather uncanny feeling that this isn’t the type of boy like him and Sirius that like to run around roughhousing and playing pranks on people. No, he doesn’t get that feeling at all. Instead, he blinks at the ungainly figure in front of him that is much too pale—did he ever go out in the sun?—with hair that is the complete opposite. James has dark hair too but it isn’t the complete pinch darkness that is this boy’s hair which is a shocking match to the beetle black eyes staring back at him. 

James isn’t sure how long the two stare at each other in silence but it’s the slight nudge from his mother that has James finally opening his mouth again. “Hello, I’m James Potter. A pleasure to meet you,” he says, formal because the situation is so awkward he can’t think of anything else to say plus his mother’s practically breathing down his neck.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” the boy says a bit stiffly but there’s a shy little smile on his lips that soften his words. “I’m Severus Snape.”

James' eyes go wide as saucers, mouth falling open to gape at the boy before he turns a baffled look towards his mother. She clears her throat pointedly before shooting a quick glance at Severus. It takes a little nudge from her to finally have James remembering all the boring hours of tutelage he’d had to sit through. James steps forward, standing before Severus in order to take hold of the fine-boned hand so that he can bow over it and place a kiss to the back. Father would be proud.

When he’s upright again it’s to find the other boy blinking up at him owlishly before a quick blush steals across his cheeks. It causes a corresponding heat to bloom in James’ face before a touch to his shoulder has him glancing up at his mother again. “Come along,” she says, her other hand on Severus’ shoulder as she guides the two to a nearby settee. “I will have Minny bring you two some tea and biscuits. I have some business to attend for the next hour so do behave yourself, James.”

“Of course,” says James, before offering his mother a reassuring grin because even if he’d been too excited earlier to remember there’d be a guest, he does understand that they’re to learn a bit about each other before the upcoming party on Saturday.

“Good,” says Euphemia, giving Severus’ shoulder a small pat before excusing herself.

The two boys sit in awkward silence as Minny pops in the room to deliver the tea and biscuits they’d been promised. The sight of the house-elf literally popping in out of nowhere causes Severus to jump slightly as he’s still not exactly use to that all this magic. The movement catches James’ eye, and It’s that little motion that manages to break the ice between the two.

“Not many house-elves in the muggle world?”

“...none, actually. The only magic I ever saw before coming here was mum using a few glamour spells.”

“Oh.” The two fall into silence again, although there’s the noise of Severus preparing tea and James simple scarfing down a few biscuits before James speaks again. “So you’re my fiance?”

“It would seem so.”

“But you’re a boy.”

“I know I’m a boy,” says Severus, and this time there’s a little scowl on his face and two spots of color in his cheeks. It causes James to laugh which makes Severus’ scowl all the more and in turn, has James laughing even harder. “I don’t see what’s so amusing. You’re a boy too, you know.”

“No no, I know. I know,” James repeats, lifting up a hand to dash the bit of moisture from the corner of his eyes because he’d actually laughed that hard. “It’s a good thing, don’t worry. Girls are bloody gross.”

“That is true,” Severus concedes, and his words of agreement has James grinning at him.

“Yea?” says James, his eyes gleaming in amusement because as strange as Severus had seemed when they’d first met perhaps this could work after all.

“Mhm. No one wants the cooties.” Severus’ words have the two boys giggling together like a bunch of schoolgirls before the sounds are smothered by tea drinking and biscuit eating.

“...but do you actually have one?”

“Have what?” asks Severus, arching a dark brow at the other boy.

“A you know. Down there. Sirius wouldn’t show me.” Severus almost chokes on his tea, the boy sputtering incoherently as all the blood in his body seems to rush to his face. James, trying to be helpful, reaches a hand around so that he can pat at Severus’ back until the other boy manages to stop coughing.

“That’s completely improper! Of course Sirius wouldn’t show you,” gasps Severus, face still blazing with embarrassment as he manages to get the words out, despite the fact that he has no idea who this Sirius person is.

“Yea, but you’re my fiance so it should be ok, right?”

“...I don’t know. Mum says I’m not supposed to show anyone my private parts.”

“If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“Why do you want to see so badly? It’s kinda weird,” says Severus because it really is yet the hopeful look on James’ face is almost blinding. Is this what he has to look forward to in the wizarding world? Sure, it wasn’t an uncommon thing for people to get pantsed which he’d been the unfortunate victim of quite a few times, but never had anyone asked him to remove his pants. And it wasn’t just his pants either if James actually wanted to see what he was asking about.

“Well it’s called the gift, right? So maybe you can gift it to me for a bit? I just wanna know how it feels to be all cool like Sirius. I mean, I get away with a lot of stuff too but he can do practically _anything_.”

“...I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Well, it won’t if you keep hiding it. You’re a boy but you’re also kinda like a girl too. So, if you give me your cooties then maybe I can have it for a bit, yea?”

Severus frowns a bit in thought. He doesn’t really like the girl analogy but after being in the wizarding world for the last few days it’s becoming something he’s getting used to. Certainly, it’s a better reality than being slapped around by Tobias. Plus, James is right. Mum had made it clear about what’s between his legs, so Severus knows that even though he’s a boy he does have something girly down there. Could he really infect James with girly cooties?

James is looking at him with such hope that it makes Severus want to help him out even if he does find the whole thing a bit weird. “You know, looking at private parts isn’t actually how you get the cooties.”

“Oh, right,” says James, snapping his fingers at the realization before he leans forward and unceremoniously plants a wet one right on Severus’ lips. Shocked, Severus’ tea drops to the floor with a crash of undoubtedly priceless china at the unexpected move from the other boy.

James, for his part, takes Severus’ shoulders in hand, eyes closed and lips puckered as he kisses his fiance. Severus’ lips are warm under his from the tea, and the sweetness from the honey he’d sweetened his drink with has James licking at the lips unconsciously because he certainly has a sugar tooth. That motion causes Severus to gasp in shock, causing his mouth to part beneath James' lips at his seeking tongue. By now, Severus' own eyes have fallen closed, which is why both boys are surprised when a shocked exclamation from the doorway has the two boys jumping back from each other. 

“James! What in the world…”

“Severus was giving me his cooties!”

“_What?_”

“His girl cooties so that I can have the gift too.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin,” says Euphemia as she presses her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, her gaze accessing the two boys. Severus looks sufficiently embarrassed if the color in his cheeks is anything to go by. Although James just looks incensed; probably from being interrupted. Euphemia just gives a shake of her head as she lets out a sigh of exasperation. “That’s not how it works, James,” she says, pulling out her wand for a quick _repario_ to fix the broken china.

“See, I told you you should have just let me look at it.”

“Look at _what_?” asks Euphemia, feeling a wave of horror take over as James points down towards Severus’ crotch. 

“Ow, Mum, that hurts!” exclaims James, and it’s only at this moment that Euphemia realizes she’s marched across the room to take her son’s ear in hand. She’s literally that shocked and appalled by the situation. Euphemia thought she’d taught her son better manners than this but apparently she’s overlooked something somewhere.

“Why were you trying to look down Severus pants? You know that’s no way you treat a lady!”

Severus looks about as shocked as Euphemia but the color that his earlier embarrassment caused has all but drained from his face, and it takes Euphemia a moment to realize it’s due to the physical discipline. Hastily, she lets go of James' ear before stepping back, not wanting to frighten Severus with reminders of the physical abuse she knows he’s suffered.

Free now of his mother’s pinching fingers James finally manages to get more out of his lips than his laments of ows from earlier. “Mum, I know not to look under a lady’s robes.”

“Then what were you trying to do with Severus?” Euphemia hisses out, completely exasperated with her son yet needing to get to the bottom of whatever it was she’d walked in on so that there won’t be a repeat. Thank Merlin she’d had the wisdom to have them meet before the party this Saturday or this incident would probably be all over the society pages.

Euphemia is drawn from her thoughts by her son’s reply. “Severus is a boy.”

Euphemia lets out a sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose again. “James, boy or not, Severus is your fiance. You must treat him with all the respect that his title is due and not take liberties where none have been given.”

“Ugh, Mum! It was just so I could get the cooties, it’s not a big deal.”

“The cooties aren’t even real, James.”

“Mum, you’re just saying that because you’re a girl. All the girls say that so they can infect you with their germs!”

“Cooties aren't—you know what, never mind—just no more of this funny business James. Do you hear me?”

“What funny business?”

“Trying to get into Severus’ pants. No more of that until you’re wedding night.”

“Wedding night?”

“Nothing you need to worry about now. Severus dear, are you alright?”

“Er, yes,” Severus replies, voice soft in that way he’d learned to speak in order to alleviate danger. His face is still a bit pale from having witnessed Euphemia taking hold of James’ ear. It’s not very shocking—it shouldn’t be very shocking after all the physical violence he’s witnessed. Indeed, it barely qualifies, and from Severus’ own first-hand experience he knows James was more shocked than hurt by the action. What Severus finds most shocking, however, is the fact that James had gotten through that whole conversation with his clearly upset mother without getting even one slap to the back of his head. 

Severus can feel his heartbeat racing but the kindly smile from the older woman has him relaxing a bit, as well as James' exuberant manner which, despite his scolding, clearly shows a boy who’s used to doing as he wants without many repercussions. “Yes, I’m fine,” Severus says, voice a bit stronger now because the warmth of their home that he’s felt from the moment he set foot here hasn’t diminished in the least.

“Good, good,” says Euphemia, giving his silken head a small pat. “Now I just need to figure out how to tell this to your mother.” The giggle from James causes Euphemia to give her son a stern look. “You’re not off the hook either, James. I’ll be sure to tell this to your father as well.”

“Aww, Mum, really?”

“Don’t ‘Aww, Mum,’ me. Now outside, both of you. Go run around and get some fresh air.”

“Woo, hoo!” says James, excitedly jumping up to his feet before reaching down a hand to help Severus up. “Come on, Severus. You should see the gardens; they’re super cool! Dad uses them for his potions. There’s devil’s snare which you have to watch out for and then the mandrakes which look sooo funny with their little shriveled faces.” James giggles at his description, the boy scrunching up his own face as he tries to mimic the weazened faces of the mandrake roots for Severus’ benefit.

“Severus is still learning about the wizarding world so stay out of the Southwest greenhouse.”

James just gives a quick nod before taking Severus’ hand in his as he darts out of the house.

“That boy is going to be the death of me,” says Euphemia with another sigh and shake of her head, before she calls for Minny to keep an eye on them. It’s to make sure they don’t run into any of the more dangerous plants, because despite her words to James and the protective enchantments that are in place around the grounds, it never hurts to have an extra pair of eyes. It also never hurts to have the house-elf keeping a lookout for any further funny business, because as thick-headed as her son is she knows that it’ll take more than the one scolding to get him to stop doing something. 

Her only hope is that there aren’t any repeat performances this Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fleamont, this is _not_ funny! If I hadn’t walked in on the boys…”

“Effie, they’re nine. It’s not like they could get up to much even if you hadn’t walked in on them.”

“Be that as it may, Severus already has to deal with enough things given his mother’s decisions. If this had happened at the party then, well...poor Severus inception into the wizarding world would be even more difficult.”

“Effie,” says Fleamont, moving to stand before his wife so that he can wrap his arms around her waist that is still delightfully trim despite her age. Even the blond of her hair seems to be enhanced given that the few greys she has mingled to give her hair the appearance of spun silver and gold. It was quite attractive—not something he ever suspected he’d enjoy. And unlike his wife whose greys appear evenly dispersed, his own seem content to remain primarily at his temples. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting. Just a bit? Our first kiss was in the astronomy tower during fourth year.”

“Well, you weren’t trying to look under my skirts. And besides, if our parents had found out they’d definitely have insisted on us being chaperoned, probably until marriage.”

“I wanted to.” Euphemia arches a brow at her husband which has the man shooting her a roguish grin. “To look under your skirts.”

“Fleamont!”

“I didn’t,” he says with a chuckle before leaning down to give his wife a quick kiss. “You should know, you were there. Even though you seem to be growing senile with age, I still love you; my sweet Euphemia.”

“Whose the one growing senile?”

“Isn’t love the greatest senility?”

Euphemia gives a small snort as she steps out of her husband’s arms. “Just make sure you speak with James. Even if I know he’s the one who roped Severus into his shenanigans, certainly Severus would be to blame.”

Now it’s Fleamont’s turn to arch a brow. “What?” he says with a startled laugh. “In this case, I think people would rightly assume that an overeager fiance was trying to wrangle a kiss or two from his innocent little fiancee.”

Euphemia just sighs. “I have my doubts given Severus’ muggle heritage.”

“He’s not Tom Riddle. He’s a child, Effie.”

“I honestly don’t think age was much of a factor in that particular brouhaha. You know Mr. Riddle’s muggle heritage was a huge component of the whole thing. Already there’s more than enough propaganda about Muggleborns corrupting our fair wizarding youth with their lasciviousness and lack of morals, just to name a few.”

“Most of that’s rubbish.”

“Most?”

“Look, I don’t blame the Muggleborns. They don’t exactly have the same upbringing as us wizarding folks, so it’s a bit ridiculous for one to assume they’d conform to social norms and propriety when it’s doubtful that they even have realistic notions of what that is in the first place. In fact, the Wizengamont has growing concerns over this very issue considering the steady increase in Muggleborns and even Half-bloods. With Severus entrance into the wizarding world the Wizengamont believes this will be just the right push to convince the Hogwarts School Board of Governors to make some changes to Hogwarts’ curriculum. However, given that Severus is in our care I’ve requested that they wait until after the engagement announcement this weekend.”

“What sort of changes?” asks Euphemia curiously.

“Nothing that really affects James or the other Purebloods. But perhaps it’ll help lessen the divide between the various blood statuses. The wizarding world may be founded on Pureblood traditions and values but Pureblood lines steadily continue to dwindle, and everything that we hold dear may very well crumble if change isn’t implemented. Many see Muggleborns as a plight, and Half-bloods as traitors, but in order for the wizarding world to remain prosperous we need to come together. Tom Riddle has already put himself into the thick of things and I fear Severus won’t have much of a choice, whether he wants to or not.”

“Making Hogwarts more inclusive to Muggleborns should help. _Actually_ inclusive. Just accepting them as students isn’t enough.”

“You know as well as I do that Hogwarts prides itself on its equality of education which is the same for everyone, be them a witch or wizard. It’s rather progressive in that aspect. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, like many other traditional wizarding institutions, continue to reject the idea of progress and as such, their schools remain solely for one sex or the other.”

“Yes, but what does this have to do with the Muggleborns?”

“It’s not really just about the Muggleborns, but if we decided to enroll James in Durmstrang then that wouldn’t be a problem at all. However, for Severus, that’s not the case. Due to their strict traditions he’d be unable to attend given his status. And what makes him ineligible for Durmstrang doesn’t help much for Beauxbatons because Severus isn’t exactly a witch either. It’s why Hogwarts was founded in the first place because there was no wizarding school where Salazar Slytherin’s heir would have been able to legally attend.”

“I’m surprised you remember so much from Hogwarts a History,” says Euphemia with a small laugh even though she knows much of Fleamont’s recollection is due to his seat on the Wizengamot and not from those long boring hours in History of Magic.

“Hmm, yes,” says Fleamont as he shoots his wife a playful smirk. “Most of those on the Hogwarts School Board of Governors try to shield their prejudices for Muggleborns under the cloak of equality, as they claim it would be unfair to create curriculum that only a fraction of the pupils at Hogwarts would be able to take advantage of. But as loath as they are to the notion of progressing any Muggleborn agendas they can’t ignore the fact that half of the male bearers are Half-bloods.”

“You really think Severus' presence is enough to change all of that?”

“It already has. Just this morning, Charlus informed me that once Bellatrix graduates from Hogwarts at the end of the school year that she and Tom Riddle will be wed. Just in time, it seems, for Mr. Riddle to finally get approved a teaching post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But enough about work, my dear. I wish to properly enjoy the evening with my sweet wife.”

Euphemia's cheeks blush a soft rose at the heat in her husband’s gaze that all the decades they’ve been married has yet to quench. “I suppose I should let you look under my skirts,” she says haughtily over a shoulder before playfully dashing off towards their bed with a small giggle. Fleamont gives chase, and it’s not long before the two have tumbled onto the bed wrapped up around each other and laughing together before their sounds of mirth are replaced by soft sighs and breathless kisses.

The following day is a flurry of activity as Euphemia gets everything ready for the upcoming party. Severus and James meet again for another playdate, with no further incidences as Euphemia makes sure to put Minny on chaperone duty. Fleamont is as busy as ever with his time split between the potions business and the Wizengamot but before long the anticipated day arrives.

“Don’t worry, dear; it’ll be alright,” says Euphemia to a nervous looking Severus. He’s dressed in baby blue robes with silver trim. With the haste of the party, there hadn’t been time for either Eileen or Euphemia to embroidery any protective runes into the fabric but Madam Malkin had done well enough with her designs assisted by magic. “Eileen went over everything that’s expected, yes?” 

Severus gives a quick nod which causes his midnight hair to fall forward, shielding his face from view. He startles, however, at the soft touch of Euphemia’s hand against the crown of his head as she gives it a reassuring pat. Just then, the doors to her bedroom are thrust open by an excited James whose own robes are a darker blue, meant to compliment Severus’ own. “Mum! The carriages are pulling up!”

“Really, James, you’re always so excitable; there’s no need to shout. Now, come here,” says Euphemia, using a gloved hand to gesture for her son to step closer. When he does she places both of her hands upon his shoulders, leaning over so that they can meet eye to eye. “Do you remember what I told you earlier?”

James grins, nodding his head excitedly. “Are you really going to get me a nimbus, Mum?”

“Just one of the practice brooms, so I want to see you on your best behavior and no fooling around with Sirius, understand?”

“Yes!” James exclaims in excitement at the thought of finally getting a racing broom, even if it is the kiddie version, before turning his attention to Severus. The huge grin on his face has Severus offering a hesitant one in return as James bounces over to the other boy. “Awesome!” says James, apropos of nothing before planting a wet one right on Severus’ lips. He doesn’t get very far this time—no tongue action—before Euphemia has him by the collar of his robes, practically yanking him back.

“_James Fleamont Potter!_ Now, I’ve told you ab—”

“But Mum! I _need_ Sev’s cooties!”

“The only thing you _need_ is food, water, and a place to sleep.” James rolls his eyes at that because clearly he needs more than just those three things as his mother continues. Euphemia lets go of James robes in order to put them back to sorts as she shakes her head at her son’s shenanigans. “Besides, cooties aren’t real and even if they were it didn’t work the first time. Why would kissing Severus work now?”

“Well, he wasn’t dressed like a girl the first time.” 

“But I’m wearing the same thing as you,” says Severus, finally speaking up because out of everything that had happened his attire being girly is the only thing that isn’t entirely clear. Sure, it’s his first time actually wearing wizarding robes but they kind of remind Severus of muggle bathrobes, minus the sash. It causes Severus a moment’s curiosity as he wonders if witches and wizards also use bathrobes.

“Well, yea,” says James, giving Severus an incredulous look before he suddenly remembers that the other boy is still learning loads about the wizarding world. “But the length is different, see?” James says, pointing his leg in Severus’ direction so that the other boy can indeed see that while his robes are floor-length James’ robes stop about mid-calf, and it’s at this point that Severus realizes that James is wearing trousers.

“May I have trousers too?” asks Severus, his attention already well past the kiss because he’d gladly undergo dozens of those instead of avoiding the angry fists of bullies. Besides, James is his fiance so even if he does still find James’ penchant for kissing a bit weird it makes sense, especially when one factors in the cooties.

“Not until after the party dear.”

“But—”

“Sirius always wears trousers with his robes,” interjects James, trying to help out Severus.

“Yes, much to Walburga’s consternation and if you ask Dorea that’s because he’s constantly sneaking them out of the house but even so, I’m sure Sirius will be dressed properly today. Walburga at least puts her foot down about his school uniform but Sirius’ even more headstrong than you are.”

“I didn’t really understand all that but it sounds like a no,” James says to Severus, offering the boy a small shrug. 

Severus bites his bottom lip softly before deciding to just let it go. The breeze underneath his robes would take some time getting to as he was stark naked beneath them, besides his undies, of course. It helped to know that he wouldn’t be the only boy walking around without trousers, even if it was only just the one. 

Severus’ inner musings are paused by a knock on the door before it’s pushed open by a younger looking Fleamont. Severus blinks at the man in confusion although it’s cleared up rather quickly when Euphemia speaks. “Charlus,” she says by way of greeting as the man moves forward to play a quick kiss to the back of Euphemia’s hand.

“As lovely as ever, m’dear.”

“Oh, stop. You’re almost as bad as Fleamont,” says Euphemia with a laugh although her cheeks do pink a bit at Charlus’ playful flirting.

“Cousin Charlus, is Iggy downstairs?” James chirrups, as Ignotus is obviously the most important thing about his much older cousin.

“Indeed he is, James. But methinks you may want to introduce me to your fiance first, yes? May as well get some practice in before you’re swamped by all the harpies downstairs,” says Charlus with a laugh although he does wince slightly at the sharp-eyed look from Euphemia.

For a brief moment, James wonders if there are actual harpies downstairs before he remembers his parents' promise of a training broom. With that thought in mind, James takes ahold of Severus’ hand so that he can guide the other boy forward. He stops walking once the two are standing before Charlus. His cousin gives him a critical look as James gives a bow and Severus a curtsy. James is briefly surprised that Severus does so without all the grumbling Sirius usually gets up to by now. “Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to see you again. I do believe you’ve yet to meet my be...be—”

“Betrothed,” says Euphemia as James struggles over the word.

“—trothed, Severus Snape.”

“Snape? What a...unique name.”

“It’s muggle but my mother is a Prince,” says Severus, not quite able to meet Charlus' gaze even if he does have a striking resemblance to James’ father.

“Prince, you say? I did not know that Sabastian and Clarissa had another child.”

Severus gaze lowers to the floor, the boy squirming a bit before James gives his hand a squeeze. It’s enough to help Severus continue. “That’s because they did not, Sir. My mother is Eileen Prince.”

“Ah,” says Charlus, but he doesn’t add any more. Instead, he just quirks his lips before turning his attention to Euphemia. “I suppose that will do. ‘Tis a good thing you’ve already announced that James’ betrothed has the gift or I daresay this poor boy would have to undergo an even greater line of questioning. You did very well, boys. No one should be pushier than that but if they are you can always excuse yourselves. Understood?”

Both boys give a quick nod of their heads as Euphemia loops her arm through Charlus’. “You’ll both do splendidly,” says Euphemia before Charlus leads her out of the room with James and Severus following.

The party goes as expected. There are whispers that follow Severus around but he ignores them. Luckily, most of the guests have children of their own which meant that the boys’ main concern was other children around their own age. Ignotus has already been prepped to aid his cousin if necessary but under the watchful eye of their parents, most of the children are well behaved, if a bit curious. Their curiosity, however, was less about Severus being a male bearer and more about him being a Half-blood. It’s at this point that Severus realizes that all of the children—all of the people—in attendance are Purebloods. 

When Severus had found out about the party he’d desperately wanted his mother to attend, to have something familiar in this unfamiliar world. Yet, in this moment Severus is relieved she had been unable to because from all the whispering Severus is sure his mother would have gotten more than an earful of disapproval. Severus can’t help but squirm at the thought, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, especially with the unfamiliar clothes he’s wearing. James must be able to tell he’s squirming again because the other boy gives his hand one of those squeezes of reassurance that he’s been dallying out for most of the party.

A dark-haired couple show up fashionably late, as Severus knows the saying goes. The couple arrives with two boys dressed in much the same way as James and Severus with their own complimentary robes in green. It’s at this point that Severus realizes the boy that’s dressed as he is, in the floor-length robes that only witches wear, must be the much talked about Sirius. The identity is confirmed when James jumps up from the sofa, dragging Severus with him by the hand.

“Sirius!” James happily greets before he suddenly remembers himself. He gives a quick bow and Severus does the curtsy he’d practiced with his mother before James is chattering away again. “Mr. and Mrs. Black, Regulus; as always, a pleasure.” James is grinning from ear to ear unlike the dozen other times he’s been forced to greet people but most of his attention is focused on the other two troublemakers, or more specifically, the one troublemaker known as Sirius Black. “Allow me to introduce my betrothed, Severus Snape.”

“A pleasure,” says Severus, his attention too focused on Sirius because this is the first time that Severus has ever met another person like him.

“Snape? Now that name does sound familiar, doesn’t it?” says Walburga to her husband, Orion, her grey eyes meeting his own as her lips twist into a cruel-looking smirk. Whatever else Walburga is preparing to say is cut off by the appearance of Fleamont and Euphemia.

“James, why don’t you take Sirius and Regulus so that they can get acquainted with Severus,” says Fleamont, although his gaze doesn’t stray from Orion and Walburga.

For once James doesn’t ask a thousand questions, probably due to the fact that he wanted to run off with Sirius and Regulus anyway, plus questioning his parents at this party definitely wouldn’t help him get his promised training broom. “Yes, Father,” James says dutifully before heading back the way he came, Sirius and Regulus close on his tail. “I’m starved. Maybe we’ll finally be able to eat now that your parents showed up

“Yea,” Ignotus interjects, gaze moving between his cousins and towards his parents who have joined the Potters in the hushed conversation with Walburga and Orion.

Ignotus’ attention is drawn back to his younger cousins at a cry from James. “Ow, Sirius! What was that for?” says James, using his free hand to rub at his shoulder where Sirius has just punched him.

“You didn’t tell me you had a fiance,” hisses Sirius, his gaze darting around because he didn’t want to bring his mother swooping down on his head.

“Well, I only found out earlier this week and you should be happy; he’s just like you.” James is grinning from ear to ear. “Man, we’re going to get away with sooooo many pranks,” giggles James, eyes full of mischief at the thought. Sirius opens his mouth to add something else but it’s cut off as the dinner bell rang, and it seems that dinner really was on hold for his parents' late arrival.

The rest of the evening is pleasant enough if one enjoys idle chit chat, although Tom Riddle is mentioned a few times given that Cygnus and Druella are in attendance and can actually offer something more substantial than newspaper gossip. The date of his upcoming wedding to their eldest, Bellatrix, is mentioned to the delight of those present even though it’s bound to be in the society section in a day or two. Naturally, a conversation about Tom Riddle when two other male bearers are in the room lead to talk about Albus Dumbledore and his son, Aberforth.

From what Severus can pick up at the dinner table Aberforth is in the same year as Cygnus’ and Druella’s second-born, Andromeda. There’s a bit of lamenting about wasted talents considering both of Aberforth's parents, although one person does quip that ever since that goat incident the Dumbledores have kept a low profile, despite Albus Dumbledore making Headmaster.

“Well, I’m sure at least _one_ of his parents were pleased,” says Walburga that has the rest of the Blacks chuckling save for Dorea who just presses her lips into a line. 

The rest of the dinner is uneventful, and afterward, when people break up to enjoy a walk on the grounds or music in the drawing-room, Walburga and Orion take their leave. Instead of leaving their sons with Dorea or Druella they take their children with them, much to James consternation as he wanted Severus and Sirius to hurry up and become friends so that they could start playing pranks together. He’ll just have to wait for school on Monday.

“Finally, we can run around and have some real fun,” says James, dragging Severus outside so that they can run around and have fun with the other children. All of the boys unbutton their robes so that they can run around more easily while the poor girls have to make do with the floor-length of material shrouding their forms, but even so, Severus has more fun with these strangely dressed children than he ever did in his old neighborhood. Once again, Severus can’t help but think that being engaged to James Potter is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Definitely worth all of James’ strange and sporadic kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

“I hate you, Severus Snape.”

Severus stands in shock, dark eyes wide as he swallows thickly. It isn’t the words per se, but the absolute rage he can see gleaming from Sirius’ grey eyes. Severus feels as though he’s petrified because it seems his brief time in the wizarding world has made him forget about bullies like this—boys who hate him for no other reason than the fact that he is pale, and small, and poor. Even the whispers at the party hadn’t made him feel quite like this, because whispers he can ignore. But this, Sirius angry in front of him with clenched fists that could easily punch and bruise, is not something Severus is prepared for. He should be though, but how quickly Severus had shoved the wrath of his father and his old classmates to the back of his mind. He won’t forget again.

“Sirius!” James exclaims angrily, dropping Severus’ hand so that he can stand in front of his betrothed, shielding the other boy’s body from view. “You can’t speak to Severus like that, he’s my fiance!” Sirius just makes a choking sound and Severus has a terrible realization that Sirius is about to cry, or perhaps he already has. Severus isn’t entirely sure because a moment later Sirius dashes off, fleeing towards the playground at the back of the school. “Sirius, what’s wrong!?” roars James in confusion as he runs after his wayward friend.

Severus is left standing awkwardly near the front entrance, not exactly sure where to go for his first day of wizarding primary school and wondering if this is a premonition for the rest of his life.

“Sorry about that,” says a voice off to the side. Severus turns his head, drawn from his melancholy musings by the figure of Regulus, who he recognized from the engagement party. “Mum finally decided on a match for Sirius and he’s not too happy that it’s a Slytherin, which isn’t really the guy’s fault since Sirius is probably the only one in the family who thinks Slytherin is a bad thing.” Regulus just shakes his head in exasperation at his brother, and older though Sirius may be, Severus figures that Regulus must be the mature one of the two.

“But what does that have to do with me?” asks Severus, voice small as he glances towards the area the other two boys had run off to.

“Nothing really,” Regulus says quickly. “It’s just that it all happened after the party and Sirius thinks it’s cause Mum wants to outdo Mrs. Potter, but Sirius is my elder brother; it was going to happen at some point.” Regulus gives a shrug, clearly unperturbed by the whole situation. “Oi! Class is about to start, we better get going.”

“Shouldn’t we go and get James...and Siri—”

“The Headmistress will when they don’t show up to class, but you shouldn’t get into trouble because of my stupid brother. Come on, I’ll show you where your class is.”

Severus gives a nod of agreement before Regulus begins chatting away about teachers that Severus has never met but some whose wrath—and ruler—he should try to avoid. Regulus’ chatter makes it easy for Severus to push the whole Sirius incident into the back of his mind. Before long, the two boys are standing outside of a classroom door that’s full of young witches wearing the same navy robes that he and Sirius have to wear. 

“Have a good day in class,” says Regulus politely, manners seeming to stick to at least one of the Black boys though that’s more than Severus can say for the other.

“You too,” says Severus, offering a shy smile to the dark-haired boy before Regulus takes his leave. 

Severus returns his attention back to the classroom and is met with a dozen pairs of eyes staring back at him. Many of the girls are familiar as Severus had met them at the party, however, that doesn’t make the situation any less intimidating. As Severus steps into the classroom, he can see some of the girls leaning towards each other to gossip, but unlike their parents, they clearly have no idea how to keep their voices down. Or perhaps they don’t really care to.

“I heard that his Mum ran off with some Muggle.”

“My Da called her a Muggle lover.”

“He’s already engaged to James, I don’t see why he’s being escorted to class by Regulus.”

“You know how Muggles are…”

“Shameless and lacking in decency is what me Mum says.”

The wretched gossip continues, the girls turning gleaming eyes laced with cruelty in his direction. It’s almost a complete one-eighty from how they’d behaved at the party, but perhaps the girls had only put on polite airs, and now from under the watchful eyes of their parents their true feelings are being revealed. If Sirius had arrived to class by now perhaps Severus would have thanked him, because Sirius’ outburst from earlier had given Severus a chance to harden his armor. Just in time, apparently, because the gossip is decidedly vicious and is only getting worse. 

Severus steadies his resolve, and though he drops his head a bit so that the long length of his hair can shield him from view, Severus doesn’t flee the classroom. Instead, he moves to one of the empty seats near the back of the class, keeping his eyes downward as he settles onto the hard chair. The gossip continues, producing a few more vicious jibes before, abruptly, the girls fall silent.

“Good morning, Mrs. Montgomery!” Severus jumps slightly in his seat at the cacophony of noise, the whole class speaking in perfect unison.

“Good morning, girls,” replies the stately looking woman. Severus is instantly reminded of Mrs. Potter, although this woman has way more greys than Mrs. Potter which contrasts against the dark brunette of her hair. “What’s this? A new student,” says Barbara with a smile, although Severus is sure she already knew he would join the class today. “Come to the front and introduce yourself. Now, where is Sirius?” Barbara mutters to herself as she uses her wand to take roll. Now that the absence is marked, the Headmistress would be notified of the missing student before he’d promptly be brought to class.

Severus, for his part, is shuffling forward like someone being led to the gallows. He doesn’t want to stand in front of all these mean girls who’d just gossiped cruelly about himself, his mother, and his Muggle heritage. However, as nice as Mrs. Montgomery appears, Severus knows from experience that teachers won’t save him. He’d learned that the hard way.

“Hi, I’m Severus. I’m nine years old and I’m an only child.” Severus glances at Mrs. Montgomery from the corner of his eyes to see the teacher giving him an encouraging smile. She probably wants him to say something else but Severus doesn’t have anything else to say—didn’t even want to say that much. Instead, he begins his sad little trek back to his seat.

Barbara looks as though she’s about to say something but before she can get any words out the classroom door flies open to admit a ruffled looking Sirius. “Sirius Black, arriving late to class is unacceptable. Should I need to remind you again it will be with the appropriate discipline, understood?”

“Yes, Mrs. Montgomery,” mutters Sirius, before pressing his mouth into a line and stumping over to his seat. Barbara shakes her head at the boy’s antics, her gaze darting over to the other boy in her class now, one Severus Snape. His first day of class and he is already practically an angel compared to Sirius.

“Now, let us begin,” says Barbara as she waves her wand in a well-practiced motion that has all of the embroidery materials dancing from her bag and onto the girls’ desks. “Continue from where you left off last week while I attend to Severus.” Barbara rounds her desk, watching as each of her charges gets to work although she has to cast a hard gaze on Sirius before the boy grudgingly takes up a needle. “Severus, have you ever embroidered before?”

Severus shakes his head in the negative as he glances up at Mrs. Montgomery from beneath his lashes. “No, but I’ve sewed before.”

“Very good,” says Barbara before beginning her instruction.

The rest of the class is rather pleasant for Severus. Relaxing, actually, as he focuses his attention on his needle going in and out of the fabric and not pricking himself. Mrs. Montgomery has him start on some very basic figures, just so that he can learn how to make various shapes and lines which, she tells him, is essential for the careful work that’s required of magical runes. 

Suddenly, Severus is full of a mixture of awe and elation as he realizes that this is his first time practicing magic. Well, it’s his first time doing something intentionally magical since he’s had his fair share of accidental magic. Even if Severus isn’t waving around a wand and is only putting the thread through cloth he finds the experience a bit empowering because this is how he could protect himself. Yes, he’d always wanted to learn to play an instrument but that wouldn’t save him. These protective runes, however, if he studied hard and learned well, could.

By the end of class, Severus has a few wonky looking shapes but even he can spot some improvements. Mrs. Montgomery assigns the class a stitch pattern for homework and Severus is surprised to see that it’s a flower and not one of the runes he’d heard so much about. For him, she gives Severus a book full of runes that he’d need to memorize, as well as telling him to continue working on his lines.

His next class is arithmetic which Severus suspects will probably be the easiest class for him as it’s the only thing he’s also taken at his old school. Severus is due for a surprise, however, because even though the class is quite similar to his old one, the way it’s taught here is geared towards finances, and volumes and weights of potions ingredients, as well as other things that make no sense to Severus because he has no idea what the words even mean. Luckily for him, it’s easy enough to work out the numbers so he doesn’t have any issues there. 

At the end of class, their assigned homework just like with Mrs. Montgomery before being dismissed for a fifteen-minute recess. Most of the girls rush out of the class as soon as it’s finished, but Severus takes his time to leave, not at all eager to go because breaks are usually the times that bullies attack. As he heads towards the exit, Severus’ head is lowered in his typical fashion of hopefully avoiding any keen eyes Thus, Severus spots the pair of oxfords before he steps on them. When his gaze travels upwards, his onyx eyes are met with a pair of grey ones.

“Sorry,” Sirius mutters, apropos of nothing, and despite his words of apology, he’s practically glaring at Severus as he grouches them out. Severus is met with the abrupt realization that Sirius is only apologizing to make up with his apparent best friend, James. And despite his word, Severus is sure that this won’t be the last time he’ll hear some insincere apology from the other boy.

Sirius darts out of the classroom without waiting for a reply before Severus takes his own leave. When he exits the classroom he’s met with the bright-eyed face of one of his classmates. “Hi! I’m Marie Alton,” says the blond-haired girl before dipping into a curtsy. Severus awkwardly follows suit because that seems the way of things here. “Sorry about the girls in class earlier. They’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what?” asks Severus, voice full of confusion before he’s walking in step with Marie. The hallways are deserted as the other students were smart enough not to waste any of their precious recess time indoors.

“You.”

“Me?” scoffs Severus. “That’s impossible.”

Marie just rolls her eyes. “You and Sirius are the only girls who can talk to boys around here.”

“I’m not a girl.”

“You know what I mean. And you’re in this class, aren’t you?” Marie doesn’t wait for a response as she rolls her eyes again. “Anyway, don’t let them get to you.” Severus just shrugs, not wanting to admit that he was bothered in the first place before the two finally make it outside.

“Severus! Where’ve you been? You’re going to miss the whole recess!” 

Severus blinks as James suddenly appears out of nowhere like a whirlwind. Severus doesn’t think James actually expects any answers to his question because he doesn’t wait for any. Instead, James takes Severus’ hand in his own before dragging him off across the playground. Severus doesn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Marie. She does, however, offer him a small wave which he spots over his shoulder. When Severus turns his head back around he’s once more face to face with Sirius Black. Luckily, the two boys aren’t alone for any other awkward encounters, because aside from James there’s Regulus and Ignotus.

“Next time just come with Sirius, alright? He apologized, right?”

“...yes,” says Severus, shooting a quick glance at Sirius although the other boy was making sure not to look at him.  
“Great!” exclaims a happy James before him, Sirius, and Ignotus go back to running around like maniacs.

“So far, so good?” asks Regulus, because unlike James he’d noticed the look that Severus had shot his brother.

“Yea, it’s just a lot to get used to. You know, compared to my old school.”

“I imagine it was all pretty strange.”

“What?”

“The muggles and such.”

“Er, no more strange than this. I mean, this is more strange actually. Mum told me about magic and stuff once things kept happening around me that I couldn’t explain but this is different from some stories.” Regulus makes a small noise of agreement before Severus abruptly changes the subject, “Even during recess, are the girls and boys separated?”

“What? No. Who told you that?”

“Marie mentioned something about it.”

“_Ah._ Well, yea. There’s no rule against it or anything but it doesn’t happen very often.”

Severus glances back towards the area where he can see some of his classmates, before turning back to glance at boys running all around, some even roughhousing and stuff. “I guess not everyone can sneak trousers under their robes,” says Severus, his gaze landing on Sirius who indeed had a pair of trousers on, made visible by him hiking up his robes so that he can run around unhampered. That seemed to be the clear divide in Severus' mind considering the girls most definitely could not hike up their robes like that. Not even Severus, in fact, as he only had his undies on again. Indeed, Severus had asked for trousers once his school uniform was known but his Mum had said he’d find enough hardships without making it worse by going against dress code. If the gossiping from earlier was any indication, plus Sirius outburst, then his Mum was definitely right.

“I suppose that’s true,” says Regulus with a laugh, drawing Severus from his train of thought. “Mum’s given up on him about the trousers lately. Probably because the whole marriage thing is a harder battle.”

“But can’t Sirius just say no? I only got betrothed to James because I said yes when Mrs. Potter asked.”

Regulus gives Severus an odd look before his gaze turns to his brother, and then to James. “Sirius doesn’t get a choice. Neither does James, right?”

Severus' eyes widen slightly as his gaze moves over towards James, laughing and screaming as he plays tag or something with the other boys. “I...I didn’t know. I thought James could say no, just like me.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to mind too much,” says Regulus with a shrug before he rises to his feet. He reaches down a hand to help Severus up before moving to head back to the entrance. “Recess is over.”

Severus wonders if Regulus has some uncanny way of keeping track of time because just as he finishes speaking, the recess bell rings out across the playground. Severus is about to ask him because he really does want to know what Regulus’ secret is. He doesn’t get a chance to because once again he finds himself being dragged along by one James Potter. Severus can barely get his feet to work properly, tripping over the unfamiliar oxfords and the unnatural length of his robes which are practically a dress when he thinks about it.

Everything is just so new, and James is intent on having Severus follow his tempo but at this moment it’s suddenly all a bit much. “James? James. Stop. I need you to just...can you stop, please?” Severus' voice grows louder as he speaks, but with his penchant for whispering it barely makes it past room level before he finishes. Due to this, James doesn’t notice Severus distress, not right away, but once Severus yanks his arm free James becomes aware.

“Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you? Mum says I get too excited sometimes.”

James looks so sweet and sincere that Severus begins to feel a bit bad. “No, no...you didn’t hurt me,” he says, voice low as his head dips. “It’s just hard to keep up with these types of robes.”

James looks a bit perplexed before suddenly realizing that, unlike Sirius, Severus doesn’t have any trousers. “Oh, right! I can walk slower. Is that ok?”

“Yea.”

“Great!” James exclaims, back to his usual self now as he grins at Severus. This time, when he takes Severus’ hand, James walks at a pace that’s more befitting the length of Severus’ robes as well as Severus’ shorter stature. “See you at lunch!” says James once they’re in front of Severus’ classroom. Severus just gives a nod before James runs off to his own class.

This time when he enters the class, there’s no more gossiping, just stares that could indeed be jealousy, if Marie is to be believed. “Over here,” says Marie with a smile, waving her hand at Severus before beckoning him over. There are two other girls seated nearby. “This is Elizabeth and Madeline.”

“Hello,” Severus says to the two girls before hesitantly seating himself at the desk that Marie gestured to. Both Elizabeth and Madeline return his greetings before their potions teacher walks in.

Severus finds potions extremely satisfying. His Mum was right: potions is a bit like cooking even if the odors are nowhere near as satisfying as food cooking in a kitchen. But all of the chopping, and weighing, and mixing comes easily to Severus, probably because he’s helped his Mum so often with dinner and such. Severus even gets a few praises from the teacher for his technique, and by the end of class, he’s already helped both Marie and Madeline with their potions.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” says Madeline with a smile. Elizabeth gives a nod of agreement as the quartet heads towards the cafeteria for lunch.

The lunch hour passes by with James plastered next to his side while chatting animatedly with both him and Sirius. Most of his conversation is for Sirius, however, as Severus is still too shy to speak more than a handful of words at a time. That doesn’t seem to bother James or the trio of girls that have accepted him into their circle. It’s rather relaxing actually, especially when Regulus comes over because between the two Black boys Severus would much rather spend his time with the younger.

After lunch is music where Severus is surprised to learn that the class isn’t just about playing an instrument, but about learning French and Italian because every song they have to sing is in a foreign language. Even playing an instrument is a bit of a foreign language because Severus has to learn how to read music. It’s all a bit daunting, and by the end of it, Severus actually finds himself looking forward to Pureblood customs if only to move onto a new topic.

Pureblood customs is interesting because Severus feels as though he’s unraveling a puzzle—the puzzle that is his new life. Despite his practice with quill and ink from his previous classes, Severus struggles a bit with his quill running dry as he frantically writes down things of interest that he wants to ask his Mum, or Mrs. Potter about. After Pureblood customs is another recess and by now Severus is a bit mentally drained so the break comes at the perfect time. Once again James rushes over to drag him off to his area of fun but Severus really just needs a break so he declines, choosing instead to stay with his quartet.

James looks surprised, maybe even a bit hurt, but Sirius is there to drag him off again so Severus doesn’t dwell on it. As nice as James is Severus doesn’t want to spend his whole life being dragged around by him. Severus can hear some of his classmates whispering furiously to each other after witnessing that dismissal, their gazes darting from him to James and back again.

“Just ignore them,” says Marie as she glances down at her exploding snap cards. Elizabeth is seated next to Severus so that he can see her cards, the boy learning the mechanics of the wizarding game that they’d just introduced him to.

By the end of recess, Severus found himself feeling a bit bad about how he’d pushed James away so he quickly approaches the other boy before he enters the school building. “Hey...do you want to lead me to my last class?”

“No.” Severus' face falls at the word, shocked because he’s sure he’s had to practically peel James off of him a time or two. Had his earlier dismissal ruined their whole relationship? “No, I mean, I can’t,” James hastily clarifies, looking about as horror-stricken as Severus does. James had responded as though he were speaking to Sirius, and not to Severus, whose first day it was at _Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted_. “Your class has herbology next. The greenhouses is out back. If I’m late to class again the Headmistress is going to send another owl home,” grumbles out James irritably. “But if you wait at the greenhouse I’ll come to get you afterward, ok?” James looks hopeful as he speaks, and it’s that look on his face that makes Severus realize the truth in his words. James had said no because it was impossible, not because he suddenly hated Severus. Severus had enough people that hated him; he certainly doesn’t need anymore.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

James grins at Severus before leaning forward to plant a quick kiss to Severus' lips, right there in front of half the school. “Catch ya later,!” James darts off to class before Severus turns, red-faced, towards the waiting figures of Marie, Elizabeth, and Madeline. The trio of girls are about as red-faced as he is and giggling, which causes Severus to grow even redder. But they don’t tease him about it, which is all that Severus can hope because he’s sure the other girls will. Surprisingly enough, the other girls don’t tease him about it either. Maybe they’re too shocked but it wouldn’t be the first time that a bully kept some ammo for a later day. _’They’re just jealous.’_ says Marie’s voice in Severus’ head. Severus repeats that like a mantra, cloaking himself in it in case he needs to defend against their cruelty.

Herbology class starts without a hitch. Most of the plants they learn about are ones they’d used in potions earlier today, but aside from plants whose sole purpose is for potions, the teacher also goes into those for cooking and such. Apparently, despite the reality that most of the students here have house-elves, and therefore have no need to cook, they’re still expected to know how to oversee a properly stocked greenhouse. 

_'At my old house, we had a garden,'_ thinks Severus with a small pang of...longing?

Severus blinks, his vision growing blurry, before a drop of moisture on his hand makes him realize that he’s _crying_. Madeline notices first. “Hey, are you alright? You didn’t cut yourself, did you?” she asks, glancing down at Severus' hands, worried as she looks to see if there’s any blood.

“N-no. I’m ok.” Hastily Severus uses the sleeve of his robe to wipe the moisture away. He’s _crying._ Severus never cries. Not anymore. But Severus had also never left home nor had he ever found himself thrust into a strange new world. For the first time since his mother had packed up their stuff and took them away from his father, Severus misses home.

They’d had a garden, with fruit and vegetables ripe on the vine. And when it was time for dinner he and his Mum would go and pick all the things needed, and if the bounty was great sometimes even his father would be in a good mood. It wasn’t perfect. Severus doesn’t think it has ever been perfect. But it had been his. What did he have now? Robes that didn’t fit, and a spot between his legs that meant he never would because he isn’t a boy and he isn’t a girl.

_'What am I?'_

Grey spots start appearing in his vision, and Severus tells himself to breathe. He tries to, he really does. Madeline and Elizabeth and Marie, even the teacher, are talking to him but their voices just ring in his ears, like broken music. Severus lips part, the boy trying to respond but no sound escapes. When he faints, it’s onto the softness of a pillow as the teacher has managed to transfigure one before Severus can hit his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, I think the engagement party worked splendidly," says Dorea with a laugh. She's seated across from Euphemia as the two women have a late lunch together. "Of course, you could have told me about Severus beforehand."

"But then the party wouldn't have been such a delightful surprise, would it?"

The two women share a chuckle before Dorea speaks again. "Walburga was about to have a canary, and she wasted no time in securing a match for Sirius."

"Already?" asks Euphemia in surprise. "I thought she was enjoying using him as bait while the other Pureblood families tripped over themselves trying to entice her to sign a contract."

"Honestly, if Sirius didn't take up so much of her attention I'm sure Walburga would already have turned her sights on Regulus as he’s the one due to inherit "

"How unsurprising."

Dorea gives a small shrug. "You know as well as I that Sirius is more than a handful. As difficult as Walburga can be, even I doubt if I could properly rear Sirius, especially if I had another child to look after. She needs something to keep him in line. He'll get a dowry, once he marries."

"And that's it?"

Dorea shrugs again. "It's not ideal, of course. But such an action, even if he is firstborn, isn't unheard of. It's not like he's being removed from the line of succession. In the eyes of tradition, he was never in it to begin with. He will be a wife, after all, and the only times wives inherit anything is if all their male relatives are dead. That, or some sympathetic soul deeds to them a morsel or two before giving the rest to a male heir."

Euphemia sighs because that’s the sad truth about it. It’s a long-standing tradition as husbands are expected to take care of their wives, and no family would knowingly wed their child to a spouse who would abandon her or not fulfill his duties. Therefore, it is perfectly natural for Orion and Walburga to leave the Black family fortune to Regulus as he will be the one taking a wife. Yes, it makes sense, but Euphemia doubts that’s the sole reason behind Walburga’s decision. "So who's the lucky bloke?" she finally asks, curious as to who's managed to finally sway the shrewd couple with what must be quite the tantalizing contract.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's in his second year at Hogwarts. The same year as Narcissa actually."

"Didn't you say the Malfoys were trying to agree to a contract between Lucius and Andromeda?"

"There was talk about it, yes. But once that whole scandal with Tom Riddle happened Cygnus and Druella were quick to swoop in. Of course, they'd already had that agreement with the Lestranges, but Tom is older than Rodolphus and you know one can't have a younger sister marry before the older." Dorea grimaces slightly at the thought because to do such a thing would be almost like admitting that the older sister was, as the saying goes 'put on a shelf.' 

"Of course not," Euphemia agrees quickly, having the same thought. "But with the Lestrange contract falling to Andromeda now, that still leaves Narcissa Black who, as you said, is in the same year as Abraxas’ son."

"True, but Black or not, the Malfoys aren't too keen on marrying their heir to a third child who won’t receive half as many valuable heirlooms as her older sisters. Especially not when a prize such as Sirius stands unclaimed."

"He's not a prize. He's a boy."

"Of course not but that's not how Walburga sees it, nor Abraxas. Plus, this way Druella can't be offended as the Malfoys’ ties are still within the Black family."

"Ah, yes." Euphemia enjoys a sip of her tea as she takes in the latest news that would make it’s way across the gossip mill pretty soon once the announcement hits the society section. That, and the engagement party that Euphemia is sure will probably be completely outlandish but such is Walburga's way of things. "Abraxas Malfoy has always been an ambitious man."

"From what I hear, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Walburga is extremely pleased with herself and as old and pure as the Malfoy line is, it's almost a miracle they haven't died out by now. The Black blood should take care of that though."

Euphemia gives a nod because as much as the Potters had kept a long-standing distance with the dark-inclined Blacks, after decades of failed pregnancies between herself and Fleamont, it had been an easy decision for the Potters to sign a contract between Charlus and Dorea. Of all the Blacks, Dorea’s the most sensible.

Just then the flames dancing in the fireplace turn green as the Headmistress of _Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted_ materializes within the flames.

“Hello, Mrs. Potter. Oh, and Mrs. Potter,” says the floating head of the stately witch as she gives a nod to each woman. 

“Is everything alright?” asks Euphemia, abandoning her tea as she moves to kneel near the fireplace so that she can speak more easily with the Headmistress.

“Severus Snape had a bit of a fainting spell,” says the Headmistress in that no-nonsense way of hers. “He is in the infirmary now, recovering. I’m sure the day just caught up with him and the nurse suspects he’ll recover better upon waking to a familiar face.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll floo right over,” says Euphemia. The Headmistress gives another nod before disappearing. The flames quickly change back to their natural colors as Euphemia rises to her feet. “It looks like we’ll have to cut our lunch short, Dorea.”

“I’ll come with you,” says Dorea as she too rises to her feet. At Euphemia’s arched brow, Dorea continues. “Lessons are nearly over anyway, and if Severus’ recovery runs past the last bell you’ll need someone to look after James.”

“My thanks, Dorea.”

Dorea just waves the words away with a small smile upon her face. “Think nothing of it, Effie. Shall we go now?”

“Yes,” says Euphemia before turning to lead the way to the floo room. The room itself is a quaint one that’s dominated by a large fireplace with its mouth tall enough to walk right into. There’s a side table nearby with a pot of floo powder resting atop it. Euphemia flicks her wand to light the hearth. She takes up a handful of floo powder before tossing the powder into the flames. Once the flames change to green Euphemia steps inside of the fireplace. “Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted.”

Euphemia is gone in the blink of an eye, the floo ride a very short one as the distance between her home and the school is not far. Euphemia is met with the Headmistress in the flesh as she steps out of the fireplace. “Right this way,” says the Headmistress, pausing as the flames turn green again before the figure of Dorea appears. “And you are here to pick up Ignotus, Mrs. Potter?”

“And to look after James while Effie takes care of Severus.”

“Very well,” says the Headmistress before leading the way to the small infirmary which consists of two beds, one of which is occupied by the slight figure of Severus Snape. “I have some business to attend but I shall leave you in the nurse’s care.” The Headmistress gives a parting nod to Euphemia before she exits the infirmary with Dorea in tow.

“Is Severus alright?” Euphemia asks the nurse as she peers down at her charge. Severus’ jet black hair seems even more stark against the unnatural paleness of his face.

“Aye, he’ll be quite alright,” says nurse as she pulls out some smelling salts to place under Severus’ nose. The boy’s nose twitches, his cheeks suddenly infusing with a healthy amount of color as his onyx eyes slowly blink open.

“...Mrs. Potter?” says a groggy sounding Severus, his eyes wide and dark as he moves to sit up in bed. 

The nurses rushes to help, using her hands to fluff up his pillow before she takes a step back. “I’ll leave you two alone,” says the woman, moving to her small office at the back of the room so that she can attend to some paperwork.

“Hello, dear. Is everything alright?” asks Euphemia, the woman carefully settling down on the bed before reaching out a hand to gently place on Severus’ cheek. Severus’ face turns even redder as he lowers his eyes in clear embarrassment. “Shh, Severus, there’s nothing to be embarrassed over. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I...I was in class. Herbology and I just...fainted, I guess.” Severus gives a small shrug, gaze still lowered to the thin sheet covering his lap. The sound of the school bell abruptly going off causes Severus to jump slightly, his large eyes darting up as his hands hastily push the infirmary sheet back.

“Not so fast, Severus,” says Euphemia, placing a hand over Severus’ own as she stops the boy from scrambling out of bed. “We wouldn’t want you to have another incident. Here, drink some water first.”

“Thanks,” mumbles Severus as Euphemia picks up the glass of water that’s on a nearby nightstand. Severus carefully takes it from her before sipping at it.

“I imagine your first day must have been quite overwhelming,” says Euphemia as she keeps a careful gaze on Severus.

“It was fine,” says Severus, the boy still mumbling as he takes intermediate sips of water.

“I know you and James are in different classes but I do hope he was of some help.”

“James is fine,” Severus says, finally glancing up to meet Euphemia’s worried gaze.

Euphemia lets out a small breath of relief as their gazes meet because whatever it was that had caused Severus to faint appears to have nothing to do with her son. She’d have scolded him fiercely if he’d put Severus in such a state. “Very good,” says Euphemia, offering Severus a smile before she rises to her feet. “If there is ever something you wish to speak about I am always here to listen, Severus. Too, you have Eileen as well. I know that the last week has been quite the adventure but I promise you, things will get easier.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter.”

“You can call me Effie, dear.”

“Effie,” says Severus, returning Euphemia’s smile with a shy one of his own. Euphemia lowers her hand so that she can help Severus climb out of the bed.

“It looks like they brought your school bag,” says Euphemia, nodding towards where it sits on one of the nearby chairs. Severus steps forward to grab it before the two head towards the exit. “Do you like any of your classes?”

Severus gives a nod. “Herbology was kinda fun but I like potions the best.”

“Oh, really?” says Euphemia with a smile as she glances down at Severus. He gives a quick nod of his head that has her chuckling at the way his hair swings. “You know, Fleamont is a Potioneer. James doesn’t care much for the art as of yet but I’m sure Fleamont will be delighted at the news.”

“Really?” asks Severus. In the last week of his time spent in Godric’s Hollow he hadn’t seen too much of Mr. Potter. Which is just fine with Severus. After everything with his own father, Severus has a wariness of men that will take more than just a week for him to get over. Nonetheless, it is nice to know that if he ever has to properly interact with the man that there’ll be some goodwill there.

“Of course.” Euphemia takes Severus hand in her own as a few straggler students make their way through the halls. She can see some of them stopping to stare at the two of them which causes the woman to glance down at Severus with concern. For his part, Severus is doing his best to ignore all of the looks and the not so hushed whispers. Euphemia gives Severus hand a quick squeeze, wanting to offer some support and reassurance to the boy. Starting a new school while being the center of attention couldn’t be easy.

“Severus!” is the only warning that the couple gets before James is practically crashing into Severus’ small body. “I heard you fainted! Are you alright?”

“You crash landing on top of him isn’t making it better,” says Euphemia with exasperation, as outright scolding James has always been difficult when he’s just so exuberant.

“Oi, sorry,” James hastily says, drawing back a bit so that he can gaze down into Severus’ face. “Hey, you ok?” he asks again, trying to get Severus to lift his gaze. Severus doesn’t speak, he just bites his bottom lip before giving a small nod, the movement causing his hair to sway forward again. “Good! Do you want to come to Dorea’s with me and Sirius?”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, dear. Severus’ has had a long day.”

James pouts at his mother's words before his face suddenly lights up. “Regulus is coming too! You like Reg, right?”

“...yes. But I want to go home.” The words are barely above a whisper as Severus speaks them, his gaze finally lifting so that his eyes can meet James’.

James looks disappointed for a moment before his face brightens again and boy does he bounce back fast. “Tomorrow then?”

Severus opens his mouth. Closes it. He seems at a loss for words, not knowing if he should agree or not because he’s sure after another day of school he’ll just want to return to the relative safety of the Bed and Breakfast and not deal with more unpredictability presented by the extended company of schoolboys.

“Let Severus settle in for a few days first, James,” says Euphemia, quickly realizing that shy as Severus is, he’ll need the extra time and space while learning to deal with the other boys. “I’m going to take Severus home.” Euphemia gives a nod of thanks to Dorea for the impromptu playdate that will get James out of her hair while she tends to Severus.

“Come this way, boys,” says Dorea as she turns to lead James and Ignotus to the floo room. Sirius and Regulus will arrive a bit later. Ignotus follows right after his mother but Dorea has to stop their procession when it’s clear that James isn’t following along.

Instead, the boy jumps forward, wrapping his arms around Severus in a quick hug. “See you tomorrow!” James says, loud for no other reason than the fact that he nearly always is. Severus returns he hug a bit awkwardly but James doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, James is grinning from ear to ear before he leans forward to give Severus a quick kiss right on his lips.

“Oh, my,” says Dorea with a small laugh, one hand pressed to her mouth. Ignotus just rolls his eyes, not seeing why James needs to keep kissing his fiance so much. They aren’t the only betrothed pair around here but certainly, they’re the only couple that’s going around kissing each other.

“_James_,” begins Euphemia, but James is quick to dart off down the hall that leads to the floo room.

“Bye!”

Once James is out of sight Dorea lets out another laugh as she shakes her head. “Really, Effie?”

“Oh, shush,” says the woman, shaking her own head now as she glances down to Severus. There’s a light blush on his cheeks but other than that he seems quite alright. “James has always been...very affectionate. I’ll have his father talk to him about this, as clearly my own words seem to have escaped him.” Severus just mumbles something that Euphemia doesn’t quite catch. “What’s that, dear?” she asks. The trio of Potters have finally left the hallway, and with the rest of the students gone now, that just leaves her and Severus.

“...it’s alright. I don’t mind.” In Severus’ mind, if people are kissing then they’re not punching. James is to be his husband one day, and if he’s learned anything from observing his parents, it that one should cherish the times of kissing because kisses mean not worrying about black eyes and busted lips. This is reason enough for Severus to dread the day that James’ kisses stop. However, during the periods of kissing between his parents, Severus’ father was never quite as...happy as James. Perhaps Severus doesn’t have anything to worry about? Only time will tell.

When the two make it to the Bed and Breakfast that is Severus’ current home, Eileen is there waiting for them. She hugs Severus to her side as Euphemia updates her on Severus’ health before Eileen sends Severus upstairs to their room. “We can’t stay here forever,” says Eileen once Severus is out of earshot.

“Yes, I know,” says the Euphemia. “Fleamont is dealing with the Muggles now, about a flat that’s not too far from the school. Here.” Euphemia pulls out a small pouch that is clearly full of wizarding money. “For any incidentals. I know with the move you had to quit your job but Severus’ education is of the utmost importance.”

“Of course,” says Eileen, quickly pocketing the coins.

“Most of the subjects you should be able to assist with if he needs tutoring but if there are any that require added resources do let me know.”

“Very well,” says Eileen before she’s turning on her heels to head up to her room. 

She doesn’t bother to say goodbye to Euphemia and as rude as it is Eileen knows the other woman will understand. Eileen has made her fair share of mistakes but it’s not easy having another woman step in and take up the duties that should have been hers. Eileen is grateful, even if she can’t show it, because until Severus is wed Eileen is well and truly barred from the wizarding world. There’s no wards stopping her, of course; just the heavy weight of society that, while ignoring Eileen, will seek to punish her son for inflicting them with a presence that is anathema.

So Eileen doesn’t. She’d stayed away from the engagement party and Severus’ first day of wizarding school. She hadn’t even been notified that her son had fainted. It is infuriating yet...Eileen had known she’d have to deal with these very problems when she’d returned. She is ready for it and Severus, well, he is still learning. But soon, he will be ready as well. That is her job: to ensure that her son has all that he needs to succeed in the life that Fate and Lady Magic has prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally be a time jump, yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Things seemed to calm down after the fainting incident. Perhaps it was Mrs. Potter showing up at his school, or the fact that James continued with his public displays of affection despite Euphemia’s continued exasperation. It could have even been due to the fact that Severus eventually struck up a friendship with Ignotus and Regulus, but whatever the reason, most of the snide gossip and comments eventually faded away. People got used to him and the new status quo relatively fast, although James getting into three separate tussles with other schoolboys about his fiance probably had something to do with that.

Severus’ exposure to Pureblood families and customs made him realize that the children who had snubbed him where those same families whose children were uncontracted females and, like Marie had said, were probably just jealous. Severus found their dislike of him a bit odd as the Blacks, with their huge family, were the ones snagging the most eligible bachelors (from what he understood). But the Black family was too large, too old, and too pure to go against which left the disgruntled bunch sniping at what they saw as overambitious Half-bloods and Muggleborns, such as Severus.

So, things settled, and even though the attitudes of the majority slowly changed, Severus stuck with his three friends who had offered him a kind word and hand on the first day of school. It had taken Severus just over a week, after overhearing a few spiteful comments, to realize that Marie, Elizabeth, and Madeline were all Half-bloods like him.

“But my father is Muggleborn,” Elizabeth had explained, with Madeline adding a quick, “mine too.”

Marie was the only one who had an actual Muggle for a father, just like Severus.

Unlike Severus, however, Marie seemed to love her father. Actually, all of the school kids seemed to love their fathers, even Sirius, as most of his problems seemed to steam from his heavy-handed mother. But Severus’ time getting to know Regulus, as well as his continued exposure to Sirius, quickly taught Severus that Sirius wasn’t necessarily the best judge of character given his pigheadedness. That didn’t mean that Sirius wasn’t right about Walburga, however. Severus was sure he’d never forget that first time he’d met her and the cruelty he’d seen glinting behind those cold grey eyes.

Severus had always been a studious student so it wasn’t long before he was well on par with the rest of the class. Potions was his best subject and Severus even managed to strike up a bit of a mentorship with Mr. Potter, when the man had time to spend with him as he offered Severus a few tips and techniques to further his burgeoning craft. Euphemia helped him and James with their French and Italian while his mother helped Severus with most of his other lessons. Herbology, however, was usually conducted under Euphemia’s tutelage as their flat didn’t have enough room for the many plants and herbs needed, despite the wizarding space that had been added.

With his focus on his school studies, the school year had passed by rather quickly, and by the end of it, Severus was well adjusted to what had initially been odd school robes and shoes. But more importantly, Severus for the first time in a long time, felt comfortable in his own skin. He was content—more than content actually. Severus Snape was _happy_. The time away from his father’s influence produced the greatest transformation that Severus underwent as the wariness beaten into him finally began to slip away. Severus and Sirius would probably never actually be true friends, despite their mutual connections, but even if just to himself Severus could admit that part of his growth was also due to Sirius and his obnoxious mouth.

The incident in question occurred a few weeks after Severus had started wizarding school, and compared to his classmates Severus was still painfully shy and timid. 

“People are going to keep picking on you if you let them,” said Sirius out of the blue, a scowl firmly on his face as he practically glared at Severus.

“The only one picking on Severus is _you_,” had been Marie’s quick reply.

Sirius had just scoffed. “James couldn’t come and play with me yesterday because he got in trouble fighting boys because of _you_.”

“W-what?” had been Severus' reply, surprised by the news as he hadn’t heard anything about it.

“Well, it was the third time after all,” griped Sirius before letting out a small yelp as he stabbed his finger with a needle.

“The _third_ time?”

“Yes! So stop acting like a sniveling girl all the time; that’s the only reason anyone bothers. When I started here I only had to get into _two_ fights before people learned to keep their traps shut.”

After that, Severus had tried to take Sirius' advice because James, for all his boisterous behavior, was good to Severus and Severus didn’t want him to get into trouble because of that. Of course, Severus never outright fought anyone as Sirius had. However, slowly but surely, he’d learned to stand up for himself. Once he’d even made one of the girls cry when he’d said that instead of worrying about an _insignificant little Half-blood like him_—her words, not his—maybe she should worry about her own schoolwork because she wasn’t going to find any marriage prospects if she couldn’t even pass primary school. She’d stormed across the playground, tears in her eyes, while her entourage had chased after her; apparently Severus had struck a nerve.

After that, the few outliers that hadn’t turned over a new leaf were quick to jump into line because it only took one more incident before it was clear Severus could be just as combative with his words as they were. This didn’t stop all the backhanded comments, of course, but it did encourage most of the girls to save their ammunition for times they perceived Severus at his most vulnerable and thus, the perfect time to strike. This meant that before long Severus could keep up with the best of them. However, unlike the girls who had it out for Severus, he only responded in the defensive, or the defense of his friends when the girls grew tired of him and turned their cruelty to the other three Half-bloods. 

Thus, by the end of the school year, Severus had carved a niche out for himself in the order of things. He was comfortable, _happy_, in a way he hadn’t been in years despite the occasional verbal duels he’d get into. But Severus would take one of those any day of the week over a physical one because small as he was, Severus had no hope of winning such a thing. His time at his Muggle school had taught Severus that.

“I’m going to miss you,” Severus says sadly before reaching over to give Ignotus a hug. The other boy just ruffles his hair a bit before pulling back so that he can make eye contact with the other boy.

“You’ll be at Hogwarts in just a year. Besides, you can always write me, ok?”

Severus gives a nod as he stares at Ignotus who was showing off his actual _wand_ that he’d just gotten earlier in the week. Ignotus, while cousin to both James and Sirius, was much calmer and level headed than the other two boys. Perhaps it was due to him being a year older—although Sirius and he were nearly the same age since Sirius had just missed the cutoff for school. Ignotus reminded Severus of Euphemia, of the calm energy she exuded and the quick way her mind was always working.

“What house do you think you’re going to get into?” James asked after he’d given his congratulations to his cousin. Unlike Severus, James hadn’t gone in to hug him or anything. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see Iggy during the summer or anything. He’d tried to explain that to Severus but that hadn’t stopped his fiancee from hugging the older boy as though he’d never see him again. It kind of made James' stomach knot up with something unpleasant but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“I haven’t really thought about it actually.”

“Well, as long as it’s not slimy Slytherin,” said Sirius with a scowl plastered across his face.

“Both of our parents were in Slytherin!” Regulus quickly responded, clearly at his wits' ends with his brother since the younger Black rarely responded so hotly to Sirius' griping.

“Yea, and so was me Mum.” Ignotus said, but his words were more like idle chatter than trying to convince Sirius of changing his tune. Ignotus had learned long ago that when it came to Slytherin, or more specifically his Mum, Sirius was just completely irrational.

“I actually don’t think there’s been a Black that _hasn’t_ been in Slytherin,” said Regulus with a roll of his eyes at his idiotic brother.

“Well, I’m not going to Slytherin!”

“That’s really not up to you, is it? The sorting hat will decide and based on history that’s where you’re going to end up so get used to it!” 

Sirius let out a cry of rage before he’d lunged at Regulus. Regulus responded with his own snarl as the two boys begin to roll around on the ground, punching and kicking and yelling at each other. Severus had taken a startled step backward, his heart racing because even after a year Severus still didn’t react well to physical violence. Eventually, Ignotus and James jumped into the fray before managing to separate the two brothers.

“I’m not going to be in a house with _him_,” growled Sirius before storming off with James following quickly although he did throw an apologetic look over his shoulder at Severus. It wasn’t the first time that James had had to run after Sirius after the boy threw one of his notorious temper tantrums.

“Regulus, are you alright?” asked Ignotus, which drew Severus' attention from the two departing figures and to the two boys still standing nearby.

Regulus brushed dirt and grass off of his robes. There’s was a small split on his bottom lip and he looked angry. “Yea, I’m fine. I need to go to the infirmary,” he said as he tentatively reached out a finger to touch at the small cut, which had caused Regulus to wince a bit.

“Sirius is such a hothead,” Ignotus said with a shake of his head before the pair began to walk back towards the school. “Hey, Severus, are you coming? Or do you want to go after James?”

“N-no, it’s fine. I’ll come with you guys.”

Looking back, it was almost a bit funny that both Severus' first day of the school year at the wizarding school, and the last, resulted in him ended up in the infirmary. Although the last day had been for Regulus instead of himself. The nurse clucked her tongue at the boys before healing Regulus right up and that was the last that Severus saw of Sirius or Regulus until a week later when it was finally time for Sirius’ engagement party.

From the bits and pieces of conversation that Severus heard, the party had been postponed due to Lucius being away at school. Of course, the Blacks and Malfoys could have had the party over the holidays but one look at the Black garden and it was clear that Walburga had waited for the time of year when the garden was at its most lovely.

The whole affair was quite aesthetically pleasing and even Sirius managed to keep the usual scowl off his face, probably due to fear of his mother’s hellish wrath. As similar to Severus’ own engagement party, Lucius and Sirius were dressed in complimentary robes, with Sirius’ wearing the lighter colored, longer version. Yes, Sirius had managed to keep the scowl from his face but he couldn’t keep the tightness from his lips as Lucius did his duty of escorting Sirius around the party. Severus feels a bit bad for him, and for Lucius even though he doesn’t know the other boy, because from what Severus could understand, neither of them had chosen this. It was decided by their parents.

The party continued with food and festivities and Walburga even had Lucius play the pianoforte while Sirius was forced to sing one of the French songs that Severus’ remembered learning in class. Sirius' face was bright red once he finished but the room clapped politely and offered words of praise to the two boys. Later, after the party, when Severus had asked Mrs. Potter why he and James didn’t have to perform together Euphemia just gave him a small smile before saying that it’s nothing _required_ and that no one at the party would have expected Severus to know the proper songs anyway due to his Muggle heritage.

“But mother could have taught me,” had been Severus’ reply. The smile on Euphemia’s face fell as she looked down at Severus with sorrowful eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a hug as she gave his hair a gentle kiss. “Yes, she could have.” Those were the words Euphemia whispered into his hair and for some reason, Severus’ throat felt a bit tight but he didn’t know why and he didn’t cry, he just hugged Euphemia back until the carriage pulled up onto the Potter property. Severus had stayed at the Potters for another hour before going home through the floo.

The routine that Severus had established during the school year changes now that it’s summer holidays but Severus time is split between his home, the Potters home, and the Blacks home, as in Charlus and Dorea Black. His mum still helped with his lessons although with school out Severus only had to work on things that he’d fall behind at if he took a complete break, such as his language classes. During the summer Latin is added onto his lessons, and the French and Italian expands well past the realm of just learning lyrics. Severus continued with his embroidery as he and his mum worked on adding runes of protection to the hem of his robes. 

Severus was happy to continue his potions lessons where he continued to make practical potions for the everyday life of a young witch, such as facial creams and products to keep the fine strands of his hair in pristine condition. Initially, it made Severus feel a bit vain but his time surrounded by Purebloods taught him that appearances were very important, and the more prim and proper that Severus looked, the less likely he was to experience verbal abuse. So, Severus took great care of his appearance. His skin was still hopelessly pale, but it wasn’t sallow anymore. Indeed, from his potions classes at school, Severus learned that pale skin was a desirable trait for a young witch if all the sun-blocking potions they learned were anything to go off of. The teacher had even praised his porcelain complexion so for the first time in his life Severus was learning to love the oddity that was his body.

He was pale, but that was ok. His hair was pitch black but the strands were bone-straight and silky and even seemed to add a moonlit glow to his pale face. Severus had never really cared for his eyes, dark as they were and a match to his fathers, but they were _unique_. Severus lived in a sea of blues, greens, and browns but his eyes, pitch as they were, made Severus stand out. Not that Severus _wanted_ to but with the nurturing words of his own mum and Mrs. Potter, as well as the praises from his potions teacher (whose job was to provide young witches with the means of making themselves the best physical versions they could be), Severus had slowly began to find the beauty in his own form.

So, once the next school year started, Severus almost appeared as one would see a poised, Pureblood witch. Unlike Sirius who still battled against his status, Severus had managed to embrace his. At the not so subtle suggestions from his potions teacher and his own mum and Mrs. Potter, of course, Severus had let his hair continue to grow instead of keeping it at its usual length and now it was long enough for Severus to put into a ponytail, the soft strands brushing just beneath his shoulders.

James, for his part, had seemed initially perplexed by Severus slow transformation as James was firmly of the opinion that Severus was a _boy_. It had taken a few conversations with his parents before James was able to separate girly things from actually being a girl. Severus was still Severus, he was just...prettier now. It made James blush sometimes to think about it but despite Severus' calmer personality, the other boy still went on playdates with James and outside of school wore trousers so he was able to heartily run and play with the other boys in the group. He would even get a bit dirty sometimes, with mud smudge on his knees and dirt upon his cheeks. Of course, this was only _sometimes_ as Severus would rather read a book, or play indoors, but those sometimes were enough for James to be the happiest boy on the planet.

Two weeks after school started Severus received a letter from Ignotus telling him that he’d gotten sorted into Ravenclaw as well as other details about the school. It turns out that Mr. Riddle and his cousin Bellatrix were now professors at Hogwarts. The two had gotten married a week after Sirius’ engagement party and it seemed that while Mr. Riddle would be in charge of the new Muggle culture and customs course at Hogwarts, Bellatrix was in charge of the Pureblood counterpart. As a Pureblood, Ignotus was enrolled in the course with his new in-law. Idly, Severus wondered if he’d have to take the Pureblood course as he was already taking a similar course at his current school.

He’d brought the question up to Marie who’d just shrugged. “I don’t know but it’s nothing to worry about now. We won’t be at Hogwarts for another year.”

Which was true, of course. So thoughts of which house and classes he’d end up in floated to the back of Severus’ mind as he focused his energy on his current classes and navigating the few snakes that still hissed at him upon occasion. And thus, another school year passed until Severus was hugging another Black at the end of it, though this time it was Regulus instead of Ignotus.

“I’ll miss you,” says Severus, hands still wrapped around the other boy who, despite being a year younger, is a few centimeters taller than Severus.

Once again James feels that knot of tension tight in his belly but he ignores it as the two boys draw back from each other. “You’ll see me next year.” 

“Yea...but Elizabeth and Madeline are both going to Beauxbatons,” says Severus, managing to keep the hurt out of his voice. He’d never suspected that the two girls would leave him, having assumed that they’d attend Hogwarts like the rest of his friends.

“You still have me,” says James, startling Severus out of his thoughts as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy before his chin rests atop Severus’ head of hair.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true,” says Severus before wriggling himself out of James’ hold. Sirius stares at them with an unreadable expression, for once a scowl absent from his face as he gazes at Severus.

“Our lives are about to change forever,” Sirius finally says, breaking the odd eye contact he’d had with Severus in order to grin at James. “And it won’t be with me in _Slytherin_ with _Lucius Malfoy_.” Regulus just gives a roll of his eyes, having heard enough of his brother going off and on about Slytherins and Lucius Malfoy to last him a lifetime. “I’m going to make my own path, whether Mum likes it or not.”

And as much as Sirius could drive Severus crazy with his childish behavior and his temper tantrums, Severus could see there was something to admire in Sirius Black because that was a boy who just wouldn’t give up. Life hadn’t taught him how to yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fast-forwarding of two years wasn't too much of a mess lol but Hogwarts here we come XD


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike Ignotus who’d gotten his wand in time for it to be a true graduation gift, James and Severus have to wait for a good two weeks until classes are over because Fleamont wants to be present for when his son receives his wand. James had griped constantly during this time but things had been quite busy at the Wizengamot as of late. Eventually, however, the date in question arrives and Severus embarks on his first real adventure into the wizarding world.

Godric’s Hollow, while home to a wizarding community, was something that Severus has yet to truly explore as catching up on nine years of missed lessons had taken up quite a bit of Severus’ time. Plus, Severus got enough of snooty witches at school and didn’t really want to interact with them for longer than necessary. Therefore, he’d never asked Mrs. Potter about taking him to see more than the school and her home. 

F

However, the thought of going to Diagon Alley is completely different. For one, James has been gushing about the place for weeks and had successfully hyped Severus up almost as much as James was. James’ excitement is at the thought of _finally_ getting a wand and being a _real wizard_. Severus is excited at the thought of receiving a wand as well, but unlike James, most of Severus’ excitement stems from getting a good summer start on his reading and such.

James had balked at the notion, saying he’d be working on his dueling instead as he’d always admired his father and wanted to be a dueling champion like the older Potter. Once Severus had told the other boy that dueling meant _learning_ which meant _reading_, James had just stubbornly jutted his chin out and declared that he’d have his father teach him instead of some stupid old book. With Mr. Potter being such a busy man, Severus finds James stubbornness a bit silly. But once he’d found out that their trip to Diagon Alley had been postponed due to Fleamont wanting to attend, that had given a bit more weight to James declaration.

“Now, we should have Severus back in time for dinn—”

“I haven’t seen Severus in _days_. Can’t he stay for dinner, Mum, please?” James had reached forward to grab Severus’ hands in his own before turning large, pleading eyes to his Mum as he makes his case.

“I’m sure Eileen…”

“No, no. It’s quite alright. If it’s fine with Severus, of course.”

“Yea,” says Severus, before a pleased smile curves up his lips. “Thanks, mum.”

James lets out a squeal of excitement before wrapping his arms around Severus in a quick hug. In the two years that Severus has known James the other boy's affectionate ways have been a constant. In fact, most of the affection Severus gets in his life is from James and Mrs. Potter. His mother, for all that she’d finally rescued him from his father’s abuse, is a naturally reserved woman. That is not to say that she doesn't hug, kiss, or praise her son. It’s just that she does it much less frequently than the Potter family. In fact, Severus sees Mr. Potter the least of the three, yet he probably praises Severus as much as his own mother does. Severus isn’t upset by it—he’s received more affection than he could ever hope for. It’s just something he’s noticed.

“It might get a bit chilly, dear. You should grab your cloak,” says Euphemia, her gaze soft as she glances down at the two boys. Severus nods before leaving the room with James hot on his heels as they go to retrieve his cloak.

With the boys gone, Euphemia’s gaze naturally moves back to Eileen, where she finds the other woman looking at her. “I actually wished to ask you if Severus could stay the night,” says Eileen, breaking the brief silence that had fallen in the room.

Euphemia blinks in surprise because in the two years that they’d lived here Eileen had never before made such a request. “Yes, of course. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine,” is Eileen’s placid reply which is almost enough to have Euphemia’s mind wondering but if anyone is good at hiding anything it’s a Slytherin.

“Good,” says Euphemia before her son and Severus bounce back into the room. Euphemia offers the pair a smile before giving Eileen a nod of parting. “Do enjoy the rest of your day, Eileen.”

“Bye, Mrs. Snape!”

“Bye, Mum.”

Both boys speak at the same time, although typical of James, his loud exuberance drowns out most of Severus’ voice.

The trio exit the Muggle flat before making their way to the Potter’s carriage. Godric’s Hollow is such an old-fashioned place that it isn’t the first time a carriage has been spotted in the village so no one will bat a lash at the mode of transportation although they might note the extravagance of the Potter’s carriage. James remembers enough of his manners to assist Severus with entering the carriage before helping his mother, even if she doesn’t need it, because that’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Euphemia, for her part, finds James’ behavior absolutely adorable.

“Hey, Mum, can we go to Florean Fortescue’s?” Ok, so maybe James hadn’t helped her into the carriage because it is gentlemanly, but because he wants ice cream, however, his behavior is still very cute!

“Sure we can,” says Euphemia, ignoring the urge to ruffle’s James’ hair in affection because that’d just undo all of her early work with Fleamont’s Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion that she’d painstakingly applied. Thank Merlin she never has to worry about such things with Severus’ own head of hair, which is perfectly pretty as is.

The ride to Diagon Alley is a short one because carriage or not, it’s a magical one. Once the trio arrives the carriage door is opened by Fleamont as he’d already been in London for some earlier work. Fleamont places a kiss to the back of his wife’s hand before helping her out of the carriage. James, seeing this, quickly follows suit with Severus which results in both him and Euphemia going a bit pink in the cheeks. All these decades of marriage and Euphemia still can’t help but to be charmed by her roguish husband. As for Severus, despite two years of being sporadically kissed by his fiance, there are still moments such as this that cause the boy’s cheeks to color.

Euphemia carefully loops her arm through that of her husband’s. Severus follows a moment after with his own partner, and the smile that James beams in his direction makes the small concession worth it. Although, in truth, Severus never really felt it as much of a concession as he didn’t mind these small gestures, unlike Sirius. In fact, Severus finds such things calming because for once in his life he _fit in_ somewhere, even if that spot currently meant standing by James’ side. Severus is content with this but he does hope that somewhere in the future he’ll find another place where he fits that doesn’t depend solely on his marital status with James Potter.

The walk through Diagon Alley is pleasant and filled with other parents and their children as the Potters aren’t the only couple setting out to give their young one a good summer start. Severus feels as though his eyes are about to roll out of his head with how quickly he’s moving them to and fro, his gaze taking in all the sights that Diagon Alley has to offer. James is speaking excitedly in his ear, offering the name of this place or that despite the fact that most of the shops have the title’s blazing in front of their door fronts. 

“I thought we were going to Ollivanders,” says James, pouting a bit as he stares up at his parents.

“We are dear, but once we get your wand I know you’re not going to sit still,” replies Euphemia as she meets her son’s matching gaze. James pouts a bit more but he doesn’t argue as his parents lead the group into Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions.

“Mister and Mrs. Potter, welcome,” says the short witch in greeting, head-turning from where she’s measuring a hem at the sound of the shop bell.

“Hello, Madam Malkin. We’re here for new robes for the upcoming Hogwarts school year.”

Madam Malkin gestures for the two boys to step onto one of the nearby stools before her wand has measuring tape and other things flying around the air. Severus is a bit surprised that James manages to stand still but he figures the other boy has been here more than enough times to know the drill. Once Madam Malkin is finished with them James happily helps Severus from the stool before taking hold of his hand. Severus follows in step with James as he heads towards his parents.

“Where’re done! Can we go to Ollivanders now?” 

“After we stop at Flourish and Blotts.” James pouts again but it’s not every day that he can go on an outing with both his parents so he manages to keep his childish complaints to himself. “Come here, dear,” says Euphemia as she gestures towards Severus. Severus closes the short distance between the two of them before Eileen holds out the long length of a robe against him. She hums to herself before swapping it for another in a lighter shade, and then a third one that’s similar to the light blue he’d worn to his engagement party. “I think these are fine,” says Euphemia, speaking to her husband. “I’ll send his measurements over to Twilfitt and Tatting’s for the rest of his wardrobe.”

Fleamont takes the robes from his wife before heading to the counter to pay. “Are those for Hogwarts as well?” asks Severus, curious as to why he was receiving more robes.

“No, dear, just a few things for you to have around the house as Eileen’s asked if you could stay the night; you’ll need something to wear in the morning.”

“Oh,” says Severus, not sure how to respond to the unexpected news. This would be the first time he’d spend away from her familiar presence.

Euphemia seems to catch on that he’s a bit unsettled because she reaches down a hand to gently brush a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Tis nothing to worry about. I’m sure she just wants you to get used to the notion as Hogwarts is a boarding school, after all.”

“Oh, right.”

Fleamont reappears at that moment with the purchases, just in time to see James hugging Severus again in his clear excitement at the news while he babbles on about all the toys they can play with and about taking the broom for a ride around the grounds. “Methinks t’will be too late to take the broom out tonight, James,” says Fleamont as he waves his wand to shrink the new purchase so that he can slip it into his pocket.

“We can go for a ride in the morning then!”

Fleamont glances down at his wife as she settles in her place beside him, her arm once more looped through his own. “Eileen asked if Severus could spend the night,” is Euphemia’s hushed reply, giving the two some semblance of privacy from young ears.

Fleamont gives her hand a pat of acknowledgment but doesn’t speak on the out of the blue request. “After breakfast should be fine,” replies Fleamont.

“Wicked!” James is wearing his trademark grin which is absolutely contagious because it almost always managed to draw a smile onto Severus’ face, like now. Once the two boys are once again standing arm in arm, their small party exits the store in order to continue their shopping.

Their trip continues with their party first stopping at Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary as Fleamont needs to get some potions supplies, as well as items on the first-year list school list for the boys. Severus offers Mr. Potter a shy smile and a whispered thanks at the extra supplies Fleamont buys for him, as Severus is more advanced in his potions making and usually spends extracurricular time honing increasing his skills. Of course, at this early stage in his life, most of the potions Severus makes are those he’s learned in school—mostly just beauty supplies—but Fleamont has given him enough basis where Severus feels comfortable experimenting.

More packages are shrunk before their next stop has them at Flourish and Blotts. James is even more excited to be surrounded by books than Severus, a rarity for him, but that’s only because Euphemia had promised they’d go wand shopping afterward. Getting the books off their school list is even faster than buying potions ingredients because they don’t have to wait around for delicate and volatile things to be carefully measured. Euphemia sees Severus browsing a few extra books in interests so buys those as well. Severus' smile is a bit wider this time as he says his thanks although he does appear a bit bashful as two spots of color appear on his cheeks in his excitement. Euphemia gives his sleek hair a gentle pat, happy to see some excitement on the typically reserved boy. Although most children seemed a bit reserved when compared to James.

“Oi, can I finally get my own owl now, please?” exclaims James, voice full of his usual excitement as their party passes Eeylop’s Owl Emporium.

“I thought you just couldn’t wait to hurry up and get your wand,” teases Euphemia, although it’s clear she’s not averse to the idea. 

“It’s best not to keep owls cooped up in tiny cages. We’ll come back after we finish buying everything.”

“Yay, thanks, Dad!”

Unlike Euphemia, Fleamont doesn’t fight the urge to ruffle James’ hair a bit. James just gives him an impish grin which causes Fleamont to give his son a wink. James grin grows from ear to ear and manages to stay on his face all the way until they reach Ollivanders. In fact, the only reason why it leaves his face is the fact that once James enters the shop he’s in such awe that his mouth falls right open. Severus, on the other hand, has a more dignified look as he curiously gazes around at all the boxes.

“Ah, if it isn’t James Potter and...Severus Snape. I’ve been waiting for you two.”

“You know my name!?” asks James in delighted surprise. Severus, on the other hand, just gives the middle-aged wizard a look of curiosity and wariness as usually if someone he’s never met knows of him they tend to be of the Pureblood judging type.

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Ollivander.” Fleamont steps forward to give the older wizard a firm handshake. “We’re here for the boys' wands.”

Garrick Ollivander returns the handshake before greeting Euphemia with a short bow and a kiss to the back of her gloved hand. Naturally, she gives a curtsy in return and once introductions are settled Garrick’s attention has firmly returned to the two children in his shop.

“Hmm...yes, yes,” he says to himself before turning to the stack of boxes that littered his shop, many of which looked about ready to fall over. Garrick is still mumbling a few things to himself that the other occupants don’t really catch, but when he turns back around he has four boxes in his hands. He opens the first before holding it out to James. “Try this,” he says to the boy. “Don’t hold it too tightly—a relaxed grip helps the magic flow more easily. Then just swish and flick.”

For once, James' excitement leaves him unable to speak as he reaches down to take the wand from the box. He doesn’t even get a chance to swish and flick it, however, because one second after touching the wood and Mr. Ollivander is already snatching it from his hands. “No, not right. Not right at all. This one.”

The rejected wand goes back in its box as another takes its place. James actually gets to swish and flick this one but Mr. Ollivander just frowns before declaring that one no good as well. It’s replaced with another, and then another until he’s tried all the wands the man had brought over. Once more, Mr. Ollivander is digging through wand boxes as he mumbles to himself, something about mahogany wood. When he returns he has three more wand boxes, and this time when James tries the wand feels much more _right_.

It’s snatched from his hands just like the previous ones. “Too long,” Mr. Ollivander declares before the wand is replaced with a shorter one. James gives it the old swish and flick before glancing at his father. Fleamomt’s blue eyes are filled with pride as he watches his son receiving his wand. “Don’t worry, James. It can take a few tries.” 

“Yes, the wand chooses the wizard you know,” says Mr. Ollivander to James before snatching that wand back as well. He doesn’t even have James try the other wand he’d brought. Instead, he’s back to mumbling to himself before disappearing behind a huge stack of boxes. This time when he returns it’s with one box. “I had thought this would be a second wand to someone but...perhaps it’s meant for you.” 

James brows furrow in confusion as his parents take a step closer to get a better look at the wand Mr. Ollivander has. When he opens the box the wand in question looks similar to any other wand. “Eleven inches of mahogany wood. Do you know what mahogany wood symbolizes?” 

James gives a shake of his head. “No, Sir.” 

“Strength, safety,” Mr. Ollivander gives a pointed look to the way James is hovering near Severus. “Protectiveness. But also practicality.” 

“It sounds like a good wood for James,” says Fleamont proudly. 

Mr. Olliavander nods before holding the wand box out to James. James takes in a deep breath, steeling himself before he picks up the wand. He does the same as he had with the ones before, giving the wand a swish and flick. Like before, nothing happens, and James feels a brief moment of disappointment. He moves to lower his hand, eyes sad as he stares at the wand. There’s a pensive look in Mr. Ollivander’s gaze and a small frown pinching at the corner of his lips. His hand reaches out, ready to retrieve the wand back from James, but before he can make contact the wand suddenly shoots out a bright array of colors. 

“Bloody hell!” yelps James, eyes wide as he stares at the rainbow of colors the wand is shooting out. 

“_Language, James!_” 

“Sorry, Mum!” 

James is still staring at the wand in awe, only managing to turn his eyes away from the display once it’s passed. Mr. Ollivander has a satisfied look upon his face as he stares down at the wand. This time, instead of taking the wand back from James, Mr. Ollivander holds the box out to him. James takes it before turning his attention to his father, the boy grinning from ear to ear as he shows off what he knows is his wand. 

“Good job, son,” Fleamont says, quite pleased by the results before his gaze finds that of Mr. Ollivanders. “I’ve never known a wand to take so long before reacting.” 

Mr. Ollivander nods. “Aye. The core is a Thunderbird tail. The wand is quite powerful, which is why I suspected it’d be a second wand to someone as Thunderbird tail wands are quite difficult to master. The mahogany helps, as it makes the wand more pliable and once the boy does master it, his wand should be able to sense danger and, subsequently, even be able to cast some curses on his own.” 

“_Wicked!_” James' gaze has turned practically worshipful as he gazes down at his wand. “Did you hear that, Sev? I’m going to be a powerful wizard!” 

Severus returns James' smile with one of his own, happy for the other boy. “That’s amazing,” says Severus as he wraps his arms around James in a quick hug. When he pulls back James looks a bit shell shocked before his face suddenly turns beet red. He seems at a loss for words and it causes Severus to laugh softly because James is rarely without anything to say. 

“He should get plenty of practice with his wand over the summer holidays before going to Hogwarts,” says Mr. Ollivander, breaking up the small scene that was happening between the two boys. “And as for you, Severus…” Mr. Ollivander trails off in thought before moving behind the counter. He disappears in a back room before returning with one box. “After the uniqueness of James wand, I can’t imagine any other in this shop for you.” 

Severus' brows raise in question, gaze once again curious in that way of his as Mr. Ollivander removes the top from the box. When Severus peers into the box the wand in question is both lighter, and longer than James’ wand. Severus reaches forward hesitantly, steadfastly ignoring the butterflies of excitement in his stomach as his fingers wrap around the wand handle. He lifts the wand out of the box, and like James gives it a swish and flick. Unlike James wand, this wand immediately lets loose a sea of silver and blue sparks, as though is wand was trying to recreate a night sky with a sea full of stars. 

“It's...beautiful,” Severus says in awe, his heart clenching a bit at the sight and the wand in his hand feeling so _right_. 

Mr. Ollivander holds the wand box out to Severus as he speaks. “Thirteen and a half inches of elmwood, a wood great for magical dexterity and one which produces the most elegant of charms and spells. It’s a wand capable of highly advanced magic, and elmwood has always preferred owners with a certain native dignity and presence.” It’s Severus turn to be dumbstruck as he stares down at his wand with reverent eyes. “Elmwood produces wands favored by many Purebloods. However, your wand is quite unique, Severus.” 

“Why’s that?” asks Severus, his gaze finally leaving the wand in his hand so that he can stare up at Mr. Ollivander. 

“The core is one unlike any other, and isn’t one that any British, or European wizard has.” 

“What is it?” asks Euphemia, speaking the question that’s on everyone’s mind. 

“The spine of a White River Monster.” 

“_Wicked_,” breaths James, despite not having any idea what a White River Monster is but the name is awesome enough. 

“I’ve not heard of this particular magical creature.” 

“That’s to be expected as it’s native to a land known as Arkansas, in America.” 

“An American monster?” says Euphemia, slightly appalled by the thought. In truth, she’d believed that Severus’ wand core would be something more elegant, like a dragon heartstring or a unicorn tail hair. Therefore, she found the difference in her assumptions versus reality quite vast. 

“Right you are. About a decade ago, there was an American wandmaker who wished to study under me. As payment for his studies, he gifted me the spine of one White River Monster, capable of producing just one wand.” 

“It sounds like he got the better end of the deal,” says Fleamont. 

“You could say that. Yet, as he's the only wizard who's discovered how to safely harvest the White River Monster, methinks I'm the one who received the better deal,” replies Mr. Ollivander. “However, all of my wands—no matter the wood or core—are seven galleons. Being a Potioneer, you’re aware that just one strand of unicorn tail hair is ten galleons.” Fleamont nods in agreement. “But the wand chooses the wizard, and far be it for me to keep a wand from its proper owner because I’m angling to make more of a profit.” 

“Mr. Ollivander,” says Euphemia, carefully cutting into the conversation. “To trade your tutorship for just enough material to produce one wand...what exactly are the magical properties of this White River Monster?” 

“Not nearly as many as the Thunderbird tail that your son has. However, the spine of the White River Monster produces spells of force and elegance. Combined with elmwood, Severus’ wand should be perfect for one who wishes to dabble in spell creation.” 

“_Spell Creation?_ But that’s such a dangerous branch of magic. It’s nearly impossible to predict!” 

Mr. Ollivander nods, not disagreeing with the other Ravenclaw. “Aye, but elmwood produces the fewest accidents and the least foolish errors. With careful practice and cultivation of the right knowledge, one should have quite a few safeguards from the expected misfortunes.” 

“Right, but that says nothing about the _unexpected_ ones.” 

“Effie, you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself,” says Fleamont, the man placing comforting hands upon his wife’s shoulder. “The wand chooses the wizard and this one chose Severus. Besides, spell creation isn’t something we have to worry about now; the boy’s only eleven. And between James and Severus, James wand is the one most problematic at this point given the Thunderbird tail.” 

“Yes, of course. You’re right,” sighs Euphemia, and with the warmth of Fleamont’s hands upon her shoulders, she feels herself relaxing. 

“Is spell creation really that bad?” asks Severus, gazing from one adult to the other. 

“No, dear. It’s not _bad._ Every spell we use had to be created at one point. It’s just...a dangerous discipline. Nothing you need to worry about yet, though. Indeed, nothing you need to worry about at all unless you should decide to.” 

Severus nods, the boy carefully placing his wand back into its box as Fleamont pays Mr. Ollivander the fourteen galleons. The rest of their trip is a relaxing affair. The boys finally get the ice cream that James had gotten his mother to promise them, while his parents grabbed the last few items off of their school list, as well as some others that Severus was lacking, like a proper trunk to store his goods. It’s not until everything is collected that their group returns to Eeylop’s Owl Emporium. 

Both boys browse the owls in excitement. Severus seems drawn to the more dignified owls, such as the eagle owls, while James quickly finds himself gushing over a cage of Eurasian pygmy owls. “Mum, it’s soooo _cute!_” 

“Pygmy owls don’t get much larger than that, James. You won’t be able to send long correspondences.” 

“It’s not like I’m going to write much anyway,” says James flippantly as he reaches out to gently pet one of the owl’s feathers. “This one looks like Sev!” 

Severus, who had been engaged in a staring contest with a huge brown owl jerks his head around to stare at James. “I do _not_ look like an owl, and I’m not that small!” 

Euphemia has to smother her laughter as it’s the first time she’s actually heard Severus practically yelling, flustered as James’ words seemed to have made him. Euphemia supposes this must be a point of contention between the two of them. James just grins at Severus before turning back to his perusal of the owls. Severus lets out an exasperated huff before moving onto the Ursal owls. 

“James seems pretty fixated on the Eurasian pygmies,” sighs Euphemia as she speaks with her husband. “I don’t think he much cares that owls should be _practical_.” 

“Hogwarts has barn owls if he needs to send any packages or anything. Plus, it’ll do James some good to learn how to take care of such a small, precious thing.” Fleamont’s gaze darts over to Severus as he says that, which has Euphemia laughing softly. 

“Let’s hope Severus doesn't pick up on that bit of subtext,” says Euphemia with a chuckle as Fleamont joins in. 

“There are alright featherlight charms if you’re really worried about the poor owl.” 

“I suppose that’s fine,” says Euphemia, the humor still present in her voice. 

In the end, James chooses a cute little pygmy that’s a lovely reddish-brown with white spots. Severus chooses a Ural that is definitely a good four times larger than the pygmy. Euphemia’s just happy it isn’t an Eagle owl because the size differences would be even greater and then Euphemia may actually begin to worry about the poor pygmy’s safety. 

“Why’d you choose that one, Sev? It looks like an old man.” 

Severus' lips purse a bit in displeasure at the slight against his new familiar, which was a beautiful white and grey. “I thought it kind of reminds me of Mrs. Montgomery.” 

James peers at the Ural in question before giving a nod. “I suppose it does. She did get a lot more greys in the last year plus it kind of has that stern face of hers.” 

Severus moves his cage back as though to shield his new owl from James’ harsh words. “Mrs. Montgomery was very kind, and a great teacher. I’m going to miss her.” 

“Well, you’ll have plenty of new kind and great teachers once you start Hogwarts,” says Euphemia, her own smile causing Severus to reciprocate. “Did you enjoy your day in Diagon Alley?” 

“Yes! It was very fun,” says Severus, his smile growing as they head back to their waiting carriage. “And I can’t wait until we finally go to Hogwarts.” 

“I’m sure you’ll have a magical time, Severus. The both of you.” Both boys smile up at her in pleasure, their minds excited for the upcoming school year and all the pleasures and surprises that their future has to offer. 


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the evening goes well. Euphemia and Fleamont chat with the boys about their new owl acquisition on the way home, giving them tips and guidelines for their new pets while helping to coax names for the owls out of the boys. James easily decides on Artemis, and when Severus furrows his brows because honestly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if James had settled on something like Chi Chi, based on all the cooing and nonsensical noises he’d been making at the tiny bird. 

At Severus’ surprised look James just grins before proclaiming that while tiny, Artemis is a bird of prey and as such requires a fitting name which Severus is inclined to agree with. The name for his own owl takes a bit longer, but after some deliberation, he finally decides on Ludwig. Unlike Severus, James doesn’t have the decency to stifle the bulk of his surprise as his whole face scrunches up.

“Ugh, Severus, what sort of name is Ludwig?”

“It’s Beethoven’s given name. And you’ve seen the pictures of Ludwig Beethoven. I actually think my owl looks more like him than Mrs. Montgomery.”

“Well, that’s true,” says James with a laugh before pausing. “Wait, is this about Moonlight Sonata?”

“_No._”

“Merlin, it totally _is_!” James earlier laughter bubbles back up until he’s practically guffawing.

“It’s not funny,” Severus says, mouth pressing into a thin line before he lets out a huff, focusing his attention on the passing scenery outside of the carriage window.

James makes a small noise of distress before scooting closer to Severus so that he can give his shoulder a nudge with his own. “Hey, I’m sorry, ok? I’m not laughing because it’s funny; I think it’s cute.”

“You’re eleven. What do you know about cute?” grouches Severus, steadfastly keeping his gaze trained on the blur of people, buildings, and trees.

“James told me you can get through the first two movements. That’s quite impressive for only two years studying the pianoforte.”

“Thanks,” says Severus, turning his gaze to give Euphemia a smile.

“Just stick to it and you should have no problems accomplishing your goals for the future. Plus, all the finger work will do you well in potions.”

“Thanks, Mr. Potter.”

“Severus, I’ve told you before that you can call me Fleamont.”

“Y-yes, of course,” Severus stutters out, cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment because Mr. Potter had said exactly that, but unlike the easy transition with Euphemia, Severus still had a bit of difficulty with male authority. The Potters just give him reassuring smiles as the carriage pulls up onto their property.

Severus and James practice with their wands until dinner, and while Severus manages to successfully perform _lumos_ and _nox_ with no difficulty at all, it takes James a long longer to get his stubborn wand to perform the charms. James is only slightly nullified by the fact that his spell manages to light up the whole room, and when he says nox Mr. Potter has to relight all of the candles.

The next morning, James takes Severus’ for a ride across the grounds which Severus quite enjoys, especially because the practice broom doesn’t go high enough for there to be fear of any injuries. Euphemia calls them in for breakfast, and afterward, she bundles up all of Severus’ things so that she can take him home. Naturally, James’ tags along and during the carriage ride Euphemia explains that while at his own home, it is forbidden for Severus to practice with his wand because the flat isn’t a registered wizarding residence. 

“Of course, you are always welcome to stop by for a visit or stay the night again, Severus,” Euphemia quickly adds.

Severus gives a nod and a word of thanks before the trio helps him bring his items up to the flat. His mother is there, her brown eyes darting to his new robes before giving her own thanks to Euphemia for looking after Severus for the night. Euphemia explains the same thing about his wand to Eileen as she’d done for Severus, even though the other woman is already aware. Mostly, the brief explanation serves to inform Eileen about future sleepovers if she so chooses.

Once the Potters take their leave, Severus excitedly tells his mother about his day in Diagon Alley while putting his items away in his room. Eileen listens with rapt attention, asking Severus a few questions here and there before he finishes off his recollection. “It sounds exactly as it was a decade ago. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that nothing has changed.” There’s a far off look in Eileen’s gaze and a hint of nostalgia in her voice before she gives a quick shake of her head, as though to clear it. “We’re going to Muggle London so you should go and change, Severus.”

The change out of his robes and into trousers and such is quick, although Severus does decide to pull his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck before the two heard out. Severus is surprised that their trip to London is by way of a Muggle taxi and not the much quicker Knight Bus. During the taxi ride, Eileen asks Severus about his musical progress, about herbology, and other subjects that won’t draw undue attention from the Muggle driver.

“Have you thought about trying the violin? I only played the piano a few years before moving onto the violin as mastery was never a requirement.”

“I think James did that. He’s studying the violin now but I want to play Moonlight Sonata one day. I won’t be able to do that if I move onto a different instrument.”

“Hmm, that’s true.”

When the pair arrive at Muggle London it seems more shopping is in store for Severus. He gets new clothes and shoes and they have lunch before heading to the London Zoo. “I know you never got to go for that school trip, since we left…” trails of Eileen, not needing to add _your Father_ because the words were nearly tangible, hanging between the two of them.

“...thank you,” says Severus, and the words aren’t only a thank you for the zoo visit, but for those words that had gone unspoken.

It’s not until the pair are at the Giraffe enclosure that Eileen speaks again. “Severus.” Severus turns his eyes away from the majestic animals to meet his mother’s gaze. “Once you turn seventeen you will be in your last year of school and finishing up all of your classes. When I was in school, as the heiress to a prominent family my future was already set for me. Perhaps if I were a...ah, _commoner_,” she says, making it clear that commoner is a substitute for a Muggleborn, or perhaps even a Half-blood in this scenario. “If I were that, perhaps I could have pursued studies in the arts, or as a seamstress or nurse, or even as a governess. You see, acceptable employment for women, even those not with lofty obligations, is minuscule.”

Severus gives a nod because that is something he has observed, however, that is the way of things. He’s never stopped to give it much thought, yet now... “Despite your unique status, these same restrictions don’t necisarily apply to you, Severus,” says Eileen as she draws Severus away from his thoughts. “I brought you to the Potters to protect you, and to give you a better life. The contract gives you access to _proper schooling._ But once that is completed, if you choose to live your life as a man—to acquire your own profession and create a life and family with a woman—society cannot punish you for that. Unlike myself, you have a choice, Severus. Do you understand?”

By rote, Severus’ head nods up and down but the boy is mute, stupefied almost. For the last two years, he’d been, practically, well..._training_ to be James’ wife. After the initial adjustment, Severus hadn’t given his situation much thought because now he is happy and loved and anything is better than living with his father’s abuse. But, from what his mother is now telling him, he doesn’t actually have to go through with it. It's quite the revelation.

“Why are you telling me this now?” asks Severus, voice small and wavering a bit as the weight of his mother’s words press upon him.

At the question, Eileen gives a small sigh. “I do not wish to burden you, Severus. This information is not something you need to dwell on now. There are quite a few years yet before you need even make a final decision about it. But the choice is yours. I will support you regardless but I want you to be allowed the decision. When you met Effie two years ago, you couldn’t possibly make an informed decision about the situation and even then, I was coercing you into it. Given how your father was, I knew you wouldn’t say no. Yet, in the two years since you’ve made friends, have gained knowledge and skills. You will gain even more once you start your studies this fall, and by the time you are to graduate you should have enough data to make your own decision about your own future. That is all I could hope for you, Severus. It is much more than us women get. However, if you decided to reject the contract then that is a decision that must be kept private until after graduation. So you must not speak of this to anyone else, you understand?”

“I’m sorry.”

Eileen blinks down at Severus in confusion. “Sorry for what, dear?”

“I’m sorry that you had to...that you had to make such a h-huge decision, and that you had to l-lose e-everything.” Severus is choking on the words, one hand pressed to his eyes in a bid to stop the flow of tears but it’s impossible.

Eileen quickly makes a small shushing noise as she pulls out a handkerchief to dap at Severus’ eyes and to wipe the moisture from his face. “Shh, Severus, it’s alright. I didn’t tell you this for you to cry. I made my decisions with the full knowledge of where they would lead, and I don’t regret them. I got you, after all, my little Prince.” Severus makes an indiscernible noise, muffled by his sniffling before he manages to stop the wave of tears. “There you are, my little Prince,” says Eileen, wiping up one last wayward tear as she smiles down at her son. “Should we stop at the gift shop? And afterward, we have tickets to the circus and then to an opera after dinner. You can change into your evening wear before we dine.”

Eileen gestures to one of the shopping bags which has Severus’ new clothes in it. Severus gives a nod, a wide smile slipping through any lingering melancholy at the thought of their fun day ahead. He would have been satisfied with just the zoo, Eileen knew, but she wanted to show Severus’ all the wonders of the Muggle word that he hadn’t been able to properly appreciate while they’d lived under the tyranny of his father.

By the end of the night, Severus is exhausted but he wouldn’t trade the day of fun with his mother for anything. The two even decide to make a living room forte, lying beneath a mismatch of sheets and fairy lights that Eileen summons with some intricate flicks of her wand. That night, Eileen lulls Severus to sleep with magical tales that she hadn’t woven for Severus in well over a year but ones that continue to delight just as surely as they did from the first time she’d shared them with him.

For the rest of the summer, although Severus spends many more days of fun exploring the United Kingdom with his mom, nothing can compare to that first day of delighted surprise. Indeed, Severus finds himself thinking about it on more than one occasion when he’s with the Potters because even if his mother said that he doesn’t have to think about a decision for his future until he’s in his last year of Hogwarts, just being around James, or Euphemia, or Fleamont is a sure way to have his mind darting to the subject.

Severus likes the Potters, loves them even. He has his mum but when Severus is with the Potters, what he feels from them, is _family_. Severus has felt comfort with his mother and in their home but that particular light that the Potters have, that screams family is something he doesn’t really get anywhere else but with them. And he likes it. They’re nice and caring and he already feels part of their family but his mother is right: making a decision at nine years old to marry someone is a bit crazy.

But, at least he has the decision. Sirius makes it clear as often as he can his thoughts upon his own marriage contract. Yet, thoughts of these as often as they may pop up at random times of musing don’t last long because Severus’ summer is one full of fun. He reads through some chapters of his textbooks, gets in more practice with his wand. He and Marie even go to France with Madeline and Elizabeth as the two girls have their own first-year list for Beauxbatons. They get explore Place Cachée for the girls' school supplies before they’re taken to Muggle Paris. It’s the first time Severus has ever left home so he makes sure to take lots of pictures with his friends.

They spend the night in the city, at a cute little place with a view of the Parisian skyline. In the morning, Marie and Severus give some tearful goodbyes to both Elizabeth and Madeline as the two girls have to start school early, with other young witches coming from other countries, that need to increase their French language levels. Everyone promises to write, with Severus stating that he’d so so in French so that his two friends wouldn’t be the only ones having to suffer mastering a foreign language.

Severus mentions this to Euphemia once he’s dropped off at the Potters (it wasn’t as though they could take him to his flat which was the known home of Eileen Snape neé Prince). The witch is so delighted by the idea that she says she’ll hire a French tutor for him. James is less delighted as he grumbles about the fact that he’ll be forced to attend but the promise of a proper broom has the other boy falling in line quite fast. The rest of the summer passes by in what feels like the blink of an eye. Severus enjoys many more adventures with his mother, and because Madeline and Elizabeth are away, Marie is basically drawn into Severus’ group of male friends which results in his and Sirius getting into even more arguments. Severus keeps his promise with the other half of the once quartet as he exchanges letters in French with his two friends with the letters steadily getting better due to the language tutor that Euphemia had hired.

Both Severus and James learn a few more spells as they practice their wand work during the days that Severus visits, and the times that Severus stays the night. Although, shockingly enough, James’ wand seems much more eager to obey once his father begins teaching him the basics of dueling. If Severus is over during those particular lessons, he joins in as well. However, Severus much prefers his time with Fleamont to revolve around a cauldron. Eventually, the much anticipated September 1st arrives. Eileen says her goodbyes to Severus at home, and as she holds her son in her arms she whispers words of love and support in his ears, letting him know that no matter what happens she will be here for him.

Severus has to wipe his eyes free of moisture although the tears don’t spill over. Instead, he gives his mum a kiss on the cheek before she helps him carry all of his school supplies to the carriage. Euphemia and James are waiting for him, and as Severus climbs into the carriage the two women talk before Euphemia joins them as well. “Excited for your first day of Hogwarts?”

“Yes!” exclaims James. Severus parrots the words but he’s feeling a bit nervous as he wipes the palms of his hands on his school robes.

“I was a bit nervous on my first day of Hogwarts but the train ride helped calm me down a bit before we arrived at the castles.” Euphemia is speaking to both boys but her gaze lingers on Severus’ because she’d noted the bit of nerves. James’ just grins from ear to ear, too wrapped up in his own excitement to realize that Severus’ was a bit lacking. “Here, some pocket change for the ride. Don’t spend it all on candy,” says Euphemia as she gives a small coin pouch to each boy.

“Yay, thanks Mum!”

“Thank you, Effie.”

Euphemia smiles at both boys, settling back in her seat as the carriage makes its way to King’s Cross Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to end this chapter with them actually arriving to Hogwarts but it's bee 10+ days so I've just decided to post as is, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

“Hello, I’m James Potter and this is Severus Snape!”

The Hogwarts’ Express is due to leave Platform 9 ¾ any minute now. Severus and James had arrived a bit earlier than many of the other students so had managed to secure one of the larger compartments. Severus and Marie are sitting on one of the benches with James and Sirius on the other. James had thought that Ignotus would sit with them, but instead, his cousin had chosen to be in a compartment with some of his school friends. This is how their current quartet found themselves with two empty seats in their compartment. Or just one empty seat now, based on James happily offering one to a brown-haired boy with the latch of his trunk in one hand and an owl cage in the other.

“Hello, I’m Remus Lupin,” introduces the boy, offering a shy smile to the group as James scoots himself over to make more room. 

“Nice to meet you, Remus. I’m Marie Alton.”

“Sirius Black,” says Sirius as his grey eyes quickly assess the new arrival. Remus moves to store his luggage. He hangs his owl cage next to the others before heading towards the offered seat. Sirius waits until the other boy is seated before speaking again. “Do you like exploding snap?”

“Yes, but it’s alright. I can wait until the next game,” says Remus quickly, not wanting to inconvenience the other occupants more than he may already have.

“No problem. We’ll be done in a few turns.” Remus offers the blond a small nod before Marie continues. “So, where are you from?”

“Cardiff.”

“Oh, that’s about the same distance as from London to Godric’s Hollow! Do they have a primary school for witches and wizards in Cardiff?”

“There isn’t a wizarding community there,” says Sirius, at least knowing that much given how his parents could drone on and one about muggles and the state of the wizarding world.

“Yes, that’s right,” says Remus, and though he does duck his head a bit his voice doesn’t waver in his speech. 

“But you’re dad’s a wizard, right? You’re not Muggleborn.”

“Yes, that’s true. How do you know that?” asks Remus in surprise as this was his first time ever meeting these people.

“The same way that you know Sirius Black and James Potter are Purebloods, right?” Remus gives a nod that causes Marie to beam a smile at him. “Well, good. No reason to get nervous. Severus and I are Half-bloods. I only asked because most of the other students who attended primary with us were Purebloods.”

“Oh, I see. Both of your dads are Muggles then, right? I’ve never heard of Snape or Alton.”

Marie nods. “Yea, so why didn’t you attend _Godric’s Hollow Primary School for the Gifted_? They accept Half-bloods.”

“M-my father thought it would be best if I were homeschooled.”

“Oh,” says Marie, not really knowing what to say before she suddenly turns her attention to Sirius. “Hey, maybe they should have tried that on you.”

“Oh, shut up,” says Sirius with a roll of his eyes. Ever since Marie had wheedled herself into their group via Severus, Sirius had about enough of the girl’s teasing. He’d need to devise some epic prank soon to get her off his back.

“Oi, hello! Mind if I join, yea? The other compartments are full.”

Sirius is drawn from his plotting by the appearance of another Hogwarts student. A girl this time—yuck, they already have enough of those—with green eyes and fiery red hair. She offers the group a wide smile, causing a dimple to appear in one of her cheeks which Sirius almost immediately detests. James is already a sopping fool over one pretty face; they don’t need to add another. And it’s almost as though just thinking about his best friend puts the other boy into action. James is on his feet in an instant, which is a stark contrast to how he’d just recently greeted Remus.

“Let me help you with that,” says James, returning the girl’s smile as he takes the trunk that she’d been struggling with from her. His eyes widen in surprise at the weight of it. “Did your feather-light charm run out?” he asks, and at his own apparently struggling Remus too rises to his feet so that they can properly store the trunk away.

“Feather-light charm?” asks Lily in confusion as she glances around at the occupants of the room. “I’m Lily, by the way. Nice to meet you guys.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Marie.”

Sirius’ brows furrow the girls’ odd greetings before his bench is once more occupied by the two huffing figures of James and Remus.

“Hello, I’m Severus." Severus, like Marie, doesn't feel the need to give their surnames since Lily had introduced herself without.

“Sorry, guys! Was my trunk too heavy?” asks Lily, concerned at the exertion she can see on the two boys which cause her to momentarily put the other occupants in the back of her mind.

“It’s,” James pauses to take in a breath of air. “Alright. A man should be able to do that much.”

“A man, sure. But not a wizard,” is Sirius’ snarky reply.

James doesn’t hesitate to give Sirius’ shoulder a punch. “Shut up, Siri! You know how my wand is. I’m not trying to blow up the train!”

“James, I don’t think you’ve caused any fires yet but I would steer clear of _incendios_,” says Severus, which causes the other occupants of the room to laugh, minus Remus and Lily who had no idea what was going on.

“Ugh, just ignore that lot. I’m James Potter and that idiot there is Sirius Black.”

“Hi, I’m Remus. You should probably get seated before the train leaves the platform.”

“Right!” Lily quickly scrambles into the last unoccupied seat, just in time apparently as a loud whistle goes off to announce the train’s imminent departure. As a collective, each person in their group turns their gaze outside the window as the crimson train begins to pull out of the platform. “Oh, how exciting!”

The rest of the group gives some form of agreement, be it an affirmative word, or a nod, or a smile. Severus returns his attention to the book he’d been perusing before Remus’ arrival, while Marie makes quick work of teaching Lily the intricacies of exploding snap so that she won’t be left out once they finally start a new game. Unlike the brief curiosity that Remus had inspired, no one makes any inquiries about Lily’s heritage because the redhead is practically wearing a sign that screams ‘Muggleborn.’

Severus finds himself a bit fascinated because he can’t help but wonder if all those little signs that give it away—from attire to etiquette, and a thousand other little things in between—would have been as glaringly obvious in him if his mother had never taken them to Godric’s Hollow. In fact, one of the reasons Severus has picked his book back up is to stop himself from staring. He does a pretty good job of it, actually. However, Severus can’t shake the odd sensation that _he’s_ being stared at. And sure enough, every time Severus glances up from his book, it’s to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him.

“What is it?” Severus finally asks, his curiosity enough to have him speak because he knows why he wants to stare at her. He just doesn’t know why _she_ wants to stare at _him_. Severus’ question draws the boys away from the Quidditch magazine they’d been huddled over while patiently waiting for Marie and Lily to finish their practice round of exploding snap.

“Oh, sorry! I know I shouldn’t stare, it’s rude. I mean, I have to keep reminding myself of that ever since I found out I was a witch and all but...you _really_ look like someone from my town. Do you have a brother?”

Severus blinks in surprise. “No. I’m an only child, as are my parents,” says Severus, figuring that asking about cousins may be the next question.

“Oh...that’s so _weird_. Like, you look just like her! Me mum said they had a boy that was sent off to a royal military academy or something. That’s why I asked if you had a brother. But, you even have Mr. Snape’s eyes so I…”

Lily makes a noise of surprise as Severus abruptly stands up, causing the game cards to go flying which soon results in a series of small explosions as the cards begin going off like mini fireworks in retaliation for the brusque treatment. There’s a cacophony of noise as the compartment’s occupants hasten to clear up the mess, all save except Severus.

He’s still standing in his spot where he’d upending the cards, hands clenched at his side and face deathly pale as he tries to process just what exactly it is he’s heard from Lily. “...my name is Severus Snape, and in case you didn’t realize it, I’m a _boy!_”

Lily’s shocked expression is mirrored on four other faces because even if three out of the four are well aware, this is the first time either of them have seen Severus so furious that he’d not only raised his voice at a new acquaintance, but anyone can see that he’s practically shaking with some intense emotion. Rage, perhaps. “Hey, you don’t have to get all mad and yell at me! It was an honest mistake! I _just_ found out I’m a witch, so it’s been a bit hard pinpointing whose a hippy, who's a wizard, and whose a girl.”

Lily pauses to take in a breath, and it looks as though she’s preparing to say more but, to the continued shock of the room, Severus interrupts her. “Where are you from? Why, how do you know about, about me dad?”

“I’m from Cokeworth,” says Lily with a grimace. Cokeworth was such an ugly and insignificant place that no one in the room had even heard of it, except Severus. The admission causes Severus to let out a gasp, as though he’d been punched in the gut. Lily glances around the room, trying to find some clue as to how she’s suddenly in the position of Chief Torturer—because that’s what it feels like she’s doing to this boy—but everyone else looks about as confused as she feels. “And I don’t really know Mr. Snape,” Lily hurries to add, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable with all the silence and tension brewing around her. “He just comes over sometimes to fix the sink, or work on me dad’s car, stuff like that. Plus, you look nothing like him. I wouldn’t even have known if it wasn’t for the eyes. Oh! And because you look just like Mrs. Snape, of course.”

Lily’s hope of somehow alleviating some of the tension in the room seems to backfire because once she’s finished speaking, Severus looks about as taut as a bowstring, hands clenched hard enough that she wouldn’t be surprised if she manages to draw blood. In the silence of the room, she can even hear his teeth grinding as he stares at her with an intensity that was, frankly, quite off-putting. Eventually, the silence is broke by James scrambling around the table, the taller boy practically plastering himself to Severus’ side. He places a hand on Severus’ elbow, as though trying to still the shaking that had overcome Severus, or perhaps trying to keep the swaying figure on his feet. Maybe both.

“Hey, Severus, you ok? It’s probably some mistake, right? Your mum lives in Godric’s Hollow now. Your dad must have gotten remarried. I hear it’s what Muggles do.”

Lily frowns, not at all appreciating the offhand slight to her kind which she’d heard quite a few times now that she’d been introduced to the wizarding world. “I’m not wrong,” Lily says, chin lifting as she glares at James. “I’ve ran into his mum a few times down at the diner, and sometimes she comes over if Mr. Snape needs to fix something on short notice because they’re _together_. There’s no mistaking it. And all of my staring is because Severus looks just like his mum. I’ve never even met him, so how else would I know that his parents are Tobias and Eileen Snape?”

Lily almost regrets her hotly spoken words, not because of the angry look on James’ face, but because of the wounded one on Severus’. He makes a small whimpering sound, and the tears that spring to his eyes cause Lily to wince with a twinge of guilt. Remus looks awkward, not really knowing everything that’s going on but able to piece together enough of it from what he’d heard about Severus before meeting the boy in the flesh. Marie’s large blue eyes are sad, and swimming with her own tears at witnessing her friend’s distress. Sirius’ gaze is darting from one person to the other, taking in everyone’s reactions. He almost looks...resigned, as he stares at the protective hovering of his best friend. Severus himself feels as though he’s just been doused with a bucket of ice water. Lily’s words are like a broken record in his head, spinning around with horrific clarity while his poor mind tries to come up with some way to make all of this somehow make sense.

Severus lets out another whimper, and even though James and Marie are now both speaking to him, Severus can’t hear a word they’re saying. He had felt so secure, grounded, in a way that only someone with who’d had their whole life upturned could truly appreciate. Going to Hogwarts, Severus knew that there would be a bit of upheaval as he assimilates to what would be his new reality. But this...never in a million years would Severus had ever thought something like this would happen. The tears in his eyes finally spill over, trailing down his cheeks in hot trails as his chest begins to heave with the force of his sobs. Severus presses a hand to his mouth, wanting to quiet himself—he hasn’t cried in _years_—before he turns tail and flees. Lily has to jump out of the way for fear of being trampled as Severus runs past her with James following close behind.

Marie turns accusing blue eyes on her which causes Lily to scoff. “Hey, what did I do!? It’s not like I meant to make him cry! And what’s going on, anyway?” Marie just sighs before rising to her feet as she leaves the compartment to find Severus, leaving the other two occupants behind to explain (or just the one since she has no idea of how much Remus’ knows).

The aisles are pretty deserted, though Marie spots a few wide-eyed and whispering people who quickly point her into the direction of the loo when she makes inquiries about Severus’ and James’ whereabouts. Unfortunately, the loos on the train are all one-occupancy so Marie is forced to strum her knuckles against the locked door. “Severus, are you ok? It’s me, Marie.”

Her words garner no response, although with her ear to the door, Marie is sure she can hear muffled noise. “We’ll be out in a bit,” is the eventual response that floats through the door, courtesy of one James Potter. 

If Marie didn’t know Severus so well she might have made demands of entry but the blond is just grateful that at least someone is with Severus right now because this isn’t a time that he needs to be alone. Marie only knows bits and pieces of Severus’ history but even she felt a bit dizzy with Lily’s revelation. On the few occasions that Marie has learned devastation news, her mum usually gave her a bit of chocolate afterward. Marie can’t help her friend, not right now, but she can be there for him when he’s ready. With that thought Marie departs, the girl intent on finding the sweets’ cart so that she can be prepared for Severus’ return.

Back in the abandoned train compartment, Remus is still looking a bit awkward and Lily is still a bit miffed by how she’d suddenly turned into the bad guy, although much of that is gone now as Sirius quickly fills her in on the situation. “Severus’ mum moved to Godric’s Hollow two years ago so that Severus could learn all the skills and duties that every proper little wife should,” says Sirius with a scoff of annoyance.

Lily blinks, because she’d thought she was going to undergo the Spanish Inquisition but it appears that those few inclined had left to see to the distraught Severus. “Wait, I thought he was your friend.”

“I’m _James'_ friend. We grew up together, have been friends for as far back as I can remember. Severus shows up and all of a sudden James has a betrothed.” Sirius sneers the words out, crossing his arms beneath his chest as he glares down at the table. “Then all of a sudden, I'm the one with some stupid betrothed. It’s bloody unfair! I don’t want to marry some Pureblood Slytherin snot like Lucius Malfoy, ugh!”

“Er, what?” asks Lily, more than a bit confused now.

“I’m not going to turn into some _girl_ like Severus has, just to escape having a shitty parent. Hell, I have a shitty parent too, but you don’t see me running away to ruin other people’s lives!’

“Sirius Orion Black, you shut your trap right now!” Marie had returned with her arms full of sweets, but hearing the tail end of Sirius rant has her dropping the chocolates as she whips out her wand at him. “I always knew you hated Severus.”

Sirius scowls, whipping out his own wand as the two stare each other down. “You think you can duel me? We never learned anything useful in those stupid girly classes but Mr. Potter’s taught me skills that perfect little witches never learn. Besides, I never said I hate Severus _I don’t._ I just wish he wasn’t so bloody girly because ever since he showed up me mum has been _bloody relentless._ I shouldn’t have to pay for him wanting to walk around dressed like a girl!”

“Sirius Black, you’re such a dunderhead! You saw how Severus reacted. Between growing out his hair and wearing the proper robes, oh and actually _taking his studies seriously,_ unlike you, when faced with living with his father...well, I’m sure he saw those things as a blessing. Many people do, there are tons of boys and girls who envy your position, yet all you do is go _on and on_ as though having the gift is the worst thing in the world. Not everything is about you! Now, stop being an uncouth arse and help me clean up this mess before Severus gets back.”

Sirius just glares at Marie, eyes narrowing. Marie’s wand hasn’t wavered and neither has Sirius’. In the end, it’s Remus who gingerly puts himself between the two of them that causes the pair to lower their wands. “That’s a great idea, Marie. Me mum always says a clear house means a clear head. It might help with Severus’ worries if he doesn’t come back to chaos.”

Sirius doesn’t look as though he actually cares, but he helps out anyway. Either he doesn’t want to get into a duel with Marie, despite his earlier claims—not that the two of them know many spells anyway—or he’s just helping out because of James. But, in the end, when the two boys finally do return, it’s to relative harmony within the compartment. Sirius has wedged himself into a corner with his quidditch magazine, Remus nearby as the two of them look at the flying pictures. Marie and Lily had gone back to a game of exploding snap because both girls would rather play cards than having to deal with any more awkward situations.

“Hi. I want to apologize, for earlier.” Four pairs of eyes glance up at the returned figures. James is still hovering protectively close Severus, while the other boy seems a bit more put together now. His voice is smooth, calm, and his face is placid. In fact, the only signs that his earlier bout of distress had taken place is the slightly puffy and red eyes.

“Severus, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” Marie says adamantly, the girl jumping to her feet as she moves to stand before Severus. She takes his hands in her own, staring into his dark eyes, trying to assess his well being. Severus averts his gaze, which causes Marie’s heart to ache a bit because she can see that her friend is still hurting. 

In the end, Severus pulls his hands away, the dark-haired boy moving around Marie so that he can face Lily. “I hope you do not think that I hate you, for what you said earlier. I was shocked, and a bit hurt, sure, but it wasn’t at you.” Lily just gives a nod, a bit dumbfounded by the complete 180 that even had Severus’ apologizing to her. Of course, before the whole unfortunate event, Severus hadn’t been mean to her or anything, but it was pretty rare for kids their age to be that mature. “Thank you,” says Severus after Lily nods. 

Severus’ settles down on the seat again, with Marie quickly following. “Here, I got you some chocolate frogs.”

Severus gives Marie a small smile, forcibly keeping Lily’s revelation shoved to the back of his mind. When Severus opens the chocolate frog box, Lily makes a noise of shock as the frog begins to jump around. “It’s just a spell,” Severus quickly explains, remembering his own shock the first time he’d witnessed such a thing. By now, Severus is skilled enough to swiftly subdue the frog, unlike the first time when he’d opened a box and the chocolate treat had gotten away.

Marie lets out a sigh next to him that has Severus’ attention once more returning to his dear friend. “Another Mr. Dumbledore,” she laments, holding up the card that had a picture of the red-headed wizard on front.

“Wow, what’s that?” asks Lily, leaning over so that she can get a better view of the moving picture.

“That’s Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Severus takes a bite of his frog, enjoying the sweet candy as the boys quickly begin to dig in as well. “You can have it if you want. I already have that card too.”

“Oh, thanks!” Severus nods, going back to his chocolate as Lily quickly reads over the card. As she does so, her brows begin to furrow in confusion. “Wait, this is a guy, right?” asks Lily before flipping the card around so everyone else can see it.

“Yes, but he’s like me,” says Severus, glancing from the card to Lily, before his gaze darts over to Sirius. “And like Sirius. You’re asking about the gift part, right?”

“Actually, it was more to do with the fact that it says he’s the wife and defeater of the Dark Wizard, Grindelwald, and mother of their child.” Lily’s eyes are wide in shock, mouth falling open to gape a bit as she stares from one boy to the next. “Wait, can wizards actually get pregnant!? Oh my gosh, that’s bloody mad!”

Sirius grimaces, clearly not too keen on the thought but it’s Marie who answers. “My own dad, he’s a muggle, was pretty shocked the first time he heard about it too. But, if not for Severus having the gift, my dad would have been much more wary about letting me go to a sleepover in Paris with a boy.”

“The gift? Severus said that earlier.”

Marie nods. “Yea, it’s just another way to describe a male bearer. So, not every wizard can give birth. Actually, most can’t. Those two, and Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle, are the only ones with the ability.”

“Wow, but that’s still pretty weird. Oh, sorry! I don’t mean to call you weird but I’m just surprised is all.”

“It’s fine. I was surprised when I found out too,” says Severus, offering the redhead a weak smile.

“Speak for yourself, Severus,” says Sirius, gaze narrowed on Lily. “Not that I actually care, since I’m not going to be popping out any kids for Lucius Malfoy. But other Purebloods are much more touchy about Muggleborns trash-talking wizarding society.”

“I wasn’t tras—”

“Guys, please! Lets finally play a proper game of exploding snap now, yea?”

Everyone quickly settles down as Marie pushes the sweets to the side, having successfully stopped another argument from brewing as she shuffles, and then deals out the cards. The card game helps to finally dispel the last bit of lingering tension in the room, and as they move onto a second game, the conversation turns towards the sorting ceremony, and classes that they’re excited about. The train ride to Hogwarts is a long one so the activities are cycled through, from card games to reading and drawing, or practicing their wandwork or playing with their pets. 

Conversation, of course, continues to flow although outside of the card games there seems a natural divide amongst the girls and the boys, with Sirius being on the boy’s side and Severus on the girl’s. No further conversation about Lily’s shocking connection with Severus is brought up again, although the topic is on a few of their minds. Naturally, It sits most heavily upon Severus. He’d promised his mum he’d write to her once he arrived at Hogwarts, to tell her what house he’d been sorted into and just to let her know he’d made it safe and such. But now...well, Severus doesn’t much want to talk to her at all. He feels hurt and betrayed. The only silver lining is that he’d found out on the way to Hogwarts because at this moment Severus doesn’t want to see her face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...they're definitely _still not at Hogwarts._ However, this scene became more developed than I had initially planned and I feel that it ends at a good spot so I wanted to stop there. But I can DEFINITELY promise that the next chapter will finally have the sorting, and the room arrangments, so thank you all for the patience :D Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything with an asterisk (*) in the text indicates words that are not my own, and come directly from JK Rowling's Harry Potter franchise, such as the books or the movies, etc. I have decided to add these parts as is because I really wanted to parallel these childhood events in Severus' life to those of Harry Potter's (obviously Severus' future son :P). In fact, in the previous chapter, I even wrote that Severus' first chocolate frog ran away, just like Harry's did because I thought it was cute (not that I'm sure anyone noticed that particular parallel). Anyway, thanks for the continued support and I hope you all enjoy!

Even before they reach the boats to take them to Hogwarts, Severus can see the curious glances and hears more than a few snide whispers. Based on the snippets of gossip that Severus catches, one popular recurring theme is that he’s an attention seeker because he sure loves to make scenes—let’s not forget the he fainted on the first day of wizarding primary school, after all—and now he’d gone and run through the isles of the Hogwarts Express _weeping_. If Severus really does like to cause scenes he’d make one right now but, after the news about his mother, Severus has way too much going on to worry about the same spiteful crowd that had followed him to Hogwarts.

The boat ride is a relaxing one, managing to bring a bit of calm in the storm that seemed to follow him throughout life. It was quite frustrating, really. It seemed that every time Severus felt himself settled, something else would pop up to rear its head and turn Severus’ world off-kilter. But Severus refuses to let melancholy take over him. He’s finally at Hogwarts! Ever since he’d learned about the magical school Severus has been eager to join it’s rank, even moreso once he’d moved to Godric’s Hollow. The rest of the boat’s occupants which consist of those he’d shared the train compartment with, are just as excited as he is. 

The giant of a man, or half-giant as the case were, that had greeted them at the boats when they’d arrived at Hogwarts keeps a keen eye on everyone as they disembark. Not soon after, once they’ve shuffled inside of the huge castle, the students are met with the Deputy Headmistress, one Minerva McGonagall. Severus knows this much as he’d read over the professor profiles during the summer.

“First Years, this way. Line up, alphabetical order now.” In the blank area on their school robes, where their house crests will appear after sorting, numbers quickly materialize with a wave of Professor McGonagall’s wand. Severus is pretty far in the back considering his last name starts with an 'S' while Marie is second in line, after Henry Abbott. Severus recognizes the brown-haired boy from his primary school. He is a Pureblood like most of the children who’d attended, and while Severus doesn’t recall the other boy ever having said anything unkind to him, he’d also never tried to make friends with Severus. Naturally, that can be said of all the other boys outside of Regulus and Ignotus, and James of course. Sirius doesn’t really count, not because of the unique status he shares with Severus, but because Severus would be silly to actually think the boy a friend of his. They’re acquaintances, if nothing more than the fact that they have to share James. 

Marie glances back at Severus, and although she looks a bit nervous, the thumbs-up she shoots him is full of the excitement that’s slowly snaking its way down the line of students. Professor McGonagall does a quick inspection of the new First Years before proceeding to lead the group through a large door that appeared to be a side entrance into the Great Hall. A hush falls over the room as Headmaster Dumbledore rises to his feet to begin the Welcoming Speech. “The very best of evenings to you! Now, to our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you...”*

There’s some half-hearted claps going around the room as most students aren’t fans of Dumbledore’s speeches. They tended to be entirely boring or quite inane. Between his speech and the sorting hat, it’s usually the Hogwarts relic that wins. Said relic is perched on a small stool, and with the completion of the Headmaster’s opening remarks, the Sorting Hat begins speaking, the only excitement it gets all year:

_Under the glow of the moon,  
Another year, we sort  
Witches and wizards abound  
Pure of line and Muggle cohorts_

_To which house, you go  
Only I know the truth  
So put me on your head  
So that I can tell the room_

_To Hufflepuff,  
For those who are hardworking  
Patient, value loyalty  
And fair play_

_To Ravenclaw,  
For those clever few  
With wisdom and wit  
And creativity to boot_

_To Slytherin,  
For those ambitious ones,  
They’re shrewd to a fault  
Cunning,  
and quick of tongue_

_To Gryffindor,  
For those daring of nerve  
Chivalrous and brave,  
And full of courage for days_

_Now, up you go  
Don’t be shy  
I’m only here to decide  
The next seven years of your life_

The room falls into an awkward silence, heavy with the weight of the Sorting Hat’s last words before the Deputy Headmistress clears her voice, drawing the attention of the collective Hogwarts student body. “Abbott, Henry.” 

Henry takes a deep breath before stepping forward. He moves past Professor McGonagall and to the lonely stool in the front of the room. Henry takes the hat up in his hands before turning and seating himself. When he puts the hat on his head the boy almost jumps at the sound of a voice speaking in his head. It’s a quick sorting that lasts all of five seconds before the hat is screaming, “Hufflepuff!”

Henry jumps up from the stool as a round of applause sounds from the Hufflepuff table. The number one that had been on his chest transforms into the Hufflepuff emblem as he returns the sorting hat back to its place. The lining, and other parts of his robe, also bloom yellow to match his recently sorted house. The Deputy Headmistress waits until the boy is seated before calling out the next name, “Alton, Marie.” 

Marie gives Severus a grin, and another thumbs-up before she’s bouncing over towards the stool for her own sorting. This one lasts a bit longer than Henry’s had, but when the hat finally bellows out it’s answer it’s another, “Hufflepuff!”

The sorting continues, with polite claps sounding from each respective table when a new student is sorted into their house. The only hiccup in this is when Professor McGonagall calls down Sirius Black. Everyone is expecting him to end up in Slytherin of course as he comes from the most ancient and noble house of Black. It’s just a fact: if they’re a Black then to Slytherin they go. In fact, the Slytherins already look poised to clap. Yet, the hat remains silent. Someone coughs, and a few people adjust shift in their seats as the sorting goes well into a minute with the hat silent and brooding as it sits atop Sirius’ dark head.

“Oh, alright. _Fine,_” mutters the Sorting Hat before it takes in a deep breath of air, bellowing: “Gryffindor!”

The Slytherins look gobsmacked. Even a few of the Professors look surprised before the Gryffindor house breaks out into nearly deafening applause. There’s a few confused faces among the Gryffindors, probably those that are Muggleborns, but the members that are Purebloods and Half-bloods, those that know of the legacy and prestige of that house, clap loud enough that some of their hands begin to sting. A few people even let out some cheers. Most of the Slytherins are glaring or making pinched faces, almost as though they’d sucked on lemons. When Sirius gets the hat off of his head, the grin on his face is huge, and his grey eyes are alight with pleasure as he saunters over towards the Gryffindor table.

None of the other sortings receive clapping quite as loud, nor the amount of surprise that Sirius’ own sorting had. Lily ends up sorting in Gryffindor, as well as Remus _and_ James. Severus isn’t surprised at all considering James’ personality but, as the line dwindles and Severus grows ever closer towards the front, he can’t help the nerves as his own sorting draws near. ‘_Which house would he end up in?_ Severus has no idea. He’s been trying to pinpoint it since Marie had been sorted but as of yet he’s still bouncing around possibilities.

“Snape, Severus.”

As per custom as observed with all of the previous sortings, the room falls silent as Severus steps forward. He takes up the sorting hat within nervous fingers, seating himself upon the stool before the hat goes atop his head.

“Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”

_’Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin,’_ Severus thinks, because after the recent betrayal of his mother, the one place he knows he _doesn’t want to go_ is Slytherin.

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there’s no doubt about that. No?”

_‘Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.’_

“Well if you’re sure, better be...Ravenclaw!”*

Severus takes the hat off of his head, dazed. His gaze shoots over to Marie, and then to James. All of the clapping isn’t really helping him, and as Severus’ robes change to take on the Ravenclaw colors, Severus finds himself thinking that if the hat was going to _actually listen to him,_ instead of just telling it where he didn’t want to go, maybe he should have said a specific house. It’s not that Ravenclaw isn’t great—from what he’s read about it, it certainly seems a good fit for him—but it’s the fact that after finally having friends for the last two years, Severus Snape is alone.

But no, waving at him from the Ravenclaw table and calling him over is Ignotus. Severus feels a tightness in his chest easing, but then his mind darts back to Marie and it returns all over again because it turns out Severus isn’t the one alone here, but Marie is. A pang of guilt blooms in Severus, but Ignotus is grinning at him with the same face that James’ has—the two of them really could be brothers—except the eyes staring back at him are the same ones that Sirius has. With a blink, Severus has the random thought that if the two had a son, Ignotus is probably what he’d look like. Severus blinks again, giving his head a quick shake as though to clear it of the odd train of thought that had suddenly assaulted him.

“Congratulations, mate! Always figured you’d make a great Ravenclaw. I guess the Sorting Hat thought the same.”

“Thanks, Iggy,” says Severus, settling into the seat that Ignotus had quickly offered before the two of them fall silent for the rest of the ceremony.

Once the last student is finally sorted, Albus Dumbledore rises to his feet again. “Congratulations to all of our recently sorted First Years. Before we begin our feast, I’d like to welcome the Frog Choir, who will be performing _Double Trouble_ for us tonight.”

There’s a round of applause from the student body, with students from all tables rising to their feet and heading to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall had already removed the Sorting Hat and the stool while the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick who's also the Ravenclaw Head of House, makes his way to the front of the room as well. The students quickly line themselves up, and with his wand acting as a baton, Professor Filius signals for the choir to begin.

The music starts first, and Severus sits up a bit straighter in his seat as he tries to spot the variety of instruments the students are playing, before the singing begins:

_Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes!_

_Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder’s fork and blind-worm’s sting,  
Lizard’s leg and howlet’s wing._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes!_

_In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of fenny snake,  
Scare of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches mummy, maw and gulf._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble. 

_Something wicked this way comes!_*

The song ends with a round of applause from the room, as the members give a bow before returning to their seats. Once again, Headmaster Dumbledore rises to his feet. “Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”*

Severus blinks, before turning his dark eyes to Ignotus. “Is he—a bit mad?”*

“Mad?” says Ignotus. “He’s a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Severus?”*

Severus laughs before nodding. “I suppose him being the best wizard in the world is rather accurate, as he managed to defeat the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in a duel.”

Ignotus gives a nod as he adds a scoop of potatoes to Severus’ plate. Severus reaches over for one of the dinner rolls. “His own husband, no less. Now, that’s pretty mad, wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose.”

“You don’t sound entirely sure. What, you think you could raise your wand against James and ship him off to prison for the rest of his life?”

“Er, I don’t know.” Ignotus arches a skeptical eyebrow. “Ok, fine. Probably not. But, if he was a Dark Lord, then it’d be pretty different, right?”

Ignotus shrugs before digging into his food. Severus follows suit, and as he does so he notices that, while the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables are full of noise and laughter, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin ones are much more subdued. That is not to say that the students aren’t conversing and having a good time, simply that they hadn’t thrown the years of etiquette instilled in them out the window. Ignotus doesn’t waste his time on introducing Severus to Kingsley, as they’d all gone to the same primary school and thus, had met on previous occasions.

“Have you read over your books?”

Severus nods. “Yes. I did so during the summer, and on the train.” When Ignotus arches a brow Severus laughs. “I didn’t read cover to cover, if that’s what you mean.”

“Even as a Ravenclaw, I’d be worried if you had.”

Severus laughs again. “No, no. I just browsed through, that’s all.”

“Good. The Professors like to ask questions about the material before they assign the reading and such, and when you answer correctly you can get House Points. And at the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup.”

“Yea, I read about that in Hogwarts: A History.”

The conversation continues, with Ignotus telling Severus which staircases to avoid and some of the extracurriculars that Hogwarts has to offer. “You’ll have a set schedule, of course. You know, taking the standard classes with the other houses but there’s a free period for things like the Frog Choir, and there’re also some evening activities, like the Dueling Club.” Severus nods, and as he continues to listen to Ignotus he discovers that the other boy is part of the Gobstone Club. “You actually may be interested in the Potions Club, although I hear most students just use it to catch up on homework, I’m sure it’ll have a cauldron or two you can practice some experiments on. Actually, you should try speaking with Professor Slughorn if you’re interested. In fact, he’ll probably come and find you since I’m sure he’ll be eager to have you join the Slug Club.”

“The Slug Club?” asks Severus, nose scrunching up at the thought because he doesn’t really care for slugs; they’re actually pretty gross.

“Yea, it's…”

“Mr. Snape.” Severus turns in his seat a bit at the voice, large eyes blinking up into the twinkling blues of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir.”

“No need to get up, I don’t wish to interrupt your meal, young Severus. However, after the feast is finished I would ask that you meet me at the head table. It is about your living arrangements while a student here.”

“I...understand.”

Dumbledore inclines his head before he’s swooping off back up to the head table. “He spoke to Sirius too, you know.”

“Oh?”

Ignotus nods. “Mhm. I’m sure this is about you two having the gift and all.”

“Of course. It’s not like it could be about anything else,” says Severus, the boy feeling a bit dejected because he doesn’t need another reason to stand out but, even if it is Sirius Black, at least Severus isn’t alone.

“It’s getting pretty late. The feast is going to be over soon,” says Ignotus, using his fork to gesture at Severus’ plate in a clear indication that the other boy should probably focus on finishing his food.

Severus does so, and not a minute sooner because once he’s cleared his plate the Prefects are rising to their feet, issuing orders to the First Years. Severus says his goodbyes before heading towards the head table. He arrives before Sirius does, but once the other boy is there, Dumbledore gestures for them to follow him back through the side door in which they’d originally entered the hall.

“How fortunate that there are two of you who bear the gift, joining our ranks at Hogwarts,” begins Headmaster Dumbledore as he smiles down at both boys. “I would be loath to implement these extra precautions, had either of you been alone. Now, although the both of you have been sorted into separate houses, for your living arrangements, you shall be dorming together.”

“What!? This is completely unfair!”

“Now, now, Mr. Black. There’s really no reason to raise your voice.”

“I’m a Gryffindor! I should be dorming with the rest of my classmates, not with Severus Snape!”

“I can take it from here, Headmaster. I’m sure you have other things to attend to than bratty children.”

“Professor Riddle, young Sirius may be a cousin of yours but one really shouldn’t refer to the children in such a manner.” Bellatrix just laughs before reaching out a hand to ruffle Sirius’ hair. Her cousin just glares at her as he ducks out of her reach. 

“It’s actually Professor Slytherin now.” The smooth voice grabs the attention of their small group. Severus recognizes the man stepping up to Bellatrix’s side due to having encountered him at Sirius’ engagement party: Tom Riddle. Dumbledore stares at the young man, his mouth pressed into a line as Tom holds out a scroll for him. “My claims as the heir of Slytherin have been verified, and as such, I have decided to take on my ancestral name. You may inform the student body at the morning meal, as I did not wish to take from your lovely welcoming speech.”

“...very well, Tom.”

“Marvolo.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s Marvolo, now. Marvolo Cadmus Slytherin. I see no reason to continue bearing that Muggle’s name.”

“Cadmus?” gasps Dumbledore, gaze widening before his eyes narrow as he stares at Tom, no, at Marvolo.

“Hm? So that name does mean something to you, after all.”

“Headmaster, it’s getting late so we’re going to take the boys to their dorm now. Do have a goodnight, Sir.” Bellatrix inclines her head to the old wizard, breaking up the rising tension as she places an elegant hand on each of the boy’s shoulders. Sirius is too confused by the back and forth of the two men to mind the touch this time as his cousin leads him and Severus down the hall. A few steps later and Marvolo is at her side, walking in step with them.

“Where are we going?” asks Sirius, ignoring his urge to run off and find the Gryffindor Tower since he has no idea where it is. He’d have James show him in the morning, and once he finds out, he won’t have to worry about being forced to room with Severus.

“To the Chamber of Secrets.” That gets no response from Sirius besides a furrowing of his brows. 

Severus, however, gasps in surprise, eyes wide as he stares up at Marvolo. “But no one’s ever been able to find the Chamber of Secrets. Many believe it doesn’t even exist.”

“I see you’ve been reading Hogwarts: A History,” says Marvolo with a chuckle, voice as smooth as ever. “Salazar had the chamber built for his son, who bore the gift, the same as you and I. The location he kept secret to protect his son’s chastity and to free him of any potential scandal that questionable dorming situations may have inspired. In fact, I only discovered it because I am Slytherin’s heir.” The group stops in front of a painting of a beautiful Asian woman in a snake-skin dress, which probably was quite avant-garde for its time considering how old these paintings are. “Nagini,” says Marvolo.

_“Bloody hell!”_ Sirius nearly trips on his robes as he tries to scramble backward, the only thing keeping him from tripping is Bellatrix’s hand on his shoulder. Severus gasps, watching with dark, wide eyes full of surprise and curiosity as the woman in the painting transforms into a large snake.

Marvolo speaks again, but instead of words coming out he’s _hissing._ Severus’ eyes feel about ready to pop out of his head before the picture frame swings open.

“I have told Nagini to allow you entrance, so when next you are here just say ‘open’ and she will do so.”

“Is...is she going to turn into a snake every time,” asks Sirius, voice a bit unsteady in his surprise. Even if it was just a painting he certainly hadn’t expected that.

“No. She only does so for me. She very well wouldn’t have anyone else to speak to if she did otherwise, now would she?” 

Marvolo doesn’t wait for either boy to respond. Instead, he steps into the chamber, with Bellatrix and the boys following after him. With a flick of his wand and a quick _incendio_, the small common room fills with light. There are two armchairs and a loveseat, as well as an elegant desk wedged in one of the corners, surrounded by bookshelves. The quaint fireplace is soon blazing with another flick of Marvolo’s wand, and nearby, but off to the side, is a harpsichord with a lovely spring morning that featured a meadow with dancing fairies painted on the underside of the lid.

“That’s our room through there,” says Bellatrix, pointing to one of the closed doors. “Your room is on the other side. Now, that door there is the bathroom, and the other is the loo. And if either of you forgets to lower the toilet seat I will curse you so badly you won’t be able to hold a wand for the next three days, understand?”

“You’re a professor now, Bellatrix! You can’t threaten us!”

Bellatrix just laughs before heading towards what she’d specified as her and Marvolo’s bedroom. “See you in the morning. Don’t be late to breakfast or I’ll hex you awake.”

“Bloody hell!”

“...she doesn’t really mean that, right?” asks Severus, finally speaking once the two of them are left alone in the living room as Marvolo had followed after Bellatrix.

Sirius glances as Severus before rolling his eyes. “She’s a harpy,” grumbles Sirius before stomping off to their room. When he opens the bedroom door, it’s easy to figure out which half of the room is his since his bed is draped in Gryffindor colors while Severus’ bed is draped in Ravenclaw’s. “Gosh, that’s really clashing. Whoever came up with this idea didn’t think it through at all.”

“It’s not that bad,” says Severus, moving over towards his area as he opens his trunk so that he can find his nightshirt.

“Of course you don’t think it’s that bad. You spent nine years in the Muggle world,” says Sirius with a roll of his eyes.

Severus' hands clench around his pajamas before he turns to face Sirius. “Look, I know you’re not the most fond of me but we have to live together now so can you at least _try_ to get along a bit better?”

“I’ve been trying for the last two years,” grumbles Sirius as flops across his bed.

“Well, try a bit _harder,_” says Severus, finding himself with a short temper tonight. After everything he’s been through in the last twelve hours he really does not want to deal with Sirius' childish behavior.

“Ugh, whatever,” says Sirius, before rolling over. When he next speaks, his voice is muffled from the duvet. “It’s not like I’m going to stay here anyway. Tomorrow I’m moving to Gryffindor Tower.”

Severus doesn’t even bother with a response, the boy working himself out of his school robes as he changes into his nightclothes. Severus is pretty sure Sirius is going to be here tomorrow night, and the night after, and the night after that as well. But, Severus figures it’s a win-win situation regardless. Because even if Sirius doesn’t manage to abscond to Gryffindor Tower, he’ll at least stay until curfew which means Severus won’t have to deal with him for most of the night. Besides, Severus has his own friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that he’d much rather spend time with than Sirius Black. The only downside he can see is the fact that if he ever wants to spend any time with James, he'll be forced to deal with Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Severus is an early riser. That isn’t to say that the last few years of schooling haven’t trained him well enough at waking up with the birds, simply that either through his excitement or his anxiety, Severus finds himself up earlier than usual. From the closed drapes of Sirius’ bed, Severus suspects that the other boy is still asleep. He’s not entirely surprised, even if this is his first time spending the night with Sirius. Except...that’s not what this is, exactly. No, they aren’t having some ill-advised sleepover; he and Sirius are _roommates_. It’s such a strange thought, and yet it makes perfect sense, given the unique biology that they share. Severus doesn’t dwell long on it, however, as he’ll have the next seven years to think about it further if he so chooses. Right now, Severus has more important things to do than mull over Sirius Black.

Even though Severus doesn’t want to think about his mum as the betrayal is still too recent, he finds his thoughts moving to their muggle flat and how they’d manage to transform it into a magical home in the years they’ve lived there. Godric’s Hollow is a wizarding community, but it’s also a muggle one. In the places that muggles dwell, the latent magic is muffled. In Cokeworth—a place that Severus never wants to step foot into again—Muggle man, with their pollution and their machinery, had killed what little magic had undoubtedly been there before. That isn’t the case in Godric’s Hollow, where people still cling to the bounty of the land, and Muggles who unknowingly nourished that bounty, are able to receive some of magic’s gifts.

All of this, Severus had learned in his primary school, and at first, it had sounded like some fantastical fairy tail that wizards and witches dreamed up so that they can have another reason to despise Muggles. Yet, Severus had put what he learned in his classes to use because growing up under a tyrannical father, and with teachers who did nothing but look the other way had taught Severus to question predetermined beliefs even if he only does so in the safety of his own mind. By joining the wizarding world, Severus had traded one set of bullying for another—even if gossiping mouths are much preferred to pounding fists. He’d wanted to know, no, he’d _needed_ to know, if he were trading a life of pain for a life of lies.

So, he’d taken his knowledge he’d learned from his classes and applied them to his home, property where Muggles had lived for so long that none of the magic he could feel dancing around at the Potters was even remotely in evidence. He’d started with embroidery, of course, as he found the task completely relaxing and he needed the practice. His mum had helped, and together they’d made tiny little stitches on the hems of the curtains. Through their diligence, they’d added three runes in a beautiful design that looked like ivy blooming. 

“It’s not simply enough to add the runes,” Mrs. Montgomery had instructed. “Runes in and of themselves aren’t really aesthetically pleasing. The runes hold the power, true, but by themselves they aren’t enough to call across the world to Elphame.” At the confused looks, Mrs. Montgomery had continued. “Think of it this way: it’s like writing a letter without signing it. How will the magic you call know where to go if you don’t stitch or calligraph something for it to follow? Naturally, the most aesthetically pleasing designs typically get the best results but it’s important to find your own style as well. If you want to call magic that isn’t fickle enough to leave you for the next best thing, ‘tis better to sign in a style all your own; one that cannot easily be imitated.”

As with the rest of his old class, Severus has a long way to go for creating a style uniquely his own, or mastering one well enough that he doesn’t need to worry about the magic abandoning him for greener pastures. But that hadn’t stopped him from practicing, in fact it’d spurred him on, so with his mum’s help, the two had stitched and stitched and stitched. They’d used three runes for the pattern: Ansuk for communication, Berkano for new beginnings, and Gebo for contracts and partnership. Mrs. Montgomery was right when she said runes aren’t very aesthetically pleasing, and it takes a well-practiced hand to produce designs featuring the splendor of nature when coupled with the geometrical rune designs. 

His mother is a Pureblood witch, however, and had the same practice that Severus himself was now receiving even if she didn’t utilize it after she’d left the wizarding world. “Cokeworth is too dead to have ever called any lasting magic there. Not that it would have endeared either of us to your father to do so,” she’d sighed, which had been her explanation for why she’d never repeated the same process before they were doing in Godric’s Hollow back in Cokeworth. Severus hadn’t made any further inquiries, and eventually, the two had finished all of their painstaking work—which had to be by hand, of course, as that’s part of the “signature” which is the same reason why Madam Malkin and other seamstresses don’t add runes to their customer designs.

The next part of testing out the wizarding world’s doctrine had been to implement the teachings from his flower arranging class. “It’s always better to start small, before going bigger,” he’d been told. It was why they’d chosen three runes instead of, let’s say, four. Plus, there has always been a power in the number three so it’s certainly favored when doing things magical. So, to keep with this trend Severus had chosen three flowers to arrange in lovely designs: Alstroemeria for friendship, Queen Anne’s lace for sanctuary, and Anthurium for hospitality. Euphemia had offered him some vases of beautiful cut glass for his creations but Severus had politely declined as he’d needed to see if their teachings were true and if he did successfully call magic, he’d never know if it was due to their own work or to the residual magic that would come from Euphemia’s vases.

His potions class wasn’t just for beauty and cosmetics, although that certainly was the bulk of it. But there were potions he’d learned to make that have no effect other than a call to Elphame because the ultimate goal of becoming a proper young witch is to make a home, any home, their own. Big as the world is now, and with Muggle encroaching on everything, it is more vital than ever to learn these skills. Sirius had even boasted about how good his own mum was at it once—the only time Severus had heard Sirius say a nice word about the woman—as their own home is smack dab in the middle of London and required extra skill and force to maintain the magics, both wild and tame, on the property

So Severus had brewed his potions, even if he had initially blanched at the thought of adding a drop of his own blood. When he’d finished, Severus had used a brush to wipe around the windows, and doors, and the baseboard with his freshly brewed potion. Other potions were used to create candles and incense (with a drop of his own blood required as well), that he’d then burned around the flat. As Severus and his mum share the same blood, none of her own had been required for the potion although typically such potions were brewed by the Lady of the House. Except for times like during his schooling, of course, when necessary for young witches to obtain practical practice.

Even Severus’ musical lessons were put into use, as he’d practiced those old Latin songs they’d had to learn, and used his fingers to strum sweet tunes across the keyboard that his mum had purchased for him to practice on. The process was meticulous and time-consuming, but eventually, Severus had reaped the bounty of his labor. Severus didn’t have a wand at the time, and even if he had, their flat wasn’t a registered wizarding home, but that didn’t mean Severus couldn’t see the difference, _feel_ the difference.

The tiny, indoor garden they had was suddenly overflowing with produce, even if it wasn’t nearly half the size of the one they’d had in Cokeworth. That same feeling that Severus had gotten on the first day he’d entered the Potter Cottage could be felt as well. Of course, it was nowhere near that feeling of home that Severus got every time he entered their house. But Severus was beginning to see that it wasn’t just the Potter family that made their house into a home, but it was Euphemia and all of the magic she coaxed and called to saturate that place which gave it that home feeling that was uniquely her own. For the first time, Severus he and his mum could finally have what he’d waited practically a decade for, a home.

Yet, that wasn’t true anymore. _Isn’t_ true anymore, because his mum had given that all up to run back to his father for Merlin knew how long. Just the thought has Severus letting out a choked sob, and he has to bite his bottom lip to stifle the sound. No, he’d cried enough about it already. He wouldn’t do that anymore, and he certainly wouldn’t think about _her_ anymore, either. Instead, Severus moves to his trunk to begin the work that he hadn’t been able to start last night. 

Hogwarts is a school full of magic, more magic than Severus has ever felt in his life—wild and free and practically buzzing in the air. Hogwarts is full of magic, yes, but none of that magic is his own, at least not yet. Both Severus and James, and undoubtedly many other Purebloods and Half-bloods, had arrived at Hogwarts with bouquets already prepped and ready. Once again Severus had kept to that theme of three, meaning abundance and happy communication in the realm of arithmancy, which incidentally is great for trying to form an everlasting friendship with the wild magics running free. Severus places three vases around the room, the vases that Euphemia had first offered him, standing tall and gleaming with the flowers Irish, Bouvardia, and Heather. My compliments, enthusiasm, and admiration. Unlike the flowers he’d first chosen two years ago, the magic here is already abundant, and doesn’t need to be coaxed into existence. Instead, Severus just needs to build a relationship for the magic to desire to serve him, and him alone.

Next, Severus strips down his sheets, changing them to ones he’d already embroidered during the summer as well as the drapes on his bed. Euphemia had gotten the measurements from the school beforehand so the new fabric fit perfectly. There was even a spell placed on it, same as his robes, that has the material changing to his house colors once he’s finished. Severus casts a quick_ tempus_, but it’s still pretty early, so he doesn’t feel the need to rush down to the Great Hall. Instead, he lights a couple of incense before grabbing his brush and bottle of potion. It’s at the point of him brushing the banister near his bed that Sirius finally wakes up.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asks, voice groggy and sleep-filled. Severus glances over his shoulder, about to answer Sirius but he doesn’t get the chance to as the boy continues. “Ugh, I thought I’d finally escaped all this girly stuff by coming to Hogwarts but now I’m rooming with one.”

“I thought you were just childish and insensitive when James is around, but I see I was wrong.”

“Whatever, Severus. Just don’t wake me up with all your girly stuff first thing in the morning, yea?”

Severus doesn’t respond. He’d learned a long time ago that the best way to deal with bullies is to ignore them so he just grits his teeth and finishes up his task before grabbing his bag of toiletries and leaving. It turns out there’s a silencing charm on the living room because once Severus exits he is met by the sight and sound of Bellatrix on the harpsichord.

“Good morning, Severus,” she says in greeting, and Severus responds in kind before moving closer to watch her play. 

Severus had been too shocked yesterday to notice, but Bellatrix and Sirius share a striking resemblance. It isn’t just the grey eyes that the share, which is something Severus has noticed must be a dominant trait amongst the Blacks. They also have the same dark curly hair, although Bellatrix’s is of a curlier variety. Even their rosy skin is of the same complexion, and without his mother’s betrayal weighing on him, Severus can easily see that she’s a very beautiful woman. Even Sirius, when he’s not scowling or sneering, is pretty enough to turn a few heads. Severus suspects that’s why Sirius fights tooth and nail against anything remotely “girly.” Unlike Severus, he’d gotten nine extra years of navigating his position and at some point, had decided he hated it. Severus doesn’t share that opinion, because despite the trouble brewing here and there, Severus life has drastically improved since entering the wizarding world.

Severus is drawn from his thoughts by the music ending, causing the boy to clap politely, if a bit awkwardly, around his bag of toiletries. “Bach?” Severus asks, a smile on his face as he’d happened to enjoy the piece.

“Of course,” says Bellatrix, returning his smile with one of her own. “Fantasia in A minor. The bathroom’s free if you want to shower before breakfast. There’s still another half an hour before it starts but classes aren’t until Monday. I suspect most students, and staff, won’t be in any particular rush to show up on time.”

Severus nods before going back to his room to grab a change of clothes as well. A bunch of the older students had been celebrating last night about the fact that September 1st was on a Wednesday this year which meant they had an extra two days off before term officially started. Hogwarts always gave students two days to get to know their housemates and to learn the layout of the castle and such. However, if September 1st landed on a Friday then the students still had the two days off but school resumed on Monday. But, as there are no classes on the weekend, they’d managed to double the break since their two days off lead into the weekend.

It’s a pleasant thought, and Severus is sure even some of the staff are probably celebrating, so Severus enjoys his time in the shower before completing his grooming and dressing. The living room is empty when Severus finishes, and when he returns his laundry and such back to his room Sirius is nowhere to be seen either. Severus shrugs, figuring the other boy has run off either to the Great Hall or to Gryffindor Tower. Since there are no classes today, Severus has forgone his robes for a proper pair of trousers. Thus, when he exits the Chamber of Secrets, Severus finds himself in a hall frequented by Slytherins as most are garbed in robes with their house pendants on. Clearly, they’re proud of where they’re sorted. A quick look has him coming to the conclusion that the entrance to the Slytherin common room must be closeby. It’s further confirmed when the bare strip of wall at the end of the hall opens, and more students exit.

Severus doesn’t stay around to watch for longer—he’s already getting more than a few eyes and hushed whispers directed his way. Instead, Severus follows the crowd down the corridors and back the way he remembers coming the previous night as he heads to the Great Hall. From what Severus knew of Slytherins, the house favored the traditional Pureblood families and Severus knows most of those families don’t really care for him due to his Muggle father, courtesy of his mum who’d abandoned her obligations and contract to produce him, a Half-blood. 

It was just unfortunate, that even though he’d managed to escape the house by the skin of his teeth, his dorm was smack dab in their territory which meant Severus would be seeing a lot of them. Severus lets out a sigh at the thought. His mixed heritage isn’t his fault, yet he is paying for it and will probably continue to pay for it for the rest of his life. But no, Severus had put a stop to most of the ill behavior back in Godric’s Hollow. He’ll just have to do the same thing here.

“Severus!” Severus turns, just in time to not go stumbling over his feet as Marie rushes at him, her arms moving to wrap around him in a hug. “What are you sighing about to early in the morning? We’re at _Hogwarts!_” Severus maneuvers the two of them out of the way some ruffled students who were trying to enter the Great Hall. Marie narrows her eyes at them before turning her gaze back to Severus. “Last night I saw the Headmaster take you and Sirius away. What was that about?”

Severus sighs again before glancing down the corridor he’d just come from forlornly. “I have to room with Sirius.”

Marie blanches. “Ugh, really?” At Severus’ nod, she lets out her own sigh before giving his shoulder a small pat. “So where are you two staying then since you’re from different houses?”

“The Chamber of Secrets. It’s near the Slytherin common room.”

“Oi, if Sirius or that lot say anything to you just let me know. I’m a Hufflepuff, home of the badger.” Severus just gives her a blank look. “You know, honey badger don’t care? They’ll eat a snake in a minute and even if they get bit by one they just take a nap before waking up and finishing their meal, bloody wicked.”

Severus blinks in surprise before laughing. “Goodness, Marie, that’s not—honey badgers aren’t even badgers.”

“What? Then why is badger in their name? Besides, how do you even know that?”

“I learned it at the zoo. They’re actually members of the weasel family and _not_ badgers.” At Marie’s pout, Severus continues. “Unlike my favorite Hufflepuff here.”

“Honey badger don’t care,” says Marie, the pout still on her face, as though that would somehow swap the badger on the Hufflepuff emblem for a honey badger. “Alright, fine. Come on, I’m hungry.”

Marie twines her arm through Severus’ before the two enter the Great Hall together. Almost at once, they’re faced with the dilemma of the house system which means there are only four huge tables to choose from. Severus bites his bottom lip, glancing from the Ravenclaw table to the Hufflepuff table as he tries to choose which one to sit at. Apparently, neither option is on the table because before either Severus or Marie can decide, James runs up to them. 

“Severus! I’ve been waiting all morning for you. Sirius said you were in the shower. Hey, Marie.” Marie gives James the same greeting in kind before the two of them are being shuffled to the Gryffindor table. “You remember Lily, right? She was asking about you two.” When Severus glances towards the Gryffindor table he sees Lily waving at them, as well as the typically sulking Sirius who never did love sharing James’ attention. “Oi, look. I even think Iggy’s coming over.”

Severus' head turns and indeed there is Ignotus with Kingsley in tow, making his way to the Gryffindor table. Severus gives a wave, and when he’s turned back around it’s so James helping him into his seat before the other boy is scrambling into his own.

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” says Lily with a sigh as she stares at James.

Sirius makes a gagging sound before a voice behind Severus speaks. “What’s sweet?”

Severus recognizes the voice easily enough, and it’s only confirmed from Lily’s gapping before she turns large green eyes to James. “You didn’t tell me you have an older brother,” she admonishes, before batting her lashes at Ignotus. “Why, hello there. I’m Lily, and you are?”

“Ignotus. And not James’ brother, if that’s what you mean,” says Ignotus with an arched brow as he takes in Lily’s behavior.

“Our Grandpas are brothers, so we’re cousins. Although it’s me dad who got stuck with the name Fleamont,” says James before nodding in Kingsley direction. “Hey, Kingsley. You two already finished breakfast?”

Kingsley nods. “It’s a fine day out, don’t want to waste it. Figure we could get some flying in.”

James’ eyes light up at the thought. “But before that,” says Ignotus, interrupting his cousin before he can even speak because he knows how fanatical the other boy is about quidditch. “This is for you, Severus.”

“Oh, thanks.” Severus accepts the parchment from Ignotus before unrolling it to see his class schedule. He frowns. “It says I have Muggle Customs and Traditions _and_ Pureblood Customs and Traditions. Besides, isn’t there already a Muggle Studies class?”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” says Ignotus with a shrug. “They offer a placement test on the first day of lessons so I’m sure you and Marie will probably test out of both, which means an extra free period. But Muggle Studies is about uh...what is that stuff called, you know, that makes the lights and such?”

“Electricity?” chirrups Lily, offering Ignotus another dimpled smile.

He gives her a nod before turning his attention back to Severus. “Yes, that’s right. It’s about electricity and other things that Muggles use instead of magic. It’s not about their traditions and customs.”

“...I see.”

“Well, don't stay indoors too long during your time off. You’ll get more than enough of that during the rest of the year. I’ll catch up with you in the Ravenclaw Common Room, yea?” At Severus’ nod, Ignotus waves before heading off, although he does pause to call over his shoulder to James. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long.”

James grins before digging into his food in earnest, the thought of playing quidditch consuming his body and mind. Sirius seems of a similar mind, that or he doesn’t wish to be in any girly company for overlong.

“So, Sirius was saying how you two have your own dorm room. That’s pretty cool! I mean, he did mention having to share it with two of the professors but at least they’re only a few years older than us. I mean, imagine sharing a room with Professor McGonagall? It could be _a lot_ worse.” Severus shrugs because anything can be a lot worse. “Hey, can you show me after breakfast? The Chamber of Secrets sounds way cooler than Gryffindor Tower.”

“Well, why don’t you move in instead? I’d gladly take your place in Gryffindor Tower,” snaps Sirius, though he at least makes sure to do so without any food in his mouth.

“Oh, so eager to room with the girls?” says Marie, a gleam appearing in her blue eyes as she smirks at Sirius.

Sirius lets out a huff before rolling his eyes. “Ugh, Marie. Why are you even here? This is the _Gryffindor_ table.”

“Clearly I’m not here for _you._”

“Sirius, mate, it’s way too early,” says James with a shake of his head. “Besides, gentlemen shouldn't argue with ladies.”

“The only lady around here is being dutifully quiet while he eats his food,” gripes Sirius, eyes narrowing as he glares at Marie. Marie gasps at the insult, clearly affronted although moreso for Severus than for herself because _rude_. “Ouch, _ouch!_” Sirius jumps up to his feet, a hand pressed to his thigh in apparent discomfort. 

“Mr. Black, whatever is the problem?” asks Marvolo in a silky voice as he glides over, blue eyes narrowed as he stares at the red-faced boy.

Sirius turns even redder once he realizes that he has the attention of most of the hall. “Marie hit me with a stinging hex!”

“I did _not_,” she replies hotly, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glares up at Sirius. “I don’t even have my wand out.”

“Well, if it wasn’t you then it was Severus Snape. If you hate being called a lady so much, then stop acting like one.”

Severus frowns before rising to his feet. “I’d much rather be referred to as a lady than as an idiotic brute like you, but you have it wrong. I didn’t hex you either.”

“Clearly one of them is lying,” says Sirius, his glare turning towards Severus before he lets out another yelp. “Ouch!” At this point, Sirius pulls his wand out, preparing to defend himself.

“Sirius Black, put your wand down this instance,” says Marvolo.

“You’re just going to let them attack me like this!?” Sirius’ wand makes the mistake of aiming itself at Severus, and there’s an _expelliarmus_ on Marvolo’s lips but it seems it’s for naught as Sirius’ wand goes flying. 

The mystery of the mysterious hexer is finally revealed once the wand goes flying towards James’ face, who reaches out instinctively to grab it. Sirius gapes at him in shock, and James has a matching expression on his face as she shakily rises to his feet. “W-what, but I didn't…”

“James Potter, I thought you were my best mate but _what_ the actual _fuck?_” Sirius looks completely shocked, as though his favorite pet at unsuspectedly turned on him or something.

“W-what, I—”

“You two, my office. Now.”

Marvolo really doesn’t want to deal with two brats so early in the morning but Bellatrix is his wife now, and as such, it seems he’d inherited a bit more than suspected. It doesn’t help matters that Sirius shares the gift with him, same as Severus Snape. Sirius snatches his wand from James before storming out of the Great Hall, not even bothering to wait for James as he usually would. James, for his part, just looks perplexed as he trails after the professor with a confused and contemplative air around him.

“Well, _that_ was exciting,” says Lily before elbowing the person at her side. “Don’t you think so, Remus?”

“Er…”

“No need to be shy,” she says with a laugh before jumping to her feet. “Hey, we should probably scram before we get swarmed by a bunch of people wanting a first-hand account of that bit of drama.” It’s a good point so Severus just nods as he prepares to leave the Great Hall. “Hey, why don’t you come too, Remus? I’m sure if we all leave they’ll just come and harass you.”

“N-no, I can’t,” says Remus, amber eyes wide in shock while his cheeks flush a bit.

Lily frowns. “Why not?”

“Er...it wouldn’t be _proper_.” At Lily’s blank look he continues. “Being alone with unchaperoned girls.”

“Unchaperoned!? Just exactly what era are you living in?”

Remus throws Marie a helpless look, causing the blonde to sigh. “Hey, Lily, we need to go. I’ll explain it to you later but if we keep standing around here we’re only going to attract more attention.”

“Oh, right,” says the redhead before throwing Remus a quick wave. “Bye!”

Remus returns the bye with a much less enthusiastic version as the trio departs the Great Hall. Lily chats idly between the two of them but neither Severus or Marie pay much attention as each wrestles with their own private thoughts. It’s not until they reach the painting, and a quick word to Nagini has the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opening for them to enter.

“I don’t even know if Remus would be able to enter the Chamber of Secrets anyway, as it was created for people like me.”

“People like you?” as Lily with a small wrinkle of her nose, not really caring for Severus tone because she’d just been trying to help!

“Yea, you know, male bearers.”

“But doesn’t that male professor stay here as well?” asks Lily, finally allowing her green-eyed gaze to dart around the room.

Severus nods. “Yes, he stays over there,” he says, pointing to the closed door that Bellatrix had indicated as the couple’s quarters last night. “But he’s also a male bearer like myself as well as the heir of Slytherin.”

“Heir of Slytherin?”

“Yes, it’s in Hogwarts: A History, but Salazar had this chamber built for his own son, who also bore the gift, so that he could attend school in peace.”

“Oh,” says Lily, before moving further into the room. Like Severus had been, she’s drawn the harpsichord, the redhead seating herself at the bench before pressing different keys at random. “Haha, why does this piano have two keyboards? Is this a wizard piano or something?”

“It’s a harpsichord,” says Marie as she follows after Lily. “Hey, can we talk for a minute? It’s about earlier, with Remus and the chaperone thing.”

“Oh, yea, that! Sounds like something my Granny would say,” says Lily with a laugh.

“It’s actually quite serious. You remember in the train when Sirius brought up your Muggleborn status?”

“Yes, but Sirius is clearly just a jerk!”

“That’s true,” agrees Marie, before she suddenly turns her attention to Severus. “I know you just tend to ignore stuff like that but now that you’re living with Sirius you really should just give him a smack or two, to shut his trap up.”

“Marie, you know I don’t like violence…”

Marie sighs. “Yea, I know. Look, there’s a dueling club, right? Maybe if you learned some self-defense it’d feel different. Self-defense isn’t for fighting; it’s for staying safe.”

“...I suppose I can try,” says Severus.

“Good, and I know Mr. Potter already taught you a few things so don’t be afraid to use them!”

“You said self-defense.” Severus quirks his lips in a small smile at the look from Marie. “I’m not going to roll over and just let someone attack me if that’s what you’re worried about. If Sirius had done more than point his wand in my direction he would have gotten a nasty surprise.”

“_Good._” Apparently satisfied with that Marie turns her attention back to Lily. “It’s ok to think Sirius is a jerk, I’m sure we all do, but he’s a _Pureblood_ jerk. Don’t get me wrong, most Purebloods are nowhere near as godawful as Sirius. They at least have enough culture to be _discreet_ in polite society. Actually, most of these Purebloods probably would love to give Sirius Black a good talking to if they didn’t have to deal with the rest of his family. But this isn’t about Sirius, it’s about you.”

“Me?” asks Lily, still confused about what Marie’s going on about.

“Yes, you. You batted your lashes at Iggy and invited Remus to come to Severus’ room. If you keep that up you’re going to invite unwarranted behavior.”

Lily’s face is quickly turning red as she flushes in anger. “Are you calling me a _slag!?_” Lily jumps up from her seat, red-faced and angry. Her hands are clenched into fists as she glares at Marie.

Marie’s own hands come out in a placating gesture. “Lily, I’m not calling you a slag! I did say _unwarranted_ behavior. Look, I’m not a Muggleborn but I’m a Half-blood so myself, and Severus, we understand Muggle culture. We get it, ok? But the wizarding world at large, and the majority of this Hogwarts population won’t. It’s like, how you felt about learning that Severus and Sirius can have babies, just like us. To Muggleborns, it’s a strange concept, but to the wizarding world it’s just part of our reality.”

Lily’s still red-faced and angry, her arms crossing beneath her chest as she takes in great huffing breaths of air. ‘I still don’t see what this has to do with _me_. Calling someone a slag just because they’re being friendly.”

“_See_, that’s what I mean. Look, Severus, maybe you can explain it better?” Marie turns begging eyes to Severus, feeling as though her own words aren’t getting through to the girl. In fact, Lily’s probably so angry with her for even saying what she had that it might be impossible for the girl to see past that and hear what Marie is trying to tell her.

“Lily, my own mum left the wizarding world, married a Muggle, and had me. No one was surprised. Not about the last part, at least, because to wizards that’s all that muggles do: breed. It’s harsh, I know. I’m a Half-blood just like Marie and even if I don’t like me dad that part will still always be in me. It doesn’t help that I’m a male bearer so, already, people think I’m just here to _breed_, to repopulate the wizarding world since we’re all dying out.”

“And that doesn’t anger you? I’d slap anyone who even looked at me with such a thought.”

Severus shrugs. “It’s better than living in Cokeworth and yea, it does make me angry but I only have control of myself. Same as you. It’s your choice if you want to change your behavior but if you choose not to then know that there will be gossip and people will use you to prove all of their thoughts about Muggles and Muggleborns even if you’re not actually doing half the things they think you are.”

“...I see. Hey, you’re pretty smart, Severus. Where’d you learn all this stuff?”

“At school, either through class or through the comments of others. I’m sure you’ll learn the same things in your Pureblood Culture and Traditions class.”

“And from my classmates,” says Lily with a sigh of disgust.

“Oh, there’s already been talk?” asks Marie, not at all surprised since being a Half-blood she certainly has extra eyes on her just waiting for the blonde to slip up and prove their misconceptions about salacious and ill-bred Muggles correct.

“Well, I didn’t know if it was about _that_, but some of the other girls have been a bit,” Lily sighs again. “Wary.”

“Don’t worry about it. Once they have nothing to talk about they move on pretty quickly, just ask Severus here. He was all the talk of our primary school but once James stopped kissing him people found other things to talk about.”

Lily’s eyes are large with excitement and her cheeks flush again as she lets out a squeal. “Oh my _God!_ You kissed James?”

“No.”

“But Marie just said—”

“James kissed _me_. And he didn’t stop because of gossip, Marie. I already told you he was trying to get the cooties. He finally stopped once we realized that cooties aren’t real.”

Marie just giggles. “I’m sure that was his excuse,” she says with a laugh. Lily joins in, and just like that, with Severus blushing between the two of them, it’s like the earlier anger that Lily had at Marie is gone. There’s no telling how long the feeling will last, but for now at least, the three of them are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get some James' perspective in this chapter but I'll try for the next one :) Thanks again for reading, and for all the kudos and lovely reviews. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

James spots Sirius seething outside of the Great Hall because neither boy knows where the professor’s office is. The walk is in silence although Sirius’ stomping echoes off of the stone walls. James is still a bit floored by what exactly had happened in the Great Hall. Sure, Sirius can be a bit of a hothead but his best mate has always made it clear that he wants to live his life just like the rest of them, like all the other boys in school. This means, when dealing with girls, one should behave like a gentleman so James can't understand why Sirius had gotten into it with Marie. Of course, for activities like roughhousing and such, Sirius' behavior wouldn't matter because he'd be playing with other boys—you can be rough with them—but you shouldn’t be rough with _girls_.

James nearly runs into Mr. Riddle’s back once the professor stops outside of a door that must be to his office, his thoughts having occupied most of James' attention. As James glances around he figures they must be in the dungeons, or very near to it, given the morning chill and the lack of natural lighting. The door opens and Sirius flounces in before throwing himself into one of the chairs with a huff of irritation.

“I don’t even know why I have to be here. I didn’t do anything wrong,” grouches out Sirius, arms crossed beneath his chest and eyes narrowed. “James is the one who _hexed me._”

“I didn’t hex you,” says James in exasperation, having followed Sirius into the room. “At least not on purpose. It was my wand!”

The door closes behind them and Mr. Riddle moves to settle behind his desk. “The term has just started and already you’re causing a ruckus, Mr. Black.”

“Me? _Me!?_”

“Yes, you,” says Mr. Riddle, eyes narrowed as he stares at Sirius. “Your mother warned me abou—”

“_My mother!?_” asks Sirius, clearly outraged by the notion as he jumps to his feet, hands clenched at his sides and face red with indignation.

“_Sit down_ Mr. Black. I assure you, Walburga has signed the waiver for other more _direct_ forms of discipline. If you do not wish me to utilize them then you will somehow hang onto what little composure you have and bloody well listen to an adult when they’re speaking to you.” Sirius is still huffing and puffing, clearly well on his way to another temper tantrum. “Spare the rod, spoil the child,” says Mr. Riddle with a soft chuckle as he leans back into his seat, wand in hand as it rests upon his knee in the direction of Sirius. 

Sirius face turns even redder but he sits down, mouth clamped shut with narrowed eyes trained on his newest in-law. “Er, Professor Riddle…” says James, finding the tension in the room more than uncomfortable and really wanting to do a thousand other things than sit in an office with one of his professors.

“It’s Professor Slytherin. I suppose the Headmaster hasn’t made the announcement yet. Not that I saw him at the Head Table…” Mr. Riddle—no, Mr. Slytherin—trails off as his sharp blue eyes move from one boy to the other. “Mr. Black, fifteen points from Gryffindor for foul language and disobeying a direct order from your professor. Mr. Potter, fifteen points from Gryffindor for repeatedly hexing a student.”

“_Thirty points_,” groans James, the boy pressing a hand to his head in distress because even after only one night in his house he knows his fellow Gryffindors are going to throw a fit over the lost points, and right after the term had started too.

“I would suggest you work on mastering that wand of yours before any more unfortunate incidents should take place. Not having cast the spells intentionally does not excuse one from the responsibility. Why, imagine how many inane excuses this staff would be undulated with if every witch and wizard claimed _‘It wasn’t me, Professor, it was my wand._'” Professor Slytherin lets out a snort at the thought. “I am sympathetic, Mr. Potter—certainly Mr. Black deserved a hex or two for the ill behavior he shall quickly see to remedying—which is why you’re not also receiving detention.”

“I—I understand, Sir.”

“This is completely unfair,” grouches Sirius, still subdued enough by the threat of physical discipline that he manages to keep his voice at a near respectful level.

“Mr. Black, I understand your predicament. Believe me, I do. However, if you’d take the chance to actually look around you will notice that the only other people who get into tiffs with little eleven-year-old girls are other _eleven-year-old girls_. You’re living in quicksand, and every act of defiance does nothing but drag you deeper into the pit. If you think you’re sticking it to your mum by acting like a spoiled brat, I assure you, you’re doing nothing more than cloaking yourself in the shield that is your family’s name and your status. Now, get out. I have better ways to spend my day off than dealing with unruly children. And if I have to bring you to my office again it will be for more than a few words and lost House Points, understand?”

“Yes, Professor Slytherin, Sir.” James jumps up to his feet before practically dragging out his red-faced friend who appears to be experiencing a mixture of shock and outrage that has momentarily rendered him speechless. “Hey, Sirius mate. You OK?”

Sirius sputters for a few moments before drawing his arm back. James bends over double as the air is knocked out of him and his stomach protests from the punch. “This is all your fault,” Sirius says, voice almost shrill before the wind is being knocked out of him by a returning punch from James. “You...you punched me!” screeches Sirius, outraged once he's able to suck in enough air to speak.

“You punched me first,” growls James in anger. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. What’s wrong with you!? You said you hated girls; they’re annoying and they have cooties. But now you’re all happy to be betrothed to Severus Prince-_cess_.”

The office door is abruptly opened, and the two boys stare wide-eyed at Professor Slytherin before hastily stepping out of the way. Marvolo doesn’t even spare the two boys a look, he just walks past them. Probably going outside to get a bit of fresh air if the cloak in hand means anything. The silence stretches between the two until the sound of the professor’s retreating footsteps fade away. “Sirius,” James finally says, turning his full attention back to the other boy. “I’m not nine anymore. Cooties aren’t real and Severus _is_ a boy, in case you forgot.”

“He doesn’t act like it.”

“You mean, he doesn’t act like you? Sirius, you’re my best mate but I don’t want to marry you.”

Sirius' whole face grows red as the boy sputters again before managing to screech out, “I don’t want to marry you either!”

James laughs. “Well, it’s good that our parents didn’t write up a contract for us, yea?" Both boys grimace at the thought before James continues. “Look, imagine if Severus were just like you. Don’t you think that’d be weird for me?”

“...I hadn’t thought about that," says Sirius, before shuddering at the exact thought.

“Well, now you know. So stop harping at Severus or the next time my wand hexes you it’ll be on purpose.”

“I’ll just hex you back.”

“You can very well try,” says James with a grin. The two boys laugh, throwing their arms across each other’s shoulders as they turn to head back down the hall, their disagreement already in the past. Their quick departure is put on pause, however, when the two boys come face to face with one Lucius Malfoy.

“What’s this about hexing?” aks Lucius, a pale blond brow arched as he turns his cool gaze onto the two boys. At fourteen, Lucius is going through that ungainly stage that happens to most boys, although the Slytherin Prince has somehow managed to hang onto his apparent elegance, even if his voice does crack occasionally.

Sirius’ face, which had gone back to the carefree manner that it usually takes in James' presence, twist into a sneer as he glares up at Lucius. “What do _you_ want?”

“Is that any way to speak to your betrothed?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like we’re getting married anyway.”

“Oh, really? Our contract would say otherwise, unless you want to become another Eileen Prince.”

Sirius’ whole face blotches with color. “I didn’t know you were queer, Malfoy.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Sirius Black.” Lucius’ blue eyes glance down the hall, as though seeing if anyone is mulling around before he reaches out a hand to take Sirius’ elbow. “We need to talk.”

Sirius jerks his arm back, almost falling into James with the motion. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“We can either speak in public, or private, and due to your delicate sensibilities, methinks you’d prefer the latter.”

“My delicate sensibilities?” Sirius sputters, clearly outraged by the notion.

“So you do understand. It’s a wonder you’re a Pureblood with that uncouth behavior of yours. Yet here we are: betrothed. Narcissa was ever the better choice, third born or not, although I suppose she lost out due to that prize of yours hiding between your legs.” 

Sirius lets out a roar of outrage, throwing his arm back as he aims a punch at Lucius' stupidly stuck-up face. Unfortunately for him, the older wizard uses Sirius’ own momentum against him to slam Sirius into the nearby wall. Lucius uses one arm to hold Sirius’ fist behind his back while the other cages the boy against the cool stone.

“What are you _doing?_ Let me go!”

“You’re even more of a hothead than Narcissa said you would be. Although if you were any sort of Pureblood worth his own salt, you’d have used a hex on me. Like your friend there.” Lucius tilts his head so that he can gaze at James, who’d indeed fired off a hex or two at the Slytherin. 

Unfortunately for Sirius, with James' wand stubborn as it is and with the protective runes stitched into Lucius’ robes, the incantations hadn’t done much but draw the blonde’s attention. Of course, James could go Muggle style and probably lose more House Points and maybe even get detention this time for getting into a fight with another student. These things are not consequences he wouldn’t undertake for his best friend, however. But between the two of them, James is a bit more level headed and even he knows that Sirius should actually take the time to listen to what his fiance has to say.

When it’s clear that James isn’t going to fire off any more hexes, Lucius steps back, the blonde releasing his hold on Sirius. Sirius scrambles around the teenager, moving to stand beside James before reaching for his wand so that he can train it on the Slytherin. “W-what?” Sirius says in surprise before his eyes narrow at the smirking blonde whose making a show of pocketing Sirius’ wand.

“As I said, we need to talk. You can bring Mr. Potter with you if that’ll make you feel more comfortable. I've heard you two have been best mates since you could toddle,” says Lucius, tossing the words carelessly over his shoulder, a bit of mirth hidden in his voice, before he’s walking off.

Sirius has no choice but to follow him if he wants his wand back, all the while whispering furiously to James to hex Malfoy’s bollocks off. “You should just listen to him. Malfoy may not be your enemy,” is James’ whispered reply. Sirius just snorts, arms crossing beneath his chest as he stomps off in front of James so that the two wizards don’t have to walk together. James rolls his eyes at Sirius’ dramatics, which he’s clearly learned from his mum even though the other boy would be quite displeased if James mentions that fact. “The quicker we’re done with this the quicker we can play quidditch,” James says to Sirius’ back. The stomping gradually becomes less aggressive so perhaps Sirius is starting to see a bit of reason, James decides.

“After you,” says Lucius, gesturing for the two boys to enter after he pulls their party to a stop at the top of the windy staircase they’d gone up. 

Sirius grumbles under his breath but quickly enters the room because, as James said, the quicker they’re done with this the quicker they can run off to play quidditch. The room is circular as the trio is at the top of a tower, and the telescopes scattered around make it an easy guess as to which tower they find themselves in. “My wand,” says Sirius, crossing his arms again as he glares at Lucius.

“You’ll have your wand back as soon as I’m done talking to you.”

“Ugh, I’m tired of getting talked to today.”

“Then perhaps you should think twice before causing scenes unbefitting of your station.”

“Whatever.”

“That is an unacceptable answer.”

“Pfft, like I care.”

“Yes, you’ve made that perfectly clear, your lack of care.” Sirius stares at him, the simmering anger giving way to boredom as he mentally prepares himself to be droned at for the next few minutes. Lucius seems to notice the change if the narrowing eyes are anything to go by. “If you wish to behave like uncultured swine then, by all means, continue. However, I shan’t have you do so when such behavior will reflect poorly on myself, and my family name.”

“Like I care about the bloody Malfoy family name.”

“Yes, as I’ve said, you’ve made it quite clear that you do not care. In fact, I am of the impression that you, for some unimaginable reason, _loathe_ it. Similar to you, I find myself without care for your petty grievances. If you wish to behave the fool, by all means, do so. But you best reconsider before bringing embarrassment to the Malfoy name again.”

Sirius scoffs. “Like I care if you were embarrassed. Actually, I do care.” Sirius grins before laughing obnoxiously enough for it to be clear that he’s laughing at Malfoy. “You seem to like Narcissa so much. You can go marry her and fuck off.”

The room falls into tense silence, the air practically crackling between the two boys as James looks back and forth, from blond to brunette, with growing apprehension. For nearly all of their friendship James has heard Sirius gripe on about contracts, marriage, and such. He knows that Sirius has no desire for his future to be ruled by his mother, or by the fact that he’s a male bearer. Yet, even so, James can’t help but find himself a bit taken aback by the absolute hatred that Sirius seems to have for Lucius Malfoy. 

Indeed, until their betrothal, Sirius hadn’t even ever interacted with the other boy, same as James’ own betrothal with Severus. Lucius is a Slytherin, sure, but that’s really no reason to hate someone. In fact, all the Blacks until Sirius have ended up in Slytherin and James really has no problems with them when going to their homes for playdates and such. Sure, Walburga can be a bit imposing at times, and Narcissa’s parents are a bit intense but his mum had said that was due to them having to take up family responsibilities at such a young age. 

For some reason, James’ mind goes to Severus, and to how Severus has such strong reactions to violence. It’s because of his father, James knows, made all the more apparent by Severus’ reaction on the train. It’s almost the same thing for Sirius, but instead of his dad it’s his mum, and instead of violence it’s anything related to Pureblood traditions, or in this case, Slytherin. “Sirius, Lucius isn’t your mum, alright?”

“What does me mum have to do with this?” Sirius snaps, never a fan of the reminder that such a controlling woman is his mother.

“Actually, everything, since it was her who initially approached me dad when the Lestrange contract got pushed onto Andromeda, and all prospects of her and I were dashed.”

“I thought you liked Narcissa, but now you’re talking about Andromeda like she actually wants to marry you or something.”

Lucius shrugs. “That is beside the point. However, neither myself nor my family will have you dragging our name through the mud. So if you wish to enjoy these seven blessed years at Hogwarts, you will cease your childish behavior at once.”

“Haha, or what?” challenges Sirius. “You’re going to hex me into submission? That’s nothing me dear old mum hasn’t tried, and you can see how well that worked out for her."

“Hex isn’t really the right word for this. More like wed. Hmm, yes, that's right. Although, using your own example, it would be more along the lines of marrying you into submission.” Sirius blinks in surprise before his brows furrow in confusion. “Your grandfather, Pollux Black, was but thirteen when Walburga was brought into this world. The same can be said about your uncle Cygnus, also but the tender age of thirteen, when Bellatrix was born. Your...rebelliousness was touched upon when the contract was being written up and if Hogwarts can’t fix your behavior then there’s really no point for you to continue your studies here. You _understand_, don't you?”

Sirius’ whole face has drained of color, and the boy is swaying on his feet, almost as though he’ll keel over at any moment while his chest rises and falls erratically as he tries to breathe, _just breathe_. Sirius’ grey-eyed gaze is unblinking, and he can’t breathe right, he knows he's not, because he’s _hyperventilating_. Fuck. But...James is there. He can see James, in front of him now, talking to him, saying something. James’ mouth is moving but the words don’t make sense because Sirius can’t _hear_ the words, can't hear anything by the blood rushing in his ears and the horror taking up space in his throat where air should be.

“Hm, perhaps I should have told him to take a seat first,” Lucius muses, and somehow those words penetrate. Sirius can hear them, can comprehend Lucius' silken drawls. Not that it helps, because in the next instant, Sirius can’t see James anymore. James isn’t in front of him because the ceiling suddenly is, which doesn’t make much sense but Sirius doesn’t have to focus on it for long because there’re black splotches in his vision. They're pricking at the corner of his eyes, like moth wings, batting away at his consciousness before the world suddenly tilts again and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few concerned comments I just thought that I should clear up a few things: I can guarantee that there won't be any teenage pregnancy with any main characters nor will Sirius be a child bride. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first I would like to say thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed and for your patience waiting for this update. This chapter is quite short as my life has been quite hectic these past few weeks. As some of you may know, I am a student. Due to how widespread the coronavirus is the overseas program that I am part of has been suspended and I am being sent back home to America. Needless to say, I've been running around like a chicken with my head chopped off as I prepare to leave the country. Once I am back in America I hope that there will be time to devote to writing but it may take some time between updates (for a short while at least) while I settle back in. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit here and please stay safe and healthy during this pandemic.

“Poor Ludwig is going to be pretty tired once he’s done delivering all those letters,” says James from his perch in the owlery.

Severus gives him an odd look from beneath his lashes. “What? It’s not like he needs to go to two separate places.”

James returns the look with arched brows, and coupled with Artemis nesting in his hair, the scene is almost comical. “But won’t he have to stop in Godric’s Hollow first before heading to France? Even for an owl, that’s probably pretty exhausting.”

Severus’ brows furrow in confusion. “Is the featherlight charm not working? I don’t want to overburden Artemis.”

“What? Oh no, she’s fine, really. Yea, she’s pretty tiny sure but she’s still a trained owl; she’ll be able to make the trip.”

“Good.” The room falls silent outside of the small hooting and the sounds of flapping wings from the other owls. Neither boy had expected to find the owlery empty, figuring that other students would be eager to write home, but with both of the detours they’d taken that morning, it seems that the other students had already sent their mail if all the empty owl perches are anything to go by.

Severus carefully finishes securing the envelope to Ludwig before giving the large owl a few soft pets. Ludwig gives a small hoot and returns the pet with a little affectionate nip at the top of Severus’ ear which causes Severus to laugh softly. His owl gives another hoot, perhaps this one of approval before the Ural is beating its wings out of the owlery and off towards Beauxbatons.

“Woah, amazing! One day I’m going to fly as high as Ludwig,” says James with a grin on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. Idly, Severus wonders if all Purebloods are as obsessed with riding brooms as James is. 

Severus just gives a little shake of his head before holding out the letter he’d written for the Potters. “It’ll probably be easier if we just put our letters in the same envelope.”

James gives a nod, accepting the folded parchment before he pauses, hazel eyes glancing up from the elegant script—two years of calligraphy had not gone to waste—as he meets Severus’ gaze. “Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” James recites, glancing down at the parchment again before flipping it over but the backside reveals nothing as it’s been left blank.

“I know your parents said to just call them by their names but it seems a bit weird to just write Fleamont and Euphemia.”

“No, I meant…” James pauses, voice lowering even though they’re alone. When he next speaks his words are hesitant, careful. “Aren’t you going to send a letter to Mrs. Prince?”

“You mean Mrs. _Snape_,” Severus bites out, hands clenching at his sides and cheeks flushing in anger. “No, I will not.”

James blinks in surprise as he watches Severus standing there, shaking in anger. On the train he’d cried, but now Severus just seems so angry. Not that he doesn't have the right, of course, but it's very out of character for the typically level-headed boy. James is sure he doesn’t have all the details of Severus’ life before he’d moved to Godric’s Hollow but even then Severus had never been angry, just...sad, resigned even. This is something else entirely and James isn’t exactly sure what to do.

“Er...ok,” is James lame reply. Severus doesn’t respond, silent in his anger now as he stands still as a statue if not for his erratic breathing. “You don’t have to write her, it’s fine.” Artemis lets out a little hoot from atop his head before abandoning her nest so that she can fly around Severus, making more trills and hoots at the distressed boy. 

“S-she didn’t tell me. Why would she…”

“Hey, it’s ok,” says James, and just like when they’d run off to the loo when aboard the train, James takes Severus into his arms. It’s usually how his father calms down his mum when she’s all upset and just like the previous day, the gesture seems to work.

Severus presses his face into James’ chest, sniffling a bit but nowhere near as hysterical as he’d been the first time. James lets out a sigh of relief because even this much is progress, and between Severus’ bouts and Sirius’ James would much rather deal with the former. James' arms tighten around Severus’ form, and with all that he’s observed from his parents, James presses a soft kiss to Severus’ temple.

The lingering stiffness in Severus’ body seems to evaporate, and the small amount of distress that’d had his chest rising and falling too quickly to be comfortable levels out into deep breaths of air as James continues to hold him, telling him that everything will be ok. Severus isn’t so sure, nothing in his life has ever been that easy, but despite this, the words bring a wave of calm. Artemis seems content as well because she makes her home in James' hair again, which causes Severus to give a little laugh when he draws back and sees it.

“Really, your hair is going to turn into a bird’s nest,” says Severus, vision a bit blurred from the few tears that were still lingering on his lashes.

James shrugs. “Mum’s been calling it that for years,” he says as he reaches up a hand to carefully wipe the moisture from Severus’ eyes, and then from the rest of his face. James’ hand lowers, but instead of falling down to his side or wrapping around Severus again, the warm digits brush against Severus’ cheek before carefully stopping at the curve of his jaw. Severus blinks up at him, curious. “Hey,” James says, pausing to clear his throat. “May I kiss you?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Well, because...earlier on the train, I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t think to but now you’re sad again and after this part, you’re supposed to finish with kissing. That way you won’t be sad anymore.”

“No, I mean why are you asking me again? I already said yes.”

“What?” asks James, startled and surprised. “When did I…? Oh, you mean when I asked you the first time?”

“Yes.”

“Severus, that was two years ago and back then I was just trying to get the cooties.”

“Well my answer hasn’t changed.”

“Er…”

“If it does, I’ll tell you.”

“Right.” The two fall silent, Severus still cradled in one of James’ arms. 

There seems to be a bit of awkward tension this time, unlike the first time that the two boys had kissed. Maybe it’s because Severus is just staring at James so intently, waiting. James clears his throat again, the boy unsure of why his palms suddenly seem sweaty all of a sudden. Artemis gives a little hoot before flying off, and the motion seems to break whatever spell had taken place. James’ hand tightens around Severus’ chin, tilting his head back before the two of them are sharing a kiss under the watchful gaze of Artemis and any other interested owls that’re bored of their nesting.

The kiss is similar to the ones they’ve shared before and also different. For one, it’s a bit salty—obviously from Severus’ tears. Severus’ lips also seem softer somehow, fuller. James can feel their shape pressed against his own, and the thought has him feeling a bit lightheaded all of a sudden. When the kiss ends it’s because James is the one to break it.

“Oh, you’re right,” says Severus, eyes blinking up at James before a beatific smile curves his lips upward. “I feel much better now, thanks.”

“...yea, no problem.” Severus gives James a curious look, and James has to clear his throat for a third time because suddenly it seems hard to talk. His throat feels scratchy and his palms still feel a bit sweaty and he can’t really seem to hear Severus clearly because it’s like all his blood is rushing in his ears.

“Hey, James. Are you alright? You’re looking a bit red,” says Severus, voice laced with concern now as the smile that had just graced his face slowly fades away.

“N-no. I mean, yes. I’m alright.”

Severus gives him another look before that sweet sweet smile returns and Merlin, James is doomed. “Well, thanks again.”

“Anytime,” croaks James.


	17. Chapter 17

Apparently, there is a lot more gossip at a seven-year boarding school than a day-time primary one. This is both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, there are hundreds of other witches and wizards to scrutinize which means Severus isn’t nearly the topic of conversation as much as he’d found himself when just starting school in Godric’s Hollow. The downside, however, is that when some gossip does turn up about him it travels to many more ears than it had previously. Yet, Hogwarts is still preferable because what interests first years can be vastly different from what interests third years, and so on. This means that even though the population size has increased, most of the older students don’t pay a lick of attention to the younger years which Severus is infinitely grateful for.

Unfortunately, this does nothing to save Severus from hearing the moniker of Princess Snivellus from students of various years. The name practically appeared overnight, although from what Severus managed to glean there had been some discourse between the choices of Severus Princess or Snivellus Snape. In the end, some clever person or another had decided to combine the two names and thus, Princess Snivellus was born. The Snivellus part was due to the train ride, from when Severus had discovered his mum’s secret and had been caught crying on the train by a few of the students. A month into school and it still makes him furious to think about his mum, so between being called Snivellus or Princess, Severus has much more issues with the former than the latter. Although most people have yet to actually call him such to his face. In typical form, Severus just hears obnoxious whispers behind his back so really, not much has changed since Godric’s Hollow after all.

In truth, if Severus has only but to deal with the occasional teasing then his time at Hogwarts would be great but Princess Snivellus is only the start of his troubles. There’s the issue with his mum, of course, who he still hasn’t written. Mrs. Potter had made one hesitant inquiry about it—his mum had probably mentioned something about it to the other woman—but after that first time, Euphemia has yet to bring it up again. Severus doesn’t know if it’s due to James having said something to Euphemia, or if Euphemia simply shares the news of his progress directly to his own mum since Severus still writes regularly to the Potters. A large part of Severus doesn’t care, and another part cares desperately, so the solution to dealing with those contradictory desires is just to ignore them indefinitely. Thus far, outside of the occasional reminder of his mum, the solution seems to be working.

Dealing with Sirius Black, as his dormmate and as James’ closest friend is also another point of exhaustion from Severus’ private life. Hogwarts has made Sirius both easier to be around and more obstinate. The distance from Walburga seems to have worked wonders on Sirius’ disposition. This, in turn, has resulted in Sirius’ popularity skyrocketing—bright and magnetic as he draws people in; bright as the sun, really. Personally, Severus has never found Sirius to be particularly charming. That title lands more easily to Regulus, who Severus continues to keep up with in his letters. However, from what Severus has observed of the other three Blacks at Hogwarts, the family is as popular as ever and they seem to have an innate ability of wrapping people around their fingers. As exasperating as Sirius can be, it seems that the Black allure, with the added bonus of his status, is enough to firmly seat him in the popular category at Hogwarts. 

Unfortunately, this doesn’t seem to be the case for Severus Snape, despite sharing that same unique fate that seems to hang a shining star over Sirius’ head. Severus has heard whispers of himself being distant and aloof, akin to a lonely moon in a night’s sky (really, people have too much time on their hands if they’re waxing poetry about him). The most enlightening revelation from the gossiping masses is that no matter what, Severus will probably always be cause for gossip. Lucky for Severus, popularity isn’t something he’s ever wanted though it seems that he has a bit of infamy that will most likely always follow him. Surprisingly enough, it has less to do with him being a Half-blood and more to do with the weight of his mother’s decisions. That isn’t to say that the Half-blood bit isn’t icing on the cake, but if his mum hadn’t become anathema—abandoning her contract and being subsequently ostracized from the wizarding world—then Severus would be experiencing quite a different fate in the wizarding world.

It’s another thing to be furious with his mother for and yet…despite the abuse he’d suffered at the hands of his father, Severus finds he can’t be mad at his mum for making the decision to leave. Sure, he wishes she’d chosen a better suiter but as she was fond of telling him, without that most important of decisions, Severus wouldn’t be here. And as much as he could do without being the go-to gossip fodder of Hogwarts, there are much too many things in his life that Severus enjoys to be unhappy about his fate here. This is what Severus tells himself on the harder days at school and to the unpleasant reality of finding himself steadily growing more isolated than he had been when living in Godric’s Hollow. The fact that he has a separate dorm room isn’t helping the problem either, because Severus has still yet to make any new friends amongst his own house. It’s not that the Ravenclaws are inherently _mean_ or anything, just that by the time Severus had managed to make it to the Ravenclaw Tower, it seemed that cliques had already formed amongst the students. 

He has Marie and James, of course. There’s also Ignotus and Kingsley, as well as Lily and Remus and whatever one would call the strange relationship he has with Sirius. Severus even feels like he has a bit of a mentor in Marvolo, who he finds himself relaxed around in a way he rarely is around men. Initially, the thought of living with a man again had filled Severus with a bit of anxiety, which he hadn’t noticed right away due to most of his attention being taken up by the situation with his mum. This perhaps was the only good thing that had come of her betrayal because by the time Severus’ full attention was actually focused on his unique living arrangements (outside of Sirius being an arse), Severus had already found himself comfortable around the older man.

Part of it may have something to do with them both having the gift, despite Marvolo choosing to marry a woman. But more importantly than that, Severus finally feels as though there’s someone who can understand him because, like him, Marvolo is a Half-blood. Not only that but both their mothers are witches, which means that it’s their fathers who are the Muggles. Severus doesn’t know a lot about Marvolo’s life but, like him, Severus can easily see that the Muggles in Marvolo’s life had been cruel. It gives him a feeling of kinship with the man, and it also helps that Marvolo has a striking resemblance to Fleamont Potter, who still continues to mentor Severus in his potions even if it is currently through owl post.

“Don’t you think the two of them look alike? Like, they have the same blue eyes and dark hair...”

“Hey, James, Severus just called your dad pretty,” says Sirius with a snicker.

Severus rolls his eyes. “I did not.”

Marie quickly adds, “Professor Slytherin is a male bearer. Methinks it’d be a bit weird if he wasn’t at least a little pretty.”

Now it’s Sirius who’s the one rolling his eyes. “Well, Bellatrix is prettier,” he says snootily, nose stuck up in the air.

“And you two look more related than you and your own brother,” says Marie with a small laugh and a gleam in her eyes.

“What!?” yelps Sirius, face flushing red. He’s obviously outraged as he glares at Marie. “I’m not _pretty._”

“Who said anything about you being pretty?” asks Marie with another small laugh, clearly having won this bout with Sirius. 

Sirius' eyes narrow at the blonde, but before he can go off on a tirade James interrupts him. “A lot of Purebloods are distantly related. I wouldn’t actually be surprised if we are.”

“Oh my gosh, really!?” exclaims Lily in surprise. “So, are like, all of you Pureblood guys related or something?”

"Well, Sirius and I aren’t. But Iggy and Sirius are, and myself and Iggy are both Potters. So, you can see how complicated bloodlines can get if people don’t keep track of them.”

“Well, what about you and Severus?”

At the question, Severus’ gaze turns from Lily to James, but he’s met with the brunette shaking his head. “No, we’re not related. At least not in living memory. I’d have to check the family tapestry back at Potter Manor, not that it would matter anyway," says James as he stares off towards the Black Lake. “Although, if I wrote Grandpa Harold, he could probably check on Professor Marvolo. That is, if you really want to know, Severus.”

“Shouldn’t you check on Severus? You guys could be cousins or something!” says Lily, green eyes wide as she presses a hand to her mouth.

“That’s not really...well, it isn’t a problem. Not here in the wizarding world,” interjects Remus, the brown-haired boy added his two knuts to the conversation.

Lily’s eyes look like they’re about ready to pop out of her head as she stares at Remus in surprise. “What!?”

“Just ask Bellatrix about it,” says Sirius, not bothering to glance up from where he’s currently picking at blades of grass next to the blanket that their group is sprawled atop. “She’s your Pureblood Traditions professor but it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? _Pureblood_ is in the name and there’s only so many of us bloodlines floating around.”

“Well, I still think it’s all pretty weird.”

“Yea, of course you do,” says Sirius with a snort. “I’d just love for you to meet me mum and tell her about how weird we all are.”

“What?”

“Sirius’ mum was a Black before she married his dad,” says James.

“What?” Lily repeats, voice full of confusion.

“That means they’re cousins,” says Sirius with a roll of his eyes and a scowl that grows at the loud gasp from Lily. “Don’t most Muggles believe in Adam and Eve and stuff?” asks Sirius, surprising a few people that he’s actually paying attention in his Muggle Customs class. “If Muggles really came from just those two then everyone’s related anyway.”

“Er, well...I suppose that’s true,” says Lily, suddenly a lot less outraged now as she falls silent in thought.

The rest of their Saturday afternoon continues without any further revealing conversations, probably because not soon after Ignotus and Kingsley show up because they need more people for an impromptu quidditch match.

“Boys sure are obsessed with playing quidditch,” remarks Lily with a sigh.

“You can say that again,” says Marie before Severus and the two girls share a laugh.

Later, when Severus returns to the Chamber of Secrets. It’s to find Marvolo in their common room—or living room really—with a group of older students. It’s not the first time Severus has walked into this same exact situation. Apparently, Professor Slughorn isn’t the only professor who has select student clubs although it’s not a common theme amongst the professors. However, for the professors without clubs such as these, Severus has heard that private apprenticeships with gifted students seem to be the next choice.

“Hello,” Severus says politely.

The Ravenclaw closes the door behind him before making the way towards his room. He’s stopped by a word from Marvolo. “Severus, would you come here for a moment?”

Severus glances over in surprise. He’s never before tried to approach the group. They’re all boys and Purebloods at that, so Severus has never had the desire. Yet, there’s no reason to refuse so Severus simply gives a nod before heading towards the seated group.

“Yes, Professor?” Severus asks, wanting to get to the crux of the matter as quickly as possible.

“You all know Severus Snape, I’m sure.”

There’s a collective nod from the group and a few words of agreement before silence falls across the room. Marvolo doesn’t offer anything else and after another moment of awkward silence the platinum blonde in the group rising from his seat, stepping forward. Severus blinks in surprise as his hand is taken before he feels a brush of lips against the back of his hand.

“Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure, I’m sure,” says the icy blond before he returns to his recently vacated spot. Severus doesn’t have a chance to reply before he’s met with a similar greeting by the rest of the students until all six are once more back in their seats.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” is Severus’ polite response. It’s the weekend so he’s in a pair of trousers, sans robe. This means Severus isn’t entirely sure what to do since he can’t really curtsy as the situation calls for. Instead, Severus settles on a nod to the group. He’s the only one standing out of the bunch, but Severus doesn’t mind. The offer of a seat would just mean that his presence would probably be required for longer.

“I was just explaining to them the untapped potential that resides in the Muggle world. The topic of debate today as some of the older students question the necessity of a Muggle Customs and Tradition class.”

“I…see.”

“Perhaps they can benefit from the insights of a fresh mind,” says Marvolo, turning is gaze from Severus to the rest of the group.

Severus blinks, unsure of where to start or what to even say given that he’s just been tossed in the middle of a conversation that he’s heard less than two words of but it seems he doesn’t have to say anything at all as Lucius Malfoy speaks again. “It’s quite alright,” says Lucius, before turning his icy blue eyes to Marvolo. “I do believe you’ve made your point.”

“Very well,” says Marvolo with an incline of his head.

The room falls silent again before Severus turns his gaze back to Marvolo. “Is there anything else, Sir?”

Marvolo’s blue-eyed gaze remains on the group of students as he replies to Severus. “No, that’s all.”

It’s Severus' turn to incline his head to the group before he’s once more heading to his room. In the following weeks, Severus is sure he sees more of Lucius Malfoy. Part of it’s due to Sirius, given that Lucius is the brunette’s betrothed. Although Lucius Malfoy has frequented the Chamber of Secrets due to his associating with Professor Slytherin, Severus has yet to see him and Sirius interacting within the quarters. However, it seems that Lucius has persuaded Sirius to a bit of teatime with him.

Severus and James attend the first time. Severus is curious whose idea it was for James to be there for the event but not curious enough to actually ask about it. Instead, he enjoys the rare one-on-one time with James. That isn’t to say that Severus doesn’t get his fair share of the other boy’s presence, but typically James is surrounded by his friends—usually Sirius and Remus—so Severus rarely passes up the moments where the two of them can be alone. Although, in this case, they’re alone in a room full of people. Each table at the Hogwarts Tea Club features a couple, with the only same-sex pair being Severus and James, and Sirius and Lucius.

“Remember the first time we had tea?”

“Yea, your mum almost had a heart attack,” says Severus with a laugh as James joins in.

“Have you decided what you want to do for the break?” asks James, a bit of uncertainty filling his voice because he’s unsure if now’s the time to bring up this topic but the situation with Severus’ mum doesn’t seem to be getting any better. So, at least with Severus here smiling and laughing, the inevitable drop in his mood may leave him hovering somewhere over the content line.

And there it is. The drop in his mood resulting in the smile falling from his face and the gleam disappearing from his dark eyes but there’s no anger or tears, and as Severus falls silent it seems more of a thoughtful silence than moody one. “I…actually haven’t given it much thought. Why do you ask?”

James places two of the macarons that Severus loves so much onto a plate for him before replying. “Grandpa Harold isn’t coming to the Cottage this year,” says James, pausing to take a bite of his own macaron.

The gasp of shock from Severus has James' gaze darting up from his food to lock eyes with Severus, before he’s glancing down again, though this time it’s at the Ravenclaw’s slender hand resting atop his. “Is…is everything alright?”

“W-what?” asks James in surprise. Severus’ touch had caused his heart to jump, and that same odd feeling from when they’d kissed in the owlery seemed to be taking over.

“Grandpa Harold isn’t sick, is he?”

“What?” repeats James, distracted by his racing pulse and sweating palms. “No, no. He’s alright. Fit as a fiddle, the way mum goes on about it.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” says Severus, and just like that the worry that had furrowed his brow is gone, and in its place that sweet smile of his that seem to plunge James’ heart right up into his throat.

“Y-yea,” says James, and when Severus draws his hand back James quickly takes up his cup of tea, using the sweetened liquid to get the frog out of his throat. “We’re going to the Potter Manor this year.”

“Oh,” says Severus, glancing down at the table as he swallows thickly.

“You can come, of course.”

“Really?” asks Severus, eyes darting up as he glances at James from beneath his lashes. That sweet smile is teasing at the corner of Severus’ lips, so this time when it curves across Severus’ face James is prepared for the jump in his pulse.

“Yea. We’re going straight from Kings Cross. Should I ask mum for you?”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll just ask in the next letter I write.”

“Sure,” says James, and the two share a smile before they enjoy the rest of their teatime.

When the two leave, Sirius and Lucius are behind them, arm and arm, as they trek back through the castle and to the Chamber of Secrets. James and Sirius run off pretty fast, leaving Severus and Lucius standing in front of Nagini’s dark-eyed gaze.

“You seemed to draw quite the attention today,” says Lucius.

Startled, Severus stares at Lucius before he manages to figure out speech again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lucius lets out a soft chuckle before brushing a wayward strand of platinum hair back. “It’s just a bit of innocent curiosity. For the most part.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You, Severus Snape. I daresay you’ve made many a Pureblood intrigued by the juxtaposition of that picture-perfect pedigree intermingled with that Muggle half of yours.” 

“I’m not the only Half-blood at Hogwarts. I really don’t see how _Princess Snivellus_ is such an intriguing topic,” says Severus with a small frown tugging at his lips, his arms folding in front of his chest in irritation as he stares up at the Slytherin.

“You’re smart. You’re a Ravenclaw, not a hotheaded Gryffindor like Sirius Black. You’ve done remarkably well keeping a cool head under such intense scrutiny. It’s quite admirable.”

“…thank you,” says Severus, unsure of what else to say.

“If you have any problems with Slytherins, just let me know.”

Severus blinks in surprise at the unexpected words. “Pardon?”

“I have the feeling we’re going to get to know each other quite well in the future,” says Lucius with another little smirk before he continues down the hallway, finishing the short trek from the Chamber of Secrets to the Slytherin common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn't read Teatime (the third part of this series), there is a bit of detailed information there on the Hogwarts Tea Club at the beginning of the first chapter. I didn't feel the need to copy over the same information nor rewrite it so if anyone is confused or would just like a bit more detailed information about how the club works then it can be found in that story. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

“I see you finally crawled out of your hole,” says the sneering voice of one Peter Pettigrew. Severus had yet to interact, or indeed speak with the boy prior to this unfortunate meeting. However, based on what James had said about a rat-faced boy, Severus is sure this must be the culprit.

“Pardon, but you’re in my way,” Severus says, forcing himself to be polite despite the fact that the hair on the back of his neck is currently standing on end. Severus is no stranger to sneering looks—even Sirius gives him a few of those from time to time—but the sneer on Peter Pettigrew’s face is accompanied by a certain ill intent glinting behind his gaze. If Tobias Snape had instilled anything into his son, it is a sixth sense when it comes to impending danger.

“A bit rude when all I wanted was to give you a personal welcome to Gryffindor Tower. What do you blokes think?”

The mention of blokes is the only warning Severus gets as to the fact that Peter isn’t alone. Unfortunately for him, it’s not warning enough for Severus to escape the grasp of two boys who jump out of shadowy alcoves. Severus’ wand tumbles to the ground, rolling towards Peter as Severus thrashes around, evoking cruel laughter from the other three boys. Gryffindor is supposed to be the house of the brave, although Severus doesn’t know if it’s brave or stupid for these three boys to attack him out in an open hallway frequented by other students entering and leaving Gryffindor Tower. This little thought does nothing to help Severus in his current predicament, however.

“Let me go,” says Severus, chest rising and falling with his earlier exertion although he’s stopped his futile attempts to break free once it was clear that his strength is useless against the two boys holding him. Better to conserve his energy for the moment when an opportunity to escape presents itself.

“We just caught you. Letting you go would be stupid,” scoffs Peter, his face looking even more like a rodent with it screwed up like that.

“What do you want?” asks Severus, sounding much calmer than he feels. His current predicament is new for him, but bullying is not. Severus knows if he relaxes, if he gives the appearance of compliance, that the boys will grow overconfident. They’ll mess up. 

This is the thought running through Severus’ head, yet the reality of his situation turns even grimmer once Peter bends down to pick up his wand, rolling the pale wood through his fingers as the scowl on his face deepens.

“Elm,” he sneers, displeased by the notion for some apparent reason unidentifiable to Severus himself. “Alright, hold him down. Let’s see if he’s really what he claims to be.”

“N-no, let me go! What are you _doing_?” Severus' initial thought of complying fly out of the window as he’s shoved in one of the alcoves, kicking and screaming. 

Someone grabs one of his flailing legs—probably Peter since the other boy’s hands are currently full—and Severus can hear their cruel laughter again as they take some sort of sadistic pleasure from his cries of duress. It’s not until Peter’s touch, currently a tight grip on his calf, begins to move upward that Severus feels true fear. Suddenly Peter’s earlier statement makes horrific sense as the Gryffindor does his best to hike the hem of Severus’ robe up over the boy’s flailing legs.

Severus doesn’t think the boys are actually going to…to _hurt_ him, just humiliate him a bit. Not that Severus is about to stay to find out, because the moment that Peter’s fingers manage to scrape across his knees, Severus’ magic lashes out. There’s a sickening crack from behind him, but Severus doesn’t care, can barely hear the noise over the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Peter goes flying, back out into the open of the corridor where there’s a startled gasp from the few onlookers that had been distracted from their comings and goings by the sounds of a commotion.

Severus pays the students no mind. He’s shaking. He wants to leave, to flee this place so badly but Peter still has his wand. A small sob escapes him before he chokes it back down. He will _not_ cry, at least not here. Not yet. Instead, Severus pulls himself together enough to rush over to the dazed boy so that he can search Peter’s pockets for his wand. Severus is still shaking once he retrieves his wand. Peter might have a concussion, he certainly looks dazed enough but Severus doesn’t care, doesn’t care that he’s down.

“_Slugulus Eructo_,” says Severus, his voice the only thing not shaking on him as he casts the slug vomiting charm. Peter is laying prone on his back; perhaps he’ll choke.

…and it’s that thought that chills Severus down to the bone and has him running past the small crowd of curious onlookers. Severus doesn’t stop running until he’s standing in front The Fat Lady. The witch takes one look at him before her portrait is swinging open and Severus doesn’t know if it’s because of the current state he’s in or if it’s because James had already informed the portrait of his upcoming arrival. But whatever the reason, Severus is grateful.

“Hey, Sev! I was ju—”

Whatever else James is about to say dies on the boy’s tongue as his brain finally begins to process the shocking image that Severus made. The long strands of his hair, which Severus usually keeps bound in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, is in a wild disarray around his deathly pale face. His impossibly dark eyes are wide, the onyx orbs wet with unshed tears but worse than that, they look panicked. Haunted. Severus himself is shaking, and his robes that are usual pristine are disheveled. Even some of the pearl buttons lining the front have managed to come undone. And then there’s the fact that Severus has his wand in hand, his knuckles pale around the death grip that he has on poor wood.

“Severus!?” exclaims James, shaken to his core by the scene as his eyes grow about as wide as Severus’ own and his mouth falls open in shock.

Severus manages to get out one small pitiful noise, halfway between a moan and a sob, before his face is buried in James’ chest as the Gryffindor tightens his arms around him. The Gryffindor Common Room stares in a mixture of shock, curiosity, and disbelief at the scene unfolding before them. Currently, Severus is too distraught to take note of their audience and James is too intent on calming Severus down to particularly care.

Once again, James follows the steps he’s witnessed his own father perform with his mum. He dips his head low, so that he can whisper soothing words in Severus’ ear interspersed with small kisses to the top of his head, while his hands move up and down Severus’ arms, back and forth as he tries to quell Severus’ shaking.

“Merlin’s beard! You won’t believe wha—”

The loud exclamation dies down as the newly entered student takes in the uncommon quiet of the Gryffindor Common Room, although the source of that is quickly discovered as his eyes turn to the scene of the two boys standing in the middle of the room that everyone else is watching. The loud noise had caused Severus to flinch, drawing him back from the calm that James is working on him. James glares at the second-year over Severus’ head before his hazel eyes dart around the room until he meets Sirius’ familiar grey eyes.

“Hey, Siri, I’m going to take Severus up to the dorm. Make sure no one comes up, yea?”

“…sure,” mutters Sirius, and if James wasn’t so preoccupied with Severus right now perhaps he would have taken note of the tone because, with the sole anomaly of the Opening Feast, Sirius is at least smart enough to keep whatever issues he has with Severus out of his friendship with James.

The trek upstairs is an awkward one with Severus clinging to him, not that James has any intention of letting the other boy go. When they make it to the dorm, two of his roommates are playing a game of gobstones, but one look at the pair and the two boys know enough to get out of dodge. James doesn’t take any chances, however, of someone walking in or people eavesdropping so he shuffles Severus over to his bed. It’s easy enough to maneuver Severus onto the duvet if only because his legs practically give out. James frowns at the sight but Severus on his bed will help. The bed is good because, once James wedges himself next to Severus, he gives a quick flick of his wand that has the bedcurtains closing.

Privacy and a silencing charm. Good.

“Severus, are you ok? What happened?”

Severus lets out another one of those choked off sobs before he presses his face into James’ chest and cries. The position their in is a bit awkward given that the two of them are wedged side by side but James does his best to bring comfort, still using the tools learned from observing his father. They hadn’t failed him yet, and if they will today isn’t that day because eventually, the crying comes to a close although James doesn’t know if it’s entirely from his own actions or if Severus has simply cried himself out.

“H-hey,” begins James hesitantly. He doesn’t want to bring Severus to tears again, but James won’t be able to help him if he doesn’t know what happened. “Feeling a bit better?” Severus gives a tentative nod so. James takes in a deep breath before continuing. “What happened?”

Severus’ bottom lip trembles, and as he gazes up at James the Ravenclaw looks on the verge of tears again but his puffy eyes remain dry. “I…I’m a horrible person,” Severus chokes out, before he’s pressing his face to James’ chest again, the movement muffling the pitiful moans that he’s making.

“W-what?” asks James in surprise, drawing back as he stares down at Severus' miserable face in shock. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a horrible person. I c-cursed someone and now I’m going to be just like me dad.” Apparently James’ earlier assessment is incorrect because Severus’ admission promptly causes the boy to burst into tears again.

“Severus, you’re never going to be like him. You’re a good person, one of the best people I know. Shh, it’s ok. Can you tell me what happened, please? I can’t…I can’t help you if I don’t know. I _need_ to know. I’m supposed to protect you and I—”

“It was that Pettigrew boy,” mumbles Severus wetly, voice laced with his tears as he gives a sniff. “I’ve never met him, but he does look like a rat, just like you said.”

James hands, which had gone back to their rhythmic rubbing of Severus’ arms, pause. Severus can feel James’ hands clench, bunching up some of the fabric. “What happened?” James repeats.

“I was on my way here,” begins Severus, the utterance of his words taking longer than usual as he speaks through small bouts of sniffling but at least he’s not crying again. “I ran into Peter. There were two other boys, I don’t know who they are, but Peter told them to hold me down, and…I didn’t mean to. I mean, I _did_ but I shouldn’t have. He was already down, I was free and I had my wand back. I know I should have just left, I know I should have but I’m like me dad, see? Only mean people attack those who can’t defend themselves.”

Severus’ bottom lip quivers, and he uses the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes before the Ravenclaw is drawing his knees up to his chest. “You defended yourself, Severus. You’re not some heartless bloke and you’re not like your dad.”

Severus just makes a noise of distress as he lowers his face to his knees. “He’s throwing up slugs right now and I thought…I hope he chokes,” moans Severus, the words muffled by his knees. “That’s the sort of person I am, James. I’m not good like you.”

“Well, I hope he chokes too so whatever sort of person you are, we’re the same.”

Severus glances up from the safety of his knees, eyes wide and startled as he gazes at James’ serious expression. James was usually so carefree and playful that Severus can’t help but think the expression looks a bit strange on him. He shouldn’t look like that, but he was, for Severus. Severus’ lips part, wanting to say…something. He’s not exactly sure what, and since his mouth isn’t getting any signals from his brain Severus remains mute as he continues his wide-eyed stare.

“…should have done this earlier,” James mutters to himself before the boy leans over and presses his mouth to Severus’ parted lips. Like the last time they’d done this, the kiss is a bit salty due to Severus’ tears. Unlike the last time, however, James’ tongue darts out, the Gryffindor finding a quick solution to that particular problem. 

It’s in this position that the two are found by one Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House.

_“Mr. Potter!”_ exclaims the professor, her hand shooting out to yank James back. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Ouch, that hurts. Can you just…thanks,” mutters James as Professor McGonagall lets him go. “I’m comforting Severus.”

Processor McGonagall’s mouth presses into a thin line of disapproval but she doesn’t push the subject. Instead, she turns her attention to the Ravenclaw. “Severus Snape, I will need you to come with me to the Headmaster’s office.”

Severus gives a nod of his head and one last little sniffle before he’s rising to his feet. James follows suit, a hand darting out so that he can lace Severus’ fingers with his own. “I’m coming too,” demands James, chin in the air as he gazes at his Head of House.

Minerva glances down at the boy that’s clearly ready to put up a fight. She sighs. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Severus was attacked because of me and he’s my fiancé,” says James, chin notching in the air stubbornly.

Minerva lets out another sigh before giving a nod. “Very well.”

The trek through the Gryffindor Common Room and the corridors leading to Headmaster’s office is a solemn one. Hushed whispers follow them but none of the students are bold enough to face Professor McGonagall’s ire which means that the trio is given a wide berth. When they finally make it to the office, Minerva recites the password, and after the Gargoyle jumps out of the way, she leads her two students up the moving staircase.

Minerva gives the door a knock before she hears Dumbledore bidding them to enter. When they do, the sight that meets them is the Headmaster seated behind his desk as well as the diminutive figure of Professor Flitwick fluttering around anxiously. “Good evening, Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat.”

Dumbledore watches as James scoots his chair over so that he can keep holding Severus’ hand but the Headmaster doesn’t comment on the rearranging of his furniture. Instead, his attention turns to his Deputy Headmistress who stiffly offers a bit of insight. “Mr. Potter demanded to accompany Mr. Snape. He claims to have insight about the altercation that took place.”

“Do enlighten us, Mr. Potter.”

“Peter Pettigrew and I got into that duel last week. He was talking badly about Severus. Our housemates weren’t too happy we lost so many points,” grumbles James. “Peter said he was going to get back at me so that’s why he attacked Severus.”

“An interesting theory, Mr. Potter. However, eyewitness accounts from various students have listed Mr. Snape as the perpetrator.”

“That’s not true!”

“I do not believe that as well, Mr. Potter. But I cannot be sure until I hear directly from the one person who was present for the entirety of the event.”

“Two of the boys are unconscious and the third can’t be question because he’s puking up slugs,” says Filius Flitwick, and for the first time, his two students can hear the evidence of his Goblin heritage in his words.

“I…I was on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room,” says Severus into the now silent room. His voice is a bit raspy due to all of his earlier crying. “Peter stopped me in the corridor before the other two boys appeared. Peter told them to…to hold me down. I asked Peter to let me go but he wouldn’t, and then they dragged me to the alcove and, and…”

Severus’ hand begins to quiver in James’ hold, his voice wavering. “I told you they attacked him! Severus was just defending himself.”

“_Mr. Potter_,” says Professor McGonagall, clearly affronted that her student would speak to the Headmaster so.

Dumbledore waves the woman’s words away. “No, it’s quite alright, Minerva. I apologize for the distress that this must be causing you, Severus. If it is too much for you to continue, I can offer to use Legilimency so that you need not speak of this further.”

“Leg-legilimency?” Severus asks, the boy tripping over the unfamiliar word in his distress.

The Headmaster nods. “It is a magical discipline which allows me to see into your mind. I can observe the memory of what occurred directly, if that would be easier for you.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. The process is completely painless. All you need to do is think about what happened and I shall see the event as it transpired for you. Is that alright?” Severus gives a cautious nod of his head as he watches the Headmaster pull out his wand. “Try to relax, Severus,” says the greying wizard before he whispers the words of the spell, “_Legilimens_.”

The room is silent as the Headmaster performs the charm. James hasn’t let go of Severus’ hand since they left his dorm so he can feel the telltale signs of Severus growing tense before, just as quickly, his hand goes lax again.

“It is clear to me that Mr. Snape was not the party at fault here, and had it not been for his magic defending him I fear what may have further transpired before someone came to his aid. Mr. Snape, you are free to go. I will see to the discipline of these three students personally.”

“Th-thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore.”

“Your Head of House is here to lead you back to your dorm.” Severus gives a nod before he shakily rises to his feet, the memory of what happened still fresh on his mind due to the Headmaster’s spell. “I know that your experience must have been a harrowing one, Severus. I am here if you need me; do not be afraid to drop by.”

“Yes, Headmaster. Thank you.”

Dumbledore gives a nod and makes a subtle gesture with his hand that has Filius taking up his Head of House duties as he leads Severus out of the room, James still keeping fast to Severus’ hand. The door closes with a soft thumb, leaving the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress alone as the two discuss the unfortunate development, and the subsequent discipline, of the three Gryffindor students.

The walk down to the dungeons is shadowed by the same whispers as their walk to the Headmaster’s office had been. The only difference is that the whispers are louder this time, as the number of students out and about has more than doubled since word of the altercation first got out. Severus keeps his gaze trained on Professor Flitwick, not wanting to face the masses even though that seemed his unfortunate lot in life since entering the wizarding world.

“Severus, are you alright?” The feminine voice has Severus glancing up to the concerned gaze of Nagini. They’d finally arrived at the Chamber of Secrets.

“Y-yea,” says Severus.

A wrinkle of concern appears between Nagini’s brow. “We will speak of this later,” says the woman before the picture frame is moving open so that Severus can enter the sanctuary of his home.

“You’re a good student, Severus, so I know you didn’t do anything to incite this sort of behavior. I won’t have my students being bullied. You let me know if anything else happens,” says Professor Flitwick. When he gets a nod from Severus the half-Goblin turns on his heels before making his way back to the Headmaster’s office. It was time he found out just exactly what had happened between Severus and those other three students.

“Should I go and find Marie and Lily?” asks James in concern. The kissing seemed to have worked because Severus hasn’t cried since they’d pressed lips together. Friends usually help James feel better when he’s down and James knows that Marie is definitely Severus’ best mate, and Lily is probably a close second given how much time the trio spends together.

Severus shakes his head. “No. They’re still in their painting class. Besides, I have you here,” Severus softly says before he’s leading James to his bedroom.

James glances around nervously but the two of them are alone. This isn’t the first time that James has stepped foot in the Chamber of Secrets, but Bellatrix has made it clear that no one that falls solely in the male category is allowed entry into the boys' room. James can feel his heart picking up speed—must be nerves; he’s known Bellatrix long enough not to trifle with her—as Severus leads him into his and Sirius’ room.

The room is empty as Sirius has yet to return. The Gryffindor is probably enjoying his free time with Remus back at the tower. James is drawn from his thoughts as Severus leads him to the blue and silver bedding. Severus still looks completely disheveled but all he does his remove his oxfords before drawing back the duvet and climbing into bed. James stares down at him awkwardly.

“Why are you standing there?”

“I—”

“You said you’re supposed to protect me, right?”

“Yea. I’m your fiancé. Mum and dad made sure I knew to do that even before I finally met you.”

Severus nods. “I know, so…” Severus lets out a shuddering breath as he closes his eyes. “I really want to sleep right now but I’m too scared to sleep alone after what I...what I did. This feels like a nightmare, and in nightmares, bad things happen. What if I wake up and I’m my father?”

“That’s not going to happen,” James hurriedly assures him, hating Tobias more and more as each second passes by with Severus still suffering the aftereffects of the man's abuse. 

Out of all the moments of seeing Severus vulnerable this past hour, this moment here with him in his own bed, the covers drawn up to his chin, is the most gut-wrenching. Probably because people should be safe and sound when they’re in their own beds, but Severus looks anything but. James doesn’t waste any more time as he quickly toes off his own shoes before climbing into the bed next to Severus. Severus latches onto him almost immediately, and James draws him close, his father once more guiding his actions although the older Potter is currently unaware of this particular quirk of his son.

“Thank you,” says Severus before the Ravenclaw tilts his head up so that he can plant a kiss right on James’ surprised mouth.

Severus has never, not during any point in the time they’ve known each other, initiated a kiss between the two of them. Sure, he’s never before protested James doing such things, but this is, this is…

“Kissing really does help. I feel better already,” breaths Severus, eyes closed now as he snuggles close to James, comforted by the other boy's presence.

“Anytime,” James croaks.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day is an eventful one for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It starts with Severus waking before either one of the room occupants, early riser that he is. At some point unknown to Severus, Sirius had returned to their dorm. Severus feels much better than he had the previous evening. He still looks a rumbled mess, of course, but the robes he has on are silk at least so his joints aren’t uncomfortable after sleeping in them. This perhaps won’t be the case for the sleeping form of James whose legs may be a bit stiff from his trousers. But there’s nothing that can be done about it now, and besides, James looks so peaceful sprawled beneath the Ravenclaw bedspread. It causes a small smile to curve up Severus’ lips before he’s grabbing a change of clothes so that he can begin his daily routine.

When he exits the room, Severus is met with a scene similar to when he’d first moved into the Chamber of Secrets; Bellatrix Slytherin is seated at the harpsichord as her elegant fingers strum a calming tune over the keys. The beautiful woman stops immediately once her own eyes are met with the exact state that Severus is in. He’s uncharacteristically rumbled, even after he’d had a restful night of sleep in his own bed and cocooned with the magics he’d so painstakingly coaxed from the walls of Hogwarts. Severus may be peaceful now, but anyone familiar with him can glean that the poor boy has gone through quite an ordeal.

“Severus, Headmaster Dumbledore had a talk with me about what transpired between you and those despicable Gryffindors.” Bellatrix spits the last word out as though it is poison. “I assure you that they are being thoroughly punished for their actions.”

“…and what about me?” asks Severus, voice small and unsure as he glances down at the stones below.

A few moments later he’s looking up into the stony gaze of Bellatrix, her slender fingers wrapped around his chin as she tilts his head back so that he has nowhere else to look, even if he’d been able to turn himself away from her familiar grey-eyed gaze. “Severus Snape, I want you to get it out of your head right this instance that you did anything even remotely wrong,” she says, voice steely. “The best defense is a good offense. If anything, you could have used a stronger charm, or better yet, a hex. I’m sure they’ll think twice about pulling such a stunt again.”

“W-what?” asks Severus, eyes wide as he stares at the professor.

Bellatrix lets out a sigh before her gaze softens. When she next speaks, her voice is as equally as soft as the eyes holding his. “Both your Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress, even Headmaster Dumbledore, have seen nothing of reproach in your actions. In fact, one could say that those three little miscreations will take it as a sufficient deterrent the next time one of them gets it in their head to do such a thing. That, and subsequent detentions and loss of House Points.”

“Oh,” says Severus, still feeling a bit unsure about everything. Since joining the wizarding world he’s yet to get into a physical altercation. Usually whatever distaste one feels about him or his position is kept to a few scornful looks and whispered words. He’s not exactly sure what to do with the fact that just like when he lived in Cokeworth, physical violence is something he’ll need to be on the lookout for. It’s a disheartening thought.

“Those Gryffindors thought themselves clever,” says Bellatrix as she finally lowers her hand from the curve of Severus’ chin. “They’re at least smart enough to know that their spells would have taken too long to get through your protective runes, but not smart enough to realize your magic would seek to protect you. With a bit of guidance, you should be able to harness that power. Marvolo has offered to help you in that area but the Dueling Club is another resource you should seek out. Of course, for such a thing to repeat itself would be unfortunate but it would be foolish not to take proper precautions, especially now that the threat has made itself known.”

“Y-yes, that’s true.”

Bellatrix gives a nod before she offers Severus a sly smile. “Those Gryffindors won’t see the light of day until we’re well past the New Year,” she says with a small chuckle. “I’m sure they already regret throwing away their weekends and the rest of their house won’t be too kind once they realize how many House Points they lost.”

Hearing Bellatrix list out their punishment like that made it sound like a lot for three first-years to lose in one misguided attempt to humiliate him yet Severus doesn’t feel sympathy for the lot. He just hopes that if there’s anyone else even thinking of doing something similar that one look at the trio of Gryffindors will sufficiently deter them.

“Thank you, Professor. I’m going to shower now before Sirius wakes up.”

“I have a few last-minute things to prepare before classes today, so when you see Sirius do let him know that Marvolo has extended the offer to him as well. Sirius hasn’t shown the ability yet, but as a male bearer he should be more than capable.” Severus gives a nod of his head, and Bellatrix moves to exit the room before she suddenly pauses, that sly smile from earlier reappearing. “Oh, and Severus. I will overlook a certain houseguest considering the events the previous evening, but I do not advise any repeat overnight visits.”

Severus' cheeks color a bit, remembering quite clearly that his and Sirius’ dorm is off-limits to any guests not of the female variety. If it was anywhere else in the castle, there would have been charms to prevent such a thing from happening. Unfortunately, those same charms that prevent boys from entering the girls’ dorm would also prevent Severus and Sirius from entering their own room. Last night, that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind but the quick reminder from Bellatrix clears that up. He just hopes that the rest of the school doesn’t know about James staying the night because there’s enough gossip about the two of them as it is.

“Y-yes, I’ll remember that.”

Bellatrix nods before she’s heading to the privacy of her rooms while Severus’ own feet lead him to the bathroom. He ends up spending a bit more time in the shower than usual, so when he exits the room—hair hanging dry around his shoulders courtesy of a charm—Severus is met with the sight of a red-faced, and seething, James Potter.

Severus blinks in surprise. “Good morning,” he says, the words rolling off his tongue by reflex as his brain frantically darts over reason after reason as to James’ visible upset. “…or, not so good morning. What’s wrong?”

“Severus,” says James, the sigh of his fiancé causing some of the boy’s visible anger to dissipate. Severus can feel a tightness that he wasn’t entirely aware of loosening around his chest as much of James’ distress seems to disappear at the sight of him.

James walks up to Severus, and when he reaches out a hand, Severus is surprised to find it gently touching at the unbound locks of his hair. “I haven’t seen your hair down in ages,” he breaths out, surprise lacing his tones.

“It’s gotten a bit long so if I don’t bind it then it’ll just be all over the place by the end of the day and I’d rather spend my time studying than tidying my hair.” 

James makes a small noise of agreement—he never wastes time tidying his own hair even if the wild strands could benefit from a bit of care—before his hand falls to his side. “I need to get changed before class. Will you come with me?”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in before Severus is floundering slightly. “I-I need to brush and bind my hair, and then put on my potions for the day. There’s only the one bath so I usually finish the rest of my routine in my room.”

“Please?” says James, his hands reaching out to grasps at Severus’ own as he stares into his dark eyes imploringly. “I don’t think you should be alone. That’s how…that’s how you got attacked yesterday and Sirius—” Here James’ voice cuts off, the Gryffindor glowering as his mind turns to his best mate. “Well, I know Sirius just does what he wants and usually doesn’t wait for you.”

“That’s because I can get to the Great Hall by myself,” says Severus, a bit perturbed as to James' sudden turn of mood at the mention of Sirius.

“Last night, you said I’m supposed to protect you, right?” When Severus nods, James continues. “Then you shouldn’t walk to the Great Hall by yourself. Someone else could attack you.”

Severus frowns a bit at James’ words but…he’d been thinking the same thing not too long ago. Not about the walk to the Great Hall specifically, but about future attacks upon his person. James is sweet to change his schedule to escort Severus but the Ravenclaw knows that he won’t be able to rely on his betrothed forever. Indeed, with a different timetable, it will be impossible to do even if both boys insist on James accompanying him around the castle for the foreseeable future. No, this is a temporary solution if nothing more. With that in mind, Severus decides that he’ll give the Dueling Club a try at the very first opportunity. That in conjunction with whatever extra lessons Marvolo wishes to give him. If nothing else, there’s no harm in being prepared even if he never has to use what he learns although a small part of Severus doubts that he’ll get away with only having to experience just the one physical altercation in his time at Hogwarts. Besides, this way James will be able to continue about his days without fretting or altering his schedule, inconveniencing himself to look after Severus.

“Alright,” agrees Severus, and with his dark eyes trained on James, the Ravenclaw can see the moment that his words erase some of the tension that had corded through James’ body. Some of the tension, but not all of it. “Can you wait a few minutes while I finish my morning routine? It’ll just be a few, and then I can grab my bag and we can head to Gryffindor Tower.”

The small bit of tension that Severus had observed in the other boy returns tenfold. Severus watches, perplexed, as a muscle in James’ jaw jumps while his hands clench into fists at his side. “Sirius…” James practically growls the name out, his mien dark as the mention of the other Gryffindor causes him to glower again. “He’s being a right prat.”

Severus feels a brow arch, surprised at the warning because from the two years he’s known James, his close friendship with Sirius typically blinded him to the other boys more unsavory qualities. “I know how to deal with Sirius. Just give me a minute, ok? I’ll be right back.”

James nods, the line of his jaw tense as his glowering gaze turns to glare at the room door but he doesn’t make any move to stop Severus. Severus gives James’ hands a small squeeze, hoping to offer some reassurance to his troubled fiancé before Severus is cutting a quick path back to his bedroom. When he enters, the drapes to Sirius’ bed are drawn closed. Severus doesn’t call out to the other boy, knowing by now that Sirius isn’t a morning person and rarely responds well to a ‘good morning’ when he’s still in bed. 

‘Perhaps that is the reason for his excessively bad mood?’ Severus thinks, the Ravenclaw wondering if James had woken Sirius up, unaware of how cranky the other Gryffindor is when roused unwillingly from his sleep. It’s as likely a reason as any other, although the thought becomes less likely when Severus finds himself met with a furious Sirius Black while Severus is rubbing a layer of potion onto his skin. 

“If you weren’t so bloody prissy, you wouldn’t have to worry about people attacking you!” Sirius snaps. It’s clear to Severus that the other boy hadn’t been asleep at all but had instead been glowering in his bed if the red face and clenched hands are any indications. 

“I may be prissy, but my prissiness has never run any of my friends away.” 

“What are you talking about?” growls Sirius, chest rising and falling erratically with each angry breath. 

“James told me you were being a prat this morning while scowling at the door. He looked about ready to knock it down and to knock some sense into your head while he’s at it.” Severus usually tries to ignore Sirius when he’s in an uproar but after last night his control is a bit frazzled, the Ravenclaw clearly still leaning more towards fight than flight, if only a little bit. 

Sirius' face twist into one of the worst expressions that Severus has ever seen before the boy roars at him. He’s lunging towards Severus and screeching like a banshee, “You’ll give me mate back you prissy, sniveling, Ravenclaw Princess!” 

Unlike the other day, Severus isn’t caught off guard by the muscle of two goons leaping from shadowy alcoves. Instead, he catches Sirius in midair with a quick ‘_petrificus totalus_’ that has the other boy crashing to the ground at Severus’ feet. Severus stares down at the figure, still and prone, unable to move due to the effects of the full body-bind curse. Severus moves to grab his school bag, heading to the door to take his leave but he pauses before exiting. 

“I won’t tell James that you tried to attack me because I’m not a mean little prat like you. But if you try again, you may have to worry about more than getting caught in a body-bind,” Severus promises, glaring down at his roommate. “I’m joining the Dueling Club and Professor Slytherin is going to tutor me as well so that I don’t have to worry about things like that. If you stop being a prat you can join us.” 

Sirius doesn’t respond, not that he can, given his current state. The binding curse won’t last more than ten or fifteen minutes so Severus doesn’t feel bad leaving him there. There’s still enough time for him to shower, dress, and make breakfast if he rushes. 

“Hey, I hope that wasn’t too long. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yea, and it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Mum isn’t here to fuss over me hair so I’ll be ready in a jiffy,” says James, a small grin managing to work it’s way across his face as it cuts through his bad mood. Seeing Severus back to rights, all nice and pretty without a single hair out of place, helped. “Sirius didn’t give you too much trouble?” he asks, his mind floating back to the other Gryffindor, and to the explosive exchange of words they’d had earlier which had put James in a foul mood. James and Sirius have bumped heads before but never like this, and never because of another person. The thought threatens to sour James' mood again. 

“No, no trouble at all,” is Severus’ serene reply as the two students exit the Chamber of Secrets, their steps guiding them to Gryffindor Tower. 

They walk arm in arm as they haven’t done in weeks, and the simple activity and the enjoyment of Severus’ company, is finally the last ray of sunshine needed to dispel the lingering effects of his argument with Sirius. When they reach the tower, James is reluctant to leave Severus while he changes, even in the relative safety of the common room which perhaps isn’t safe at all when one remembers that the students that had attacked his fiancé are Gryffindors. When Lily Evans appears from the girls’ dorm, presumably to make her way to breakfast, James has never been so happy to see the redhead before in the short time the two have known each other. James doesn’t even need to ask the girl to stay with Severus while he changes, because the moment her emerald-eyed gaze lands on Severus she’s rushing across the room, calling out his name and demanding questions about what exactly had happened the previous night. 

“I’ll be right back,” says James, waiting until he gets a nod and a small smile from Severus before he’s exiting the common room and heading upstairs to his own dorm to change. 

The dorm room is blessedly empty when he enters which James is grateful for because, without Severus by his side, all the earlier anger that James had felt due to Sirius returns in a flood of emotions. Their disagreement had started when James had awakened to an empty bed, an arm reaching out to touch the place that Severus had once occupied, still warm from his body heat. “Severus?” James had called out, hazel eyes blinking open blearily. That one call for Severus had been akin to a dam breaking, the catalyst that had started the explosive disagreement between the two Gryffindors. 

Sirius had apparently been furious that not only had James left him, but he’d decided not to return to the Gryffindor Common Room at all. “McGonagall was there. It’s not like you had to hold his bloody hand all the way to the Headmaster’s office just because he’s a scary cat,” Sirius had grouched. James, who had only just begun to fully awaken from sleep, had stared at Sirius in silent incredulity which the other Gryffindor had taken as a sign to continue with his grievances. It was like, once Sirius started, he couldn’t stop. Hell, he’d even decided to be “thorough” and thought it was somehow helpful to start from the beginning of their relationship, two years ago in Godric’s Hollow, and to go from there. 

Severus was prissy and an attention seeker. Always acting so meek and mild, like some goody two shoes, while perfecting his damsel in distress act. A faint here, a sniffle there, anything to draw a pitying eye so that people would fall for his sympathy inducing plight. Yet no one cared about Sirius’ plight, or about his own tyrannical parent because she was some perfect Pureblood witch and not a disgusting Muggle like Severus’ own father is. Sirius went on and on, James too gobsmacked to get a word out as the disbelief had turned to hot, simmering anger. It wasn’t until Sirius had loudly proclaimed that Severus was just trying to steal James, his best mate, and Sirius is sick of it that James' anger finally exploded. 

Just thinking about it has James letting out a snarl of rage because he’d wanted to hurt Sirius. His wand had no qualms about it, and he’d happily gotten into a duel with the other boy but…what James really had wanted to do was throw a right hook at him. He hadn’t. Mates for more than a decade and he can still remember his mum’s careful words that he was to never raise his hand to Sirius, because even if he only sees the other boy as exactly that, a _boy_, Sirius is still a male bearer. James isn’t supposed to strike him, and but for this one stipulation in their relationship, their friendship had continued much in the same way as it would with any other boy. 

Today, however, James had gotten so close to throwing hands at Sirius and that also made him angry. Up until now, their relationship has been as it always was. But after today, even if they got passed this bit of bad weather, their relationship can never be the same because, for the first time in his life, James is truly beginning to see Sirius not as just a boy, but as a male bearer. How can he go on to treating Sirius as though that fact is nonexistent when now he can practically feel it hanging over his own head? Maybe he wouldn’t want to punch Sirius again in the future, but he’ll remember having the urge and he’ll remember why he can’t. Why he couldn’t. 

“Damn you, Sirius Black,” says James, his hand twitching with the urge to pick up his wand so that he can go back to the Chamber of Secrets because that brief exchange of charms and hexes wasn’t nearly enough. 

It had only stopped once Sirius had managed to tackle him, and the two boys had fallen to the floor in a tangle of wrestling limbs. Sirius had managed to win—he had enough practice with wrestling Regulus—and too, James hadn’t put up much of a fight once their duel had turned physical. One could say that Sirius had won the battle, but he’d definitely lost the war. 

“If you _ever_ say anything like that about Severus again then we’re _done_. Do you understand me, Sirius Black? Our friendship will be bloody over. Gone. Now, get the bloody hell off of me.” 

Sirius had looked devastated, mouth falling open—probably to curse Severus—but clamping shut again as James' words ring in his head like some terrible echo that refuses to just bloody end. Sirius released his hold on James like he’d been burned, face contorting in all sorts of ugly expressions before he’d taken refuge in his bunk, the golden bedcurtains hiding him from James’ view. Not that James even wanted to look at him. 

Just thinking about it has James hand twitching for his wand again but…no. Severus is waiting for him and if he doesn’t hurry breakfast will be over soon. Besides, James has more important things to do than dueling Sirius and it starts with that rat-faced Peter Pettigrew and ends with whoever his two bloody lackeys are. James has no idea who the boys are as Severus hadn’t said and as James has been with his betrothed since the incident, he hasn’t gotten the chance to find out. He will though. He’s sure it’ll be the talk of the school for at least the rest of the day, maybe even longer. 

“Hey, I’m starving,” says Severus with a small laugh as he spots James. It’s probably a slight admonishment for how long James had taken but it’s clear from his smiling face that Severus isn’t too perturbed. 

Lily sighs next to the pair once the two loop arms again. “Aww that is just, _so cute_. I can’t get over it,” she gushes. Severus just lets out another soft laugh but James is still a bit too tense with all the revelations of the past day to offer much in reply to the redhead. 

Once again, Severus by his side, smiling at him and chatting with him is enough to release that tension by the time the trio arrives at the Great Hall. Marie quickly excuses herself from the Hufflepuff table to meet Severus and Lily at the door, the blonde clearly as worried as Lily had been as she makes her own demands to know exactly what had happened to Severus. Reluctantly, James excuses himself, leaving the three friends alone. Severus would be safe here in a room full of students, and if it hadn’t been Gryffindors that had attacked the Ravenclaw then James may have insisted that Severus dine with him at the Gryffindor table but, no, not until he knows who it was that had attacked Severus. 

James doesn’t want to leave him, and his hand lingers for a moment before he does, but it is better this way because at least when James makes his inquiries as to the other attackers, Severus won’t be near. After Severus’ episode last night, it’s even clearer to the brunette that Severus despises violence. James doesn’t want Severus to feel guilty again which could happen if he finds out that James is currently itching to give them more than just a friendly slug vomiting charm. 

“Where’s Peter Pettigrew?” asks James, his hazel eyes turned to Remus who he’d quickly made room for him by scooting down the bench. 

“Hospital wing but he should be done throwing up slugs by now,” says the other boy. 

James is about to ask about the two other culprits, but it’s at this time that Hogwarts gets another delightful surprise for those who enjoy the gossip mill: Sirius and James’ relationship is on the rocks. There are no verbal claims stating so, but the tension in the air is palpable as a disgruntled Sirius settles himself on the other side of Remus. The two childhood friends don’t talk. They don’t even look at each other yet the continence of both darkens as they share each other’s space, twin scowls plastering their faces as they stab at breakfast as though they’re having a duel with their own food. 

Remus glances from one boy to the other, surprise and confusion clouding his gaze. “What’s wro—” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” is the sharp reply of a still scowling James. 

Sirius just scowls harder and stabs his food with enough force to make the china squeak unpleasantly. Remus has never seen the two boys fight, at least not seriously enough that they aren’t talking, so he’s deeply confused by the whole exchange. Especially because, mad as they apparently are, why would Sirius come and sit next to Remus when he himself is sitting next to James? All it has done is add to whatever tension is currently between the childhood friends and…_‘Oh my God, are they going to fight over me?’_ is the incredulous thought that sprouts in Remus’ mind. The fight isn't about him, he knows, but sitting between them the werewolf already feels like he's trapped in the middle of it. 

Growing up, because of his affliction, Remus had been a sickly child. His mother had feared losing him and rarely let the young boy out of her sight, not that it would have done much when Remus had been practically bedridden for so many years, weak from the curse and his bones in constant pain even when the moon wasn’t full. So, his time at Hogwarts has been the first time that Remus had the luxury of making friends. He cherishes his friendship with them above anything, so finding himself in the potential situation of having to perhaps choose makes the Gryffindor decidedly nervous. It will be an impossible task, and despite neither boy making such claims, Remus can’t help the worry that fills his chest as he glances from one bloke to the other. He hopes they reconcile soon but if not Remus may have to try and get his two mates to make up because this tension is already a bit unbearable. 

His plans and fears over the situation remain unrealized as the rat-faced figure of Peter Pettigrew enters the great hall. The boy looks a bit green but other than that one wouldn’t know that he’d been concussed the previous day. The stabbing noises next to his left—where James is seated—stop abruptly before the brunette is jumping to his feet, expression stony as he marches over to Pettigrew. 

“I would that you offer proper apology to my betrothed, Severus Sabastian Snape, for having laid hands upon him.” For anyone who’s familiar with James, the syntax of his speech is odd…foreign. Yet, for those who practice the Old Ways it’s not unfamiliar at all. That doesn’t mean that for those knowledgeable individuals around the room and within earshot, that the words themselves aren’t shocking. 

“Potter, please, I don’t have time for your nonsense,” sneers Peter. “I already have detention for the rest of the year, I’m not about to apologize to that bloody Princess of yours. You and Snivellus Snape can bugger off.” 

Which answers the question for those who were still somehow out of the loop as to another of Hogwarts’ surprise of the day: the fact that, overnight, Gryffindor had somehow lost one hundred and fifty House Points. Such a large number is unprecedented, and a few students had expected to find that part of the castle had caught fire, or a roof had been blown off or _something_ glaringly obvious. However, with the admittance of such a shockingly long detention run, the loss of House Points must be tied to Peter Pettigrew. But eyewitnesses had put Severus as the assailant. Yet, with James demanding that Peter apologize, and with Peter dropping the information about his months of detention, it becomes glaringly obvious that Severus must have just been defending himself. 

It’s at this point that most of the Great Hall comes to the startling realization of what exactly is about to transpire between James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Even for those unfamiliar with the ritualistic wording, with their newfound knowledge, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prepares itself for another surprising discovery. They’re not disappointed when James promptly challenges Peter to a duel. Professor Quirrell sidles to them once James' intention had reached the High Table, but it’s too late. An official challenge has already been issued. The first challenge, in fact, that any student had seen—even the seventh-years—in all their time at Hogwarts. 

That isn’t to say that students don’t duel each other, officially and unofficially. Indeed, the Dueling Club exists for this very reason. But to challenge someone to a duel, at Hogwarts at least, is only permissible when defending the honor of someone’s betrothed. James and Severus aren’t unique in the fact that they’re betrothed. Hogwarts has many couples in a similar predicament with both students currently attending Hogwarts together. And like any boarding school full of teenagers, disagreements and disputes are a thing of life. 

Sometimes, insult could happen. Though rarely in terms of the dueling clause because Pureblood tradition made it quite clear how one is to behave around a lady. Girls can bicker amongst themselves, the same for the boys. With classes and activities mixed as they are, sometimes a girl may feel affronted enough by some boy due to the inevitable mixing that happens amongst the sexes but in such cases, when it’s clear that an insult had been given, a prompt apology is always enough to clear the air. Even if the apology isn’t genuine it doesn’t matter. What is important is that the apology is given so that the lady’s honor can be maintained. 

So, James' demand for an apology over an insult of his betrothed is not entirely uncommon. What is, however, is Pettigrew’s scathing refusal and the subsequent challenge that had been issued. Sure, some stubborn boy may refuse to initially apologize, but when offered the customary second chance they usually complied, probably because the reality of the situation had settled. But Pettigrew had refused, and James hadn’t given him a second offer as he should have. 

But no. James had mentioned laying hands which can only mean a physical altercation. The act of physical violence is such an insult that an apology may not even be asked for and a gentleman could go straight to a duel. It raised James standing a bit, in the eyes of those knowledgeable of such things. To take a man’s honor is easy, but to give him the chance to right his wrongs even when due chance may not be warranted, is an honorable thing. Unknown to them, however, James had only given Peter the chance because of Severus’ distaste for violence. But Pettigrew had refused, much to James delight because all he can think about is hexing Pettigrew’s bollocks off. 

“Mr. Potter—” begins Professor Quirrell, but he’s interrupted by Pettigrew. 

“Anytime, Potter. I’ve been itching for a rematch,” he snarls, gaze narrowed while his hand moves to his wand. 

Seeing the movement, James does the same. Professor Quirrell quickly holds his hands out between the two boys. “Stop, stop this at once. There will be no dueling in the Great Hall, nor anywhere for that matter.” 

“Quirinus,” says the silken voice of Marvolo Slytherin, joining the Muggle Studies Professor as the current scene continues to draw the attention of nearly all the occupants of the Great Hall. “I know that Albus informed you of the altercation that took place within these halls last night. I suppose he left out much of the details, but the exact _nature_ of the attack more than gives Mr. Potter the right to make an official challenge, and to defend his betrothed. 

“Professor Slytherin is correct,” says Dumbledore, rising from his seat at the Head Table as he draws the collective attention of the Great Hall. As quiet as it was, one could hear a pin drop, or in this case, Albus is more than privy of the conversation that was happening in the middle of the hall, the words bouncing off the stone walls and into waiting ears. “A duel of honor shall take place somewhere within these hallowed halls. But until then, let us end the breaking of our fast with more joyous news.” Albus sees many puzzled faces gazing up at him as he offers his students a wide smile. 

Really, they’re all just expecting a similar speech as the one during the Welcome Feast. What they get instead, is the succinct words of their Headmaster happily proclaiming, “I’m pregnant.” 

And with that, Hogwarts is officially in an uproar. There have been too many revelations for one day, even for those who thrive on gossip. Sure, the duel between James and Peter is rather high on the list of the day’s most shocking, but nothing can top the fact that their aging, greying Headmaster is _pregnant_. There are too many different reactions to process them all. Some students are gagging, some laughing, others are blushing, and there's some that are just staring into space in pure shock. There’s even a whole group of students with their heads bowed low as they furiously debate the when, where, and how of this new, shocking development. Albus watches the circus that has practically descended on the student body for a full minute before he claps his hands. It doesn’t do much to calm down the cacophony of noise but when a second clap is accompanied by the sound of the first bell, Albus quickly makes use of the sonorous charm. 

“My thanks for the well wishes and kind words,” he says dryly, his voice holding a small hint of sarcasm as he’d caught quite a few colorful words from his students about his sex life that he most certainly didn’t need to hear. “However, time for the first period approaches. I should hate if any of you are late to class.” 

Albus gives his students another twinkling smile but coupled with the thinly veiled threat of his words the student body is quick to shove the last bit of food into their mouths before they rush off to class. It will be interesting to see what bit of news manages to draw the most gossip in the end. Perhaps poor Severus Snape will finally get a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, Albus discovers he's pregnant in chapter four of Conjugal Visits :P


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another quick update XD I know I could have just sat on this and waited a few days but since I finished it I don't really see the point in doing that lol. Anyway, enjoy!

“But do you not find it curious, that while Purebloods know only the most minuscule of information about the Muggle world, Muggles themselves seem to have quite the insight into the wizarding one?” asks Marvolo Slytherin to the group of Purebloods who are currently lounging around on one cushion or another within the Chamber of Secrets.

“I don’t spend much time thinking about Muggles,” is the dismissive response of Bartemius Crouch Junior. 

“Think about them now,” says Marvolo with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Surely you all can fathom some reason?”

“Half-bloods,” Barty quickly replies with a toss of his strawberry blonde head, as though the answer is obvious now when a moment ago, he’d had no idea.

There’s a rustling noise as Marvolo pulls a stack of books from a satchel before placing them on the coffee table with a soft thump.

“What is all this?” asks Gideon Prewett, the redhead reaching over to pick up one of the books while his brother, Fabian, does the same.

“Muggle literature,” says Marvolo. “As well as what some believe to be non-fiction. All detailed information of how they perceive the wizarding world. Much of it is nonsense of course, but there are many grains of truth hidden within these pages.”

“The Statue of Secrecy clearly isn’t being enforced,” says Antonin Dolohov before the brunette quickly adds, “A throwback from Grindelwald perhaps?”

“That can’t be the only factor,” Walden Macnair replies, his own dark hair nearly a match for Dolohov’s as he points to a spot in one of the books. “The copywrites in some of these predate Grindelwald by centuries.”

“Muggleborns then,” is the gruff reply of Thorfinn Rowle as he gives a shake of his shaggy blonde head. “This is why the education of Muggleborns is so dangerous because they go off an tell their whole grossly huge families who can’t keep their mouths shut and then _we_ have to worry about the start of another witch hunt.”

“It’s more dangerous not to educate them,” replies Lucius Malfoy, the icy Prince of Slytherin grabbing all of their attention as his pale hair gleams under the candlelight. “Without properly educating Muggleborns, we run the risk of obscurials who will _certainly_ draw undue attention of the magical forces in the world that could very well lead to the witch hunt you’re so worried about.”

“You are also missing a key point,” says Marvolo as he fishes out another book, one that he hadn’t placed on the table yet, before opening it to a bookmarked page. “What does this look like to you?” he asks, speaking to the room at large as the teenagers collective dip their heads to get a better look at the indicated page.

“This…this is a potion,” says Fabian in disbelief before he’s snatching the book up from the table, head dipping low as he practically presses his nose deep into the book’s spine. The seated students look on with various degrees of surprise or curiosity while Marvolo himself looks completely placid as he observes the scene.

“Fabian, what is it?” asks Gideon, confused by his brother’s unexpected actions.

Fabian passes the book over to his brother without a word, before his brown eyes lock with the blue of his Professor. “What is the meaning of a potion like this being in a Muggle book?”

“You ask me as though I’m the one who has placed it there.” Marvolo’s voice is mild, unconcerned as Fabian confronts him with whatever conclusion his mind has quickly decided on.

“You married Bellatrix,” accuses Fabian, before he glances at his brother whose looking back and forth between Fabian and Marvolo with a bit of horror on his face. Even if Professor Slytherin allowed his students to be more casual with him during club activities this is just too much! Unfortunately for poor Gideon who’s simply observing the scene, the situation manages to go further south because his brother isn’t done with whatever half-brained logic he’s come up with. 

“You’re a Half-blood. This potion belongs in the Black Grimoire, the secrets of which are so closely guarded that I can only access it if I’m visiting Aunt Lucretia and only directly under her supervision. With so many signs proclaiming the Blacks as a fertile line, the lure of the valuable secrets hidden within a Black Grimoire is dowry enough for the formation of many unions.”

“That was the case with Uncle Ignatius,” adds Gideon. A case that had caused his own parents to softly lament since they weren’t the most affluent of Purebloods and as of late had to keep a close eye on the Prewett family vaults. But it was the fact that a marriage with Ignatius hadn’t required the Blacks to part with anything more than a grimoire that a Black wife takes into any marriage that had allowed Lucretia to wed her husband in the first place. The Blacks are one of the few families that can still find good contracts without a tempting lure of galleons and priceless heirlooms. Gideon knows his parents are just grateful that they have two sons because producing a dowry for their sister Molly had been quite the financial burden and one they are all happy won’t need repeating.

“Is that why you married Bellatrix?” Fabian demands. “For a Black Grimoire? How else could a Muggle have gotten their hands on something like this?”

…and there is the half-brained logic. “Fabian!” exclaims Gideon in shock, because to accuse their professor of something like this is unthinkable. They’d be lucky if Fabian didn’t lose as many House Points as that first-year Pettigrew had.

“And therein lies the crux of the problem when dealing with Muggles. Your own ignorance, and your arrogance. I remember hearing Half-bloods, and Muggleborns being named the cause earlier yet neither of you thought to blame a Pureblood.” Marvolo reaches over to pluck the book out of Gideon’s hands before closing it. The cover is visible now, and he uses an elegant finger to tap at the author’s name blazed across the bottom of it. “Marius Piceous. Although, perhaps I should say Marius _Black_. Is that name ringing any bells?”

Fabian rears back in shock, while Gideon’s brown eyes widen as he glances down at the author of the book because _no bloody way_. Marvolo just gives the boys the barest hint of a slip of a smile, the Slytherin keenly aware of the audience that he has. 

“Are you actually saying that this Muggle book was written by a Black?” Dolohov asks incredulously.

“Well, a disowned Black. We know none of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would ever consort with a Muggle. However, a squib of that great house had no qualms about it, obviously.”

“Marius Black was a squib?” asks Macnaire, the same incredulity clouding his voice as it had Dolohov’s.

“Is. The man is still alive and would be uncle to Ignotus Potter if he hadn’t been quietly disowned. But his is not a tale foreign to other Pureblood lines. It is impossible, however, to know the true number as squibs are either hidden away or quietly discarded in the Muggle world at some unfortunate point. This was the case of Marius Black. A shame really, when one thinks of all the wasted opportunities that the lost children of the wizarding world hold.”

“Lost children of the wizarding world?” asks Crouch. “You can’t really lose something if you discarded it. Besides, it’s the best thing one can do for a squib. They’ll only suffer discrimination and be tortured by their own lack of magic if they continue to live in a world teeming with it.”

“Barty, do you use a wand during potions class?” asks Marvolo.

“What? Of course not,” says Barty Jr. with a small laugh because obviously no one uses a wand in potions class.

“And do you use a wand for divination? Astronomy? Arithmancy? Ancient Runes? No, of course not, and the list goes on. The discrimination you speak of is learned and a squib’s perceived torture are your own projections of how _you_ would feel without the ability to perform magic. But there are other magics in this world, plenty of which don’t require the ability to wield a wand.”

“Even so, their runes and pentagrams and such would lack any real power,” Barty stubbornly replies. “It would just be a poor imitation of what a _real_ wizard can do.”

“Aye, It _would_ lack any real power…if all the magic in the world were internal, but we know that not to be true. Hogwarts itself sits on a bed of magic. With the proper guidance, even squibs could learn to harness some of this power.”

“Poppycock,” snaps Rowle. “I don’t believe it.”

“I take it you have never questioned then, how the caretaker Argus Filch has an uncanny knack for location wayward rule-breaking students, even when these same students should clearly have the advantage.”

“Well, it’s that blasted cat of his, Mrs. Norris. She’s half-kneazle, right?”

“But it’s not common for magical creatures to bond with those who lack innate magic themselves. And when I was a student here, Argus didn’t have Mrs. Norris. Yet, despite being a squib, he was able to find those rule-breakers who could even successfully manage to avoid the rounds of their magical professors.”

“Your conclusion is that because Mr. Filch is at Hogwarts, he is somehow able to employ the wild magics on the grounds to do his bidding?”

“Yes, that is my thought exactly. And at some point, Elphame saw fit to reward his service with a familiar. A connection that runs that deeply with a magical creature is a rare one, even amongst the magically inclined. I am not surprised that many have overlooked such a thing as the nature of him being a squib has blinded those to any signs of magic that Filch may possess.”

“But he’s a squib,” says Fabian. “He can’t _do_ magic.”

“You aren’t wrong about that,” says Marvolo with a shrug. “He certainly can’t harness magic directly across the veil as witches and wizards do. He can, however, make use of the natural magics that already have their veins deep-seated in this world, and coax them to do his bidding if they be willing enough. That is why Marius is able to successfully sell a book of potions to Muggles who may very well lack the talent to perform magic but who more than have the ability to utilize plants and herbs that already have magic thrumming within.”

Marvolo watches as his group of students settle back into their seats in stunned disbelief. That small slip of a smile that had wanted to curve up his lips earlier when Fabian had first made his accusing demands finally does so. Marvolo looks quite smug as he continues. “And this is even before having made mention of a very specific type of magic that Muggles are experts at. A type of magic that is integral to the wizarding world yet whose power lies within their Muggle brethren.”

“What, do you mean their ability to breed?” asks Dolohov with a laugh. A few of the teens join in, chuckling amongst themselves although the noise dies down in the face of Marvolo’s own silence.

“I speak of their ability to create music and to make the spirits dance even if they themselves are blind to it. They have not the ability to perceive beyond the veil and even what we ourselves perceive is nothing more than the barest glimpse of a world viewed through a peephole. The wizarding world has taken many strides to successfully pierce the veil, all of which have fallen woefully short. Curious then, that the greatest chance of glimpsing into this sacred world is through the medium of Muggle music.”

“We have our own music, though. It’s not like we _have_ to make use of their songs.”

“That may be true, Antonin, but there’s a reason that great Muggle composers are perpetually popular within the wizarding world. Indeed, most of the music composed by wizarding kind are simply lyrics that may be attached to a more popular Muggle tune. A good technique for weaving another layer of magic into a tune that already thrums with it.”

“But…I thought that the layers of magic coaxed into a song was because it’s being performed by a witch or wizard,” says Gideon, the redhead sounding unsure as his mind tries to wrap itself around a new concept that practically goes against everything he’d been raised to believe because Muggles don’t have magic. It’s why they try their hardest to kill it, their parasitic group unconsciously seeking out ways to destroy that which they can’t have themselves. Yet…there must be some truth in Marvolo’s words because there’s no denying the great composers of the Muggle world, and the impact that their music has had on the wizarding one.

“We all know that strong, untamed emotions have a powerful impact on magic. These emotions are the reason that underage magic happens before young witches and wizards are given the means to harness that magic while they learn to control those innate abilities.”

“Are you saying that Muggles somehow have this same ability?” asks Macnair, voice full of disbelief.

“Not at all. But strong emotions attract the natural magic that exists in this world. It is why obscurials are so deadly, as their own innate magic compounds with that of the natural world until it grows into a force too great for their young bodies to possible control. There is no fear of this with Muggles, of course. Yet, when these great maestros of the violin, the pianoforte and such perform, the emotions that they coax from their audience by way of their instruments grow into a collective force that has power were but one of them may not. A power great enough to draw the attention of those behind the veil.”

“With such large numbers, they do plenty of things en masse. That doesn’t really explain why their music would have magic in its notes when they themselves lack the ability.”

“Walden, is it not true that the denizens of Elphame hoard beauty above all else? The notes and tunes of these Muggle composers were great enough to draw the attention of elitist Purebloods like yourself who would never look twice at a Muggle or any of their creations. Wouldn’t you say that’s power?” Macnair frowns at that because he can’t really deny such a thing. Marvolo takes his silence, indeed the silence of the whole room, as a cue to continue. “Their collective emotions are practically embedded in these songs that have traveled far and wide, around the world to distant lands and people. Eventually, after enough time, the songs themselves became something akin to a key straight to the heart of Elphame. It is why the magics respond most strongly to these classical pieces that have enchanted the world for centuries, than to newer ones.”

“These are some…interesting points you make,” says Lucius. “It is convincing enough that it can be the truth yet also, much of what you’ve said can be simple conjecture. Where is your proof?”

“The dead are my proof,” says Marvolo, much to the confusion of his students. “Muggles believed that the great composer Niccolò Paganini had sold his soul to the devil, for so great a virtuoso was he. They were wrong, of course. Their claims fell not far from the truth, however. Paganini had managed to enchant one of Elphame with his music, and like many composers who came before and after him, he found himself unknowingly in the care of a muse. That is why their pieces are the keys, and the power of the emotions intrinsically tied within these pieces allow it to penetrate the veil. There, its power creates a connection between our two worlds so that we may enjoy some of the lost fruits that Elphame has to offer.”

“You were able to summon a muse?” Lucius asks skeptically, because what else could Marvolo mean about the dead being his proof before mentioning muses? He finds the thought utterly farfetched, however, given the known difficulty in arousing even the barest of interest in such fastidious spirits. “I didn’t know you play.”

“I don’t,” says Marvolo. “But I have my own ways of drawing their attention from beyond the veil.”

The rooms falls silent as the teenagers puzzle over Marvolo’s cryptic response. They don’t manage to formulate a question, nor sufficient rebuttal, before the door to the Chamber of Secrets is opening and the robed figure of Severus Snape makes himself known.

“Oh, Hello.” Severus gives the familiar teenagers a small nod of greeting before his gaze turns to Marvolo. “Am I early, Sir?” he asks, polite as ever and decidedly the opposite of Sirius Black in that regard, Lucius can’t help but think.

“No, not at all,” says Marvolo as he rises to his feet, a pocket watch in hand. With the time confirmed, Marvolo quickly slips the silver watch back in his pocket. “Until next week, gentlemen. Perhaps you should give some thought to the lost children of the wizarding world before then, as your beliefs on the matter now are rudimentary.”

His students offer some form of agreement or another before giving their own goodbyes appropriate for Marvolo’s position. When they move past Severus to exit the chamber, they too offer polite words of parting to the raven-haired boy who returns them in kind.

“Lost children of the wizarding world?” asks Severus curiously, once the last of the teenagers have departed.

“The true origins of Muggleborns. I am curious if they shall reach this conclusion come next week. But enough of that now, Severus. It is a talk for another time as I would begin our lessons at once. Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that he used legilimency on you to get your statement about the attack.”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Legilimency is an obscure discipline that only the greatest of witches and wizards can hope to master, although there are a small few who are born with a natural talent for the art. When your magic sought to defend you against your assailants, it was responding to the danger you’d found yourself in.”

Severus nods because that was his own conclusion on the matter before, suddenly, Severus feels a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips. “But…if that were the case, why has my magic never defended…defended me against my father?” asks Severus softly, voice wavering over the last word as his gaze drops.

“The answer probably lies in a variety of reasons. Hogwarts is a bed of wild magics that would not have existed in the Muggle neighborhood that you were raised in. It could be that, even in your distress, there was simply not enough natural magic to assist you and young as you were, your own magic had yet to be stimulated as it has been since your time at Godric’s Hollow and Hogwarts. Thus, making it impossible for your innate magic to respond in such a way. Typically for magical children who have manifested such an ability, it is under the most extreme of circumstances where the child may be feeling an unusual amount of stress. One must not dismiss the fact that in situations such as yours, when unrest in the home is a near-constant, that this environment, chaotic as it is, can become the norm for a child. All humans, even Muggles, have the natural ability to adapt. This can be either a jinx or a boon, depending; especially in cases where the stimulus gradually increases, making one increasingly susceptible in adapting to unfortunate circumstances.”

“…I see.”

“If you wish to discuss it at greater length, then we may do so at some other time. For now, let us continue and move the conversation back to legilimency and how this skill is essential in giving you the ability to control the magical forces around you.”

Severus nods. “I understand, Sir.”

“Very good. Now, let us first discuss the art of legilimency. Many witches and wizards, ignorant and untrained in the area, believe legilimency is for the sole purpose of mindreading.”

“Like when Headmaster Dumbledore read my mind about what happened?”

“Yes, although he didn’t really read your mind but, in truth, he accessed your memories. However, in its most basic form, legilimency is in fact for the purpose of discerning the thoughts of others. Unfortunately, not many know of its use beyond this and even less of why the art was developed in the first place.”

“Why was it developed?” asks Severus curiously, his Ravenclaw mind happily at work.

“Originally, legilimency was developed as a way to see into one’s own mind.”

Severus blinks in surprise. “What? But why would someone need to do that? I mean, it’s your mind so you should already know what’s in it,” says Severus with a laugh, finding the concept amusing.

“Perhaps the notion sounds odd to a Half-blood that was raised in a world ripe with technology, or more specifically, the cam recorder. Even then, with magic’s natural disruption of these devices, the wizarding world currently has no means to utilize Muggle recording devices. The closest we have to that are camera images, and even those only run on a short loop. Plus, both advances are relatively new so when legilimency was developed, the option to make use of these things was nonexistent.”

“But what about paintings? Lily’s recently taking up painting so that she can watch television at Hogwarts. Says she’s going to paint her telly back home.”

Marvolo chuckles. “That’s certainly creative. I would be interested to know the results of her experiment. Paintings were in fact used initially, but it soon became clear that without a soul piece, the paintings themselves were lifeless, incomplete. To have access to a memory in its entirety is impossible without that.”

“A soul piece?”

Marvolo nods. “All the portraits you see within this castle are brought to life by the reminisce of the soul. The paintings are commissioned at some specific point in life, where they then sit finished yet incomplete; not until the object of their creation passes on from this world. There are deep spells set into the paint, rituals necessary and practiced during its creation. This ensures that once the person passes, the painting is able to act as a conduit that can access their memories from beyond the veil.”

“Oh, so the paintings didn’t work properly because the people were still alive?”

“Exactly. Legilimency was created by those forefathers of potions and alchemy, and other areas of wizarding science. They wanted to have access to a more thorough look at their own experiments because even though we are living through the moments now, there is much of our environment that we do not consciously take note of. By having the ability to access one’s memory, to see the events directly in their own minds, it allowed these scientists to make significant gains in their own experimentation.”

“That’s really fascinating,” says Severus, voice full of awe while his mind quickly jumps to his own potion failures, and how the ability to observe his craft fully could certainly be a boon in future experiments.

“Ah, it looks as though you are now understanding the appeal of such a skill,” Marvolo says, having watched the play of emotions across Severus’ face.

“Yea,” says Severus a bit sheepishly before he turns his attention back to the matter at hand. “But I still don’t understand how reading one’s mind helps with responding to threats.”

“When Headmaster Dumbledore used legilimency on you, did you not feel the emotions of that event as though you were experiencing it for a second time?”

Severus nods. “Yes, I did.”

“If you can learn legilimency and turn that skill upon yourself as its creators intended, you can access any memory you wish. But it is not the memories themselves that hold the key to harnessing this power, but the emotions imbedded into those memories. Your magic lashed out, protecting you, because it responded to the turmoil of your emotions.”

“So, I have to…have to feel _that_ again in order to control the wild magics?” asks Severus, bottom lip trembling a bit at the thought, because having to make one feel all those emotions anew, to be afraid and vulnerable again, is just dreadful. Even if doing so could offer him greater protection it’s a terrible thought indeed.

Marvolo takes note of Severus’ trembling lip, the boy obviously combating some terrible notion and it’s not hard to figure out what that is. “No, Severus, you do not. While legilimency does require you to experience these emotions again, like with most things in the world, legilimency has its opposite: occlumency.”

“Occlumency?”

“Aye. It is the natural counterpoint to legilimency. Occlumency requires a clearing of the mind and a distance between the self and your emotions. The practice of occlumency is more common than its counterpart as it takes a highly skilled legilimens to not only access another’s memories, but to maintain control of said mind while not being swept away by the unbridled emotions of their victim. It is why legilimency is typically referred to as mindreading by those unfamiliar with the art, because to access the surface thoughts of another is the easiest and least invasive form of legilimency.”

“Oh, that’s rather interesting professor.”

“Indeed. As I said, only the greatest of wizarding kind can hope to truly master legilimency, and among those greats, there are even less still, that can intertwine both skills—legilimency and occlumency—to achieve the ability to access one’s own memories while shielded by the power of occlumency, so that they can take hold of that power without being bound by their own emotions. Salazar Slytherin was one such wizard with so great a mind but as a male bearer, you too should have the potential for achieving such. 

“I see,” says Severus with a small nod as his mind swims with all the knowledge Marvolo is dispensing.

“You were fortunate that this time, your magic was able to effectively protect you but that may not always be the case. Untrained, you are just as likely to break a window on the opposite side of a room as you are to actually dislodge an attacker. And even then, as one grows and gains emotional maturity, the likelihood of your magic responding in such a way lessens significantly. It is why accidental magic is seen more widely in young children.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in,” breaths out Severus’ as his head practically spins with all the knowledge he’d learned since his lesson began. Until now, Severus has known that Professor Marvolo is highly intelligent but as a Half-blood, Severus had tested out of his class and thus, has yet to be taught by the Slytherin professor in any official capacity. It is almost riveting to suddenly have the opportunity of his private tutelage. 

“It is a lot, and we’ve already deterred from the lesson on more than one count. Don’t worry, I enjoy fostering a sharp mind,” says Marvolo with a chuckle at the look of guilt that had quickly fallen over Severus’ face. “A person that simply accepts everything without thought is a foolish one indeed. Unfortunately, we do not have much time left today but we’ll practice a few breathing exercises while focusing on clearing the mind. These are the first steps necessary in becoming an occlumens.”

“We won’t be practicing legilimency then?”

“Not yet, at any rate. If you wish to not be a slave to your own emotions, it’s best to build up a defense first, before using legilimency to delve into your own mind.”

“I understand.”

“Good, now sit down. If it helps you, you may close your eyes and focus on clearing your mind. Now breathe in, naturally as you normally would. There, good. Just focus on breathing.” Marvolo joins in, taking in breaths of air as he naturally would. The two wizards breathe together for a few more seconds before Marvolo speaks again. “Now, I want you to take in a deep breath through the nose, and then out through your mouth. Breath in, you don’t need to rush it. Allow yourself the moment to feel your chest expanding as your lungs fill with air. Good, now breathe out through the mouth. Don’t be afraid to make a bit of noise. Breath in through the nose, feeling your lungs expand again…now breathe out. Cool air in, hot air out. Inhale…” Marvolo takes in a deep breath. “Now exhale. Keep breathing, good. Whatever lingering thoughts you have in your mind, let them out with each exhale. Let your mind be at ease.”

Marvolo falls silent now, simply breathing in tune with his student as he observes Severus’ breathing. The Ravenclaw looks entirely at peace, and it’s not until he feels a soft touch on his shoulder that Severus’ startles, the deep breathing exercise having practically put him in a trance. His breathing stutters to a stop as those dark eyes of his flutter open. The imagine of Marvolo appears, standing before him with a book held out in his hand. 

“It seems you’re a fast learner, Severus. Not that I’m surprised. This book has more information on the practice of occlumency. I would that you read the first two chapters before our meeting next week. Chapter one is but a bit of history on the craft so you may simply glance over it if you like.”

“…thank you, Professor,” says Severus, the Ravenclaw almost feeling as though he’s in some sort of daze that’s still clinging at the corners of his mind. It’s an odd, yet not entirely unwelcome, feeling.

“Since the previous school year, the fourth-year Hufflepuff Haanish Patil has taken to practicing yoga Saturday and Sunday mornings in the Clock Tower Courtyard. There are some students who join him every week; it’s not a private class or anything. Even Madam Hooch has joined a time or two, says it helps her stay nimble for quidditch, not that she needs it.”

“Yoga?” asks Severus, confused as to how they’d gone from occlumency to exercise.

“Pranayama is a form of breathing technique and exercises used in yoga. This can be beneficial for you as you begin the practice of occlumency.”

“Oh, I see. Thanks, Professor.”

“Of course, Severus. I take it Sirius won’t be joining us next week either?”

“No, I don’t think so. He’s pretty stubborn.”

“That’s putting it rather nicely,” is Marvolo’s dry response before he reaches down a hand to help Severus to his feet. “Although once Bellatrix discovers that he didn’t attend, she may very well drag him down here by his ear if she has to. Luckily, Sirius doesn’t seem to attract the same ill attention as you. But after your own unfortunate attack, Bellatrix has expressed to me her concern over any future possibilities involving Sirius. If you could, I would ask that you try to convince Sirius to join the lesson next week. It would save us all from a wrathful Bellatrix,” says Marvolo with a chuckle.

“Ha, yeah, definitely don’t want that,” says Severus with a small laugh. As the eldest of three siblings, Bellatrix can certainly be sweet and caring but she is not above using whatever means at her disposal to keep unruly children in line. She can even sufficiently cow Sirius, whose rebelliousness is practically notorious within the walls of Hogwarts. 

And if nothing else, this gives Severus an excuse to speak with Sirius. Not that Severus really wants to, but even feuding as they are, Severus is sure that James and Sirius will be as thick as thieves soon enough. Severus doesn’t think he and Sirius, however, will ever truly be friends. The two years they’d known each other had barely done anything in that regard but even if James and Sirius’ relationship somehow remains in shambles, Severus himself does have to like with the bloke. If nothing more, he’d like to put an end to the tension and simmering anger roiling between the two of them. Severus just hopes that the next time he runs into Sirius, that the other boy is receptive to making peace. While at Hogwarts, they have to live together. Nothing will change that so at the very least they could at least _try_ to get along. 

Severus is willing to try, _has_ been willing to try since the moment he’d met Sirius Black. Perhaps after the last few days, Sirius finally will too.


	21. Chapter 21

“I can’t believe the wizarding world actually believes in Fairyland, just like Muggles,” says Lily with a giggle.

“Fairyland?” Marie asks, turning her blue-eyed gaze to the Pureblood Customs and Traditions textbook that the redheaded Gryffindor is currently giggling over. “Oh, you mean Faërie”

“Right,” says Lily with another giggle. “Fairyland. Although, I’ve never heard anything about this Elphame place.”

“It’s the chthonic seat of power, ruled by Nicnevin, Queen of the Fae,” Kingsley replies, glancing up from his own notes on Muggles as his brown eyes turn to Lily.

“Er…it’s the what now?” asks Lily, confused as she’s has no idea what chthonic means. Perhaps there’s some explanation a ways down but she hasn’t gotten very far in her reading.

“It’s the otherworld, or underworld. The place beyond the veil.”

“Beyond the veil?”

“The place that you go when you die,” says Ignotus, the second-year remembering when he’d answered a similar question of Severus’ not too long after his arrival in the wizarding world.

“Oh, so this is like heaven but for magical folks?”

Kingsley grimaces a bit. “You could say that, but Elphame isn’t in the sky. It’s in the earth.”

“Under the ground?” Lily asks, surprised because she doesn’t know anyone who’d want to go live under the ground for all eternity. “That kinda sounds like hell...oh my _God_,” gasps Lily in shocked horror, emerald gaze wide as she stares at a baffled Kingsley. “So, witches really _do_ go to Hell!”

“What?” asks Kingsley still puzzled, ignoring the few glares that Lily’s outburst has drawn from his fellow Ravenclaws because if people really want to study in peace and quiet then that’s what the library’s for.

“Oh, Lily,” says Marie, trying not to laugh because the look of horror on Lily’s face is almost too funny. “Elphame isn’t Hell. It’s not a punishment and it’s not _in_ the earth, not like what you think. It’s tied _to_ the earth.”

“Oh,” says Lily, calming down a bit now that hell is no longer on the menu. “So Elphame is like…like the wizarding Afterlife?” 

“Exactly,” says Ignotus, nodding his head as he makes a quick note on his parchment. “And that just answered my question,” he says, speaking to himself really as he once more turns his attention to his own coursework.

“Can Muggles go to Elphame too?” asks Lily, voice a bit small now as she stares down at her book again.

“No, I don’t think so,” says Marie. 

The look of horror on Lily’s face grows. “But…but don’t you care about your dad!?”

“What? Of course I do. What’re you going on about?”

“Well, if Elphame is real, then you’re going to Elphame and he’s a Muggle so he’ll have to go to Heaven. That means when I die, I’m never going to see my parents again!”

“That’s assuming Heaven is even real,” says one of the Ravenclaws who’d glared at their group earlier.

“Well, the same goes for Elphame then,” snaps Lily with a toss of her head as she turns her attention back to their table.

“I don’t know about Heaven, but the Queen always gives a choice,” says Ignotus, lowering his quill now that he’s finished answering the question about Heaven and Hell.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve noticed the ghosts, yea? They had a choice to go to Elphame but they didn’t. They’re here. So, maybe you’d have the choice to go to another Afterlife, even if it’s only for a visit. Even those in Elphame can cross over to the land of the living during specific times of the year.”

“Really?” asks Lily, still a bit rattled by the thought of never seeing her family again, even in death.

“Yea, during Samhain for example, and Yuletide and such.”

“Oh, I guess that’s true. Well, nothing to worry about anyway,” says Lily with a laugh, her earlier anxiety gone now with the reassurance. “I don’t have to worry about dying for a long time anyway.”

“Especially because you’re a witch,” says Kingsley with a grin. 

“Right,” says Lily, grinning back before their group falls mostly silent again, except for the occasional question here or there seeking clarification about a particularly tricky subject. “Wait, now I’m confused again,” says Lily with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” asks Marie. Unlike the other three in their study group, Marie is working on standard coursework as she tested out of both classes. However, she still attends their study sessions so that she can get a bit of help from the older students with the Hogwarts materials if needed. It’s the perfect exchange because Marie can sometimes offer greater insights to their Muggle coursework since she can relay the answers in a way Lily usually cannot due to Marie being a Half-blood.

“This,” says Lily, her polished finger tapping at a paragraph in her textbook. “It says Hekate is the goddess of magic, witchcraft and wizardry, the moon and the night, and ghosts and necromancy. But if she’s goddess of the ghosts then why is the Queen of Elphame the one who decides who gets to stay here as ghosts? And if she’s the goddess of magic then what about the Lady Magic you lot are always going on about? See, totally confusing.”

Marie glances down at Lily’s book before pointing to the paragraph directly beneath the one Lily’s moaning over as she begins to read it aloud. “Although goddess of the night, Hekate is revered as a source of light as it is her guiding hand that lights the way of a witch’s and wizard’s life. When that life shutters to an end, it is the hand of her sister, Nicnevin, that guides the chthonic spirit to the heart of Elphame and it is here that the spirit is parted yet never parted.”

“So, they’re sister then,” confirms Lily, blushing a bit because the information had been right there. “Wait, but what does this parted yet never parted mean? And that doesn’t really answer the questions about Lady Magic and ghosts.”

“Lady Magic is Hekate,” says Ignotus as he closes his Muggle Customs and Traditions textbook, finally finished with Professor Slytherin’s work. “It’s an honored title. It makes sense when you realize that most wizarding folks hold magic above all else.”

“Ah, I see.”

“And the ghosts live in this world. They don’t live beyond the veil. It’s why ghosts fall under Hekate’s rule.”

“Oh, gotcha. And the parted thing?”

“Parted yet never parted,” says Ignotus, as though he can’t say the words without saying the whole phrase. “Magic lives in all of us. Once we cross the veil, we are parted from this world yet never truly parted because we carry our magic within us. If you ever go to a wizarding funeral, they always end with ‘parted yet never parted.’”

“Oh, that’s so romantic. It’s kinda like Romeo and Juliette. Parted yet never parted,” sighs Lily dreamily. Ignotus just stares at her strangely because what can possibly be romantic about a funeral?

Not soon after that Severus walks in, and Ignotus is a bit surprised to see his cousin accompanying the Ravenclaw but after the whole duel thing, he realizes that he’s not really _that_ surprised. What’s _is_ surprising is the fact that Sirius isn’t with him. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. My lesson with Professor Slytherin ran a bit long and then I had to...sort out a few things.” Severus’ gaze glances over to James as he speaks but he makes no move to elaborate.

“No worries,” Marie quickly says, knowing that if Severus wishes to share, he’ll just tell her about it later. “Although, we’re about finished here. But if you still have coursework, I can help you if you need it. All the answers are here,” she says mischievously as she gestures to her knapsack.

Severus gives a small nod before he moves over towards their table. Or rather, he’s escorted to their table by James who even pulls the chair out for Severus before the other boy settles down next to Marie. Neither Kingsley or Ignotus are surprised as they put their stuff away. Finished, they draw their bags over their shoulders, preparing to leave now that the Pureblood/Muggle study session is over. Ignotus doesn’t make it far, however, before James is there causing both boys to pause near the staircase leading to the dorms.

“Hey, Iggy, can you be my Second? For the duel,” James hurriedly explains, as though his request isn’t already obvious enough.

“I was pretty sure you’d ask Sirius to do that,” says Ignotus, surprised by the request. But then again, anyone with eyes can see that the two childhood friends are at odds with each other, and Ignotus knows both of his cousins well enough to see those signs easier than most. He just hadn’t expected for their unrest to continue this long, nor for the dispute to be so bad that Sirius is no longer the obvious pick.

“Sirius and I aren’t exactly talking right now, Iggy.”

“Yea, I noticed. I think the whole bloody school has.” James grimaces before Ignotus reassuringly adds, “I haven’t heard much talk about it, however. Everyone’s still pretty shocked about the Headmaster being up the duff and all.”

James grimaces again. “Yea that is…pretty shocking,” he says before letting out a small laugh.

“Hey now,” butts in Kingsley. “Headmaster Dumbledore is definitely a silver fox. So, it’s not so shocking once you factor that in.”

“What?” asks James, baffled.

“He still has a fair bit of red, sure, but once all the greys grow in…”

Ignotus lets out a burst of laughter as he shakes his head. “I know you fancy Patricia Rakepick but I didn’t think your taste in older women went _that_ far. Or maybe it’s just the red hair,” teases Ignotus, laughing even harder now.

“I _do not_ have fancy Patricia Rakepick! She’s just super cool.” Ignotus arches a brow as though to say, ‘See, you’ve proven my point.’ Kingsley lets out a huff as he rolls his eyes, hearing Ignotus loud and clear even if his best mate hadn’t actually said anything. “She’s one of the best duelers at Hogwarts so if I really want to be an Auror I _need_ to beat her. That’s it.”

“And after that, you’re going to try dueling the Headmaster and then try to convince me that you just have a dueling crush?”

“Ok, look. Maybe I do have just a tiny, _very tiny_, crush on Patricia. Fine, I can admit that just so you know it’s true when I say I most definitely _do not_ have one on the Headmaster. He’s old enough to be my grandfather, or grandmother, whatever. I just think that silver foxes are nice is all. It’s a good look. And I’m not suicidal enough to want to duel the person who defeated Grindelwald. Are you bloody mad?”__

_ _Ignotus chuckles, a pleased grin turning up his lips because he’s finally gotten Kingsley to admit to his little crush on Patricia, even if he had to use Headmaster Dumbledore as bait. Not the best mental image, mind you, but definitely worth it. Although…thinking about such an age difference with James in his view suddenly has Ignotus almost doubling over in laughter._ _

_ _“James, you best thank your lucky stars for Severus,” wheezes Ignotus, one hand clutching at his belly. He’s laughing so hard that half his words are unintelligible._ _

_ _“What?” asks James, brow furrowed as he tries to piece together that sentence through all of Ignotus’ laughing and wheezing._ _

_ _His cousin continues laughing for a bit, but the question seems to be enough motivation for Ignotus to finally pull himself together. That, or he’s starting to get stomach cramps. “If Mrs. Prince never left the wizarding world then you’d be the one going on about silver foxes because you’d be marrying her instead of Severus.”_ _

_ _Ignotus practically guffaws while Kingsley joins in. The two end up nearly falling over each other, using their bodies to prop each other up as they laugh uproariously. So loud, in fact, that they draw more than a curious glance from their fellow Ravenclaws as well as the table they’d recently vacated. James' cheeks flush in embarrassment._ _

_ _“That’s not funny!” exclaims James, making the two boys laugh even harder, to the point that they’re in tears. He really hopes that both of them get stomach cramps._ _

_ _“Consider this payment for all the work I have to do,” says Ignotus once he’s done with his laughing fit, mirth coating his voice as he wipes the moisture from his eyes._ _

_ _“You could try the Middle Courtyard,” says Kingsley, pausing to give one last chuckle. “It’s grassy and there should be enough space for a proper duel.”_ _

_ _Ignotus nods as he readjusts his knapsack over his shoulder. “At least you two have the same Head of House. That should save me some time while I organize this with Pettigrew’s Second, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore.”_ _

_ _“Hey, don’t be worried,” Kingsley teases as he elbows Ignotus in the side. “Our little Jamie here beat Pettigrew while he was tag-teaming James that other guy. He’ll probably wipe the floor _and_ the walls with Pettigrew by the time he’s finished.”_ _

_ _“Cousin Fleamont taught him a few things during the summer so I’m not worried.”_ _

_ _“Dad could have been an Auror if he wanted to,” says James proudly, because his father was a renown dueler during his schooldays due to all the teasing he’d gotten over his name. James doesn’t have to worry about that bit since his name is rather standard but if people keep insulting Severus then he’ll probably be just as skilled as his father was by the time he’d graduated._ _

_ _“Well, we need to get going,” says Ignotus. “But I’ll let update you about the duel once all the details are hashed out.”_ _

_ _“Yea, thanks, Iggy.”_ _

_ _“Of course,” says Ignotus, giving his cousin a wink before he and Kingsley finally take their leave of the common room, the two heading upstairs to the boys’ dorm._ _

_ _With Ignotus secured as his Second, James makes his way back to the trio at the table. Three heads—blonde, brunette, and redhead—are dipped together as they puzzle over a piece of parchment. James glances at them curiously. “What’s that?” he asks. _ _

_ _Those three heads pop up nearly in sync before Severus speaks. “I’m not sure how much time I have to complete my favour so I thought Marie and Lily could help me work out the design,” says Severus, pushing the parchment over to James so that he can see the various sketches. Most are inspired by nature, coiling shapes of vines and leaves although there are a few more modern designs. “It’s still a bit hard for me to put the runes in prettily enough, but a handkerchief is a lot easier than a robe.”_ _

_ _“You’re making me a favour?” asks James, completely surprised as he stares at the sketches before meeting Severus’ dark eyes. In truth, his surprise has much less to do with receiving the favour than it is about the fact that Severus is casually telling him about it._ _

_ _“I told you to just surprise him,” says Marie, because even if one were to expect a favour, it’s still customary for it to be a surprise._ _

_ _“Of course I’m making you a favour,” Severus says, ignoring Marie for now. “And this way, when I give it to you, it’ll be perfect because it’ll be the design that you like.”_ _

_ _“That’s not…that’s not how it works,” mumbles James, blushing a bit now as he stares down at the parchment. Although thinking about it, of course Severus will make him a favour because that’s what one’s betrothed does when you’re going off to battle for them, but James’ mind hadn’t gotten this far. He’d been much too preoccupied with the duel itself and his relationship with Sirius that is still currently on the rocks, not to mention just worrying about Severus in general. _ _

_ _Why not?” asks the Ravenclaw, brows furrowed in puzzlement, the question drawing James from his thoughts. “This seems like a pretty good idea. Plus, it’ll save me loads of time if you decide which means more time embroidering.”_ _

_ _“Er…I guess that’s true,” says James before he returns his attention back to the sketches. “This one looks pretty cool.”_ _

_ _“Aww, but this one is prettier,” laments Lily as she points to an elegant design of branching vines ripe with little berries._ _

_ _“No, this is a good pick,” says Severus with a grin. “I want to put lions in the corner—for strength and courage, and for your house, of course—but I can’t make those pretty enough; lions are rather hard. But then I realized if I fashion them along the same geometric lines as the runes then the design can work and it’d actually be something I can do. Besides, a geometric design is much easier to stitch because I don’t have to work as hard to make the runes fit in. Good choice, James.”_ _

_ _“He just chose that one because of the lions, like Gryffindor house,” says a pouting Lily._ _

_ _“But you’re a Gryffindor too,” chuckles Marie. “If you like that one so much, why don’t you try to make it?”_ _

_ _Lily just shakes her head. “No, no. I can’t bloody sew. I mean, I can. But I can’t _embroider_. But the work's so detailed I'm sure it's rather time-consuming. Not sure it'd be worth it.”_ _

_ _“You might want to start learning though. It’s good for extra protection and it’ll help invite the favor of the spirits.”_ _

_ _Severus turns his attention from his two friends as they continue to converse about the merits of Lily picking up embroidery. “I’m going to stay here for a while, and then Lily and Marie will walk with me back to my dorm. You should go and see Sirius. I know you miss him.”_ _

_ _James sighs. “I do, but Sirius’ so bloody stubborn. Even those two idiots of Pettigrew’s apologized but Sirius can’t even do that much.”_ _

_ _Severus nods, his mind going back to when said idiots hastened out apologies which Severus had happily accepted. He doesn’t actually forgive them, of course, and James hadn’t been too pleased about the easy acceptance either. Severus knows it’s because James had been looking to put those two cronies in their place, but one duel was enough. Once the two boys had realized that their time was next, they’d taken the helpful advice of some of their housemates to just beg forgiveness and hope that Severus had it in his heart to forgive. Because, if not, they’d be meeting the same end as Pettigrew. They may have been easily swayed or mislead, sure, but at least they seemed to understand that a duel against James was an activity best avoided. Their apologies were why Severus had missed most of the study session because he’d spent much of that time calming James down when all the Gryffindor wanted to do was to challenge those two to duels. In the end, Severus had to kiss James three times before the kisses had succeeded in making James feel better._ _

_ _“…then you should visit Remus. He’s looked pretty flustered these past few days. It’s probably a lot, dealing with a Sirius that’s feuding with you.”_ _

_ _James winces, suddenly feeling quite sorry for poor Remus who’s undoubtedly caught in the crossfire. “Yea, you’re right. I probably should have done that earlier,” sighs James._ _

_ _“I’m sure Remus will understand,” says Severus reassuringly, a smile curving up his lips._ _

_ _“Yea, you’re right again.”_ _

_ _“Of course. I’m a Ravenclaw. We’re always right.”_ _

_ _“Are you?” asks James with a laugh, the boy flushing in pleasure at the impish look in Severus’ eyes. It was always so good to see Severus carefree and relaxed. James can’t understand how Sirius can’t see him like this._ _

_ _“Mhm. Just ask your mum.” Severus gives James a wink before laughing. Marie and Lily quickly join in, having heard the last bit of the boys’ conversation. Lily has yet to meet Euphemia but she’d heard quite a bit about the woman from Severus and Marie._ _

_ _“Yea, yea, alright. I’ll be going then. I’ll see you in the morning.”_ _

_ _The last thing James sees is Severus’ beaming face before he’s exiting the Ravenclaw Common Room. Alone now, his mind goes back to the favour that Severus is making for him. Once again, the thought has him blushing as he imagines receive the handkerchief painstakingly embroidered by Severus’ hand. James' own robes and such have protective runes stitched into them by his mum, and even far from home James can feel the lingering touch of her magic. For some reason, thinking about Severus’ magic touching him in such a way, protecting him as he goes to battle for the other boy has James feeling a bit flustered. _ _

_ _He’s not entirely sure why._ _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the super long wait. I _struggled_ with this chapter and have spent more hours on it than I care to admit. I literally ended up writing this thing like five different ways and liked none of them. Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing (there's more going on than usual) but after writing so much and making you guys wait so long I thought it'd be better to just release my ideas out into the world for you guys to (hopefully) enjoy. There's a bit more that I wrote up that didn't end up in this chapter but the duel is next and I'm struggling a bit with that too :( Honestly, I think a large part of it is the prolonged quarantine because I feel like I'm starting to lose my mind lol and that's not really helping my writing (I guess I chose the wrong art, huh? :P). Anyway, I hope you all stay safe and I'll do my best to get past this rut and hopefully not have you guys waiting two weeks again for an update. Enjoy!

Although the upcoming duel between James and Pettigrew is certainly the buzz of the student population, it’s all the owls heading for the High Table that draws a constant stream of attention. After James had publicly challenged Pettigrew to a duel, there had been a mad flurry of owls leaving Hogwarts. Severus had just assumed it was more gossip about him, because for better or for worse, it seems his name is forever making the rounds of the wizarding populace. Fortunately for Severus, however, the news of the Headmaster’s pregnancy is miraculous enough that it manages to kill most of the gossip about him as people’s attentions turn towards the Dumbledores and talk of his incarcerated husband, Grindelwald. In the end, Severus realizes that while most of the gossip is about a male bearer, he’s just happy that the bearer in question isn’t him.

With this thought in mind, Severus’ gaze is on the High Table, as is most of the other students, as wave after wave of owls fly in to drop off packages. The parcels vary in sizes and a few even land in front of Aberforth, the Headmaster’s son, while a notable few delivery envelopes to Pureblood and Half-blood witches who Severus soon discovers are without contract. Severus can’t help but feel a bit bad, and a bit grateful all at once. Before this week, Severus had never paid much attention to Aberforth but it’s impossible not to now that the redhead is suddenly the center of a lot of attention. 

He’s always been a bit popular, or infamous perhaps, given the nature of his parentage. Severus has yet to say more than a passing ‘hello’ to the seventh-year student, having spotted him hovering near the Chamber of Secrets a few times. The entrance to the chamber is in the same hall as the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room so it’s not unusual to spot increasingly familiar faces, such as Lucius Malfoy. However, Lucius is a Slytherin so it’s to be expected which is more than he can say about Aberforth because his robes are not adorned with Slytherin emerald and silver. Instead, it's the bold colors of Gryffindor that mark his uniform.

He’d asked Professor Slytherin about it after spotting the redhead for a third time, with Severus giving an awkward greeting because he’d needed to step past him in order to enter the chamber. At his question, Marvolo had simply chuckled and made an offhand gesture towards the doorway, or to what laid behind it. “He comes to speak with Nagini,” his professor had answered. “She continues to spoil him, even though he is now an adult and will leave Hogwarts soon.” Marvolo had frowned a bit, his blue eyes glancing at the entrance again, to where Nagini’s portrait is on the other side of the wall, before shaking his head and walking off.

Curious, Severus had asked Nagini about it and she’d just given him a little secretive smile before saying, “I have known Aberforth since he was but a babe. He comes to practice his Dutch with me; not a very difficult thing as his father has ensured his fluency in German. The two languages are quite similar, you know. Although, with hundreds of students, I am sure there is someone else to whom he could converse in Dutch with. And the time spent journeying from Gryffindor Tower to the Slytherin Dungeons could be better spent studying for his N.E.W.T.s.”

“Oh…” Severus had said, a bit surprised as this was probably the most Nagini had spoken to him outside of the inquiry she’d made about his recent attack. “Are N.E.W.T.s really that exhausting?”

“I wouldn’t know,” she quickly replied. “I never attended Hogwarts.”

“Do they not have N.E.W.T.s at other wizarding schools?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Nagini had repeated. “I never attended any wizarding school.”

Severus had blinked in surprise. “But how did you end up in Hogwarts then?”

“Gellert brought me here, from Circus Arcanus.”

“A circus!?” Severus had asked in surprise.

Nagini nodded. “Yes,” she’d said, and Severus knows that portraits can’t lie—not from beyond the veil—so even if Nagini hadn’t looked so solemn, Severus would have believed her. “The owner, Skender…he was not a nice man but he rescued me, in a way.”

“Rescued you?” Severus had asked, his voice soft as the unmistakable urge to offer a bit of comfort to Nagini at the sadness lingering in her gaze had overtaken him. But as just a portrait, there’s not much he could do. He can’t reach out a hand to her, but he can be an ear to listen so even though his curiosity about Aberforth had been answered, Severus had chosen to listen.

“Yes. Skender discovered me in the jungles of Indonesia. I had been abandoned there by…by my people. They believe one cursed as a Maledictus will bring nothing but misfortune.”

“A Maledictus?”

“You saw me that first night when I changed. It is what gives me the power to transform into a snake.”

“Wow. I thought it was transfiguration, like when Professor McGonagall changes into a cat.”

Nagini had shaken her head. “No, not quite. Both are animal transformations, but I never had to learn such a thing. The power was always within me, hiding in my blood. I knew it and hid such power until the day that I did not.”

“What happened?”

“I grew up on a Dutch colony,” said Nagini with a sigh. “Like with Skender, it is all too common for a man to lose his head to power. I caught the attention of one such man and when he tried to hurt me I could not control the curse in my blood and I reacted without thought. There was only instinct driving me then. I suppose it is a bit similar to how you reacted to that Pettigrew boy trying to hurt you, although the man I hurt died under my bite and the venom in my fangs. Afterward, it was impossible to hide my curse, to hide what I had done.”

“But you were only protecting yourself,” Severus had gasped out because even in the painting Severus could see a bit of moisture in Nagini’s dark eyes. 

The tears didn’t fall, however. Instead, Nagini had given Severus a wry smile. “That is what I thought. It is true, but it is also true that the misfortune that my people believe the Maledicti to bring also came to pass. That man, he was the son of…ah, I think you would call it a Viceroy, the man in charge of the colony. There was no way to hide my actions—people had seen him make off with me—they knew I was the last person he was with. The only thing that managed to save us from complete annihilation was that his cause of death was clearly a snake bite. The Dutch have no lore about Maledicti and Indonesia is home to many venomous snakes so his death was not as suspicious as it could have been.”

“I’m sorry,” Severus had said, almost at a loss for words and not sure what else he could possibly have said. He was sorry though, to hear Nagini’s tale. There was a tragedy in her eyes, and in her words, and Severus could see that even if she’d only reacted to protect herself that the weight of that man’s death still seemed to weigh her down, even from beyond the veil.

“It mattered not if the Viceroy truly believe his death an act of nature because swift retribution was brought down upon us. With me discovered as a Maledictus, my people feared worse due to the blood curse. As legend foretold, a Maledictus had brought misfortune and the only way to be rid of it was…was to be rid of me. Under the cover of darkness, I was blindfolded and my hands bound.”

“She was marched through the jungles for three days before being abandoned with nothing but a dagger thrown at her feet and the parting words to never return or the dagger would meet her heart without the mercy that they had shown her by allowing her to live.”

Severus had jumped in surprise, so focused had his attention been on Nagini and her tale that he hadn’t realized that the tall figure of Aberforth had appeared. This close to the Gryffindor, Severus could see his resemblance to the Headmaster in the same copper hair and creamy skin tone although Aberforth was much broader and definitely appeared to have a few centimeters on the Headmaster.

“One would think we had different definitions of the word mercy,” Nagini had said wryly by way of greeting the redhead. 

“I don’t think allowing nature to do the dirty work for you is considered merciful,” Aberforth had said with a scoff. “Leaving you stranded in the jungle to _die_.”

“You should be studying for your N.E.W.T.s. You wouldn’t want to perform poorly and have Mr. Ollivander reconsider your internship.”

“You’re going to start sounding like mum,” Aberforth had said before the teenager had abruptly switched to Dutch, or German. Severus' untrained ears couldn’t really tell the difference, but he thinks it’s Dutch since Nagini had mentioned that earlier.

Severus had taken that as his cue to depart, and Nagini had given him a small wave before turning her attention to Aberforth. That had been the most words Severus had ever heard from the redhead. That is, until now.

“James Potter,” says Aberforth, drawing the attention of both James and Severus, as well as many other students in the surrounding area.

“Aberforth Dumbledore,” James responds, surprise in his voice as this is the first time that the other student has spoken to him. They are in the same house, sure, but first-years and seventh-years don’t really get much of a chance to interact without some sort of prior connection, neither of which the two of them possess.

“I know that your dad made quite the name for himself as a duelist while at Hogwarts. Actually, if you can get through Hogwarts: A History without falling asleep, Fleamont Potter is attested to the school putting an end to Honor Duels, except for in this particular case, however.” Aberforth gives a nod towards Severus, which Severus takes as a cue to enter the conversation.

“How did Fleamont manage to do that?” Severus asks, curious sure, although he’s more curious as to why a seventh-year would deign to speak with them. Even Lucius Malfoy taking his time to exchange words with Severus is a bit of a stretch and Lucius is only a fourth-year.

“The school couldn’t very well have him challenging people to Honor Duels every other day over insulting his name,” says Aberforth with a chuckle.

“That was within his rights though; if insult was given and they refused to apologize,” says James with a stubborn outward thrust of his jaw just thinking about the old insult.

“Rightly so,” Aberforth says before his blue eyes—a dark cerulean that’s unlike the Headmaster’s limpid gaze—glance back towards Severus. “Although the insult to Severus was much greater.”

“Yes,” James grits out, his hands clenching and the urge to just pull out his wand and hex Pettigrew and his goons is so strong that James has to close his eyes and focus on simply breathing. It’s that or marching himself down the length of the table and wiping that perpetual smirk off of Pettigrew’s face two days early.

“Well, you’ve managed quite well in holding your own against the other students, but I’ve noticed you seem to struggle with your wand a bit. I can give you some tips later if you’d like?”

“W-what?” James asks in surprise, hazel eyes blinking up at Aberforth. “Really?”

The redhead nods. “Mr. Ollivander inquired about it so this will be a good way to collect the necessary data.”

“Oh, I see.”

Aberforth grins, blue eyes twinkling before he leans down so that he can speak directly into James’ ear, the teenager mindful of other students listening and watching. “Don’t worry. Both I and Nagini wish to ensure you have every advantage in soundly beating Pettigrew to a pulp. The data for Mr. Ollivander is just extra.”

Aberforth draws back, grin firmly in place with James mirroring the look. “You don’t have to worry about that,” he says, causing Aberforth to chuckle before the older student wanders off, though not before saying goodbye to Severus and James.

“Wow, that really is the Headmaster’s son!” exclaims Lily from her seat across from Severus. Her emerald eyes had tracked Aberforth’s tall figure before moving towards the High Table to take in the Headmaster who’s practically surrounded by gifts now.

“That particular shade of red is a dead giveaway,” says Remus tiredly. James and Sirius had still yet to make up and being bounced back and forth between his two friends is emotionally exhausting. His only respite is that James is so busy with escorting Severus and training with Ignotus and Kingsley that Remus has spent most of his time with Sirius. This wouldn’t be so bad if Sirius wasn’t a walking ball of emotions, sulky and explosive at turns. Although, shockingly enough, Sirius’ popularity only seems to have grown since the fallout, at least with a particular crowd that seems all too eager to hover around Sirius while shooting Remus little smirks or scowling looks. It is utterly exhausting, and Sirius is too dense to notice, even if he does eventually grow bored to the point of abandoning them so that he and Remus can wander off.

“Well, I still think James and Iggy look more alike than those two,” says Lily with a laugh, the redhead remembering the time that she had thought the two were brothers.

“The Potter genes must be pretty strong,” says Severus with a shrug before turning his attention back to his breakfast. He’s seated at the Gryffindor table today with James, Lily, and Remus. Marie is seated at Hufflepuff with her own friends and since starting school at Hogwarts, Severus tends to rotate around the houses for breakfast and lunch. Dinner tends to be a more formal affair, so Severus typically dines with his own house during that time, although his luck with forming bonds amongst his own year has still been rather abysmal. Severus doesn’t mind though; he just eats with Ignotus and Kingsley.

“Oh my gosh,” Lily suddenly exclaims as is her wont when she’s excited about something. “That means when you two have a baby it’s going to look just like James!”

Both James and Severus find themselves blushing at her words while Remus just groans and drops his head in his hands. “Really, Lily, can we _not_ talk about making babies at the breakfast table?”

Their group is spared another response from Lily due to the arrival of two more owls. However, these two birds aren’t heading towards the High Table as the owls in question is Ludwig and Artemis. Ludwig is carrying a huge package and heads straight for James instead of Severus, his owner. Artemis has a crisp envelope attached to one of her legs, and she chirrups at Severus before thrusting her foot out at him.

“It must be from mum,” James says, answering the unspoken question of why their respective owls seemed to be switched but it makes sense because, with a package as large as the one Ludwig is carrying, there’s no way Artemis would have been able to make the trip.

Severus deftly detaches the envelope from Artemis, and once free, the owl gives another little chirrup before promptly making her home atop Severus’ head. Severus lets out a small gasp of surprise because this is the first time Artemis has nested in his hair.

“Oh, that’s really cute,” says Lily with a giggle, while James just blinks in surprise at his owl.

“Artemis,” he softly scolds, but she makes no move to leave her new nest.

“It’s alright,” says Severus with a laugh. “She’s probably just waiting for you to finish up with Ludwig.”

James nods before his own hands work on the package from home while Severus momentarily abandons his food to slip open the envelope. The message inside is a short one, and Severus doesn’t have to see the signature to recognize Euphemia’s prim penmanship. “Effie said yes.”

“Hm?” asks James, turning from the half-opened package to gaze at a beaming Severus. Artemis is still in his hair, making a bit of a mess of the usually impeccable strands. Severus has put the letter away in his knapsack so that he can feed Ludwig a few owl treats.

“About the holidays,” says Severus, his attention now focused on trying to coax Artemis out of his hair by way of owl treats but she seems content to make the top of his head her home. In the end, he gives the extra treat to Ludwig, who nips at Severus affectionately before flying off after hooting something to Artemis. Artemis responds back, not that Severus can understand owl.

“We have a grand piano at the manor, Sev. You can finally show off your Moonlight Sonata.”

“I don’t know about showing off…” says Severus, before wide-eyed Lily butts in.

“Hey, James, I thought the Blacks were like super well-to-do or something.”

“…they are,” says James, eyeing Lily a bit warily. He has no idea where she’s going with this but even so, since he and Sirius had started their tiff, most other people had\ve been kind enough not to mention Sirius around him. She hasn’t said Sirius’ name of course, but still. Just the mention of the Blacks is enough to cause him to tense up a bit, that hot flash of anger rearing its ugly head and all James wants to do is to just duke it out with Sirius so that they can go back to being friends again. The most frustrating part is that he can’t, and Sirius is too stubborn to apologize and James most certainly will not and…

“Well, why isn’t there a Black Manor? I mean, there’s Potter Manor and I heard Sirius make a few comments about a Malfoy Manor. Do all Purebloods have some great big manor somewhere?”

The brief bit of tension at the mention of the Blacks increase once Lily moves onto saying Sirius’ name. Severus notices so he reaches out to take James’ hand in his own in a bid of comfort because with all the attention Severus already receives, he most certainly does _not_ need to kiss James in front of the whole bloody school. “I don’t think all Purebloods have a manor somewhere,” says Severus, answering the question for James. “But most do have a family home of some sort. As for the Blacks, they don’t have a Black Manor because their family is so large that there’s more than just the one residence. That’s probably why they just name it after the location.”

James nods, managing to get past that initial flash of anger much more easily than he would have without Severus. “We only have the Potter Manor in Wales, and the Potter Cottage at Godric’s Hollow but I’ve been to three different Black Manors which is more than most Purebloods have, and that's not even all of them.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” says Lily with large eyes. “No wonder Sirius can be such a prat.”

James just grimaces, not responding verbally as he turns his attention back to unboxing his package. He’s so focused that James only half pays attention to Lily commenting about Severus’ hair being a mess now—which James already knows; he’d seen Artemis mussing it up. James manages to fully unwrap his box and even lifts up one of the flaps before he’s distracted by Artemis hooting in his ear before flying off.

“Oh my gosh, Severus, you should really wear your hair down more. It’s _gorgeous_,” Lily gushes, and it’s at this point that James' attention is once more fastened on the pair. Lily reaches across the table to touch it, and James has the sudden urge to snatch her hand away because she hasn’t even _asked_. Severus hasn’t even _offered_, and what right does she have to touch Severus like that? But Severus just laughs and smiles while his fingers comb out the Artemis induced tangles from his hair.

“My hair would just end up in my potions if I did that,” says Severus, his nimble fingers moving through the gleaming length of his hair before pulling free of the strands that end a few centimeters past his shoulders. Severus seems satisfied, or at least content with the work of his fingers because the Ravenclaw is already moving to bind his hair again. The hand that had wanted to reach out to stop Lily somehow ends up stopping Severus’ own hand. Severus blinks at him, seemingly puzzled. “James, what is it?”

“N-nothing,” James says, lowering his hand. 

Severus brows furrow a bit while his fingers deftly work at binding his hair back in place. “Are you finally going to open that box?” Severus teases, knowing that something must surely be distracting the other boy because James never holds back when receiving gifts from his parents. Severus wonders if it’s thoughts of Sirius weighing James down again.

Lily makes a few lamenting noises as Severus finally finishes working on his hair tie. The redhead even tries to get Remus to agree with her, about Severus keeping his hair down and how pretty it is, but Remus is wise enough to steadfastly avoid that topic of conversation. Severus reaches for his glass of orange juice, nearly finished with breakfast now as James finally unboxes his gift. It’s at this point that the figure of Sirius Black finally slinks into the Great Hall, although late as he is, the boy probably won’t get to eat much before the first bell.

“Is that…?” asks Severus, head tilting as he stares at the bundle of cloth that James reverently rolls out.

“Dueling robes,” he breaths, hazel eyes wide as his hands brush over the material. Practiced as he is, it’s not long at all before James finds the embroidery that is his mother’s work. “Mum must have worked nonstop to get this finished in time.”

Severus grins. “Good, because I’m not sure how well my favour will protect you.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” says James, returning the grin.

“If you hurry, you might be able to put that away in your dorm before class starts,” says Remus. “Wouldn’t want to carry that around all day, yea?”

James nods before a small frown tugs at his lips, his gaze darting over to Severus. “Go, I’ll be fine,” Severus says as he waves away James’ worry with a hand. “Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have first period together so I’ll just walk with Lily.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in class then,” says James, the boy quickly downing his glass of pumpkin juice before darting out of the hall.

“I’m going to go and check on Sirius,” says Remus, the boy offering a quick goodbye before moving towards the other end of the table to where Sirius sat, surrounded by a few of his housemates.

Lily’s gaze follows Remus, but she turns it back to Severus before speaking, “Are you ready?”

“Yea,” he says, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder before rising to his feet. 

Severus makes a point of saying goodbye to Marie, who he wouldn’t see until third period before he’s walking out of the Great Hall with Lily. “You didn’t want to wait for your other friends?” asks Severus, because unlike him, both Marie and Lily had managed to form bonds with their housemates although sharing a dorm with other first-years undoubtedly helped.

“No, I see them all the time. Besides, I wanted to ask you something and it’s better if they’re not here, you know.”

“…ok. What is it?”

Lily pauses in her steps before the girl is reaching out a hand to drag Severus over to one of the many alcoves hidden around Hogwarts. “You know how Sirius and James have been fighting for nearly the entire week?”

“Of course,” says Severus. He knows that Lily’s aware of this but he’s since grown use to the way she enjoys framing conversations, even if he finds some of her reminders unnecessary.

“Well, I was just thinking. What if the reason they’re fighting is because of you?”

“Well, they kind of already are. Not that James’ said much about it, but Sirius hasn’t really hid his feelings on the matter.”

“No, no. I mean, what if they’re fighting because Sirius confessed to James that he fancies him, but James _clearly_ only has eyes for you, so…”

“Lily. What?” asks Severus, completely bewildered as he stares at the redhead. “What are you talking about? How’d you even come up with such a thing? James and _Sirius_, really?” Severus’ voice is full of exasperation, finding the thought completely nonsensical because in the two years that Severus has known Sirius, the Gryffindor has made his thoughts about betrothals and such quite clear.

“Just listen. Some of the girls in my dorm were talking—”

“People are always talking,” sighs Severus with a shake of his head.

“Well, yes. But anyway, everyone knows that James and Sirius have been best mates practically since they were born.”

“Yes, mates. They’re just friends, Lily.”

“Did you notice the way James’ grabbed your wrist earlier?”

“What?”

“At breakfast, when you were about to tie your hair back. He wanted to stop you.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with the conversation.”

Lily just lets out a quick sigh before asking, “Do you know why, Severus?”

“Earlier, when you brought up Sirius James got really tense and I grabbed his hand. He probably was still upset over Sirius which is why he reached for my own.”

“Oh my gosh,” says Lily with a long-suffering sigh and a shake of her head. “Poor James.”

“Exactly. Sirius can be quite the prat but…” Severus trails off at the odd look of incredulity that Lily is throwing him. “What’s wrong?” he asks, confused by the look on her face when she was seemingly just in agreement with him. Lily has a hand over her face now. When she speaks it’s muffled so Severus finds himself asking again, “What’s wrong?”

Finally, Lily drops her hand. That look of incredulity is still on her face as she just shakes her head a bit. “You’ve known Sirius longer than me, which is why I _want_ to believe that he doesn’t have some decade-long crush on James but then you go and say things like that, and I…”

“What?” Severus asks, deeply confused now before he gives a shake of his own head. “Lily, the first bell is going to ring soon. We really should get going.”

“Yes, you’re right,” she quickly says but she doesn’t make a move to leave. “Look, when I said Poor James, I wasn’t talking about Sirius. I was talking about you.” Severus blinks at her before Lily continues. “He’s clearly head over heels for you. I mean, you _have_ to realize that he actually likes you. Like, _really_ likes you; you’re not completely dense. I just don’t think you realize how much which is why Sirius _could_ have feelings for James that you just never noticed. You don’t seem to have the best sense about these things.”

“I—” just then the first bell rings, cutting Severus’ words short.

“Well, I guess we should finally get to class,” Lily says, turning as she moves to exit the alcove that’s hidden by a large statue with Severus quickly following after her. Luckily, it’s a Friday, and most Professors are used to students slacking off and such, eager for the weekend to finally arrive. Severus himself doesn’t slack off, of course. However, Lily’s words about Sirius play over in his mind for much of the day, distracting him enough for his usual class attentiveness, though thankfully not enough to risk the ire of any of his professors. 

Severus is determined to finally speak with Sirius, although he doesn’t get a chance to actually do so before the weekend is nearly over. He’s not entirely surprised as Sirius is usually out and about doing whatever it is Gryffindor boys love to do so much. He is a bit surprised, however, because Severus has stayed up later than usual as he works on finishing embroidering the handkerchief for James. Suffice it to say, Severus doesn’t see hind nor tail of Sirius, and even in the mornings when Severus awakens, it’s to see Sirius’ bed curtains tightly shuttered to the outside world.

Severus doesn’t dwell on it because even if the undeniable tension is still there it’s actually rather peaceful given the wide berth Sirius is showing him. Plus, it’s given Severus more time to properly think over what Lily had said. Instead, Severus does his schoolwork with the same zeal as any devout Ravenclaw before tackling extracurriculars, such as reading up on occlumency and trying out the yoga that Professor Slytherin had recommended.

Both Lily and Marie have decided to join him, which Severus is grateful for as it gives James the opportunity to enjoy sleeping in as Severus isn’t traveling the halls of Hogwarts alone. Lily had yawned the whole way there, but once the trio actually take part in the yoga routine, it is Lily who seems the most invigorated by the end of it. Severus’ favorite part is the breathing exercises which are nice and relaxing. However, all of the...body contortion has certainly made Severus realize that he’ll not have much hope in defending himself if he can’t even stay in a downward facing dog without his whole body protesting and begging for sweet, sweet mercy.

But instead of feeling defeated, Severus feels a new wave of determination. He tackles his weekend with as much vigor as he still puts into his daily music practice because if learning an instrument has taught Severus everything it’s the importance of practice. He may have been stiff and sore after an hour of yoga, but Severus is a determined little boy, and he knows that if he puts his mind to something then he has the ability to achieve some sort of accomplishment. He’s not deluded to think that he’ll be the best at everything, but Severus certainly knows that he can become competent at more than a few things with consistent effort.

It’s after his Sunday yoga that Severus finally has the opportunity to speak with Sirius. Like yesterday, Severus returns to the Chamber of Secrets after the exercise, wanting to shower the layer of drying sweat off his body as well as changing into more appropriate attire. The long-awaited duel is finally today, so Severus finds himself taking extra care with his appearance. He’s already dressed in a burgundy robe—obviously in support of James. The robe is an ombre of colors that symbolize autumn with delicate gold stitching of falling leaves fluttering in the wind to dance around the hem.

The robe is from Twilfitt and Tatting’s, and unlike the school robes from Madam Malkins, the current robe he’s wearing has been sewn with enchanted thread that causes the leaves to flutter and blow around, and every time Severus moves, the billowing of his robes cause new drafts that have the leaves dancing across the silken backdrop that almost looks like an autumn sunset. Quite satisfied with his attire, Severus next finds himself applying his usual potions with the same meticulousness as he always does before he’s moving onto his hair. Severus takes up the comb first, carefully getting out any snags as he works his way from his ends and up towards his roots.

Finished, Severus then takes up his unicorn hairbrush, a gift from Euphemia, before he brushes his hair until it practically gleams under the early morning light coming from the enchanted windows (a necessity in the dungeons given its subterranean location). Severus places his brush down, but when he moves to tie his hair back per usual, the words that Lily had spoken two days ago dart into his mind. Suddenly Severus wishes that he could perform the type of legilimency that he’s just started learning with Marvolo but he’s only had the one lesson. The second one isn’t until later, in the early evening, and even then, Severus knows that the focus will once again be occlumency. But…if Severus could use the skills that Marvolo was intent on teaching him then he could go back and _see_.

Severus can’t do that, at least not yet. But what he can do is leave his hair down. Even without Lily’s words, Severus remembers when James had reached out to touch his hair last week, of how it’d somehow comforted him after his row with Sirius. Well, Severus isn’t going to make a habit of it because he’d spoken truthfully when he’d made his claims of not wanting to fiddle with it during class but it’s Sunday. Severus doesn’t need to worry about that, and besides, he’d already dressed himself primarily in Gryffindor colors for the other boy. There’s no reason not to leave his hair down for him either.

Actually, looking in the mirror, it’s not a bad look. Severus decides that he should take advantage of the weekend to leave his hair down a bit more, and it’s at that moment that the bedcurtains to Sirius’ four-poster open. Both boys pause in surprise. Severus is not usually here around this time but Sirius must not know that he’s been returning to their dorm after his morning yoga and the silencing charms on the bed curtains work both ways.

“Good morning, Sirius,” says Severus, managing to get the words out after a beat of silence, the initial surprise quickly washing over him. Sirius turns his gaze away from the vanity mirror, breaking the contact that had unwittingly happened between the two of them. Severus will have none of that, however. He’s waited all week to speak with Sirius, and with the duel happening in but a few hours, he’s not going to wait any longer. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t have to talk to you,” Sirius sneers, tossing his head irritably as he refuses to even look at Severus.

Severus sighs. “Look, Sirius. James' duel is this afternoon. It’d be nice if we can make up before then, because he really doesn’t need the extra distraction.”

“The only distracting is going to be you prancing around in those prissy robes of yours.”

Severus sighs again. “Sirius, I know you have a problem with me and that’s fine. We don’t have to like each other but we live together, not to mention there’s James as well. We should at least _try_ to get along.”

“I don’t have to _try_ to get along with anyone, and certainly not _you_.”

“…but you try and get along with Lucius Malfoy, twice a month if I remember correctly.”

“Shut _up_. I don’t want to talk about bloody stupid Malfoy.”

Sirius crosses his arms beneath his chest defiantly, and a silence falls between the two of them before, suddenly, Severus decides to switch tactics. “Do you fancy James?”

_”What?”_

“Do you fancy him?”

“Of course I don’t bloody fancy James, you pansy!” Sirius jumps to his feet, hands clenched at his sides in apparent rage as he glares across the room at Severus. 

“I didn’t actually think you did,” Severus says, to which Sirius gives him an incredulous look as though silently asking why Severus had made the inquiry in the first place then. “But most of the school doesn’t really care about what I think; they just care about gossip.”

“I don’t care what gossip you and Malfoy get up to chattering about,” gripes Sirius.

Severus has a moment where he wants to ask what Lucius has to do with this, but he lets it pass as that’s not really important right now. “You’re a Gryffindor so perhaps you’ve already heard about it since Lily’s told me just how popular the topic is in Gryffindor Tower.”

“Snivellus, whatever you have to say just hurry up and say it so that you can buggar off.”

Severus eyes narrow, his stance starting to mirror Sirius’ own as he angrily clenches his hands at his sides. “This is the last time I’m going to let you talk to me like that,” hisses Severus. Sirius just rolls his eyes, obviously not caring one way or the other. “As gossip would tell it, the reason you and James are in a tiff is because of a childhood crush that you’ve been faithfully nursing for a decade.”

_”What?”_

Severus nods. “You don’t fancy James. I know that, and I’m sure James knows that. Lucius as well, probably; he’s clever enough. Of course, it doesn’t really matter what we know though, does it? The gossip is just going to get bigger and bigger the longer you continue to be a childish prat.”

“Like I care about a bit of gossip. I’m not you.”

“You certainly aren’t,” agrees Severus. “But one thing I know about you is that you don’t like losing. You grew up getting nearly everything you’ve ever wanted, and for the first time in your life you have to share something that you think is yours: James.”

“_Shut up_. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Severus shrugs. “Maybe I don’t, but James is my betrothed and nothing is going to change that so…”

“You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“You’re wrong. You think these contracts are iron clad and for people like James, sure they are. But not for people like us. You’re a _boy_.” Severus stares at Sirius blankly, before suddenly, the conversation he’d had with his mum when they visited the zoo that summer comes rushing back to him. “You can leave James in a minute and that idiot is going to be messed up for the rest of his life.”

“Is that what this is about? That’s not going to happen, Sirius.”

“Why wouldn’t it? Your mum did it.”

“I’m not my mum.”

“You could do it. Sure, there’d be a bit of scandal, but your life is already full of it—not that you had much choice in that, given your mother—but as long as you married a woman, you could do it.”

“I’m not going to do that to James?”

“Why?”

“I—”

“You don’t even like him.”

“_Of course I do_. What are you even going on about?”

“Never mind,” says Sirius with a roll of his eyes. “James my best mate and I don’t trust you.”

“Sirius, I haven’t even done anything. Seriously, what are you _talking_ about?”

“Exactly. You haven’t done anything and if your betrothed was any other person in the world, I’m sure you’d feel the same way about them too.”

“What? That's ridiculous!"

“Like I said, never mind. If you want to play nice and act like everything is fine, then whatever. I don’t really care about _your_ feelings but I’d rather not have the whole school cooking up some idiocy about me fancying James like some idiotic girl.” Sirius makes a gagging noise at that, clearly finding the notion intolerable.

“Alright, that’s fine with me but if you call me Snivellus again or a prissy pansy or any other one of your insults you’ll be facing the end of my wand. The rest of the school may not have caught on yet, but I don’t need James to fight all my battles; I’m more than capable of wiping the floor with you.”

“Yea, whatever, Princess.” Severus hand twitches for his wand and Sirius just laughs. “You didn’t say anything about Princess,” he says, half sneering half smirking. When Severus doesn’t respond Sirius just rolls his eyes again. “Fine, whatever. I’m going to go shower and stuff. Is there anything else you need to say to me before I leave, your Highness?”

“No,” Severus grouches out.

“Good cause I think we’ve spoken more than enough for one day.”

Now it’s Severus whose rolling his eyes as Sirius moves past him and out of the room. Their truce isn’t a perfect one and maybe more than this can never truly be, but for now, this is the best they can do. Severus isn’t sure if he’s entirely happy about it but he’s…content, perhaps? If Sirius can keep his word, then it’ll surely be the best relationship the two of them have ever had. If nothing more, things should return relative to how they were before the blowout because if Sirius has decided to play nice with him then that means he’s finally willing to make up with James.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry for the super late update! Technically it hasn't been two weeks yet but barely lol. Originally I wanted to add more to this chapter but who knows when it'd be released if I did that haha. Anyway, I want to wrap up Year 1 soon and do a time jump. However, there are a few things that I have planned for the first year of Hogwarts that I want to get out before then. In good news, I think I am (mostly) over my quarantine crazy as I've spent plenty of time these last two weeks video chatting with family and friends which has definitely helped me. Yule at Potter Manor will either be next chapter (depending on how much I write) or the following chapter. After that I think two or three more chapters before I attempt a time jump that's similar to the two years I summarized about Severus' adjustment to the wizarding world. I hope everyone's ok with that but if not well...nothing is written in stone haha. Also, I hope the long-anticipated duel lived up to the hype (I'm not good at writing action so I kinda doubt that but here we are lol). Ok, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

There’s an unmistakable buzz within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That’s to be expected really, given that the much-anticipated duel between James Potter and Peter Pettigrew is today. In the end, having suspected just exactly how big an event the duel will be, it had been decided that the whole affair will take place on the Quidditch Pitch. To Severus, it all seems a bit much, but he can understand why such an arena was chosen: there’s seating, there’s ample space for a duel, plus corralling the student body will be a much easier task for the professors.

“Are Honor Duels always such a big event?” asks Severus, speaking to Ignotus. Although the two boys are in one of the locker rooms—with Pettigrew in the other—Severus can easily hear the rumble of noise outside indicating the large crowd that he knows is present.

“Not usually,” says Ignotus. In truth, Ignotus had never been present for one such duel, but he’d learned well enough from his family. “But it’s been known to happen before.”

Severus nods before offering Ignotus a smile. “Thanks for being James’ Second.”

Ignotus laughs. “Yea, well tell that hotheaded Gryffindor of yours that he owes me one. Pettigrew’s Second had no idea what he was doing,” says Ignotus with a shake of his head. Severus gives another nod before Ignotus turns to head out the room. “I had to do twice the work!” gripes Ignotus, loud enough for James to hear in the changing room. Severus has to smother his laughter because there’s a wide grin on Ignotus lips as it’s clear to the other Ravenclaw that Ignotus is simply teasing. “You have ten minutes, James!” and with that Ignotus finally takes his leave.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” calls James, causing Severus to turn his attention to the changing area. The door pops open and out appears James in all his glory, dueling robes fitted perfectly around his form because like any Pureblood in his station, all of James’ clothes are personally tailored for him.

Both boys blink at each other in surprise at the robes their each wearing—Severus usually keeps to his school robes or Muggle clothing—but it’s their hair that seems to draw the most attention from the two boys because they both end up exclaiming, “Your hair!”

Severus’ dark mane is luscious and loose, tickling past his shoulders while James’ wild hair has been tamed to the most presentable Severus has ever seen it outside of Euphemia doing it herself. Once again, both boys react the same as they burst into laughter due to their mirrored reactions, and whatever bit of tension the upcoming duel has caused seem to drain away as the two laugh together, almost to the point of tears.

In the end, it’s Severus who speaks first. “Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion?”

“Yea, mum made me bring a bunch,” says James, not that he’s used it much since being at Hogwarts but it’s definitely worth it to see Severus’ reaction and the smile on his face.

“You know, your dad’s Sleekeazy potion taught me a lot,” says Severus, moving closer as he shortens the distance between the two.

“Oh yea?” James asks, hazel eyes glancing down at Severus as he continues to take in the other boy’s lovely appearance. James has the sudden urge to reach out and kiss Severus but that’s just silly! Severus isn’t upset. In fact, he’s smiling and his dark-eyed gaze is shining in happiness.

“Mhm. Potions is a very old art but there’s not really a lot of new potions being created, you know? But your dad was able to create something amazing because he combined Eastern and Western practices.”

“Oh yea?” James repeats. He’s never really been interested in potions despite the expected inheritance of his father’s company. However, James finds himself quite interested in listening to Severus go on about it because Severus happiness is practically contagious. James always feels his mood lifted with Severus smiling like that.

“Yea!” Severus is grinning now before his dark eyes suddenly grow wide. “Oh, but this isn’t the time to talk about that; it’s nearly time for the duel to start.”

“Right, best get going then.” James makes to head towards the exit, where the rumble of noise has quieted down as the time for the duel draws near. He’s stopped by Severus’ pale hand on the sleeve of his robes. When James glances over, he’s met with the serious gaze of his betrothed.

“I would that you carry this favour close to your heart, so that I may see it continue to beat again,” says Severus, his other hand carefully holding out the silken handkerchief for James to take.

James heart gives a little lurch, and even though he knew that Severus would speak such words when presenting his favour—a design that James had already seen—that doesn’t erase the sincerity in his voice or take away from the beauty of his gift. It should have been a bit awkward if nothing else, especially with Severus speaking like that, but all James feel is a rush of warmth spreading through his body as he reaches out for the proffered handkerchief.

“I will keep it with me always,” he says, and with the handkerchief finally in his hands, that bit of warmth that the Gryffindor had felt seems to double as the protection embroidered in the gift twines with the signature of his mother’s protective magic that he knows she’d painstakingly spent long hours on.

Severus grins, and the seriousness of the moment is broken by the Ravenclaw unexpectedly wrapping his arms around James in a tight hug. “Thank you, James. I…I’m sorry—”

James draws back in surprise, gaze full of confusion as he stares down at Severus. “What are you apologizing for?”

Severus blinks up at him before he lowers his gaze. “Since we’ve been engaged you’ve gotten into so many fights because of me and I—”

“Hush, Severus. I’ll fight as many battles as I have to, ok?” Severus’ gaze is still lowered so James uses a hand to tip his chin back. Severus looks a bit gloomy gazing up at James, and the Gryffindor certainly can’t have that. James’ head lowers and his lips press against Severus’ in a soft kiss. 

Severus tentatively responds to the kiss, his warm lips gently moving beneath James’ before the Gryffindor wraps an arm around Severus to draw him closer and _oh_ that’s nice. James feels a bit giddy, and when his lips curve into a smile against Severus’ own mouth James can feel the Ravenclaw following suit. Severus is the one to break the kiss, the boy drawing back as James lowers his arm. Gazing down at Severus, none of the gloom from earlier is present on the other boy as he offers James a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” grins James, the words the usual ones he says after such events. Severus’ favour is still held in one hand so James carefully places it in the inside pocket of his dueling robes, right above his heart as promised, while Severus casts a quick _tempus_.

“Oh, we really should go,” says Severus as he notes the time. James nods, his fingers taking Severus’ hand in his own before he leads the two of them out of the locker room and onto the Quidditch Pitch.

For as long as he can remember, James has dreamed about stepping onto the Hogwarts’ Quidditch Pitch. Of course, in those dreams James is on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team but that doesn’t diminish the jolt of excitement he feels as he walks towards the middle of the field. What _does_ diminish that is Pettigrew’s spiteful look as he sneers at the two of them because that’s a quick reminder of reality. James can enjoy the Quidditch Pitch later but for now, he has a job to do. 

Professor McGonagall is nearby in the middle of the pitch. As their Head of House, she’ll be the one overseeing the whole thing. Ignotus is there, speaking to Pettigrew’s Second—probably more instructions on their duties since the Muggleborn was hopelessly out of his depth. James almost feels bad for him, if he hadn’t been one of the boys who’d attacked Severus.

“Finally ready to get your arse handed to you?” sneers Pettigrew from his spot as he glares at James. There’s a brown-haired girl with matching eyes next to Pettigrew, another first-year probably. James quickly realizes that this girl must be Pettigrew’s betrothed if she’s down on the pitch like Severus is.

“Now boys, none of that,” says Professor McGonagall in her stern voice. “You’re Gryffindors; act like it. I want a nice, clean fight. You both know the rules.”

“Yes Professor,” says James before Pettigrew begrudgingly follows suit. James would have to be a complete idiot to believe him, however, if that look in Pettigrew’s eyes mean anything.

“Good,” says Professor McGonagall. She was never one to mince words. “Now everyone, in your places.

Severus gives James’ hand a squeeze as the two move to stand next to Ignotus. Pettigrew and his betrothed do the same with their own Second before each pair turns to add distance between themselves and the middle of the field. Severus stops at Ignotus’ bidding as the trio turn back around to face their counterparts. Professor McGonagall is still in the middle of the field but she’s standing off to the side—out of the line of fire. Even with the distance between them now the seemingly permanent sneer on Pettigrew’s face is still visible.

“You’ll do fine, James,” says Ignotus. He raises a hand to give James’ shoulder a squeeze.

James nods, his gaze darting down to glance at the hand still clasping Severus’ as the other boy gives his hand a squeeze before withdrawing his fingers from James’ hold. At a gesture from McGonagall both Seconds step forward, wands raised as they call out the dueling spell. A jet of golden light shoots out of both wands before connecting in midair. There’s a hush across the Quidditch Pitch, most of the students practically on the edge of their seats as the golden strand of light grows thicker and thicker by the second.

James and Pettigrew step forward, once more meeting in the middle of the field and it’s at this point that Severus sees Ignotus’ feet lifting off the ground. The light from their two wands remain connected, simply raising in the air above the Gryffindors heads with it’s two wand bearers rising as well. Standing so near Ignotus, Severus can feel the well of magic beneath his feet, the invisible force offering needed support to keep the Ravenclaw secure as he floats in midair.

Severus can only imagine how that poor Muggleborn must be reacting to all this before the thick strand of light that connects their wands begins to break apart in smaller strands. The magical light arches down around the soon-to-be dueling Gryffindors in golden beams, reminiscent of a gilded cage. The spell takes about a minute to fully complete, but once it’s finished, both James and Pettigrew are standing inside a dome of golden light with the rest of the nearby occupants on the other side. 

The dome of light will work to keep any wayward spells contained as well as eliminate the potential of outside interference. And of course, to keep cowards from running because with their wands bound as they are, to break the connection is nearly impossible barring unconsciousness or death. Whatever the outcome of the duel, the spell once completed as is, will last for another three minutes. Severus can’t hear what they’re saying, although he’s sure Pettigrew had made some attempt or another to rile James up while the spell had reached it’s completion.

“Begin!” calls McGonagall, her stern voice easily flowing across the wind and to Severus, especially given the hush of the crowd.

James and Pettigrew turn back to back, wands held out in front of them almost like one would hold a microphone as each boy walks ten paces. Or, they’re both _supposed_ to be Severus is sure that Pettigrew must cut his paces short because he’s already turning before James has even finished his last step, arm outstretched and a spell falling from his lips. James must hear the spell, that or he knew Pettigrew would try something dirty, because as James turns around he’s already dodging out of the way, his own arm stretching out as he fires off a counterspell. 

The duel is a shower of brightly colored lights. It’s a good thing the magical dome is in place because already there are streams of light flying into the golden threads before dissipating, the spell residue going on to further strengthen the dome as the two boys dodge and roll and fire off hexes at each other. James looks magnificent, and Fleamont’s potion is even more powerful than Severus originally thought if it’s managing to keep all of James wild locks in place. Severus’ heart is racing at the sight of James and even though Pettigrew is a better duelist than Severus originally thought—it makes sense, he’s a Pureblood heir just like James—Severus has no doubt that James will win.

In fact, Severus is sure that James would have already won if not for Pettigrew’s aggressive spellwork that is barely legal because in these types of duels they’re not supposed to intentionally draw blood but to subdue the opponent, either by removing their wand or getting them to yield. If Severus were to glance at Professor McGonagall he would have seen her mouth pressed into a line of displeasure at Pettigrew’s antics but Severus can’t take his eyes off of James. A particularly vicious spell from Pettigrew flies towards James who doesn’t dodge into a roll quickly enough.

The spell grazes his dueling robes, and all at once the rune work that Euphemia had embroidered turn into a crimson blaze. James lets out a shout as he comes out of his roll with a counterspell leaving his wand in a bright flash of light that Severus must shut his eyes against. The observers in the quidditch stands that had watched with bated breath let out collective noises of surprise or distress as they’re too forced to avert their gaze from the sudden flash of light. When the light behind his eyelids finally die down Severus quickly opens them again, almost in perfect synchronization with the rest of the students. When he does, what he sees is James standing over a prone Pettigrew, the boy’s shoe pressed over Pettigrew’s wand, pinning it down to the ground as his own wand points down at the rat-faced boy.

“Yield!” yells James, loud enough for Severus to hear, and with the hush around the pitch his voice may even reach the stands.

“Never!” growls Pettigrew. He looks ready to attack James, physically, which is completely unheard of in duels such as this. Whatever his intention however, it comes to naught as the dome surrounding the two boys suddenly twinkles out of existence.

Severus blinks in surprise, and there’s a muttering of noise around the stands because the duel hasn’t even lasted half of the expected time, and with Pettigrew refusing to yield the duel is technically still on until James officially removes the wand from Pettigrew’s hand. It’s not until the magic suspending Ignotus in midair lowers him to the ground that Severus finds his voice.

“Iggy, what happened!?” he asks in surprise before rushing over to the other Ravenclaw.

“Nothing, I’m alright. Look,” says Ignotus, his fingers quickly wrapping around Severus’ bicep to steady him as it looked like Severus was near to causing a collision between the two of them. Severus’ head turns in the direction of where Ignotus is pointing to see Professor McGonagall shaking her head and tutting over an unconscious first-year. “It looks like Pettigrew’s Second fainted.”

It seems Ignotus comes to that realization at the same time as the rest of the students because the ones who aren’t silence by surprise are chuckling or all-out laughing. In Honor Duels, a Second is a reflection of the duelist, their will an extension of your own, and for Pettigrew’s Second to faint makes the other boy’s defeat look all the worse. If Pettigrew hadn’t yielding to save face, none of that mattered now once his Second had fainted, calling an end to the duel early and officially disqualifying Pettigrew.

Many people aren’t surprised given that Pettigrew’s Second is a Muggleborn because to be suspended in midair with nothing holding you up but magic surely must be a frightening experience for those who hadn’t been raised in magic’s warm embrace. In fact, had the boy fainted a minute earlier and promptly disqualified Pettigrew, the Gryffindor would have been able to hang onto more of his dignity but even if he hadn’t officially yielded, it was clear to anyone watching that Pettigrew had already lost. One word from James and the duel would have been over. Too bad the boy had fainted a moment too early because losing, while certainly not ideal, is nowhere near as unfortunate as being _disqualified_. There is no honor in that.

James reaches down a hand to help Pettigrew to his feet because he at least is not without honor. Pettigrew lets out a noise of rage, refusing the hand as he pushes past James to storm off of the Quidditch Pitch. He doesn’t even turn back to check on his Second, or to escort his betrothed. James just shakes his head as Professor McGonagall uses her wand to guide her fainted charge to the hospital wing. She does pause, however, to offer James her congratulations and to inform him that she expected to see him in the Hospital Wing as well. 

Professor McGonagall exits the field to a storm of cheering and applause around the pitch, and Severus can even hear a few people chanting James’ name. James turns towards Severus, grinning as he takes a step forward. Severus doesn’t even allow him to finish before he’s rushing across the field to throw his arms around James in another tight hug. Even though James has won, soundly and honorably to boot, Severus still feels that lurch in his throat from seeing Pettigrew’s spell hit because the way those runes had lit up can only mean one thing: The Dark Arts.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright,” Severus hears. James arms had wrapped around him by instinct, returning Severus’ hug just as fiercely and it’s at this point that Severus realizes he’s shaking.

“Thank Merlin for Effie,” breaths Severus, his voice muffled from where his face is pressed into James’ shoulder.

“Hey,” James says again, lifting a hand to brush back Severus hair so that he can probably see the other boy. “Your favour helped too.”

Severus nods, and he’s still trembling a bit while plotting some horrible revenge for Pettigrew because he should have _never_ when the two of them are suddenly crowded by their friends.

“Way to teach Pettigrew a lesson he won’t soon forget,” grins Kingsley as he gives James a slap on the back. The slap is so unexpected that it’s impossible for James to ground himself in time, especially with Severus in his arms, so the Gryffindor ends up stumbling forward a bit. He’s forced to release Severus for fear of tripping over him and causing the two of them to fall to the grass in an undignified tangle of limbs. The rest of the group offer their own words of congratulations as Ignotus finally makes his way over.

“He used Dark Magic,” says Ignotus from where he’s sidled up next to Kingsley, no surprise there given that their best mates. What is surprising is the frown on his face but it’s not every day one has to watch their cousin dodging dark curses. His grey eyes are narrowed dangerously and Severus is sure he’s not the only one plotting retribution against Pettigrew.

“W-what!? Really?” asks Lily in surprise.

Remus nods. “You could tell, when the runes on James robes turned red.

“Wow. Pettigrew is such a toe-rag!”

“He really is,” says Marie with a small sigh. “An Honor Duel? What a joke. There was nothing of honor in what he did.”

“Well, even with the Dark Magic James still won.” Lily is grinning from ear to ear, her gaze like emeralds dancing in the sun as the rest of the party offers a second wave of congratulations. Their gushing in their praise, almost talking over each other as they recount one moment or another of the brief duel.

“If I don’t get to the Hospital Wing soon, Professor McGonagall is going to kill me,” says James with a chuckle as he’s forced to end the rousing conversation. At a few alarmed looks James quickly waves their worry away. “I’m fine, really. Nothing to worry abou—”

“James.” James pauses in his speech at the sound of Sirius’ voice. The Gryffindor is standing a few feet away from where their group is huddled together. In an instance, all the mirth of earlier seems to evaporate as the area sudden fills with tension. “We need to talk.”

“I need to go the Hospital Wing,” says James stiffly, his relationship with Sirius still on rocky ground.

A touch on his arm has James glancing down before he’s following the hand up to Severus’ large, imploring eyes. “James, you should let Sirius take you,” says Severus. James startles slightly, but Severus is quick to give his arm a squeeze and to offer his betrothed a reassuring smile.

James gives a quick nod of his head before turning his attention back to Sirius. “If you want you can join me in the Hospital Wing.”

“Alright—”

“But only because Severus said so.”

Sirius grits his teeth in annoyance, but he remembers his conversation with Severus that morning, and with Lucius the other day. In truth, he knows that James is only mentioning Severus as a reminder but that’s fine. Sirius can do this. He’s older anyway—hell, Sirius was one of the first students in his year to turn twelve—he can do this.

“…fine. Let’s go.”

James says his goodbyes, and Sirius can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as James whispers whatever nonsense he’s speaking to Severus overly long for. When he’s finished, James’ feet are quick to lead him to the Hospital Wing which is fine, whatever. Sirius doesn’t really _care_. What he does care about is that for the first time in their long years of friendship James doesn’t wait for him, has left without him. 

It’s _wrong_. 

And it’s all Severus’ fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For interested parties, the referenced conversation between Sirius and Lucius is Chapter 5 of Teatime, part three of this series.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! As you all know 2020 has been a CRAZY year and my own personal life has been just as crazy and turbulent. I don't want to get into a whole diatribe about it and I know you guys aren't here for that anyway. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I appreciate all of the reads, comments, and support. I hope that everyone's 2021 goes a bit better than the crazy rollercoaster that was this year and I look forward to continuing this story with you all. This update has been a (very) long time in coming so I hope it doesn't disappoint. As it's Christmas time I really want to get to the holidays in my fic so the next chapter will probably be a time jump to Yuletide :) Happy holidays!

Severus turns a curious gaze to Lucius Malfoy. They’re just outside of the Chamber of Secrets as Severus was preparing to leave when he’d run into the other boy. From the way that Lucius is lounging near Nagini Severus doubts it’s a coincidence, but it’s hard to imagine the Slytherin Prince standing outside the door waiting for him.

“Er…pardon?”

“You’re a creature of habit, Severus. Most Ravenclaws are, and you always make it a habit to leave precisely at this time.”

“That’s because of the weekly club meetings with Professor Slytherin. You’re early; it doesn’t start for another half hour.”

“I know. But I’m here to speak with you.” Severus blinks up at the blonde before the Slytherin gives him a rueful smile. “You’ll need to be careful of Pettigrew. He thinks himself clever.”

“Are you talking about the Dark Arts?”

Lucius inclines his head in a regal little nod. “But of course. You were quite worried for your dear betrothed—anyone could see it, what with how you threw yourself into Mr. Potter’s arms. You needn’t have been though. Mr. Potter’s life was never in any danger, and if Pettigrew were half as clever as he thinks himself, he’d have made sure to win. I suppose he thought he couldn’t lose when it’s practically akin to bringing a knife to a fistfight. But when the knife in question is essentially a butter knife, well…”

“Is he going to get into trouble, do you think?” Severus asks because from the brief times he’s interacted with Lucius, Severus knows that the Slytherin makes it a point of keeping abreast with the various happenings in and around Hogwarts.

“No, not in the way that you imagine. As I said, Pettigrew thinks himself clever. He didn’t use any Dark Arts the last time he and Mr. Potter got into a tussle, did he?”

“No, but he still got detention. I know James is ok, but Pettigrew tried to hurt him, and I—”

“Relax, Severus. After that duel, Mr. Potter doesn’t have to worry about a disparaging word to his name for quite some time but I daresay that shan’t extend to you; you’re still living in the shadow of your mother’s actions. Besides, you do know just how much Hogwarts loves to gossip. Any hint of hysteria and the hungry little vultures will try and eat you alive.”

“I’m not hysterical,” says Severus, consciously making sure his voice is calm as his dark-eyed gaze darts around the corridor but as usual, most Slytherins seem perfectly happy to just ignore him. Or they usually do, but that is rarely the case during the few times that Severus finds himself conversing with Lucius in public. Therefore, he’s getting quite a few curious looks so it’s a good thing he’d made the effort to keep his voice down.

“Good. It seems the Headmaster has called Pettigrew to his office to have a word but there weren’t any detentions given nor the loss of any House Points.”

“But—”

“You may not have quite the same disadvantage as Muggleborns, but two mere years in Godric’s Hollow certainly isn’t long enough.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You can ask your betrothed, or even the other Mr. Potter if you wish, but I find myself in a generous mood and sought to inform you thusly. Think of it more as a little thank you, for putting up with Sirius and his continued antics.”

“Oh, right.” Lucius gives him a wane smile because if anything could explain the older student taking the time to inform Severus about something that he should already know then that was it. Slytherins make it a point to always settle their debts. “Thank you.”

“No, no. This is my thanks to you so think nothing of it, Severus. Now, from what I have discerned, two owls left the Headmaster’s office, probably to inform both of their parents. But as I stated, the only harm suffered in that duel was whatever few dredges of miserable honor Pettigrew had left.”

“But…a Slytherin would have done the same thing, right?”

“But of course,” says Lucius with a pleased little smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. “The key difference, however, is that had a Slytherin stooped so low he would have made sure to win. Pettigrew had a choice: win ruthlessly or lose honorably. He did neither.”

“But, if he won, it would have been because he stooped low, as you call it.”

“Not necessarily,” says Lucius with a laugh. “It’s only stooping low if you fail to win. Most Purebloods know a bit of Dark Arts—it’s the first bit of magic parents teach their children. Indeed, most accidental magic is dark, but it’s not really classified as such unless there’s been some actual training involved.” When Severus’ lips part, a question already on his tongue Lucius quickly waves the words away. “Professor Merrythought will go into a rousing lecture about it next year once you lot enroll in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I shan’t waste my breath on all the details. If you’re really curious, you can always go spend a few hours in the library like you Ravenclaws love to do, but never mind that. Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

Severus gives a quick shake of his head. “No, not really.”

“The Dark Arts come easily to a child. All magic stems from Hekate, the Devouring Mother.”

“The what now?” asks Severus, blinking up at the blond in surprise as it’s the first time he’s heard that particular title after Hekate. Usually, she’s simply referred to as Lady Magic.

“If you want an encyclopedia go to the library, Severus. Or try Professor Slytherin. He loves melding young minds. However, to expedite your understanding Hekate is the possessor of both womb and grave: The Devouring Mother. She breathes magic into us and when it’s our time to cross the veil to Hekate the magic returns. Hekate’s symbol is the ouroboros, you see. It is an unending cycle of destruction and rebirth.”

Severus’ nose wrinkles up as he tries to grasp all of that. But really, it’s as Lucius said because two years at primary is clearly not long enough for him to adequately grasp together whatever it is Lucius is trying to spell out to him. “I don’t really understand what this has to do with Pettigrew using Dark Magic.”

“Really, Severus, I’m surprised that the Devouring Mother wasn’t the first thing Mrs. Potter taught you about Hekate given your unique status. Surely Professor Slytherin made mention of it when he suggested you take up yoga?” 

Severus almost asks how Lucius knows about that, but Lucius seems to know just about everything. So, there’s really no point in asking. Instead, he just gives a shake of his head. “He suggested I go for the meditation. For pranayama, but that was it.”

“Truly, there was no mention of Shiva? Nothing?” When Severus gives another shake of his head Lucius continues. “Not even from Mr. Patil?” 

“No, sorry.”

Lucius hums softly to himself at Severus’ reply before he pulls out a pocket watch. The silver gleams in the light and Severus can see the impression of a coiled dragon on the top, eating its own tail, before Lucius snaps it closed. “I really don’t have the time. Had I known you this ignorant I would have arrived earlier. Perhaps with a book. Oh, don’t look like that,” says Lucius with a laugh. “I’m sure the next time we should find ourselves in such discussion you will have properly prepped yourself. Besides, ignorance is preferable to stupidity. Nevertheless, to get back to our earlier topic of Pettigrew and his use of Dark Magic, such power is typical in a child. Indeed, you used Dark Magic during that encounter with Pettigrew and his lackeys.”

Severus blinks in surprise. “That was Dark Magic?”

“But of course. Hekate seeks to protect all her children. For a child to use Dark Magic it is like…ah, like a candle burning from both ends. This magic comes easily to a child because half the power is Hekate’s. The most popular theories on the subject suggest that prior to puberty a wizarding child is still very much connected to Hekate, and thus can draw upon that power willingly, or unwillingly, such as accidental magic. That connection can be a dangerous thing however when the veil is thin such as All Hollow’s Eve or the Winter Solstice. If a parent is not careful, Hekate may very well devour the very magic she’d bestowed. However did you imagine squibs happen?”

“I just thought they were born that way, I guess.”

“Some believe they are. Some believe otherwise and use the existence of Muggleborns to prove it.”

“Er, I don’t understand how Muggleborns relate to squibs.”

“There are quite a few Purebloods who believe that Muggleborns steal the magic of wizarding children. That when Hekate devours that which she’d given, it soon finds itself in another child, a Muggle. It’s where much of the resentment of Muggleborns stem from although Professor Slytherin is of a different opinion on their varied existence.”

“I see,” says Severus, pausing as he takes a moment to think it over. It all seemed very fantastical to him but even after two years much of the wizarding world is such. “Um, but about Pettigrew. If most wizarding children can access this power from Hekate why would it be banned from a duel?”

“It’s not banned but it is frowned upon in an honor duel. Dark Magic belongs to Hekate so how can honor be maintained, or achieved, through power that belongs to another?”

“But you said the problem was only because Pettigrew lost.”

“Exactly,” says Lucius, that characteristic smirk of his firmly back in place. “What is that saying, ‘History is written by the victors?’ One who is willing to do anything to achieve their goals, to have such drive. That is admirable, _only if_ the individual can actually produce results. All Pettigrew did was embarrass himself. Even using Dark Magic, he could not win a duel against his adversary. He showed to the world his own inadequacy. Dark Magic belongs to Hekate and Hekate made her choice of the victor: James Potter.”

Severus blinks in surprise. “Wow, ok.”

“Pettigrew is an idiot, however. As Hekate’s Chosen, it is unlikely that she would seek to turn her own hand against itself, even if it’s through her chosen’s betrothed.”

“What?”

“Ah, it appears that Dolohov and Macnair are here,” says Lucius as he notes the two Slytherins making their way over to the two of them. “That entourage of yours must be wondering where you’ve gone off too. Run along, Severus. We shall speak again later.”

Severus’ mind is abuzz with questions but he knows he won’t get any more from Lucius, not tonight at least. Instead, Severus runs off to meet Marie and Lily, the two of which looked more irked with each other than at the fact that Severus is late. Once Severus' desire to hole himself up in the library until his curiosity is sated becomes clear, Lily takes the excuse to be out of Marie’s company to go and hang out with her dormmates in the Gryffindor Common Room since the library holds zero appeal for the redhead.

Hardworking Hufflepuffs don’t mind a bit of time in the library, plus Marie is Severus’ best friend so she tags along happily. Once the subject of choice becomes clear, Marie offers Severus what insight she can, voice hushed as not to disturb the other occupants of the library. Between his research and Marie, Severus discovers a few fascinating things about Hekate, Dark Magic, Shiva, and even chakras and prana which he hadn’t explicitly set out to learn but had come up enough to make the pair grab an extra book.

It turns out Hekate the Devouring Mother and Shiva the Destroyer are the same god or goddess. When Severus expresses confusion about how they can be the same person when one is a man and the other is a woman Marie just points to depictions of Shiva within the book, which leads back to Hekate’s chosen, one of the last things that Lucius had said to him. Apparently, the reason why those who have the gift like him and Sirius are renowned as powerful wizards is that they’re made in the very image of the wizarding worlds most powerful deity. Hekate is a woman and Shiva is a man because, like Severus, (according to this book) they're both. 

To be created in the image of Hekate, in the image of Shiva, one of the few wizards on earth to have inherited the gift was a mark of greatness and meant that Severus’ was one of Hekate’s Chosen. It’s a lot to take in, an extra burden on top of what’s already there.

“How can people even say this is true? It’s all just based on, on…fairytales. And why would Hekate and Shiva be the same deity? They’re from two different parts of the world. How does that even work?”

“There’s magic everywhere and people in other places have their own gods. But it’s all the same, I guess. Just different names from different people to explain the same thing, like when we practice our French. I don’t think wizarding folks really care about that though. Mum only taught me the basics anyway because you only really need to learn about it if you’re studying foreign magic. I think most Brits only learn for dueling because you can’t really protect yourself if someone starts saying spells that you can’t identify, right?”

“Yea, I guess.”

Marie nods, the blond offering him a warm smile before the two are knee-deep in their research again. Marie finds the information about chakras, turning the book to face Severus so that he too can read. Although there are seven chakras in the body, each which correlates to one of the primary schools of magic, there are actually eight schools of magic, not seven. As children are taught spells, they begin exercising their chakras and just like a muscle, the chakra grows accustomed to specific pathways. That’s why, as children grow older, it becomes much more difficult to use Dark Magic because, as the last school of magic, Dark Magic is the one area that doesn't correlate to a specific chakra. Because Dark Magic doesn't come from within, it comes from without.

The book describes Dark Magic, or necromancy, as prana, the life-giving force in all things. To control Dark Magic is to bend that force to your will. It’s how Severus was able to defend himself against Pettigrew when he’d tried to hurt Severus. Suddenly, Severus realizes why Lucius mentioned yoga, not just because of Shiva but because of pranayama, the breathing techniques that Severus now realizes is meant to unblock his chakras so that the Dark Magic can flow through him and out of his wand, his to control and use.

If Severus keeps up the practice he knows he’ll have a long way to go, especially as he continues to learn more spells and magical techniques which, essentially, makes it harder to use Dark Magic because unlike other magic that has a chakra center and only needs to leave from that one place, Dark Magic has to go through all seven chakras in an unbroken path before a wizard can use that force.

“But, if Dark Magic is so strong because it’s the combination of the life-force of everything around us, then why don’t wizards just focus on learning Dark Magic instead of learning other spells that block up their pathways which make practicing Dark Magic even harder?”

“Because if they didn’t it’ll just lead to obscurials. Without the blocks in the chakras, the magic would flow through unbidden until it took over, resulting in an obscurus and then death.”

“Oh…that’s terrible.”

Marie nods. “Mhm. It's why Mum says the ministry should locate Muggleborns earlier so that they can start practicing their magic.”

“I’ve never heard of a Muggleborn being an obscurus though.”

“I haven’t either but I’m sure it’s happened before.”

“Yea, probably.”

“Hey, what are you two studying?”

“James!” says Severus in surprise, his slight outburst receiving a sharp-eyed look from Madam Pince before Severus hastily lowers his voice. “Hey, how’d you know we were here?”

“Lily told me when I ran into her in the dorms.”

“How’d things go with Sirius?” asks Marie, her blue-eyed gaze darting over to Severus because even if Sirius is James’ best friend, the one who has to live with the insufferable prat is poor Severus.

“Sirius actually apologized.”

“Well, he should have,” says Marie in a huff, more than annoyed with the entitled Black.

“Well, yea. But Sirius never apologizes. Once in a lifetime event, that was.”

“I’m just glad it’s over so you two can go back to being mates again,” says Severus.

“Yea, because if you’re mates then that means Sirius isn’t blowing off steam being an utter prat to Severus here.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Severus quickly says, causing Marie to laugh.

“I know,” she says, her blue eyes dancing in laughter before she takes up a stack of books. “Let’s say we return these to the shelves and get out of here? You found everything you were looking for, right Severus?”

“Yea, I did.”

“Good!”

Marie’s exclamation gets a sharp “shh!” from Madam Pince who’s now glaring at the three in a murderous rage. Quickly, they replace their books before shuffling out for fear of incurring the librarian’s wrath.

“Don’t you need to head back to the Chamber of Secrets pretty soon? I think that was where Sirius was going. He left muttering about Bellatrix being a crazed harpy or something.”

Severus laughs. “Oh, he’s just worried about her forcibly dragging him through the castle by his ear.” Marie joins, the blond laughing as well as she imagines the sight while Severus pulls out his wand to cast a _tempus_. “Professor Slytherin is going to _kill_ me.” 

That’s the only warning his two companions receive before Severus is rushing down the halls in a flurry of robes and dark hair. 

“Wait up!” calls James, before he and Marie are rushing after the harried Ravenclaw.

When the trio arrives at the Chamber of Secrets they’re met with an amused Nagini. “Just in time,” she says before swinging the portrait open.

Severus is nearly bent double as he tries to catch his breath. His usually immaculate hair is in disarray around his flushed face, made all the worse by the fact that he’d worn it down today. “Thanks…Nagini,” he manages to gasp out. A hand enters the line of his vision and when Severus looks up it’s to see Marie, the girl holding out a hair tie for him. Severus accepts it gratefully before offering a quick "bye" to the two. As he enters the Chamber of Secrets the last thing James and Marie see is Severus quickly drawing his hair back into a ponytail before they’re faced with the image of Nagini. The beautiful woman had closed the entrance back to the Chamber of Secrets, quick to guard that which Salazar had built so long ago for it to protect.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Once again I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I know this quick update doesn't make up for the long wait but I hope you all enjoy!

Hogwarts settles back to some semblance of normalcy after the duel. By now, Severus is sure he’ll always draw a bit of attention. But other than a few watchful gazes and hushed voices, most leave the Ravenclaw alone. His lessons with Professor Slytherin continue. Sirius attends as well, much to the Gryffindor’s dismay, although the twelve-year-old is much too terrified of Bellatrix not to attend. That, or he doesn’t want her dragging him all around the school which seems as likely a reason as the former.

The days pass at a routine pace. Nights turn into weeks and the weeks into months. The weather gets colder, the nights darker. Longer. All Hallows Eve arrives with much fanfare, music, festivities, and even some spooky stories. Since his talk with Lucius, it’s the first time that Severus actually hears anyone mention the Devouring Mother. Mostly, it’s just older students trying to scare the younger ones into going to bed early for fear of staying up too late and somehow slipping behind the veil. The ghosts seem to get a real kick out of it.

James and Sirius’ relationship appears back to normal although the happiest one in the bunch is probably poor Remus who’d Sirius had managed to run ragged in the time he and James had been fighting. Severus is happy for James because he can’t imagine going that long without speaking to Marie, or even Lily. Plus, there’s the added bonus of Sirius being distracted with his own happiness and thus, having no time to create problems with his roommate. For Severus, it was a win-win.

With Severus wrapped up in his schoolwork, a vibrant social life, and extracurriculars, it seems like the Yule holidays roll around in the blink of an eye. All of Hogwarts is abuzz with excitement. Indeed, the students (and a fair number of the staff) are so excited at the prospect of returning home for the holidays that even that small bit of attention that Severus has become accustomed to seems to disappear.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so _excited!,_ I haven’t been away from home this long, _ever_. I can’t wait to see my mum and try her homemade honey cake. Mmm, it’s sooooo good. Hey, Severus? Are you excited to finally go back home too? I wonder how different Christmas is for Purebloods and stuff.”

“They don’t celebrate Christmas,” says Severus, a small frown tugging at his lips before he turns away so that he can properly store his luggage. “And I’m not going home for Christmas. I’m going to Potter Manor with James.”

“Aww well, I’ll ask my mum to send you guys some honey cake, ok?”

Severus just gives a nod, his shoulders tight with the unique tension that only the mention of his mum could bring. Lily doesn’t seem to notice, however. Instead, the girl finishes storing her own trunk before she’s flopping down on one of the benches with a deck of cards. Just then the compartment door opens.

“Hey, we brought the snacks,” says James with a laugh, his arms full to bursting, the same as Remus whos’ following after him. “Hey Severus, you ok?” 

“Yea,” says Severus in surprise, unsure of what caused James to ask that particular question.

“Where’s Marie?” asks Remus, the brunette depositing his armload of goodies onto the table before he takes a seat across from Lily.

“She had to use the loo,” Severus says before choosing one of the chocolate frogs to snack on.

Marie returns soon after that, and for the rest of the train ride it’s just the five of them. Sirius hadn’t taken the train like the majority of Hogwarts students. Instead, he and his cousins, as well as Professor Slytherin, would all enjoy a private thestral-drawn carriage to the Black winter home as was the holiday custom. Sirius had complained fiercely, the boy not wanting to be in a carriage with all his lady cousins and professor. But in the end, he hadn’t much choice.

The train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ is as long as the trip to Hogwarts, but it’s a fun one. They chat, read, and play games, amongst other things. James even pulls out his violin and plays a few tunes. Afterward, the group manages to teach James some Christmas carols for them to sing as he’s the only one who wasn’t raised in any Muggle traditions. Eventually, Severus works on some of his holiday homework, much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors. Marie agrees it’s better to try and get it out of the way though, before the holidays truly begin.

Towards the end of the trip, Severus dozes off, not waking until the feel of the train slowing down manages to draw him from his slumber. Even with the silencing charms placed on the compartments, Severus can feel the buzz of anticipation that must be hundreds of students jumping around in happiness if the sight of Lily is anything to go by.

“Oooh, I’m so _excited!_ I can’t wait to see my mum and dad again. I even miss Petunia. Isn’t that weird?” asks Lily, speaking to no one really as she lets out a small giggle at the thought before rushing over to her luggage.

“Hey Severus, you ok?” asks James, repeating that same question he’d asked all those hours ago.

Severus nods. “Yea,” he says. There’s a little lump he doesn’t realize is wedged in his throat so Severus has to pause for a moment before he can speak again. “I just don’t want to see _her_. Not right now, at least.”

“We’re taking a portkey right to the manor from the station. It’s quicker than riding the carriage back to Godric’s Hollow.”

“Good,” Severus replies, the boy reaching up for his own luggage although James quickly pulls it down for him. 

It’s a bit silly since Severus had put it up by himself, the suitcase weighing next to nothing due to the feather-light charm. But James isn’t off getting sustenance for his betrothed so of course he’s the one to drag the luggage from the shelf, through the halls of the train, and then down the stairs. Severus is left holding the two owl cages, one with a sleeping Ludwig and the other with an excited Artemis.

Severus spots the Altons first, and he’s as equally surprised as Marie to see that Mrs. Alton’s round stomach. Marie lets out a squeal as she rushes over to her parents, the blond wrapping her arms around the swell of her mum’s stomach. 

“Surprise, surprise,” says Mrs. Alton with a laugh. If the blond hadn’t decided to marry a muggle the pregnancy announcement would have been in the societal pages. That isn’t her reality anymore, but it does allow her the opportunity to truly surprise her daughter with the news.

The rest of their group say their congratulations before the Altons quickly take their leave, with Marie saying she’ll write to everyone. Soon after that, Remus’ parents arrive. The couple kindly offers to escort Lily to the Muggle area so that she can be reunited with her own parents once James states that he and Severus will be leaving through portkey.

“Oh, there you two are,” says Effie, announcing herself to the pair as the two bound over. Well, it’s moreso James bounding over while dragging Severus along in his own excitement.

“Where’s Dad?” asks James after Effie gives both boys a tight hug.

“Something…came up at the manor. Your father couldn’t come. It’s why I’m running a bit late, dears. Now, shall we get going? The sooner we leave the sooner you can see your dad.” Both boys nod in quick succession. “Make sure to hang on tightly,” says Effie as she takes one of the trunks from James so that he can more easily grab onto the portkey.

As with any portkey, there’s the strange feeling of being tugged by one’s navel as the trio is whisked away and off to Wales. With a dizzying feeling, the group arrives in an opulent baroque-inspired foyer that looks like it could be in a museum.

There’s a house-elf nearby—surprise there—but the clothes, well Severus knows they’re not actual clothes but the pillowcases are tailored in such a fashion that the house-elf, surprisingly, doesn’t stand out in the expensive manor. It’s when the house-elf begins speaking that the surprise turns to confusion as Severus has no idea what the small creature is saying.

Mrs. Potter, and then James both respond in the same strange language before two pair of matching hazel eyes turn to gaze at him. It’s Effie who realizes first. “Ah, Sebby inquired about the ride from Hogwarts. Pardon us, Severus dear. I hadn’t realized you don’t understand Welsch.”

“Sebby is sorry, Mistress,” says the little house-elf, his ears drooping a bit as he glances at Severus.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Sebby. It was my oversight after all but do inform the rest of the elves.”

“Yes, Mistress!” with that, the house-elf gives a bow deep enough that his rather impressive nose nearly touches the gleaming wood flooring before he leaves with a poof. James’ and Severus’ luggage disappears with the house-elf, along with their owls as well.

“Where’s Dad!?” asks James, the taller boy glancing around because after his first time being away from home for so long he’d expected his father would be here to greet him but he can’t find a matching set of dark hair anywhere.

“He’s with your grandfather. Why don’t’ you show James around the manor while I go and speak with your father?”

“Ok!” that’s about the only warning Severus gets before in his usual Potter fashion, James takes his hand so that he can excitedly drag Severus through the impressive mansion. 

The place is absolutely _huge_ and dripping in wealth. The baroque décor of the foyer extends to the whole mansion, as well as the finely garbed house-elves that Severus spots to and fro. Many pause in their work to greet the young Master while James happily introduces Severus to them. It seems Sebby had been quick to fulfill his Mistress wishes because there’s no more Welsch to be heard anywhere. They end up taking a break in the music room for tea and biscuits. The sun is setting, casting a beautiful pinkish glow on everything. The house-elves have lit the chandelier and other candelabras, causing the warm glow to infuse the place.

“It’s really nice in here,” says Severus before he nibbles on one of the biscuits.

“It’s best in the summer! Mum leaves the doors to the garden wide open and you can smell all the flowers and hear the birds singing. It’s really nice.” James offers Severus a grin before chomping down another biscuit.

“When did you come here in the summer?” asks Severus, because since he’s known the Potters, the family has always resided in Godric’s Hollow.

“Well, it was before primary but once I started, we moved to the cottage. But we always came back in the summer, and Yule of course.”

Severus brow furrows. “Did you floo or portkey? I never saw the carriage leave.”

“_Oh_. No, this was before you came to Godric’s Hollow.”

“Oh,” says Severus, a look of consternation overtaking him.

“But you’re way more fun than a garden. Besides, mum never lets me run around this place like at Potter Cottage anyway.”

“I see.”

“Mhm,” says James, chewing and swallowing his food before continuing. “Do you wanna see my bedroom? It’s pretty big and it overlooks the gardens so you can see the entire thing. You can even see the statues of the old dead guys.”

Severus laugh. “Ok.”

With a grin, James downs the last of his tea before the two boys go rushing up the double staircase. It’s a race to see who can get to the top first. James wins, but his legs are longer plus he’s always using his free time to play quidditch. Severus makes it to the landing a few seconds afterward. He might not see the grand appeal of quidditch, but it seems his weekends doing yoga has an added benefit.

James’ room is nearly the entire size of Severus’ flat back in Godric’s Hollow. “Iggy’s room is across the hall now.”

“Where’d it used to be?” asks Severus. James is holding onto his hand, leading Severus down the hall—but only a short distance—before stopping at the door next to his own. When it opens, Severus is met with a nearly identical room.

“Here. But the bathroom’s shared, see?” James props open the bathroom door with his free hand so that he can show Severus. 

“Mhm,” says Severus, because he can see that the bathroom is shared. He’s just a bit confused about why a shared bathroom would be the reason for Iggy’s bedroom to have moved. “Is Iggy coming for the holidays?”

“Yea. Once we moved to Godric’s Hollow grandpa would just come and visit us but now that mum and dad are back at the manor, Iggy and cousin Charlus and Dorea are all going to be at the manor again for Yule. The house-elves are really happy about it too.”

“Yea, I can tell,” says Severus, because the house-elves had all been in quite the happy mood as they’d attended to their work.

“I can help you put your stuff away if you want.”

“Huh?”

“Your stuff,” says James, the Gryffindor taking the opportunity to point to Severus’ unassuming luggage. “Some of the handles in here are very stubborn. The drawers won’t open if you try to put your clothes in the wrong place. Well, one time I wrestled mine open but then the drawers just spit everything out. It was actually pretty fun, but mum said I was distressing the furniture, so I had to stop.”

James is pouting a bit at the memory because it really had been fun watching the draws shoot his clothes all over the place until his mum had caught him harassing the furniture, as she’d called it. He supposes it was true because, as his mum said, the furniture had been stubborn and sullen for the better part of a month, resulting in James having to keep his clothes in one of the guest rooms until then.

“Wait, this is my room now?” asks Severus, drawing James away from his thoughts about angry furniture. “Won’t Iggy be mad?”

“Why would he be mad?” asks James in confusion.

“Er well…this is usually his room. Maybe he’ll want it back.”

“Nah. The other room has a little private library attached. Iggy will probably be on cloud nine.”

“Haha, I guess that’s true.”

“Yup! And this way we can sneak to each other’s rooms and get into mischief all night.” James giggles at the thought, because with Severus in another house his childish fantasies about turning the proper little Ravenclaw into a mischief machine could still happen now that they’re practically rooming together.

“Mischief?”

“Yea! Let’s hurry up and put your stuff away and then I can show you this map I made of the entire manor. It has all the secret passages on it,” gushes James, already excited at the prospect of sneaking up on a house-elf or two.

“Oh, alright. We still have to do our holiday homework though.”

“Yea, yea, don’t even remind me.”

In the end, they don’t have much time to get into any sort of mischief that night, because once they’d unpacked their luggage one of the house-elves had popped in to inform them that supper would be starting soon. Severus has been around Purebloods long enough now to know that supper means a change of robes so he’s not at all surprised to see both James and Mrs. Potter in different attire from earlier. Mr. Potter is still nowhere to be seen, and neither is Grandpa Harold. James seems put out by it, but Mrs. Potter quickly distracts him with all his favorite foods and extra dessert.

Mrs. Potter quickly excuses herself after dinner, leaving the two boys to their own devices. “Come on,” says James, voice resolute as he storms back to his own room. Severus follows, curious to know what James has in mind. “We’re going to see what father and grandpa are _really_ doing. I still can’t believe dad hasn’t made time to see me yet!”

“It must be something really serious,” reassures Severus. It’s clear that without sweets to distract him that James is upset.

“Hmph! We’ll see.”

With James leading the way, Severus soon finds himself in a darkened passageway. “Servant entrances,” whispers James, candlestick held in hand.

“Can’t the house-elves just poof wherever they want to go?” asks Severus, voice as equally as hushed.

“House-elves didn’t start out as servants,” replies James, before he makes a quick hushing noise, stopping any further attempt at conversation. 

The walk is a bit disorienting as Severus has no idea where they’re going but it’s not too long before he begins to hear the sound of muffled voices. James shoots him an excited look over his shoulder before pausing to set the candlestick in one of the nearby wall mounts. With no light leading the way now, James guides them forward. It’s when the pair is finally out of the last lingering radius of candlelight that Severus can actually make out what the voices are saying.

With silencing charms such an easy and common thing in the wizarding world, Severus can’t help but wonder why wizards wouldn’t place one in front of these passages to ensure privacy. Quickly, he realizes that perhaps it’s purposeful because from what little Severus knows about the life of servants, the best kinds are those that go unseen. A silencing charm wouldn’t be helpful if a servant actually needed to know if someone was in a room or not. Well, Severus can always read up about it later, or ask an adult or something.

“…have to tell James.”

The sound of Mrs. Potter's voice draws Severus from his thoughts. It’s dark, so Severus can’t see James’ face, but he can feel James' fingers twitch against his own from where the other boy held his, a sign that James had heard the words as well.

“The solstice is tomorrow. I can hear her…calling me.”

“You’ll be fine, dad.”

The first voice had been weak, wizened. The second is hard, steely. Yet…Severus can hear a hint of desperation behind those words. Grandpa Harold, as he’d insisted Severus call him, had never sounded so tired. Not from the times he’d spoken to Severus. But even so, Severus can recognize his voice, strange as it sounds now. Too, he can recognize the voice of Mr. Potter, can hear the slight desperation in it. Severus tightens his fingers around James’.

It sounds as though there’s a bit of shuffling going on before Severus hears Mr. Potter’s voice again, this time as sharp as a lash. “Keep the cloak on!”

“Fleamont…” It’s Mrs. Potter now. Her voice sounds thick and wet. She’s probably crying, Severus thinks.

“You’ve done well by my boy, Effie. Don’t worry, Fleamont. I’ll last until tomorrow. I want to see my nephew and his boy before I go. I want…”

Severus doesn’t hear any more. Neither does James because for once Severus is the one leading the pair. This time it’s Severus gripping James' hand as she drags them back through the narrow passageway. He’d snatched the candlestick up on the way back, so the darkened shadows disappear in front of him until, finally, he finds the entrance that had led them here.

Severus doesn’t glance backward, doesn’t look towards James. He can feel the tremble in the Gryffindor’s hand. Grandpa Harold isn’t even his actual grandpa and there are tears clouding his own vision, so Severus doesn’t have to look back to know what he’ll see if he faces James right now. Instead, he drags them through the deathly silent hallways, the only sound echoing off the walls is the shuffling of their feet.

When Severus finds James’ room, he quickly places the candle in a nearby scone before closing the door behind him. James is still silent, probably in shock but Severus doesn’t stop any of his movements. Severus quickly kicks off his oxfords before helping James, who’d collapsed atop his bed, with his own. When Severus' arms reach forward to tug at James’ robes he doesn’t get very far because James tightens his own arms around Severus, causing the slight figure to tumble down to the bed as well.

Severus lets out a small noise of surprise, just loud enough to drown out the quiet beginnings of James’ grief if only for a moment. The sound quickly increases in volume but muffled from where James’ face is pressed into Severus’ belly, the fabric there already growing wet from the boy’s tears.

“I’m sorry,” says Severus, his own voice choking with grief as he does the only thing he can think to do, which is curling himself around James, his own tears wetting the Gryffindor’s hair. 

The moon is huge in the night sky outside, it’s aethereal light casting its icy hues across the gardens below, and into James’ bedroom where it illuminates the two figures huddling together in grief and comfort. The muffled sobs filling the room die out soon enough, replaced by the deep breathing of sleep and a fitful slumber.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I'm so happy it's 2021 I could cry XD enjoy!

In the morning, the two boys awaken to sunlight on their faces. Both of them look a right mess although James is definitely the worse for wear if his crazy bed hair and puffy eyes are anything to go by.

“Good morning,” says Severus, the words leaving him through force of habit. James just rolls over, drawing the duvet over his head. Severus lets out a small sigh, unsure of what to say or do in the face of James' despondent mood. “It’s pretty bright out today! Do you wanna go for a ride around the grounds?”

“No.”

Well, of course the prospect of a broom ride isn’t enough to distract James from Grandpa Harold but with the ever-popular broomstick off the table, Severus is left feeling more than a bit unsure of what to say or do. But Mrs. Potter will probably know. With his next course of action decided Severus quickly rushes from the room, uncaring that both his hair and robes are in disarray. He’s not sure where to start looking for Mrs. Potter but a house-elf is happy to point him in the right direction.

When Severus spots her, it’s to find the woman out in the gardens, the doors parted wide just like James had told him his mum loves to do in the summer months. Perhaps James had shown him the music room because it’s a favorite of his mum?

“Mrs…er, Effie?” calls Severus, remembering when Mrs. Potter had given him leave to address her as such.

“Good morning,” says the matriarch, the words leaving her mouth in reflex much the same way Severus’ had earlier when he’d greeted James because it’s certainly not a good morning. Not for either of them. “Oh my! Is everything alright, Severus? You look quite the sight!” exclaims Effie once she finally gets a good look at the boy, silently noting that he’s in the same attire from yesterday.

“Uh…”

Severus doesn’t get a chance to properly respond as his words are interrupted by the sound of a doorbell going off.

“Surely Charlus hasn’t arrived so early, and without any sort of warning. Pardon me, dear,” says Effie, speaking to Severus although most of her attention is focused on the unexpected visitor. “A right bath and a change of clothes would do you good,” Effie says as she sweeps past the Ravenclaw. Her fluttering robes is the only sign that the usually composed woman is in a bit of a state.

Alone now, Severus stands there a moment as he tries to figure out his next plans. With Effie busy perhaps finding Mr. Potter would be the next best thing? Actually, it might be the best thing since James has been excited to see his father since even before the holidays began. Hopefully, Mr. Potter isn’t still busy with Grandpa Harold and can come and help cheer James up.

“I know he’s here!”

Severus blinks in surprise at the exclamation, the boy stepping out of the room as he heads towards the entrance hall in curiosity. It’s probably not the best move because in the next instant he sees an angry face that’s as familiar as his own—his Mum—rushing down the corridor and straight towards him.

“M-mum?” stutters Severus in surprise, having not expected that he’d run into his mother here.

The look of fury on Eileen’s face doesn’t abate, not even after she gives Severus a sharp slap across the face.

“Eileen!” shrieks Effie, a hand moving to press to her lips in horror at the scene she’s just witnessed.

Severus’ cheek stings, and in a near-instant, the boy has fat tears running down his face though it’s more from shock than actual pain. Never before had his mum ever raised her hand against him. “I hate you!” Severus yells, choking over the words as a sob rises in his throat.

Eileen reaches out for him, her hands like claws but Severus darts free of her grasps. He trips over his own feet a bit, blinded by tears but he doesn’t let that stop him as he runs through the manor to race up the stairs in a mockery of the game he’d played with James just the other day.

“Eileen! What do you think you’re doing? Striking Severus like that, are you mad!?” Effie’s horror has turned to anger as she holds her wand out. It had been a quick spell from her that had stopped Eileen from making contact with Severus again before he’d managed to run off.

Eileen’s fury turns on Effie as the woman swings her gaze to the Potter matriarch. “He’s my son! _Mine!_ I’m not going to let you take him from me!” By now, Eileen has her own wand out as the two women glare across the hall at each other. “I didn’t bring Severus to you so that you can try and steal my son right out from under me! This is kidnapping!”

“Kidnapping!?” gasps Effie in shock, her furious hazel gaze narrowed on Eileen. “How _dare_ you!? And even if it was kidnapping, better that than for Severus to return to you only to be abused!”

Eileen lets out a noise of rage before she’s firing off a spell from her wand. There’s a flash of orange before the color is absorbed in the shield that Effie quickly erects. The battle that follows isn’t a long one, nor is it particularly fair. While Eileen had been a student clever enough to make her house proud, she’s a woman who’s been living in the Muggle world for over a decade now. Lack of practice doesn’t make her the best opponent. 

The fact that Eileen has decided to bring this battle to Potter Manor also works to her detriment. Severus may be her son but as the Potter matriarch, Effie had spent decades since her marriage to Fleamont coaxing the centuries of magic embedded in the manor to follow her bidding. Thus, it’s no surprise at all that one of the nearby vases suddenly catches enough sun to reflect a sharp beam of light right into Eileen’s eyes, blinding her. Afterward, the rug beneath her feet bunches up, causes Eileen to slip on the shifting carpet.

_”Petrificus totalus!”_ Eileen falls to the rug like a stone. Effie takes a moment to catch her breath before walking over to Eileen, the blond as outraged as ever as she stares down at the petrified figure. “If you _ever_ lay your hands on Severus again then I really will take him from you, I promise you that.”

“What is going on here?” asks a surprised Fleamont. Fleamont had just finished administering a potion draught to his father before leaving to speak with Effie because as always, she was right of course, and they needed to tell James before the inevitable arrival of their cousins. What he hadn’t expected was to find his wife standing over a petrified Eileen with her wand trained on the other woman.

“I need to find Severus,” says Effie instead of answering her husband. Hastily, she pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, the wayward strands having escaped her bun during the duel. “When Eileen can speak again do find out what sort of madness has possessed her. I suggest confiscating her wand for good measure.”

Effie doesn’t wait for a reply, the woman quickly moving past the perplexed figure of Fleamont as she follows Severus’ path through the manor. When she reaches his room, Effie gives the wood a couple of gentle knocks before calling out to Severus. When she doesn’t receive a response, Effie tries again but she’s met with more silence. After a moment Effie reaches for the doorknob, despite a lack of response from Severus as she lets herself into his room.

It’s quickly apparent that Effie received no reply because Severus’ room is empty. Indeed, his bed doesn’t even appear slept-in which only leaves one other option. Effie makes a mental note to have a conversation with James later as she heads to her son’s room. Once again Effie tries knocking but is met with the same silence as earlier. In the end, she’s pushing open James’ door in much the same way as she had with Severus’ earlier.

Effie isn’t exactly sure what scene she expects to walk in on, but what she’s not expecting is to be met with an empty room. James’ bed is a mess, but other than that, there aren’t any signs of either boy. Effie moves to the bathroom, but that room is empty as well. “Where are you?” asks Effie, speaking to herself as her gaze moves around the room for some clue as to the boys’ whereabouts. It’s at this moment that she notices that one of the balcony doors is slightly cracked.

The curtains are wide open, so Effie already knows that neither Severus nor James is outside on the balcony. However, another quick sweep of the room confirms that James’ broom is nowhere to be found. Effie hastily exits the bedroom, her steps taking her towards the manor’s little owlery where a few of the riding brooms are stored. Effie grabs one of the brooms, moving past a few nesting owls before she mounts the thing and shoots out of the tower. 

Effie is in her lady robes which certainly aren’t the most ideal for broom riding but she’s at her private estate and even if she wasn’t, the last thing on her mind is giving those down below a scandalous view of her bare legs. Instead, she flies around, hoping to spot a sign of her son and Severus. Potter Manor has quite an extensive estate but once again the old magics of the place offer hints and clues as they seek to help the Lady of the Manor. With an open mind and a trained eye, Eileen allows them to beacon her in the right direction as she realizes she’s being led towards the gatehouse.

When Effie finally finds them, they’re huddled together in the shade of one of the gatehouse’s stone arches. It’s Yuletide so the gatehouse is empty as wizarding families stay home to engage in whatever feasts and traditions their families participate in for the holiday season. Any other time of the year and one of the house-elves would be on site which would have made the search for the boys much easier. In fact, Eileen wouldn’t have been able to arrive at the front door as she had earlier if it wasn’t Yule. But just like Charlus and his family, Eileen had received a personal Yule invite which had allowed her to bypass the manor’s wards, resulting in the unfortunate altercation that had so recently taken place.

When the boys see her, they watch silently as Effie props her broom next to James’ before cautiously seating herself next to Severus. James looks about as upset as Severus does. Both of them have dried tear tracks running down their faces although Severus' appears much more recent. “You don’t have to worry about Eileen doing something like that again, Severus. I’ve made sure of it.”

Severus glances towards her with puffy eyes before turning his gaze away. “That won’t stop him,” he says, voice small and wavering over his words.

“Who?” asks Effie. “Mr. Dumbledore wrote about that bit of trouble at your school but—”

“He’s talking about his Dad,” says James.

“Oh, Severus. You don’t need to worry about that. The Aurors have taken care of Tobias. He won’t ever lay a finger on you again.”

“But she’s with him,” hiccups Severus before he places his face on his drawn-up knees. Effie rubs a hand across his back, hoping to give him some comfort. 

When the sound muffled sobs are heard Effie closes the last bit of distance between them so that she can wrap her arm around Severus. Her limb brushes across James’ own as her son was already doing his best to offer what comfort he could before Effie’s arrival, and had continued to do so, even after she’d arrived.

“Lily’s from Severus’ hometown. She’s seen Mrs. Prince with his dad,” says James, speaking to his mum over Severus’ shaking figure. “Severus doesn’t want to go back there.”

“Oh, you poor boy,” says Effie, hugging Severus tighter now. She presses a few kisses to the top of his head before brushing the long strands of inky black hair back so that she can speak directly into his ear. Her voice is low, meant for his ears alone though James would be able to hear the words spoken. “I’m so sorry, Severus. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through, but you don’t have to worry about Tobias. The Aurors obliviated him. We didn’t want to tell you because, well…we thought it best you didn’t know but…”

Effie trails off as Severus' head lifts from his knees, the boy looking at her with hollow, watery eyes. “W-what?”

Effie offers what she hopes is a reassuring smile but it’s a bit difficult with her heart clenching in pain at Severus’ desolate expression. “Shh, it’s ok,” she says, reaching up a hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Has Eileen ever struck you before?”

“N-no,” says Severus, voice wobbling over the word as the question brings the fresh memory back to the forefront of his mind.

“Good, good,” says Effie, letting out a sigh of relief before she tucks Severus’ head onto her shoulder. James is still stuck to Severus like a limpet so it’s a bit awkward, made moreso once Effie reaches around her hand to brush reassuring strokes across the crown of Severus’ head. The most important thing, however, is comforting Severus, and between the effort of both Potters, it seems to be working.

“Obliviated?” ask Severus into the silence, voice low but more curious than fearful.

Effie sighs. “Typically, domestic matters like this fall outside of an Auror’s jurisdiction but when our law enforcement interacts with the Muggle government it’s usually through the Auror Office. The Auror investigation was a swift one and between their department and the Muggle law enforcement, I’m told that Tobias was given a choice as to what his sentence would be.”

“So, he just chose to…to forget about me?”

Effie is silent for a moment before she lets out a deep breath of air. “…yes. I’m so sorry, Severus. This is why—” Effie falls silent as Severus produces a loud exclamation that can only be described as glee. “That isn’t to say that Tobias and the rest of his neighbors are unaware that he has a son—the Aurors can’t just go around obliviating every Muggle that’s ever had contact with you—but with Eileen’s participation they all believe you’re off at one of those military academies or some such. None of them will ever see you again. Severus, are you sure you’re alright with this?”

Severus gives a nod before he’s letting out a little laugh. “This is the best Christmas gift _ever_.”

“Well…” says Effie, the woman’s gaze focused on Severus as she takes in the surprised delight that’s moving across his face. “This isn’t exactly the outcome I had expected but…I am glad it has brought you some measure of comfort.”

“So, if Sev’s dad can’t even remember him, why’s his mum still seeing him then?”

Effie’s mouth presses together in consternation as she tries to find the best words to answer with two pairs of curious eyes gazing up at her. “There are many Muggles who fear magic and those who envy it in equal measure. You remember when Eileen brought you to me to heal your nose, of course. At the moment my main concern, naturally, was your wellbeing but later, once we’d patched you up, I made many inquiries of Eileen. I understand why she fled the wizarding world to marry a Muggle. It wasn’t the most ideal situation but Fleamont and I decided to let her be instead of pursuing her through Muggle Britain as was our right, of course. But what we could not understand is why she waited until you were nine before coming to us.”

“What do you mean?” Severus asks, the Ravenclaw hanging onto every word that the blond is saying.

“Eileen knew that due to your gift, you would be welcome with open arms. Since your birth she knew of it—it is not as though such things manifest at a later stage in your development. But…well, when she spoke of Tobias, she didn’t speak of any of the abuse that I know you suffered. She spoke of the moments they had, the times they shared before…before you began to show magic. Eileen knew you were no squib of course and Tobias knew of your mum’s wizarding heritage so methinks she was entirely unprepared for the years that would follow. She said Tobias was not always as he is now, that his tempers worsened with age—worsened as _you_ aged and your magics grew stronger. I suppose she believes that with the memory of this gone that their relationship can return to as it was as I can imagine no other reason why she would still choose to be with him. I’m so sorry, Severus. No child should ever have to bear this burden.”

“That’s horrible,” James says, his face scrunching up as he uses his free hand to tear up a handful of grass before angrily tossing it in front of him.

“It’s ok,” says Severus. “I can just stay here now, right?”

“Yea, mum! Can Severus stay here, with us? He shouldn’t have to go and live with Mrs. Prince again. What if she brings his dad over? We have to protect Severus.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t do that,” Effie hastily reassures, but there’s a small frown pulling at her mouth because the possibility is always there. 

“Well, if mum wants to be with him she can be with him but I don’t ever want to see her again!” yells Severus as he shakes himself free of James and Effie’s hold so that he can jump to his feet. His slim body is practically vibrating with angry emotions as he glares at nothing.

James quickly follows after him, rising to his feet as well before he’s taking hold of Severus. In the next moment, the two boys are practically _making out_ and sweet Merlin, Effie’s eyes are about to fall right out of her head she stares in shock because they’re sleeping in the same bed and locking lips for more than two seconds and…what has her son been _doing?_

“Mum, please don’t make him go back,” beseeches James after they’re done kissing, his gaze trained to his mum now.

Severus’ is silent, James’ having calmed him down in his usual manner as he too stares at Effie, his dark eyes imploring from where he stands in the circle of James’ arms. Really, if he’d just tried to make James feel better with kisses instead of seeking out Mrs. Potter then he wouldn’t have run into his mum in the first place. Besides, kisses always seem to work. With that thought in mind, Severus silently decides that the next time he wants to make James feel better he’ll just stick to kissing.

Effie, who’s finally managed to get over her shock of earlier now rises to her own feet, though nowhere near as quickly as the two boys had. “Your father and I will do our best to ensure Severus’ safety.”

“Yay!” exclaims James as he excitedly begins jumping up and down. Severus, who’s still wrapped in James' arms really doesn’t have much choice but to join in even though he probably would have done his own fair share of excited jumping.

When the two boys finally draw apart Effie, while relieved that Severus appears in much brighter spirits, knows that she needs to have a few words with her son. “James,” she says, drawing his attention away from Severus. “Your father and I will need to speak with you later.”

“…it’s ok. I found out yesterday.”

“Hm?”

“About Grandpa Harold.” James' eyes begin to water up at the mention of his grandfather, but Severus is quick to wrap his arms around the taller boy in an echo of the way James had comforted him earlier. It’s even followed by another kiss.

“I…see.” Effie almost asks how, but she can think of a few possibilities. Instead, she moves over to the pair so that she can wrap her arms around both, offering each boy as much comfort as she can give. 

They stand like that for a while, Effie comforting them both as they both comfort each other. In the end, it’s well past breakfast when the trio arrives back at the manor on their broomsticks. Severus has his arms wrapped around James, and it’s clear that this isn’t the first time James has taken his betrothed on a broomstick ride if the ease of their dismount is anything to go by. They arrive at the owlery because Effie doesn’t know if Eileen is still on the premises and she’d rather avoid another meeting between Eileen and Severus until after she’s spoken with the other woman.

Once their brooms are put away Effie sends the boys back to their rooms so that they can freshen up and change because she knows the two of them must be famished, and a bit of good food will do their spirits some much-needed good. Breakfast may have been missed but it’s easy to call one of the house-elves and inform them that the family will be taking brunch today. When she inquires about Fleamont’s location Effie is pleased to find out that Eileen is no longer on the premises. Of course, she knows that she’ll have to speak to the other woman again, and soon. But with everything that’s been relayed to her from the two boys, Effie knows she needs a bit more time to calm herself before she can properly confront Eileen.

“So, I’ve learned quite a bit from Eileen after you left,” says Fleamont by way of greeting his wife once she enters the man’s study.

“I can say the same, but from James and Severus of course.”

“Do tell,” replies Fleamont, the Potter patriarch rising to his feet so that he can attend to his exhausted looking wife.

“Did you know that Eileen is still seeing that wretched husband of hers?”

“Oh?” inquiries Fleamont as he carefully positions his wife in the seat he’d just vacated. “I’m not entirely surprised after what Eileen told me.”

“What did she say?” asks Effie, her question ending on a small sigh of relief as Fleamont expertly begins massaging the tension from her shoulders.

“Apparently dear Severus hasn’t written to her since he began attending Hogwarts. She can’t imagine why, except that we must have somehow turned her son against her.”

“Hmph! That’s because Severus found out that Eileen has been sneaking around his dad. He doesn’t want to see her again.”

“Hm, I see. That explains why Severus didn’t tell her he was coming to stay with us during the holidays then. Severus has always been a very well-behaved little boy. Since moving to Godric’s Hollow he’s spent many a day celebrating Yule with us. I never suspected he was lying when he wrote us saying that Eileen had given him permission to stay at the manor this year. Certainly, that’s not within his character.”

Effie lets out a deep breath of air as she gives a little shake of her head. “We sent Eileen an invitation per usual, and Severus is here with us for Yule as typical of these last few years. Except for the Muggle days of celebration, Eileen has never shown Severus any interest engaging in traditional Yuletide festivities.”

“Did you reprimand Severus?” 

“Whatever for?” asks Effie in surprise, her head canting backward so that she can look up at her husband.

“For lying. Such behavior shouldn’t be encouraged, Effie.”

All of the tension that Fleamont had managed to work from Effie’s shoulders return as she angrily rises out of her seat. “I didn’t _encourage_ his behavior nor did I reprimand him. I was too busy comforting a boy whose been abused for years. A child whose only figure of comfort during that time saw fit to strike Severus across the face just like her husband used to!”

“She struck Severus?” asks Fleamont in surprise, his hand instinctively moving towards his wand although he doesn’t make a grab for it. There’s no point really since the cause of concern is long gone now.

“Yes! I guess she didn’t tell you that before she left. I thought that was why you made her leave the manor.”

“No, of course she didn’t say that, or we would have had an entirely different conversation. Once she became aware of the situation with my father, she had enough decency to leave but she expects Severus home for Christmas and Boxing Day, as well as Hogmanay.”

“Well, he doesn’t want to go back and I’m not sending him back there either. Not to her and definitely not to _him_.”

Fleamont takes one look at the steely expression on Effie’s face before running a hand down his own as a deep sigh escapes him. Effie can be described as a mama dragon in this moment and while Fleamont is in firm agreement with her, the state of his father’s quickly declining health these last few weeks has taken up all his time and attention, truly draining him. Fleamont has exhausted all of his potioneer colleagues, even writing to his business partner in Hong Kong but nothing seemed to work. The only hope is the family heirloom, the fabled invisibility cloak, and the unique magical properties that their ancestors claim it has.

“I’m with you, Effie. Believe me, I am. But this…this is going to take much longer than the two days before Eileen’s expecting Severus. With my father as he is, you know I don’t have the time to even begin working on everything that this would entail. I need to attend to…to his upcoming burial and I need to talk to James. Sooner rather than later. I’ve waited long enough and Charlus will surely be arriving soon.”

“James already knows. He probably snuck through the passageways like when he was younger, or he’s just put two and two together. We still need to have a proper talk with him, of course. And with Severus as well and then once Charlus arrives I know there won’t be much time before the solstice.”

“I should have taken your advice earlier, to inform James about his grandfather. I didn’t want him to find out that way, without us there to properly comfort him.”

“I’m sure Severus was there to help him,” says Effie, stepping forward so that she can wrap her arms around her husband. By instinct, he does the same, drawing Effie into his hold as she places her head over his chest. She can hear his heartbeat thumbing a soothing pattern in her ear. “I actually found them comforting each other earlier. That’s another thing we will need to speak with James about—they were kissing again and I'm quite sure they slept together in the same bed—but for now, the best thing we can do is rescind our invitation to Eileen.”

“To keep her out of the manor?”

Effie nods. “Mhm. You’re right. All of this…if we are truly to do this, and we will because we must, it will take much longer than two days or even the two weeks that is the holiday break. Even if Eileen throws up a fuss the holidays will be over soon, and Severus will be back safe and sound at Hogwarts. She won’t be able to make much leeway through Muggle authorities as the estate is warded, and anything through magical authorities will take much longer than Yule break.”

“And we are Severus’ magical guardians as he needed a liaison for Hogwarts due to Eileen’s expulsion.”

“Exactly. That will be enough for us to assert a claim to keep him here for the break, for his _studies_ if Eileen should seek out magical law enforcement. And then, once the school year is finished, all the proper arrangements should be well taken care of by then.”

“Naturally.”

“Then it’s decided?”

“Yes, dear.” Fleamont bends down to press a kiss to the top of Effie’s golden head while Effie smiles against his chest. Already, her spirits feel lighter knowing that they have a plan to ensure Severus’ safety, even if it is from his own mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I totally forgot to tell you guys in notes from the last update but if anyone is still interested in the goat incident that was mentioned _ages_ ago, Aberforth talks about it in Chapter 5 of Conjugal Visits.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another quick update here! This chapter is actually pretty short because as I was writing I realized I didn't want to add anything else to this scene, and thus, decided to cut it off here. Originally I wanted to finish up the holidays in this chapter but I will just do that in the next as it felt wrong of me transitioning scenes from what's written here. So, a short chapter yes but the silver lining is a quick update hehe. Enjoy!

The moon looms large overhead, it’s ghostly light shining down on the modest assembly of people scattered below. They’re in the family cemetery, situated before the entrance of the mausoleum that’s part of the Potter estate. The small group consists of Fleamont, Euphemia, Charlus, Dorea, Ignotus, James, and Severus. It’s just the right amount for them to form a heptagram—a seven-point star—around the marble coffin which houses the body of Harold Potter.

“We call upon you, our goddess Hekate; you who breathed magic into man. May your lowly servant feel the last vestiges of your light bathe him in your lasting glory. We know this land is but a temporary place, and that when our time here is finished your husband, Thanatos, snuffs out our light. Releasing us from our prison of flesh, that which binds us here, so that we may experience the promised land of our ancestors. For Charon, your noble son, we offer a token of our thanks as he guides Harold Potter from this land to the next, so that his spirit may find its way across the veil and safely to Elphame.”

As Fleamont speaks, Effie and Charlus both step forward to gently place a galleon over Harold’s closed eyelids. Before, some may have been able to trick themselves into thinking that Harold was doing nothing but sleeping but there’s only one reason why a man has galleons covering his eyes. There’s no mistaking that Harold Potter is no longer in this world.

“Hekate, as you light us in the darkness, we in turn send our light up to you.” By now, Effie and Charlus have returned to their points of the heptagram. As Fleamont lifts his wand in the air, the other six individuals follow suit. There’s no reason to say _lumos_, because they’re not calling on the power of the sun, but the power of the moon. And in answer, the tips of the wands light up. It’s not the bright, nearly blinding light of a lumos spell but a soft, muted silver-blue glow as though moonlight itself has touched the tips of their wands. “May your son heed our call; may Charon find our light so that he, in turn, can guide the light of Harold Potter to the heart of Elphame.”

As they stand there, arms raised, the light at the tip of their wands brightens to a piercing white before, abruptly, it goes out. There is silence in the clearing, dark but for the light of the moon. This doesn't last long, however, as the candles that form the rest of the heptagram shine with that same ghostly silver-blue light from before. Fleamont breaks rank first, the Potter patriarch stepping forward until he’s standing at the head of his father.

“Mother was unable to live to see her grandson, James, being brought into this world. Above all, you loved her and wanted to join her, I know. But for us, you stayed in this world and gave my son all the love that mum couldn’t. She has been…calling to you, and selfishly I kept you here but…one day, one day we shall see each other again.” Fleamont pauses so that he can lean down, the man gingerly placing a kiss to the top of his father's forehead, careful not to disturb the galleons over his eyes. “We may be parted yet we are truly never parted. May your journey with Charon be a swift and joyous one.”

As Fleamont takes a step back, Charlus moves over to the figure of Harold so that he too can say a last few parting words to his Uncle. Charlus’ own parents had passed some years ago, and with Harold now gone, that left Fleamont as the elder of the family. After Charlus follows Euphemia is next, then Dorea. James follows afterward, as the heir of Head Potter, and then Ignotus before their little procession ends with Severus. 

Together, they all take up the large marble slab that will forever seal Harold away from the living world. There’s a featherlight charm on it, so it’s easy to manage. Even so, once the slab is in place it seals with a weight and finality that no featherlight charm can dissipate.

_“Wingardium leviosa.”_

With a wave of his wand, Fleamont carefully levitates the coffin in front of him while holding out his free hand to Charlus who quickly links up with him. Together, their group of seven all join hands, starting from Fleamont and ending with Severus in the same order as they'd given their respects, as they’re led by the Head of House Potter. The light of the moon guides them to the entrance of the mausoleum. The candles that had been so carefully placed to form the heptagram hasten after the group, like soldiers in a line as their light guides the way through the underground burial chamber. 

Fleamont expertly leads them down darkened hallways with only the ghostly light of the candles to guide them. His steps are sure though, familiar with the destination as it already houses one of his parents: Emmaline Potter. Fleamont is ever careful, however, making sure to maneuver the marble coffin with the utmost care. Severus is the only one out of the group that has never been here before, but even he realizes their destination is coming up due to the flickering yellow-orange flames of candlelight meeting them.

Their glow is much stronger than the candles that are lit by moonlight, as these candles are lit by the indomitable blaze of the sun. It signals the transition from one life to the next—from their world ruled by Hekate to that of the shining city of Elphame, ruled by her sister Nicnevin. As Fleamont steps into the room, the moonlit candles don’t intrude. Instead, they turn back to line the passageway that will lead their group back out of the mausoleum and to the surface. 

“Hello mother,” says Fleamont, his voice echoing in the grand chamber as he uses his wand to guide Harold to his final resting place. “I know you have waited long enough but I have brought him here for you. May you two finally be reunited with each other.”

The sunlit candles are in a heptagram around Harold in much the same way the coffin had initially been situated outside. This time, however, instead of each individual positioning themselves at the tips of the star, they instead leave an item meant to make Harolds trip to the next life a comfortable one. Like most Purebloods, Harold is entombed with his wand, but at each point of the star, he’s left an offering. Food and wine so that he won’t go hungry on his journey, gobstones and wizarding chess for entertainment, a griffin feather cloak for warmth, soaps and oils for freshening oneself, a lute for music, a journal, ink, and quill for writing, and a lock of hair from each of them for Harold to remember them by.

When each of them has placed their offering in the appropriate area they link hands again before retracing their steps. Just like earlier, the candles hop in a single file line, little foot soldiers leading the way. When they finally make it to the exit, the candles each lose their moonlit flame as they hop back outside. The candles don’t stop their small trek until they’re back at their designated spot, once again forming a heptagram. As for the offerings that are left for Harold, they will remain there until his spirit has safely crossed the veil. Each journey is different so there’s no way to gauge just how long it will take but the family will know once Harold’s portrait begins speaking.

For now, the group keeps holding hands, remaining linked to each other as Fleamont leads them back to the manor proper. Because, although Harold has parted from them, the seven that are left are still not yet parted and so remain linked, grounded here to this land and place as Hekate’s light guides them back home—their temporary home. For like all her children, they too will one day come face to face with Thanatos. Death will come to them all, and afterward, dutiful Charon will guide them to the sweet and eternal lands of Elphame.


End file.
